The Resistance
by letzigprincess
Summary: Bella is caught up in a cruel marriage with an even crueler husband when fate and a dance studio throw her into the arms of a broken British bad boy. Is a secret affair and difficult secrets exactly what they need to save each other? All-human.
1. Chapter 1

**This story will be much different from Waiting for the End. There will be situations that not all of you will agree with but it is fantasy and I have a strange mind so it's up to you to read or not. I say give it a shot...it (probably) won't hurt anyone ;) I do have to say that I think a lot of you who enjoyed Waiting for the End will enjoy this story as well. So read, review, and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns these characters and the awesomeness that is Twilight! I'm just subjecting them to my fun little schemes. **

**The Resistance**

**Chapter 1**

**Present**

Bella took a deep breath and pulled the trench coat up higher on her neck. She had no idea why she felt as cold as she did, it's not like she wasn't used to the cold Seattle weather. "You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul..." Fighting tears, Bella shook her head at the irony that this song, of all songs, was the one playing in her head. She could remember the feel of his hands and the taste of his skin. If she didn't take a step forward onto the damn plane, she would have to live with the feeling that her world was falling down forever. She was making a choice. This was it.

**One Month Ago**

"Bella!" Rosalie Hale yelled to her best friend from across the table. "We should go! We get to meet the new guys tomorrow. We need our beauty rest!"

"I have nobody to impress, my dear. Jake's not even home."

"Jake is never home! Why did you even bother getting married? I swear I see my doctor more than you see your husband...not that I'm complaining...I mean I wouldn't mind _playing_ doctor with..."

"I love him, Rose. That's why. Someday you will get it," Bella said, grabbing her purse.

They were just about to stand up when the bartender brought two shots over for them. Bella smiled and shook her head, "We didn't order these."

The guy looked like he was barely old enough to even be in the club and he stared at her friend's cleavage while setting the shots in front of them anyway. "No, you didn't. Those two at the bar ordered them for you."

Both of their heads turned to look at the culprits that were keeping them out later than they'd planed. "Look, we're leaving..."

"Oh, come on, Bells! Bottoms up!" encouraged Rose, sliding one of the shots toward her.

Rosalie snatched up her own and made a show of winking at them before downing the bright red liquid. Bella brought hers to her lips and took an unenthusiastic swig. Rose made her way right over to the two guys at the bar. One was tall and really broad with dark hair. The other had lighter colored hair that was tied back in a way that would make most men look like creepers. Somehow, this man managed to pull it off.

By the time Bella made it to them, Rosalie was already talking it up with the bigger one. Bella rolled her eyes. "Rose, sweetie, we really should be going..."

"Ah, so your name is Rose. Very fitting. Beautiful name for a beautiful woman." Bella noticed he was speaking with an English accent.

"Yeah. Actually, it's Rosalie but my friends just call me Rose."

"May I call you Rose?" the foreign man asked.

True to Rose fashion, Bella watched her friend giggle and touch the strangers forearm before saying, "You can call me whatever you want."

Trying not to gag, Bella turned toward the blonde man. "Look, we appreciate the drinks but I'm married and Rose and I really need to get going."

"We were actually just leaving, also. We're in town for um...business...I guess you could call it. Our first day is tomorrow. Our friend over there, the one with the girl on his lap and the other girl licking his neck, he talked us into coming," this man also had a thick English accent.

"Well, it was nice meeting you..."

"Oh, uh, Jasper," he said, shaking her hand.

"Well, Jasper, if you don't mind, I'm going to pry my friend away from your friend and try to get home before my husband calls." 

"It was nice meeting you...I'm sorry I didn't get your name either."

"Bella. Goodnight, Jasper."

"Oh my, God! Did you see how fucking hot he was?" Rosalie yelled to her as they were waiting for a taxi.

"Oh my, God! Do you realize how drunk you are?" Bella asked, mocking her and laughing.

"Ya know, it wouldn't kill you to act like you don't have a stick up your ass once in awhile. Blondie was good looking too..."

"Rose. For the thousandth time, I'm married!" Bella reminded her and flashed her wedding band.

"Alright, alright, I'm dropping it. So, why didn't Ally come out with us tonight?" whined Rose.

"She's on that date Jessica set her up on, remember?"

"Oh. At least she's getting some..."

"Rose! It's a first date. That is not Alice's style."

"Whatever, anyway, I don't understand why the company is bringing in some big shot dancers..."

"Because the company is drowning, hon. We have little to no funding and there aren't exactly men falling at our feet to become professional dancers. If we can't get our funding it's over. They're going to close and we'll be out."

"Bella, we're going to be out eventually, anyway. Out of all of us, you are the only one who has any chance of becoming something more...but it will never happen here. Maybe New York or one of the bigger cities. When have you ever heard of a famous dancer from Forks, Washington?"

"I just think we should give these guys a chance. They're supposed to be really good. This could be what we need..." She was cut off when a taxi finally pulled up to the curb.

"It's about time. Hell, we could have walked the forty-five minutes back to Forks."

"Not in those shoes, Lady Gaga..."

Just as both girls got into the door facing them, the other door was thrown open and a man climbed in. "Hey!" Bella protested. "We had it first!"

"You still have it," the man answered smartly and Bella got a good look at him. He was dressed in black cargo pants and a gray t-shirt with a beanie finishing off the wardrobe. Beneath the beanie, Bella saw the most interesting copper colored hair. It also wasn't lost on her that he also spoke with an English accent. Then it clicked. This was the friend that dragged his friends to the bar.

"I didn't say we don't still have it. I also didn't say that we were okay with sharing."

"Didn't you learn anything in primary school? You know, the whole sharing and caring lesson?" With a smirk, he took a swig from the steel colored flask he was carrying.

Bella had no idea why this man got under her skin so badly. "You can't drink in here. You shouldn't have an open container of alcohol in any vehicle..."

"Bella..." Rose started, looking at her like she was nuts.

"Is she serious?" the man asked Rosalie, totally shocked that Bella could be that prudent.

"Ignore her. She's in a sexually frustrating marriage..."

"Rosalie! That is no one's business..."

"Alright, can we just not speak?" the man asked.

"You could get out," Bella muttered, sitting back and crossing her arms.

"We're already halfway to my hotel. Could you get over yourself for ten seconds?"

"Me? You want me to get over myself? What about you? Mr. Let Miss Slutty Pants Lick My Neck."

He laughed, amused, "Yeah, we are so going to just not talk the rest of the way back."

They sat in awkward silence until the taxi pulled up in front of one of the most expensive hotels in the Forks area. "Goodnight, ladies."

"Good riddance," Bella breathed under her breath.

For a brief second, Bella saw a look cross his face that nearly broke her heart. For that one second, she thought maybe she hurt his feelings. Then, before she could say something, he snorted, "Lady, I don't know what your problem is with me but it is no surprise that you're sexually frustrated. I'd give you my number to help you out with that little problem but as I've said, no surprise that you even have this problem."

The next morning, Bella woke to her phone buzzing on the bedside table. "Hello?"

"Hey, did I wake you up?"

"Yeah. Jake it's four-thirty in the morning..."

"Sorry. I just wanted to know if you met the new dancer. I'm assuming you'll be getting a new partner..."

"Jake, I am way too tired to talk about this. You have nothing to worry about. Now, let me get some sleep and I'll give you all the details after I meet the guy. Deal?"

"Alright, love you, too," he laughed before hanging up on her.

She shook her head in frustration. That was just typical of her husband. He calls when it's convenient for him and of course it was only because he wanted the dish about her new partner. Bella had grown used to his overprotective, borderline abusive personality. He loved her but she had to admit, she wasn't that sad that he was away most of the time. There were times when she was afraid of him. Drifting back to sleep, she thought about her handsome husband and his not-so-handsome personality.

When she woke up a few hours later, Rose was in the kitchen sitting on the counter and eating bowl of cereal. "Good morning, Sunshine!"

"You're making my brain hurt this early in the morning. Why is it so bright in here?"

"Someone's hung over..."

"Whose hung over?" Alice asked, dancing in to join them, carrying her Ipod.

"That would be me," Bella sighed, opening the refrigerator and squinting at the light. "Someone's happy this morning."

"I think someone got laid last night..." Rose chimed in.

"Um, yeah, the exact opposite. I'm trying to get that God-awful date out of my system."

"You should have come with us last night. These two guys bought us shots and God were they gorgeous and are you ready for this...wait for it...they were British!" she shouted.

Alice quit chewing her granola bar and looked back and forth between her two best friends. "British?"

"Yes. Two were nice. One not so much."

"I thought you said two of them bought you drinks. There were _three _of them?"

"Yup," said Bella popping the 'p', unenthusiastically.

"Ugh," Alice replied, throwing her ipod onto the table and plopping down into a kitchen chair, "I am never going to find _anyone_!"

"You might find someone and then end up living with your two best friends even after you're married because you would be alone three hundred and sixty one days out of the year..."

"Rose, shut it," Bella snapped—the girls had no idea about the real Jake, "I'm going to shower and get ready. We really shouldn't be late today."

When the girls walked in, Tyler, the only male dancer left in their company waved them over. "Did you see the new guys yet? Danny is having this big meeting with them in his office."

"I hope they're cute," Rosalie put in.

"Yeah, well Dan the Man has been a little cranky lately—maybe this will snap him out of it. I'm going to go warm up. See ya later, girls."

Danny Fisuto was the man in charge. The boss man. The big Kahuna. He was also one of the biggest assholes Bella had ever met. While Bella had always been slim, Rosalie was a little more curvy. To say the girl was fat was a total lie—she could totally be a model—but she was never thin enough for their boss. He was all about image and Bella had worried the dance company would turn into more of a strip club until Dan had made an agreement with some big shots to 'borrow' a few of their male dancers. It was a ploy to get more people to come see their performances and the other, bigger companies that the men came from would get to show off their star dancers.

The biggest problem Bella saw with this was that she'd always been one of the better girls and she knew she was going to be partnered with someone. Her ex dancing partner, Mike, retired completely so that he could join the Marines. Jake had hated Mike with a passion, which Bella suspected, was due to jealousy more than anything else. The dancers were spread all over the room now, bending and stretching as music blared from the speakers in the ceiling. Bella tried to get into the groove of "The Unwinding Cable Car" by Anberlin and just as she was almost completely tuned into her dancing, the door flew open and everyone got quiet.

The first thing she noticed was Danny. The second thing she noticed was he was wearing a ridiculous purple tie. The third thing was the two men who flanked him on either side. Both had dancers attire on with black duffel bags of their shoulders. _Holy shit_!

"Ladies and...Tyler, may I have your attention please!"

Bella wanted to run over and smack him. It wasn't like anyone wasn't paying attention after he slammed the door into the wall upon his entrance. Everyone was already staring at him...possibly looking at his tie Bella noted.

"These two are Emmett McCarty and Jasper Whitlock." Bella glanced over at Rose who was gawking at them. _Way to be subtle, Rose, my dear. _"This season we will be doing something a little bit different. Instead of our typical soloist pieces, we have enough guys to do partners."

Bella groaned internally. Here it was, the drama that having partners always brought everyone—especially her. There were four other girls besides Bella, Alice and Rose. Jessica, Lauren, Kate, and Angela had also been there almost as long as Bella and her two best friends. "Obviously, not all of you will be partnered but the ones that are have shown dedication and hard work. Mr. Mccarty, you will be paired up with the lovely Alice Brandon. Mr. Whitlock, you will be paired with..." _here it comes—at least he's nice..._ "Rosalie Hale".

Bella blinked her eyes a few times, slightly in shock. She was very humble when it came to dancing but she knew that she was the hardest worker they had. After a long silence, which Bella imagined had to do with the fact that the other girls were talking quietly amongst themselves, obviously talking about the new couples, she began to think and decided to have a chat with Danny after classes. Even if he would put her with Tyler she would have been happy.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" a strangely, familiar velvet smooth voice poured into the room. Her eyes grew huge when she saw who it was. This whole time, she'd just figure Emmett and Jasper were the two chosen and that their friend was just hanging out with them. Now, the dots connected. There was no way she wouldn't be paired. She was good and knew it. _There's no way he's the best out of the three..._

"Ah, Edward Cullen, you will be our center stage! Your new partner is the beautiful and talented Isabella Black." She watched as Edward's eyes traveled to where Danny was pointing. Bella's oh-shit feeling was being reciprocated in his uneasy face. Belle bulked at the two men and backed up a little. _Obviously, this is just a joke..._ "Bella, is there a problem?"

"I...I..." _can't work with him because he's a total asshole _"no, I'm fine Mr. Fisuto."

"Well, back to work everyone. I want to see everyone who is partnered working on lifts, everyone else can begin their prep work for the show in a couple of weeks," he said nothing else before slamming the door shut once again behind him. _Does the man know that you can open and close doors without making that much noise?_

As soon as he was gone, everyone began talking. Bella was in absolute shock and to her annoyance, her knew copper-haired frustration was heading in her direction. _God, he's actually rather gorgeous... _She stopped her train of thought and pushed herself off the bar she was holding onto for dear life. Facing away from him, she walked past everyone right out the door to the dressing room area.

"Bella? Hey, Danny's going to be pissed if you don't get out here soon! Come on, it's not going to be that bad!"

"How the hell do you know that? I don't want a partner. Jake's going to be freaking out. I definitely don't want to be partnered with Edward. Anyone else I could have learned to deal with but the man infuriates me and I hardly even know him yet."

"Exactly. So quit your bitching, get out here, and get to know him. Maybe he's not that bad..."

Bella swung the door open and came face to face with the five foot two Alice. "Ally..."

"You guys better get in here! Danny's going to be coming back soon," her other roommate yelled.

With her head held high, Bella walked over to the group standing if front of Caleb, one of the instructors. Cal was cute in his own right. He was your typical all-American boy with shaggy, blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, and Bella had seen him without a shirt on—he was ripped. The dancers were in two lines, both facing the blonde instructor. With the girls in the front and the guys in the back it was no secret they were waiting for her. "Alright, this is our chance to finally show people what we are made of."

Clearing her throat, Bella asked, "What about Ty, Cal? He's been here for a long time. Why isn't he being asked to partner?"

"Eventually, he will be. The guys here are trained for this already. Bella, we're not trying to deny that he's good. In fact, we're going to get him working with these three. Now, we're going to start with the basic waist lift. Guys, you need to get used to the weight of your partner. Please take a few steps forward...boys hand on their waist..." Bella hadn't even looked at Edward when she'd come to stand in front of him. Now, when he touched her, she was shocked that it actually made her heart start pumping harder. _Wow, I really am sexually frustrated. _"...and lift! Hold it there unless you can't."

Bella felt herself being smoothly lifted from the ground. She'd had a partner before but this was...different. Unable to decide if it was the feel of his palm spread over her hips or his light pressure of his fingers as he held her up, she forced herself to look around at the other couples. It seemed strange to her that the biggest of the Europeans had been paired with little Alice, while she clearly would have been better off with Jasper.

"Alright, set them down. Now, dip them down and make eye contact. This is a bonding experience more than anything. We'll work on technique later."

From the way Edward used his hands to turn her towards him and pushed her down by bringing a hand up and lightly pressing on her chest when she didn't want to bend, she realized technique probably wouldn't be an issue for him. Having no choice but to make eye contact, Bella finally looked up into her partners eyes. They were the most amazing shade of green she had ever seen and she found herself swallowing hard, trying to keep herself from drooling.

_I can't be feeling this way. I just miss Jake. That's all._ While she was trying to convince herself of this, Edward Cullen's voice broke through her thoughts. "Well, hello, Miss America."

His hand was still right below her collar bone and the way he held her screamed sexual energy. Cal's voice came next, "Good. Now..."

Bella didn't hear anything he said because Edward never let her go. He just kept the control over her body that he knew he had. "You can let me go now, Mr. Cullen."

"Oh, so we're using the awkward Mr and Miss?"

"No. Mr. and Mrs. I'm married."

He snorted but let her go, "Explain to me how that's my problem."

Biting back a retort, Bella crossed her arms and glared at him. "Black, what's going on? Wake up," Cal called to her.

Shaking her head, she tried to pull herself back to what she loved to do—even though it would never pay the bills. For the rest of the day, neither said more than a few words at a time to the other. The strangest part was, Bella had a lot of trust issues which sometimes made it difficult to bite the bullet and trust Mike to not let her fall. For whatever reason, she had no problem letting this strange man, who she had just met, take the lead each and every time. When they'd finally wrapped things up for the day, Bella didn't even say goodbye to him or the girls. She grabbed her bag, not bothering to change into street clothes and walked right out the door.

**So, whatcha think? :) Please review and give me some feedback, I know this is a lot different from my last story and would love to hear what you think about it! Next update should either be tomorrow or Thursday! Reviews are definite motivation! Until next time, LP.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns these characters and the awesomeness that is Twilight! I'm just subjecting them to my fun little schemes. **

**Chapter 2**

"Jake, I don't know exactly where he's from! I guess somewhere in Europe, which leaves a lot of room for interpretation but I truly don't know. We didn't talk long enough for me to ask him."

"I miss you, Bella."

Bella shook her head, not able to say it back. "So, when are you going to be here?"

"I...you know I'm never sure. Definitely not for a couple weeks yet."

"Weeks?"

"Yeah. You should see how well this project..."

Bella zoned herself out, knowing he really didn't want to hear anything she had to say about his job. It was absolutely, one hundred percent true, that her husband was married to the traveling agency he worked for—and it was treated a hell of a lot better by him. While Rosalie gave her a rough time about it, she was completely right in doing so. The way they were living was ridiculous but Jake was all she knew. When they were married, it was totally expected by everyone. It still hurt that he just basically told her, without knowing it, that he'd completely forgotten her birthday.

In five days, Bella would be twenty-five years old. While her husband my have forgotten, her best friends wouldn't shut up about it. She could remember Rose just last night at the bar, "We could get male strippers! You know, the ones that wear just the little bow tie things? Or we could rent a party bus and bar hop!"

Bella had assured them that all she wanted was a quiet dinner with close friends and a few drinks afterward. Reluctantly, Rose agreed to no strippers but Bella wouldn't be shocked if a bus showed up outside the restaurant they would be at—possibly with half naked men on board. Jake's tone brought her back to the present, "Hello? Did you hear me? What do you think of that?"

"That's, uh, great. Yeah. Hey, I'm really tired. Call me tomorrow, alright?"

"Alright. Love you!"

Bella snapped her phone shut and tossed it aside. She and Jake had not always been this way. There was one point where she couldn't have been happier with anyone else. It was a typical best friends grow up to fall in love kind of story. They'd grown up as neighbors and their dads were really close, especially when Bella's mom took off with some guy. Her dad loved her and did his best to raise his only child but Bella wasn't stupid, he was never particularly up to the task.

Bella became very independent and learned pretty quickly how to take care of herself. Though her father was chief of police, they had little money from one paycheck to the next. The one thing her sorry excuse for a mother had given her was the opportunity to attend dance classes at the local school of dance. Between her parents messy divorce and the death of Jake's mom, Bella poured her heart into her new hobby and into her close friend.

When Charlie, her father, became annoyed that she was spending a lot of time and money on dancing, Jake encouraged her to follow a dream she knew she'd never achieve. He knew it too and had made a hobby out of rubbing it in her face. In Forks, people didn't typically come to the ballet because they were fans, they came because they liked whatever particular show they were doing or else they were high school students on a field trip. When she graduated college with a degree in dance, needless to say, people thought she was crazy—now, she was beginning to believe them.

If you wanted to become famous the number one idea is to go where the people are. If you didn't have the population that would or could afford to come see you, there was no way you were getting anywhere. The second problem was her husband's career. He traveled—a lot—and she soon realized he simply didn't have time to be home with her. She could curse him out for it but it had been her decision to stay home and not go with him. He was even the one to bring up her staying with Rose and Ally because he didn't want her staying alone—in other words, he wanted to be able to keep tabs on her. Whether she was going to go with him or not had been the biggest, and possibly could always be the biggest, fight they'd ever had.

The day he asked her was the day she'd gotten her first chance at getting to partner with someone since she was in high school. Bella was ecstatic. Mike Newton was one of the nicest guys Bella had ever been around and couldn't wait to tell Jake about it. It was the first year they were married, Bella had just graduated from school and Jake had been out for two years. Jake only having gotten an associates made him get done sooner. Jake had been looking for a better job, one that paid more for months and was having trouble. The day he'd found out about this job should have been a time of joy, instead it had turned to heart ache.

"_Jake, hey! Are you home?" Bella called, excited to tell him about the news. When it came to their company, being partnered meant more stage time—which would mean more of a paycheck. "Jake?"_

_She stopped when she found him in the kitchen with a huge grin on his face._

_He walked over, picked her up, and kissed her right on the lips. In between kisses, Bella asked what was going on—he never showed affection like this. Finally pulling away, he showed her a flier for a beach resort and she raised an eyebrow. "We don't have money for a trip like that."_

"_Ah, what if we got paid to go?"_

"_I'm not following..." Bella said, leaning against the kitchen counter._

"_I got a job today as a traveling travel agent! I go back and forth to different resorts and do marketing and promotions for them! Bella, this is it, we're moving away from Forks."_

"_We...what?"_

"_Moving. From Forks," Jake said it slowly, as is she was too dumb to get it._

"_What about my dad? What about Ally and Rose? What about my job?"_

"_Bells, you can dance anywhere! You don't need some fancy stage, you're not getting anywhere here anyway. I'm sure we can find somewhere..."_

"_We'll be moving around. A lot. How am I going to find another company if we're living like that. I just don't think it's the best idea for us right now. What about kids? We're going to travel our whole lives? I just think we should pass on this one, Jake..."_

"_I already took the job..." he said, not looking at her._

"_You took...Jake, don't you think you should have talked to your wife about this first? I mean, what, we're just going to up and leave? Just like that?"_

"_I thought you'd be happy..."_

"_I'm not. I won't be. I want to stay here."_

"_Why? What do you have here that's so damn important?"_

"_My family. Your family. My friends. My career. Jake, I got a partner today! I can't just throw away everything I've worked on! I'm not going."_

"_Well, then, you'll be living by yourself."_

"_What?" Bella asked, appalled that it was this easy for him._

"_I'm going. I guess it's your choice just as much as it's mine. Just know that no matter what you say, I'll still go. You can stay in this Podunk little town with your new dance partner," he snapped before leaving the room._

_Bella plopped into a kitchen chair and put her head in her hands. They were newlyweds. It had barely been ten months that they'd tied the knot. Never had she imagined that he'd want to move away and definitely not that far. She could slightly understand where he was coming from but she really, really didn't want to leave. There were so many thoughts going through her mind, "Will he really leave me? Should I agree to go with him? Will our marriage survive this if I don't go with him?"_

"_Bella," Jake said coming back in, "you have two days to make up your mind."_

"_My mind is already made, Jake! I'm not good enough to get into some big company by just auditioning..."_

"_If you'd just quit shortchanging yourself maybe you wouldn't be wasting your time!"_

_That hurt but Bella shrugged it off, just like she did with everything else. Sticks and stones..."Wait, you're giving me two days? When are you leaving?"_

"_Four days."_

"_Four days! What the hell, Jake? You were going to move me from our home and family to some temporary home and only give me four days to say goodbye? At what point did you think this was a good idea? When?"_

"_When we're drowning in debt, Bella! We don't have the money to keep this house for more than a few months. You knew when we got married that I'd be traveling!"_

"_Yeah. You would be traveling. Not me! I'm not leaving."_

"_So this is it? You've totally made up your mind all because of your dancing and the fact that you have this new guy to work with."_

"_I can't believe you just said that to me! You know how long I've been waiting for this opportunity! I'll be making more money..."_

"_So, then it's me. You just don't want to go with me?"_

"_Yeah, Jake," Bella said sarcastically, "guilt me into going with you..."_

_He stalked toward her and grabbed her arm, "I'm not guilting you into anything!"_

_She swallowed and looked him right in the eyes,"I'm. Not. Going."_

"_Fine. The company will probably be happy about it," he said, shoving her away and leaving the room again._

_This time, Bella followed him. They'd never had a fight quite like this before. "Where are going?" she asked when she saw him putting his shoes on. _

"_Out," was all he said before slamming the front door loud enough to make her jump._

_After he was gone, Bella called Rosalie. Of course, Rosalie was completely on her side and didn't help her to calm down at all. It turned into her being less weepy and more pissed off. Finally, after realizing she needed a guy's opinion, she drove to her dads and told him the whole story. "Well, it is a good opportunity but you have to do what makes you happy. You have a point that you'll be away from your family and the two of you won't really have a permanent home. Do you want me to talk to him?"_

"_No. I'll figure something out," Bella sighed. She'd kept Jake's personality a secret for so long she wasn't going to let his moving away blow his cover._

_Jake didn't come home that night and Bella woke up by herself at three am and realized it. She called his cell, she called the two little local bars, she called Sam, Paul, Billy, and anyone else that may have seen him. She finally got a hold of Embry who told her Jake was at some club outside of Forks. Her husband stumbled into the house at five thirty that morning—she had no idea how he'd driven home and wanted to kill him."_

"_Where the hell have you been? Why didn't you come home or at least call me?"_

"_I was at the Res," he lied, shrugging nonchalantly._

"_Bullshit! I can't believe you're going to stand there and lie to me!" Bella knew she had to stand up to him a little or else things could become really ugly._

"_I'm not lying!"_

"_I talked to EVERYONE down there! Embry told me where you were!"_

"_Oh."_

"_Go to bed. We have a very, very long discussion to have when I get home this evening. Jake, I love you but I truly don't think I can do this whole long distance thing and I am NOT moving."_

_Jake went to grab her but she ducked underneath his arm and ran for the living room. "Why the fuck do you care if I never come home? Why? You'll be living by yourself for the rest of you life, _Bella,_" he said her name like it disgusted him._

_Grabbing her dance bag from its usual spot by the door, Bella left and made it to the small studio hours before she knew anyone else would show. After a good, hard workout, she'd finally started to calm down. When Rose and Ally showed up, she listened as Rose told the story to a few of the other girls—at least the part of the story that Rose knew about- as Bella listened quietly._

_Mike didn't have to be there that day and Bella decided to leave a little early. That's when the presents started. Upon arrival at home, there was a huge bouquet of roses awaiting her. It didn't stop there, even after they had their discussion—which was just both saying they weren't backing down. New clothes were given, housework was done, and he was talking about a new diamond necklace when she stopped him. This was guilt jewelery, which she already had boxes full of. A ring for hurt feelings, a bracelet for a bruised wrist, a diamond necklace for a scratched collar bone. This necklace would be added to the pile._

"_You can't afford that right now! Jake, stop this. Right now. I'm not going. You are wasting your money. I love it here and I'm staying. That is the final thing I'm saying about it."_

So, the day he was leaving, she couldn't decided how to feel. The two of them had been together for so long she couldn't imagine living without him yet here he was, moving away from her. He would come to visit her often in the beginning but eventually visits became fewer and fewer. They still talked every night but it wasn't the same. Her marriage was not healthy—for either one of them. The nights lying there wondering if he was with another woman, the late night calls when he was in a different time zone, and the uncertainty of when exactly he was going to call nearly drove her insane.

After a month of him being away, she decided their house was just too big for one person. So, eventually, Jake suggested she talk to Rosalie and Alice and see if they would mind another roommate. The girls, not liking Bella being by herself anyway, jumped at the idea. Now, they had been living together for almost a year and a half. When she really thought about it, Bella realized that the big fight over her staying really hadn't been that big—though it was big to her. Mainly because Jake wasn't around to argue with. Never had she thought she'd be upset because she didn't argue with her husband. Their time apart was actually making her miss him. Although, she had realized over time that she was glad he was always gone, she still needed him, and she hated herself for it.

Unable to wallow in her sorrow, she'd spent far too many days doing just that on this exact topic, Bella tried to go back to sleep. For whatever ungodly reason, the only thing she could think about was a dark pair of green eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she thought about her husband sexually.

"Ladies, great job today! We'll be meeting in the main studio to pick pieces for the show in Seattle. We have a couple months to throw this together and a lot to work on. Now, I have your lists for the predetermined songs you can choose from for each partnership. Those were chosen for each separate couple based on technique and chemistry both. If there are any questions or concerns, please come talk to me. You have a half hour to meet with the guys and discuss the pieces. Most are modern but if you need to listen to one let me know. You will get to see some ideas of other artists such as yourselves for the song you picked. See you in thirty," Annie, the woman Bella loved like a grandmother announced.

Walking to the small table by the exit, Bella grabbed one and went to look for her current pain in the ass. After about ten minutes, she found him outside with Emmett and Jasper—and he was smoking, something that had always bothered her, ever since Jake had 'accidentally' burned her with a cigarette. When she approached him, Edward looked up at her and gave a grin. "What are you so happy about?"

"Ah, Miss America, did you not see the assignments for songs?"

"No...I just got..._why_?" Bella asked, immediately suspicious.

"I really think you should look at them."

Lifting the papers so they were eye leveled, Bella sighed and glanced down through them. She and Edward were the first couple mentioned. The first song was "Airplanes" by Haley Williams. "This isn't so bad. I don't understand...", then she kept reading and her eyes popped, "is this a joke? This all has to be a joke!"

"Nope."

"'Almost Lover' by A Fine Frenzy, 'Something' by the Beatles, 'All Around Me' by Flyleaf", 'Uninvited' by Alanis Morissette... these are all love songs...like romantic love songs..."

"Yup."

"I can't believe this! What are the other couple's doing?"

"Emmett and Alice are much more rock n roll. I think they're supposed to be doing Aerosmith, George Thorogood..."

"Yeah and Rosalie and Jasper are more soft. "Sia's 'Breathe', Anya Marina's 'Satellite Heart'...this is totally unfair!"

"Bella! Hey, I saw your assignments! It seems fun!" Rosalie said, practically skipping up to her.

"Rose, Jake's going to hate this," Bella said, trying not to shudder.

"Jake hates everything. Come on, live a little. Tell her, Edward. This is a chance to do something she's never done before and really put herself out there!"

"I, um—really think I should stay out of this one..."

"Oh, whatever, don't tell me you're not excited! Anyway, Bells, Saturday is the big night. We're thinking about getting everyone together here in Forks and having we've rented a hall. When's Jake coming in? We're going to need help setting up."

Not wanting Edward to know about these plans, Bella shot her a glare that clearly screamed, 'Would you shut the hell up?' Instead of saying it out loud, she behaved herself and said, "He's not coming."

"Who's not coming?" Rose asked, confused

"Jake."

"Bella...he hasn't been home..."

"Rose! Please, don't do this right now..." Bella pleaded, motioning nonchalantly to Edward, who couldn't see her hands.

"I could help if you needed. I'm sure Emmett and Jasper would lend a hand if you asked them," Edward shrugged.

"Why would you want to help?" Bella spun toward him, annoyed. She didn't want him there at all, let alone have him set it up.

"Fine. Forget it. I'll see you inside," he said, clearly pissed off.

"What's wrong with you?"

"_He's_ an egotistical asshole. That's what's wrong with _him_."

"What has he done that he seems so damn 'egotistical'," she asked, using her fingers to make air quotes.

"Well...he...he told me that my being married wasn't his problem."

"It isn't. Plain and simple. This is business and it isn't his problem!"

"Whatever. Come on, we need to go in."

When the walked in, Bella spotted Edward talking with Jessica Stanley. She and Jess had never been great friends—there wasn't hatred between them exactly, just annoyance. Rolling her eyes, she plopped down beside her to best friends and tried to pretend Edward and Jess were not bothering her. Unable to keep her head turned any longer, she peeked behind her and saw them still talking. They seemed to be getting closer and Jess was laughing at something he said.

"Earth to Bella! Come in Bella!"

Turning her head back to Alice, Bella shook her head, "Sorry. What's going on?"

"What are you..." Alice's voice trailed off as she turned and saw what Bella was looking at. "Oh...oh my, God!"

"Ally, please don't. Not now. I'm just having a bad day. They can talk all they want to. They're adults."

"Yeah. Okay. Then why do you look like you've been punched in the stomach?"

"Alice, I'm just...Jake's not coming in. For my birthday," Bella said, looking at the ground. _I can't be partnered with Edward, he's going to piss of Jake. Then I probably will be punched in the stomach..._

"How the hell is he justifying this one?" Alice asked, exasperated.

"He's not. I don't think he even remembers..."

That night, Bella thought about what her life had turned into. While she was doing what she loved, the only support she had was the girls and herself. Her father, her husband, and half of Forks—which didn't say much being there were like ten people living there, all thought she was wasting her time. They whispered behind her back that she should get a _real_ job, go back to school and get a _real _degree, and if Jake had his way—she'd be barefoot and pregnant waiting and living for his calls and visits.

When her mom left, dancing and Jake filled the gap. Throughout high school, Jake had seemed like one of the nice guys. She'd been friends with him their entire lives, his family was like her family. When they both were finished with college they had been together for five years—and had known each other for twenty-one. So, when Jacob Black asked her to marry him, she didn't take long to agree. Everyone was expecting it, everyone wanted it, everyone wanted an excuse to have a big party and get really drunk. Bella had seen the jealous, protective side of him and for whatever reason, found it endearing. Her mother left her, her father didn't know what he was doing so he was barely around, and Jake gave her the feeling of being cared for. She had no idea just how much caring he would end up doing, now those same traits of his terrified her—and it had gotten worse since he moved away.

There had always been a lot of fights, sometimes involving cuts and bruises, but most were just verbal slaps that always seemed to sting worse. She snorted, remembering the childhood saying, sticks and stones may break my bones but words can never hurt me. Well, those words did hurt. _You're never going to make it in the dancing world, you just aren't pretty enough. You'll never be able to support yourself so it's not that you won't leave me, it's that you can't! You were meant to be a stay at home mom, Bella, you don't have the ability to_ do _anything else...you're just wasting your time. _Then there was always the one that made her want to die._ Your mom left because she couldn't stand being around you, and trust me when I say no other sorry fool will want you now or when I'm done with you._

The problem with the last was that she knew it was true. She knew she could dance, she knew she wasn't meant to be the Judy Cleaver Jake wanted her to be, but she also knew that her mom had left because she was unable to deal with a child. Over the years, Bella had become hardened towards people. It was easier to push them away then keep them around because she always ended up getting hurt. Her marriage was a prime example. _What man could possibly want me?_

She jumped when her phone began to buzz. Picking it up off the dresser in her room, Bella saw it was Jake and kept her voice down since her roommates were home. "Hello?"

"Bella, I don't want you doing this whole partner thing. I mean, you aren't that good, it wouldn't be fair to this guy who's probably one of the best. We wanted to have a baby for awhile now, why not reconsider moving out here?" Bella's mouth dropped open and she found herself not knowing what to say. _He couldn't even say hello? He's just going to dive right in by telling me I suck and that I should have a baby I don't want? _

"Jake...I...we talked about this. I don't want a baby..."

"You know, I think it's just because you like to fuck your partners. We both know no one will ever want a pregnant dancer, so you'd take this away from me just so you can keep these fucking assholes on the side."

"That's not..."

"You _know_ I'm right, you selfish bitch."

Tears started to come as she struggled to find the right words. The truth was she had never cheated on him. Ever. Even though he was never home, she'd never crossed that line. After all, he was right, no one would want her. "Jake, no one is going to ever want..."

"I know because you're too fucking stupid to even know what you're doing! I have to go, think about what I said earlier, it's not like your damn _job_ pays the bills anyway.

_I do love him. I do love him. I do love him._ She repeated this to herself over and over again before the silence was too much. "Do you know when you're coming home?"

"Christ, Bella, I don't know. I do know this, though. You better keep those filthy hands of your off your new fuck buddy because if I find out about it, you won't _want_ me to come home."

He hung up on her then. The threat looming around her. He'd hit her a few times for ridiculous things, like not having supper ready or when he found out she'd started taking birth control without telling him. She knew he would keep good on his promise to hurt her if he found out she was seeing someone else. With shaking hands and trembling legs, Bella climbed into bed and closed her eyes. There was no point in crying over this. If he wanted to hurt her, if he was in the mood to do it, he would. He could always find a reason.

**How are we feeling about this story? Keep going? Screeching halt? I really need some feedback! The next chapter will be up...I hope ;) Until then, LP xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just want to take a minute to THANK all of the readers/reviewers out there! You guys are the reason I do this and it means so, so much to me. I will try to respond as much as I can but between writing and student teaching, my time is limited. (I figure you'd rather get updates of whole chapters than just messages from me) I do read EVERY review and it REALLY does inspire me to keep this up. I've never written anything quite like this one and I'm trying really hard not to disappoint :) So, here it is! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns these characters and the awesomeness that is Twilight! I'm just subjecting them to my fun little schemes. **

**Chapter 3**

"Alright, girls, your solo choices are needing to be chosen. I want to know your definite choice on Monday. Couples, it's time to tell us which ones you are choosing. You will need two. We'll start with Alice and Emmett. What will it be?"

"We're going with Aerosmith's Walk This Way and Nickelback's Animal," Alice said, shaking her head and laughing a little towards Emmett who was rolling his eyes and smiling.

"Edward and Bella?"

Bella looked to her partner, realizing they hadn't actually discussed which ones they were going to use. "Um...I..."

"Airplanes and All Around Me," Edward answered confidently before adding, "they both lend themselves nicely to lifts—which we have down."

Bella sat there going through the songs he just chose for them in her head, totally zoning out as Rosalie announced what they would be dancing to. Airplanes was a good choice and Bella realized she loved the idea. All Around Me is what had her a little concerned. 'My hands float up above me, and you whisper you love me...' Still slightly on autopilot, Bella made her way to the exit as soon as Danny announced everyone could go home. It was just a song. This was just a dance. Edward was just a partner. She repeated this mantra over and over but knew she was lying to herself.

"Good morning, Miss America," Edward said happily the next morning.

She had been halfway through her warm up routine when he walked through the door, black duffel over his shoulder. Wanting to ignore him, Bella kept up her routine. He approached her and dropped the bag. "Look, I get that we might have gotten off on the wrong ideas about each other. What do you say we start over..."

"Start over? Really? Edward, this isn't practice, this is real life. You don't just get to keep redoing everything you mess up."

"Hey, you called me Edward. See? There's hope..."

"Please, just answer me something. Why did you choose All Around Me?"

"I said it yesterday. We're awesome at lifts and I think it works well with the lyrics..."

"We should have talked about it first."

"I'm sorry. I'm sure we could change it as long as we do it soon..."

"It's too late now. Danny won't change it."

"Are you going to let me finish a damn sentence?"

"I just did," Bella said with a smirk before stretching her arms.

"Look, if you want me to...maybe it would be better if I just sat down with your husband. You know, met him and reassured him that I have no intentions of getting into your tights or whatever the hell he's worried about. We can even talk at your party..."

"He wo...yeah, whatever," Bella said after stopping herself from telling him Jake wasn't coming.

The day had been fairly successful and Airplanes was coming together really well. Edward was really, really good and Bella found herself begin to relax around him. The feeling of trust she got from him was still a little too intense for comfort but she discovered that she was completely calm when they danced together. It was like they'd danced together for years and knew each others every move.

At the apartment, she found a note taped to their refrigerator, "Out with Em. J called," scrawled in Rosalie's handwriting. Picking up her cell from the kitchen table she called her husband.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Rose said you called."

"Yeah. I just wanted to call and check up on you."

"Where are you at?"

"Ireland. It's beautiful here. You should see the green fields and they have the greatest..."

Bella closed her eyes and left her husband to rant and rave about some beautiful, far away land she had no reason to be apart of. _This is your fault._ The little voice in the back of her mind told her for the millionth time. Though, another voice, a louder one, screamed. _We should be traveling together as a married couple! Not just Jake taking a job and going all over the world on his own, regardless of what I wanted! _

Before she could become angry enough to state her feeling, something that only happened twice and both times ended badly, Jake quit talking. Instead of responding to his picturesque version of the beautiful country he had just drawn for her, she asked"So, do you know when you're coming home?"

Even through the phone, miles and miles away, she could hear him sigh. "Bella, you can't ask me this every time I call. You know I'm super busy. I should go...I have a dinner with some pretty important people...I probably won't get to call you tonight. I'll try to call sometime tomorrow."

"Alright, yeah. Bye."

"I love you," Jake said, realizing she was angry.

"Love you, too," Bella muttered stiffly before snapping her phone shut and clenching it in her palm. Knowing that she'd throw it if she loosened her grip, she held onto it and walked over to the refrigerator. Rose had leftover chicken from the night before and she took it out as well as lettuce, cucumbers, and green peppers. Grabbing the ingredients she went to make a salad when her phone vibrated in her hand. Assuming it was her husband, Bella flung the phone back open, "What?"

"What the hell is your problem?" Rosalie asked, obviously not liking the greeting she'd just received.

"Not what, who. Jake. That's who. I'm sorry, I thought you were him."

"Nope. Just the loyal, dedicated friend who is willing to put up with your bitchiness over a husband who is anything but worthy of you." They way Rose said it, in a cheery tone, made Bella want to throw her phone even more. "So, did you talk to him about your birthday?"

"I tried to bring it up but he got upset with me for even asking when he was coming home. Something along the lines of 'I'm super busy and don't have time for you.' Okay, so maybe not in those exact words but that's how it felt."

"Bella?"

"Yeah, Rose?" Bella asked, knowing that when her friend got serious it was no laughing matter.

"Do you still love him?"

This time it was Bella's turn to sigh, "Yeah. I always get like this when he's gone for a long time. He'll come back and everything will be okay again for a little while." _After he gives me a few new bruises..._

"This isn't healthy."

"What else am I supposed to do, Rose? We're married. It's too late to change that now," Bella gasped when she realized what she'd just said. "I...I didn't mean it like that..."

"Tomorrow, don't make any plans. Emmett and Jasper want to go out to eat. Come with us. Alice is. I'll be home later tonight."

"Who are you with? Jasper or Emmett?"

"I have to go. Mr. European sexiness is coming over."

"Which one, Rose?" Bella asked, amused.

"The one that's not my partner."

The next day was all solo work and Bella realized Edward wasn't there—he didn't have to be. For whatever fucked up reason, she actually felt a tinge of disappointment. She had absolutely no idea why this man brought out the emotions that he did in her and it frustrated her to no end. He was a stranger and not exactly a gentleman. Unlike Jake who was fairly predictable, Edward was the exact opposite. _Except when it comes to your birthday—Edward even volunteered to help._ Flipping through cd after cd, Bella finally found a cd with just one single song—the perfect song. Pulling the Christina Perri cd, and finding the number for Jar of Hearts, Bella went through the lyrics in her head. This was the first time since she'd done solos that she wasn't choosing some lovey-dovey, the hills are alive, kind of music.

Scribbling it down on the sign up sheet, Bella grabbed it and headed for a private practice room. On her way, she saw Jasper and Alice talking quietly. "Hey, guys," Bella said with a smile and raising an eyebrow at Alice.

"Hey, Bells," Alice said, with a huge smile on her face. Bella had seen this look a hundred times. She could hear her friend now. _He's the one. !_

So, did you pick your song? I didn't realize the guys needed to be here today."

"I did pick. I'm doing Lady Gaga's Bad Romance. I figure I can put a lot of gymnastics into it. The guys are supposed to be here," she responded with a confused look.

"Edward isn't," Bella replied flatly.

"Yeah, our boy had a good night last night. He was still a little drunk when I left this morning. I met the girl he brought home though, she actually seems like a decent human being..."

Bella stomach lurched. She tried to tell herself it was because she was disappointed in her partner for being irresponsible and drinking to much but it was a total lie—and she knew it. All she could picture was his strong arms wrapped around some other girl in the privacy of a room that she knew was probably more expensive for one night than what she would pay for a week of living in the apartment. _I seriously need to let this go! _Her mind yelled.

"I have to get going. I'll see you at dinner tonight."

Throwing the closest private room open, Bella dropped her bag and began to stretch. While she worked her legs, Bella listened to the lyrics blasting from the cd player in the corner. "You learn to live half a life, and now you want me one more time...". Tears sprang to her eyes as she thought that line over but the part that disturbed her the most was the beginning. "No, I can't take one more step towards you, cause all that's waiting is regret..."

Her mind, for the first time while dancing, didn't go to her husband. It went directly to the only man she'd had any physical contact with in months. The green-eyed, frustrating man who she wanted to hate but couldn't quite pull it off. _You aren't his type. He wants someone who will jump in bed with him and leave the next morning before he even wakes up. He wants someone pretty, someone with as much money as he has._

Finally having enough, Bella hit the stop button on the cd player a little harder than was necessary and slumped down to the floor. _Do I still love Jake? How the hell can I be thinking about my partner this way? I'm married! _Not only was she frustrated with herself, she was frustrated with the whole damn situation. She tried in vain to remember the last time she'd seen Jacob. Really seen him...in real life. She couldn't remember. Not the date, not the time, not even the place...she _did_ remember the hand-sized bruise he'd left on her hip though. Rose was right, this was not healthy at all.

Bella had picked apart every bit of her napkin that she possibly could. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Ally all sat around, talking happily, waiting for their food while she did nothing but mope. That's right. Mope. Completely aware that she was doing it, Bella tried to smile once in awhile but found it was harder than she thought it would be—which made her feel the urge to mope even more. She sensed everyone knew she wasn't in the mood for this and they pretty much left her alone, which just made her feel worse about herself.

After a day of being unable to put any form of dance together, whatsoever, she had come home early to call Jake. All she wanted was to hear his voice and she had somehow convinced herself that it was all she needed to get her out of this funk. It wasn't. In fact, Jake had only made it worse.

"Uh...hello?"

"Hey, it's me. I just..."

"Um, yeah, just put that over..." Jake's voice interrupted her.

"Jake?"

"Hey, sorry...no, not there!"

"Jake!"

"Bella, what?" Jake snapped.

"Forget it. When you have time for me I'd like to talk to you. I really, really think you should come home soon..."

"Alright, yeah. I'll call you later. Bye."

_The bastard hung up on me. Seriously? _Bella was fuming. There had never been a communication problem before, not like this. Wondering now if maybe there always had been and she just never noticed, Bella called him back. "Remember what I said about calling me back? Well...well...this is an emergency so deal with it."

There was a pause on the other end of the line and Bella figured he was probably just as shocked as she was that she'd snapped back at him like that. "What's wrong? Are you alright? Did something happen?"

Bella felt like and idiot now. It wasn't like she could just tell him the truth. "_No, everything is not okay. You forgot my birthday. I'm still pissed that you left me a long time ago. Now, because I never see you I'm having weird urges in my girly parts for my asshole of a dance partner..." _"I really, really think you should come home. Just take a break."

"Bella, this isn't an emergency."

"Yes, it is! Our marriage is not doing so well, Jake. This IS an emergency. Please."

"Bella..."

"I am begging you to come home," she said firmly.

"Look, I'll call you later. We can talk about this NON-emergency then."

This time, before he could hang up on her, she hung up on him. Rosalie came in just as she chucked her phone across the room. "Uh, you ready to go?"

"Rose," Bella said, completely exhausted as she pushed her hair out of her face, "I need a drink."

Now, Bella was doing nothing but stewing and moping and the stewing was causing her to mope even more. She felt pathetic. Jasper and Emmett were surprisingly good company and Bella realized that her two best friends were falling for them—hard. Her only hope was that their being partnered with each other's girlfriends/boyfriends wouldn't become weird. The pairings were actually quite amazing.

"Edward's on his way now," Bella's head snapped in Emmett's direction at the mention of the man who was the main cause of most of her problems.

"I really didn't think he was going to come. He was being, well...Edward when I left."

"I know, I stopped at the house before you did and tried to drag him out. He started to get that look so I just let it go. I'm wondering if he's going to head back home for awhile. I'm pretty sure he misses Kate," Jasper added, taking a pull of his beer.

_Kate? Who the hells Kate? Does he have a girlfriend? How long is awhile? _The questions began to fly through Bella's head. Grasping for anyway at all to get information without seeming like she truly cared, she asked "He doesn't like it here?"

"It's not his home, Bella. Jazz and I love to travel but it's harder on him I think..."

"Speak of the devil!" Jasper said, taking another pull from his beer.

Bella looked up and watched the devil walk right up to them. Beside him was a red-headed girl who smiled, said something quietly, and walked back in the other direction. Bella's annoyance grew.

"Haha," he said to Jasper. The smooth, velvety voice was even smooth and velvety when he was annoyed.

"So, you decided to pretend you were one of us tonight! What are you drinking? First ones on me," boomed Emmett.

"I got it. Besides, I owe you two from last night."

"Speaking of last night, I met your lovely lady friend," Jasper said with a smirk, earning an elbow from Alice. The two girls had been talking about their solos.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. She seemed nice..."

"Don't, Jazz. I'm not looking for anyone right now. You know that. God, can we just not talk about this for one night?"

"Sorry. I'm dropping it. So what did you do today..."

Bella wasn't willing to let it drop. Whether it was because of the horrible day she had or the gut turning feeling she got when the idea of someone else with him came to mind, she blurted, "So, who was the girl you just walked in with?" He looked at her like it was the first time he'd even noticed she was there. _Yup, that's me. Bella the Invisible..._

"What girl?"

"Oh, awesome, you don't even remember..."

"The hostess?" Edward asked confused as the same girl walked towards them with a beer in her hand.

Her face grew hot as she looked down and wanted to smack herself. She never should have come out tonight. This was a bad idea.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward asked, looking genuinely concerned.

"Yeah...I, um, I should go. Rose, Ally, I'll call a taxi..."

"No. You won't. Bella, your food hasn't even come yet," Edward said with more authority than she was expecting.

"What the hell do you care? This is just a job for you. You're here for a few weeks and then you'll leave again. Why do you care that I want to go home?"

"I..."

"Bella, can we talk to you—in private?" Alice asked, while both her and Rosalie stood up. Without saying anything she followed them out onto the sidewalk. "What the hell is wrong with you? Seriously, Bella! You are being a total bitch. You are depressed as hell. It looks like you can't decided to cry or punch someone. What's wrong?"

"I'm just...I talked to Jake today. It ended badly. I really shouldn't have come out tonight. I'm just bringing everyone down. How about I just see you at home?"

"At least stay and eat," Rosalie practically pleaded.

"I'll by you a drink," Alice bribed.

So, this is how on a Thursday night, Bella drank more than she had in her entire life. It started with Alice buying her a mixed drink. It ended with Emmett and her slamming down shots. There were bits and pieces of that night which were totally blank to her. For instance, she couldn't remember even eating her food but she must have done it because half of her stromboli was eaten and in the fridge. She couldn't remember paying her bill but someone had to have done it. She couldn't remember getting home but knew somehow she was now waking up in her own bed.

Groaning against the bright morning light, Bella looked at her clock. The little black box showed 11:45. "Oh my, God! Shit!" Jumping out of bed, Bella grabbed the side of her bedside table to keep herself vertical. If she was correct, today was Friday. It would be the first day she hadn't gone into the studio in she couldn't remember how long. Wobbling into the bathroom, Bella brushed her teeth and took note that the carpet by the toilet was missing—not a good sign. When she felt clean enough to walk into their kitchen, she almost screamed when she realized someone was standing in it.

"Holy shit, Edward! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Um...everyone else left..."

"NOT the question I asked!"

"Well, Miss Stick Up Your Ass, you and Em decided to compete with each other last night. Do you remember how much you drank?"

For a brief second, Bella actually tried to remember but soon gave up. "Shit. I have no idea."

"Well, let's just say it was a lot."

"I didn't think I could handle that much..."

"You couldn't. Which is why I'm here. Rose, Alice and Jasper left the bar right after they ate but you were already a little toasted and wanted to stay with Emmett and I...something about figuring out what was going on...I don't know. Anyway, I left shortly after they did and from what I hear, you and Emmett almost drank the whole damn place. He called me really, really early this morning to come get you two. So, I drove the half hour out to you and dropped Emmett off on the way. You, sunshine, had to stop at his place to puke...and two other places as well. We ended the night—or should I say early morning—puking your guts out in the bathroom while I held your hair back. So, if you ask me, I'd quit looking like you want to slap me and get over yourself."

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why did you do it? Help me, I mean. You could have just dropped me off and let the girls handle it..."

A strange look crossed his face as he shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I've been in the situation where I needed help before and decided to reciprocate. You know, the whole karma thing..."

"Ah. So, does Kate know about this? That you spent the night with some other girl? Won't she get jealous?"

"God, I hope not," Edward said through his laughter, "Bella, Kate's my sister."

"Oh," the red was coming back to Bella's face, she could feel it. "I...I assumed..."

"Forget about it. What I should be asking you is when is your husband coming home and can I take him if he tries to beat the hell out of me?"

"It's complicated," Bella said, pouring some hot water into a cup for tea.

"The fact that he's big or the fact that he's coming home?"

"Honestly, I don't know when he's coming home and you could probably take him..."

"I was seriously never doubting that one anyway," he said with a smirk, "but you don't know when he's coming home? Does he work nights or what?"

"He works nights, days, weekends, holidays...birthdays..." Bella said the last one with bitterness.

"What?"

"Yeah, he does this traveling job that he's home for like four days of the year. I don't see him any other time and..."

"He's not coming for your birthday?"

"Nope. He completely forgot. Hence, no hubby on my birthday."

"Do you know that he definitely forgot?"

"Yeah. He isn't coming and I've been trying to convince him for a few days now. So, I've given up. If he doesn't want to come just because...he doesn't need to be here for my birthday."

"I'm sorry," Edward said.

Bella was shocked as hell. Not only did he seem to honestly feel bad for her, he was the only one to not cut Jake down and just tell her to leave him. Granted, he could be thinking it, at least this man—this frustrating, hot-headed man, had the decency to keep it to himself. To her surprise, tears began to form behind her throbbing, sore eyes.

"Hey, I didn't mean to upset you. Let's just...I mean, I'm here...if you need...I suck at this."

"No. It's fine. You're fine. I mean...nice. You're nice," knowing she was turning fifty shades of red, Bella let out a nervous laugh and realized she wasn't wearing the clothes she was in the night before—but she did need a shower. "God, you know what, I think I'm just going to go hop in the shower. Maybe I can make it into the studio for at least half the day. I have to ask...did you..." Bella motioned towards her pajamas.

His eyes got big and he cleared he throat before saying, "No, no. No. Alice and Rosalie did."

"Okay, just wondering. Wow, this is the most awkward morning I've had in a long time..."

"Yeah, why don't you go shower and we can grab a bite to eat on the way to the studio?"

Bella thought about it for a minute. It had been so long since she was out with a guy, by herself, that she didn't know what to say. _Is this like a date or is this just him being nice. Nice. He's being nice. Not __fine, just nice. Oh, dear God! What's wrong with me?_

"Yeah, I'll be back then. Soon."

For whatever reason, Bella had trouble walking away from him. It should irk her that this man was in her house alone with her after a drunken night. It didn't. In fact, it felt...nice. When she got into the bathroom, she cringed when she realized what she'd put the poor guy through. He may be an egotistical asshole but he was nothing if not patient. Unless...she began to understand...he just wanted to sleep with her. This was no different from the night they'd met at the club or when he hooked up with the girl Jasper had talked about. _Bella, you are so, so stupid. _

After a quick shower and clothes change, Bella sent Jake a text telling him they needed to talk and headed out to her dance partner. That was all he was and she knew it. "So, what do you like to eat?"

Bella looked at the time and shrugged, "I'm up for anything as long as it's not too heavy. Dancing and a full stomach aren't the best combination."

"Well, you tell me where to go. I'm not exactly familiar with things here."

"Why don't we just eat here? I know you aren't a fan of Forks."

"I'm not _not _a fan of Forks. Why do you think that?"

"Jasper said you wanted to go back home..."

"Bella, I miss my family. That doesn't mean I think badly of Forks..."

"So, do you have a girlfriend back home?" Bella couldn't believe she'd just asked that.

"Um...it's...no," he finally said.

"You know, you're a really bad liar. Do you eat ham?"

"Yeah and I'm not lying. It's complicated. I'm not...I mean she's not with me...anymore."

Bella, who was trying to get plates from the top shelf by standing on a chair, spun around when she heard the depth of sadness in his voice. When she turned, her socked feet slid and before she knew what happened, the big strong arms she dreamed about were around her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just scared myself...thanks..."

They were close enough that she could lean in and touch her lips to his. Every part of her body was straining towards him and in a matter of seconds, it got its wish. She didn't know if it was the alcohol that was most definitely still in her system or just the absolute frustration she felt toward her husband, because she not only kissed him, she shoved her tongue into this mouth. While he turned to pin her against the counter, she deepened the kiss even further until he groaned against her mouth.

If there had ever been a saying that made her want to roll her eyes, it was people who told her they became weak in the knees during a kiss. From this moment on, she would never doubt their sincerity. He ran his hands up and down her arms as his tongue explored her mouth. He even tasted good and his velvety smooth voice was even more sexy when it came out as a moan. Finally, her subconscious regained it's composure and began to scream at her. _What the hell are you doing? He's not your husband! In fact, he's probably done this with a million other girls. He's going to hurt you in the end! _

Bella surprised herself when she wasn't the one to pull away—she was even more surprised to find that she didn't want him to let her go. She wanted to let him know that she didn't want this to stop and she reached for him again, only to have her arms taken and put at her sides—as if she were a child.

"Bella, ,stop. I...we...this can't happen again. Ever. I have to go," the look on his face was enough to break her into a million little pieces. He looked disgusted. He looked like that kiss was the most repulsive thing he'd ever participated in. Staying absolutely silent, Bella watched him walk out the door as her stomach twisted with feelings of guilt and regret. The guilt became even stronger when she realized it wasn't regret that she was feeling—it was longing. She stood there for almost five minutes, hoping against hope that he'd come back.

**Next update will (probably) be tomorrow! Until then, LP xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns these characters and the awesomeness that is Twilight! I'm just subjecting them to my fun little schemes. **

Chapter 4

When she finally pulled herself together and got to the studio, he was already there and Bella had to wrench her eyes away from his body. He wore a gray muscle shirt with black pants that hugged every part of him. Finding the courage to walk right past him, Bella went to warm up on her own and tried to sort out how she was feeling about everything. The more she tried to think, the more confused she became.

"Bella!" Rosalie came up to her, smacking her arm, "I didn't think you were going to survive last night. You and Em must have drank your entire salary's worth of alcohol. So, was tall, dark and brooding still there this morning? How did he get end up with you anyway? I mean I guess you brought him home...

"I didn't!"

"He was there," Rosalie stated and, after Bella glared at her, said, "Alright, alright. So why _was_ he there?"

"You didn't know?"

"What? He brought you in, woke us up to help you get dressed, then said he'd take care of you. We assumed you wanted him there. Em and Jasper didn't say anything about it except that you and Em got completely shitfaced. Didn't you call him? I mean, he's fucking hot, but you were really, really drunk..."

"_Emmett_ called him. I guess he figured Edward was our best bet. Mr. Chivalry didn't want to leave me last night because apparently I was one step away from alcohol poisoning. So, while you may think that we spent the night between the sheets, we actually spent the night on the bathroom floor...while I puked my guts out."

"Ew," was all her friend said in response.

"Yeah," Bella said, turning so that she could bend at the waist without bumping into Rosalie.

"Well, Em's here but he came in late. Have you talked to Jake about your little adventure with the porcelain god...and the British one?" she asked, smirking.

"No. I told him to call me but he won't. I'm just really frustrated with him. I hate this."

"Bells, he's not good..."

"Partners! Let's go! Ah, Mrs. Black, Mr. Cullen, nice of you two show up. Everyone, I want you in a private room practicing for the next three hours. Go," Cal called out.

Bella was aware of the fact that both of them were trying the hell out of not looking at each other. Even when Edward walked into a room and Bella followed him, she began to flip through the cd cases while he messed with the stereo. Finally finding the Flyleaf cd, she sighed and decided to go for the other one instead. Edward found a radio station and left it there for the time being, obviously waiting on her but not wanting to tell her so. When the commercials changed to a song, a fast song by Finger Eleven came on and Bella looked up into the mirror. She could see Edward behind her, he stood in front of the mirror, moving his feet with the music. She found herself wanting to run her hands up his legs...

"Did you find it?" he asked, snapping her back to reality.

"What? Oh, um, no..." finally, after a deep breath, Bella began, "we should talk about earlier..."

"There's nothing to say. It happened. I'm over it. It was a mistake."

_A mistake. A mistake. Awesome. _Bella felt herself crumple inside. He truly hadn't wanted that kiss. She initiated it and he ended it. To her, that was evidence enough. She wasn't good enough for him and she knew it. "Yeah. Big mistake. Look, I can't find the damn cd. Let's just work on our lifts and go with the radio. I'm tired of looking...I think the alcohol is still getting to me."

"Whatever," he shrugged, walking right up to her as she stood. His hands came up and grasped her small waist.

Sucking in a breath, Bella leaned away from him a little, making him work for her. From the look on his face, he clearly wanted to accept the challenge but leaned down and stuck the Flyleaf cd in. Bella's knees felt weak for the second time that morning as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her with him to the middle of the room. They began the routine they'd roughly hashed out earlier that week. One week. That was how short of a time she'd known him. When the song ended, he dipped her back with one arm and ran his other from her neck down to her belly. Also, for the second time that day, Bella found herself inches from his face.

_Kiss him, kiss him, kiss him! _Her subconscious seemed to scream at her. From the look in his eyes, some part of him was saying the same thing, though Bella didn't want to think about _which_ part exactly. Soon, he tightened his arm underneath her and pulled up slightly. Bella almost moaned in excitement. All to quickly, he lifted, and she realized it was so he could better his grip to lift her back up. In seconds, both feet were planted firmly to the floor and Edward was walking over to turn off the cd player. _No._ Bella felt crushed.

"Um, I'm not feeling so great, I think it's from the loss of sleep last night. I'm going to tell Danny that I thought I could make it and can't. You can just work on solo stuff if you'd like. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You're still coming?" Bella asked, becoming a little less shattered.

"Yeah, of course. Rose asked us to help set things up. I'll see you then."

"Yeah. See ya."

The next day, Bella just wanted to stay in bed. For whatever reason, Jake had yet to call her back. For whatever reason, she didn't care. She loved the old Jacob Black but she didn't love the way Jacob was now. He was so different from the man she married, she didn't know that this could work much longer. _Not if you're going to be making out with another man every damn day. Jake's going to kill you. _

The thought of Edward made her smiled, despite the ridiculousness of it. Before taking the opportunity to climb out of bed, she decided that tonight would be the night. She was going to call Jake and ask for a divorce. Things had been going terribly for them the past year and she truly and honestly felt that he didn't care, at all, about her.

"Why didn't you call me back?" Bella demanded when his voice came over the line.

"I was busy. What's up your ass?"

"I _needed _to talk to you about something. Remember me? The one you vowed to spend the rest of your life taking care of? Jake, I need an answer from you. When are you coming home again?"

"I swear...can we please just let this go for right now? Listen, I'll get there when I get there."

_It's my birthday you bastard, you could at least tell me happy birthday! _"Jake, we really need to talk. Please."

"Bella, just say it. What is happening that you need me to come home so fucking badly?"

"I don't want to say it over the..."

"Bella! What?"

Gripping the phone so hard, she thought she might break it, Bella finally snapped. "I want a divorce."

"What?"

"A divorce," Bella should have just left it at that, but it all came rushing out and she couldn't seem to stop. "I want a divorce, Jake. A d-i-v-o-r-c-e. Divorce. I want a husband who's going to make an effort to see me more than once a year."

"I came for Christmas _and _Easter last year!"

"Oh, sorry, more than twice a year," Bella snapped back, sarcastically.

"Bells, please let's talk about this..."

"I DON'T WANT TO DO IT OVER THE PHONE, JAKE," Bella said calmly but as loud as possible.

"Then I'll come. I'll come in two weeks."

"Two weeks? I just told you I want a divorce and you'll come in two weeks? Where are you now?"

"I'm actually in Vancouver..."

"You're that close and can't stop down anytime sooner than two weeks? Dammit, Jake, it's my fucking birthday today. Oh, wait, you probably don't even remember how old I am."

"It's not your..."

"For the love of all things holy, Jake, don't you dare finish that sentence. It IS my birthday."

"You're just being a bitch right now. What the hell's wrong with you? If I leave you, you'll have no one, Bella. Who the fuck is going to pay all the damn bills..."

Shaking with anger, Bella hung up on him and switched her phone to silent before putting it on her vanity and leaving it there. She opened the door to walk out of her room and found her roommates on the other side, holding a small cake. Their faces were ashen. Alice spoke first, "Are you and Jake really over?"

"I want us to be. I don't want to do this anymore. I'm tired of this," Bella practically yelled in frustration, fighting tears. _Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. _They didn't know the whole story, about how violent their marriage could be, and if she cried she knew it would all coming pouring out.

"Is it because of last night with Edward?" Rose asked, shifting the cake to her other hand.

"No. This has nothing to do with Edward," Bella lied. "He's supposed to be coming down to talk to me sometime...God only knows when...probably sometime next week. I also made him aware of the fact that he forgot my birthday."

"Well, in the words of the great Marie Antoinette, 'Let us eat cake!'" Alice yelled, trying to lighten the mood. In spite of everything, Bella found herself breaking out into laughter.

"I think you mean 'Let them eat cake.' but I think that's a wonderful idea."

"Alright, alright," huffed Rosalie, "get your Marie Antoinette ass into the kitchen so we can eat this chocolatey sin!"

Bella shook her head and followed them. Alice stopped and spun around as Rose continued on her way. "Oh my, God! Bells, you have your own lover! Edward is your Mr. Fersen!"

Bella didn't know how to respond to that but knew she couldn't bring herself to deny it. Finally, she pushed her forward, "Keep moving, Ally, I want my damn cake."

"We have to go chicas!" Bella heard Rosalie yell from the front of the apartment. Bella smoothed her deep purple dress and ran her fingers through her hair a couple times. It was nearly seven and people would be showing up around nine. The location was the guy's hotel. Rosalie and Alice rented the ballroom andBella had no idea how they paid for it but was pretty sure it had something to do with their new friends of the male variety.

"Happy Birthday, Bells!" Emmett ran up to their car when they pulled into the parking space beside Jasper's rental, which was probably a good ten thousand more than what Bella paid for her little hunk of junk.

"Thanks, Em. There are tons of bags in the back. I guess we should start there."

When everything was unloaded and carried in, the girls got to blowing up balloons and streaming crepe paper. Every chance she got, Bella looked towards the front doors, waiting to catch a glimpse of her partner. Apparently, the guys had set the tables up and gotten a lot of things ready earlier. According to Jasper, who was now smacking Alice in the head with a yellow balloon, Edward had helped them and left. She kept reminding herself that he said he'd be there.

Once everything was in place and the junk food was set out, Bella figured she should probably mingle with the guests. Parties weren't really her thing and she suspected this had more to do with Rose and Ally wanting to have a party than anything else. When she made her rounds and found that she really didn't have much to talk about, she glanced around for Edward. To her disappointment, he still hadn't shown. Pulling her cell from her small clutch bag, Bella saw she had a missed call from Jake. For now, she ignored it and let the phone go to the time screen. Bella stood at her own party, without her husband—who she'd just asked for a divorce, waiting for a man she never should have gotten involved with, and was completely lonely.

Figuring she had nothing better to do, she made her way to the lobby, meaning to call Jake back when he walked in. Only it wasn't just him. It was him and a girl. A pretty girl with the bluest eyes she'd ever seen was walking in with Edward Cullen. To her party. _Like you really expected anything different you idiot. He doesn't want you that way. You're just a partner. _

Forgetting about Jake completely Bella clenched her teeth and balled her fists before turning around and walking right back into the party. "Bella!" she heard Edward call. She kept walking. Refusing to turn around. _He shows up an hour late with a girl. To my party. _She knew she had absolutely no right to be upset with him. He could bed anyone he wanted and it really shouldn't bother her—but it did. _I have to break things off with Jake. I have to. This isn't fair to him. _That's when a thought hit her. If he'd inflicted as much pain as he did on her, what would he do to Edward?

"Bella, where have you been?" Rose asked, Bella nodded and smiled when she thought it was the right time, letting Rose talk. She was twenty-five years old and getting a divorce. The idea of it was so hard for her to digest, she couldn't even begin to process anything else on top of it. _This is all my fault. I should have just gone with him... _When Edward walked past with his date, Bella looked past Rose to watch. When Rosalie spun around and saw who she was gawking at, she shook her head and rolled her eyes.

After about a half hour, Bella was tired of pretending to talk to her friend, and was about to tell her she needed some air when Rosalie's eyes became wide as saucers. "What? What is it?" Bella asked, confused, turning around to see what she was staring at. There were so many people and Rose was a good four inches taller than she was. "Rose! What?"

"Okay, try not to freak out. I mean you might not recognize him anymore...but your hubby has returned."

Bella's heart stopped as she froze, afraid to turn around, "Holy shit, Rose. I haven't seen him in months!"

"Just breathe. This is good. He came for your birthday!"

"Yeah, after I asked him for a divorce!" Bella was sick to the stomach. He was going to do it. He was going to try to kill her.

With her nerves all bunched together, she about jumped out of her skin when a pair of arms wrapped around her. "Hey," he whispered in her ear.

"Jake..." Bella stammered, wriggling away and turning to face him.

"I tried to call..."

"How did you know we were here?"

"Rose's facebook," he stated.

"Don't make me an accomplice to this!" Rosalie said, holding her hands up.

"Very funny. Weren't expecting me, were you?" he asked with a smirk.

"No. I wasn't. Jake, I...meant what I said...earlier..." Bella tried to get out.

"Let's just talk about this..."

"No. Jake, this isn't a marriage...can we not do this right now?" Bella crossed her arms and looked around, "There are way too many people here right now."

Bella watched as his eyes darkened, "I flew all the way down here for you to not talk to me? Really?"

"Just wait a little bit...until we go back to the apartment..." Bella prayed the girls would stay with their boy toys like they'd planned tonight.

"I think we need to have this discussion now," he said through clenched teeth. Bella had never seen him quite this angry at her. She went to back up, becoming worried, when he grabbed her wrist with bruising force.

"Jake! Let me go!" she turned to see if Rose was still there...she wasn't. Bella looked around for help and saw Rose watching them—as well as Emmett, Jasper, and Edward—who was excusing himself and heading toward them. Emmett soon followed.

"Is there a problem here?" Edward's velvet-smooth voice sounded from behind Jake. _This is going to be really, really bad._

"No, there isn't," Jake responded and released her arm. "Come on, Bella."

"No. Please..."

"Buddy, leave her the fuck alone. She obviously doesn't want to talk to you. Fuck off."

"Alright, you're really starting to piss me off. Get lost. You have no business here."

"_You_ have no business here. Leave her alone or get the hell out."

"Or what? You're going to kick me out?" Jake snorted.

"Yeah. I am," Edward said, stepping forward.

"Edward, don't..."

As soon as she'd said his name, Jake's face lit up, like it was a game he'd just won. "So this is him? The man whose fucking my wife?"

"Jake!" Bella gasped, completely appalled. She looked to Edward, who looked just as shocked.

"Bella, come. Now. We're going to sit down and talk about this and I'm taking you up to Vancouver."

"I am not a dog and I sure as hell am not going to fucking Vancouver! We will talk about all of this, after the party, in private..." _Please don't hurt Edward!_

Jake ignored her, turning back to glare at Edward. "You never did answer my question. How was she? Is she...I guess I could say..."

"Look, man, I didn't realize who you were. If you would just wait and talk to her about all of this, she can explain that nothing happened between me and her. She's just my..."

"Dance partner? Lover? I can't fucking believe this. This...this British fuck up who is such a damn pussy he's taken up dancing as his profession..."

"Jacob. Please stop!" Bella pleaded.

"You're nothing but a stupid bitch and a whore," he spat at her.

That's what set Edward off. It wasn't the comments about Edward that did it. She saw Edward's green eyes darken the moment Jake called her what he did. Now, all she could do is watch in horror as Edward grabbed Jacob by the throat and pinned him to the ground. Bringing one fist back, he laid it into Jake's face. Bella had never seen anyone strong enough to literally slam her husband to the ground that way. It absolutely terrified her...luckily, she didn't have time to dwell on it for long. Jake was trying to get out from under Edward and Bella held her breath, praying Edward wouldn't get hurt. She didn't realize at first but now there were people running and gasping all around her. Diving for the two guys, hoping to break the fight up, she felt Emmett's strong arms come around her and pull back. "Let them go, Bella. Stay back. Edward! Hey, stop, man! He's not worth it!"

Jasper wrenched Edward off of her husband and hauled him upwards by the arm. The bimbo he brought as a date stepped forward, acting like she was the reason for these two men fighting. "Guys, come on. Baby, let's just go..."

Edward glanced at Bella before walking over and telling Emmett he'd be home later. Bella was still in front of the big guy and she felt something slide into her hand. Edward turned, then, walking out of the grand room with bimbo girl on his arm. Afraid of what he'd given her, she didn't want to show Jake, who was now standing in front of her, what it was. Opening her clutch bag up, she dropped it into a pile of tissues and pulled a clean one out. "You're bleeding. Here."

Jake looked at her and for a moment, she thought he might try to finish with her what he'd started with Edward. Instead, he took the blue facial tissue from her and dabbed at his face. Rose rushed forward, "Alright, boys and girls. Show's over! Back to the dance floor!", before giving Bella a sympathetic shoulder squeeze and herding people away.

Emmett hung around, not going too far while Jasper walked back over to Alice. Bella was too stunned to decide if she was angry or sad about the whole ordeal. "Bella..."

"I haven't slept with him, Jake. I don't appreciate the names you said about me. I don't appreciate you just expecting for me to leave for Vancouver with you. Quite honestly, I don't appreciate you leaving from the beginning, let alone the fact that I haven't seen you in months. Dammit, Jake, you forgot my birthday! You wouldn't have even come if it hadn't been for me asking you for the divorce and you know it. You came here to save your own ass..."

"I came here to talk you out of it!"

"You're doing a swell job there, Black," Bella said sarcastically.

"Bella, don't fucking push me."

"Alright. Fine. How about we meet at the apartment in two hours? Let me help them clean up here and I'll be free to talk."

"Whatever..."

An hour and a half later, Bella finally managed to sneak outside for some air and some checking up. She debated on whether or not to ask Emmett for Edward's number and decided against it. With no other options, she headed outside. Inside, tucked into her blue tissues, was a silver card with a magnetic strip. Pulling it out, she turned it over in her hand. The name of the exact hotel she stood outside of was etched in letters at the top—as well as a room number. _Holy shit. It's the key to his hotel room. _

That's when it hit her. Pulling out her cell, she dialed the hotel's front desk. "Hello, how can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm calling for a Mr. Edward Cullen. He's in room 343. Can I please be connected?"

"Um, sure. He'll have to accept it..."

Bella should have figured they'd treat her like some fan girl or something. They had to know who he was and she knew he wouldn't be staying in a cheap room. "That's fine. Tell him it's Bella. He'll know."

Five seconds later, the line began to ring on the other end. _He's probably out with that blue-eyed tramp, or worse, in bed with that blue-eyed tramp. "_Bella?" his voice melted her from the inside out.

"Hey," she breathed, her voice as low as she could get it, "I just had to make sure you were okay. Are you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Do you still have key?"

"Yes. Thank you," she didn't know what to say, totally at a loss.

"Bella, I thought he wasn't coming back for awhile. I didn't know it was him..."

"I called him today, Edward. I asked him...I told him I wanted a divorce."

There was silence for a few moments. Finally, he said, "Bella...don't change your mind."

"I...I need to talk to him..."

"He's not good for you..."

"He pays my bills. If I leave him, I have no money."

"What about the studio? Surely they pay you enough..."

Bella snorted, "I don't know what kind of money they pay you, Em, and Jazz but they pay us dirt. Rose, Ally and I live in a tiny apartment and with all three of our salaries can barely afford rent. Jake pays for everything else—car insurance, maintenance, cell phone, health insurance—if I leave him I have nothing."

"That's not a good enough reason!" Bella couldn't believe how upset he sounded.

"What does it matter to you anyway? Aren't you with blondie?"

"Her names Amy and it's not like that..."

"Oh, right, you just sleep with them and take them to nice places."

"This isn't about me right now, Bella."

"Are you sure about that?" Both of them became quiet. "Edward, I have to go. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I can handle myself. You take care of you. I saw the way he looked at you, Bella. He's not...safe."

"Jake, I don't know where to begin," Bella began, sitting at the table beside her husband—who was holding an ice pack to his swelling face and much calmer than before. "I'm sick and tired of this long distance bullshit. I can't do this anymore."

"Bells, don't say that. Baby, I miss you, too. I'm doing this for us."

The tone of his voice made her sick in the stomach. He was trying to keep his calm and she wondered how long he could keep it up. "It's ruining us, Jake."

"Just come with me. We can be together. You'd love Europe and Australia and..."

"I love it here. This is my home. I don't want to leave everyone behind here. Do you even still talk to your dad? I won't leave."

"Then you just have to deal with it. End of story. I don't know what else you want me to do. You're stuck with me, Bella. Get over the fact that.."

"Move back home," she blurted, cutting off his last sentence.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"The same reason you won't divorce me and I know it's just threats. You need the money. You need me, Bells and you know it. I'm here now. Can't we just enjoy that?"

"Do you not remember that you called me a bitch and a whore earlier? I mean Jesus, Jake!"

"I'm sorry. I over reacted to whatever his name is...I think we can both agree that I got the worst of it. Please just enjoy our time together now..."

"Jake, I really just need time to think."

"Whatever, let's go to bed. It's late."

With a deep sigh, Bella reluctantly agreed and led him to her bedroom. Like a paranoid little girl, she kept turning around, afraid to keep her back to him—terrified he'd snap again and hurt her. Once the lights were off and they were lying there in awkward silence, Bella fell into a restless sleep. Each and every time she woke up and dozed back off again, she dreamt of Edward Cullen.

**Next update will be tomorrow :) Until then, LP xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns these characters and the awesomeness that is Twilight! I'm just subjecting them to my fun little schemes. **

**Chapter 5**

"Good morning, beautiful," Jake whispered into her ear the next morning.

"Jake, hey," Bella said, slightly disoriented. Once she realized he was actually there with her, a smile went across her face. The she remembered. _Please be in a good mood. Please don't hurt me._

"So what's on the agenda for today?" _He doesn't seem angry..._

"Not much of anything. When are you going back?"

"Tonight."

Bella stayed quiet, pushing the comforter off and standing up. "Bells..."

"Jake, I don't want to do this..."

"I'll come back more often, okay? We'll work this out. You have to just get over it."

"At least come with me to visit our dads today," she begged.

"Yeah, sure. Let's get ready."

"Oh my God, the atmosphere in Italy is just so..." Bella looked away as Jacob ranted and raved to the two men who'd always been there for her since she couldn't focus on anything he was saying. Her eyes scanned the walls of her childhood home, looking at picture after picture of her dance competitions. From when she was younger and in a pale pink leotard to when she was older and in a leather get up her father wasn't exactly thrilled about.

Without saying anything, Bella headed up to her bedroom. It was pretty much how she'd left it and she found herself staring at the photo framed on her bedside table—the first picture she'd ever remembered her and Jacob together in. They were two years old and he was kissing her cheek. Guilt tore through her. She had a choice to make. Before anything could go any further with Edward, she had to end it with Jake for good. In a normal relationship, it would be that simple. She could leave her husband who was no longer around or there for her and go to another man or she could stay with her husband and try to work harder. This wasn't a normal marriage. Even if things worked out and he let her go without putting her into the hospital, he'd hurt Edward. She couldn't damn an almost total stranger to that.

She couldn't believe she was even truly considering this. The man her heart was beating for was a man she barely knew...and who obviously wanted nothing to do with her...at least not the way she found herself wanting him. He'd proven tonight that he was protective of her but maybe that was a British thing. _Maybe they felt they needed to protect women or something chivalrous like that. _

She could remember the look on his face, like he was disgusted when she'd...

"Bella?" Jake's voice ripped through her.

Spinning around she faced him, "You scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry. What are you doing up here? We should get going soon."

_Disgusted. Edward looked disgusted. He doesn't want me. _Bella faked a smile, though she was fighting tears and knew it. She needed to go in on Monday and demand to be given a new partner...and she was going to end this. Right now. "Jake...let's go home," Bella blurted, chickening out at the last moment.

"So, that's everything. I'll call you when I land."

"Jake, wait," Bella stood up from the stool she was sitting on in the kitchen. "I...we...I can't..."

"What?"

"I can't do this anymore," she said, holding her head as high as she could.

"Bella...come on. Don't be ridiculous."

"When are you coming home again?"

"I don't know..."

"Where are you traveling to? Where are you going next?"

"I don't know, Bella!"

She knew he was becoming more upset and she also knew she needed to just let it go but couldn't. "When will you know, Jacob? When? I am so sick and tired of sitting here and waiting for you..."

"For the hundredth time, Isabella. I am doing this for us," he was mad now, motioning in between the two of them. "I mean, if you really miss me that fucking much then come with me!"

"I'm not leaving the country!"

"Just come to visit. When's the last time you took a break from dancing? There's a question for you."

_Bella, shut up._"We don't even have our own house! I'm living with Rose and Ally just like I did in college! We're older now, Jacob. I want to settle down, make a home..."

"With Edward?"

_Bella, just deny it. Try to calm him down. _"Jake, what the hell are you..."

"Don't. I see the way you fucking look at him. What happened with him? Did it happen in our bed?"

Just like she should have keep her mouth shut the past two times, Bella should have denied it because it wasn't true but instead, she blurted, "No because WE don't have our own fucking bed!" Jake came towards her then so he was inches from her face.

"So it's true. You are nothing but a fucking whore!" he spat at her.

Finally, his being that close to her, made her realize she needed to listen to herself and try to get him to relax. "No. Jake, I never slept with him!"

"Then why the hell do you want to end our marriage so badly. Why now? You are missing out on the opportunity to travel the world...to see everything you talked about when you were younger. This is it. Your golden opportunity handed to you on a golden fucking platter. This is your choice You have what you want. You get to dance on a tiny stage that no one will ever want to show up for except close friends who think they _need _to support you. Bella, you'll never make it big.."Jake was up against her now, his head bent at an angle so that his eyes were somewhat level with her. She began to shake. "...because you are nobody." With that, he shoved her, what seemed to her as hard as he could.

Bella went backwards and slammed into the counter. Her side hit right where her ribs were and her right shin slammed into the high stool beside it as she fell. Biting back tears, she wondered what jewelery it would be this time. _Maybe an anklet..._ "Go. Jake, please go," she managed to choke out. Not wanting to cry in front of him.

"Bella..."

"I said get out!" She couldn't believe how upset she was, her entire body was trembling with rage. He was pleading with her now. Begging her. "Now!"

He picked up his bag and opened the door. "Bells, I'm sorry. I didn't...you just do such stupid things..."

"Jake, just go. Please," Bella whispered her plea, holding a hand up to stop him from adding anymore.

When the door closed Bella walked over and locked it, sliding down to the floor, she still refused to cry. Edward didn't want her and she was sure as hell that her husband didn't either. Jake was right, she'd always talked about making it big, traveling the world as a famous ballerina...anything to get out of this damn town. Every time she did, even when they were on their honeymoon, she surprised herself by feeling that something was missing the whole time. She felt like she belonged somewhere else...or with someone... she stopped herself and stood up. She wasn't sure but she was pretty positive her marriage was over.

As for Edward, she realized what she needed to say. There was no way she was going to let what happened between them go unmentioned...and there was also no way she was letting it happen again. Even if things were done with Jake, she was tired of men deciding what was best for her. Telling her what she wanted. He deserved to know that she was requesting someone else to fill his shoes. Hell, he probably wouldn't mind at all. He'd be relieved.

It wasn't only about her though, it was for Edward. As much as she knew all he wanted was a one night stand, as much as hated it, she refused to let her husband go after him. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that Jake would kill him if he ever found out they were together...even after a divorce. She was doing this for him. She had to.

"Rose, hey, I'm actually on my way to the hotel now. I need to speak with Edward..."

"We aren't there. Emmett and I are heading out to a movie and Ally and Jazz are going to have dinner with Ally's parents..."

"Woah. Meeting the parents? Already?"

"They um...consummated...their relationship last night by the way."

"What?"

"Yeah. I thought it was a little soon for Ally myself but..."

"Wow."

"Yeah. So, how'd things go with Jake last night? Did you two talk?"

"I have to go. I'm almost to the hotel," Bella said, avoiding the question.

She pulled into the same spot Rosalie had pulled into the night before and climbed out, groaning from the pain her ribs felt when she stood. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled the key card from her back pocket and took a deep breath. _This is it. March in there. Break the news. Go get a beer. You can do this Swan._ Her mind cheered over and over again.

Everything about the hotel screamed money. The fountain outside was lit up and a valet stood watching her, as if in shock that she parked her own car. She looked back at her little hunk of junk and then down at her old jacket. This wasn't her life. No wonder he was disgusted. Pushing her way past the valet, she walked right over to the elevator and waited for it to come down. When it finally arrived, she found herself staring into the empty box. "You can do this, Swan," Bella muttered to herself, stepping inside.

This routine happened again as she stood in front of his door. The thought hit her that he might not even be here. He could be out. With a girl. She shuddered, then hated herself for being so upset about the idea. The whole reason she was here was to tell him it was over. "You can do this, Swan." Raising her hand, Bella knocked and about twenty seconds later, she heard the chain slide and there he was.

In only a pair of jeans, he looked at her with nothing but concern. _I must look like shit._ "Bella...are you okay?" he asked, stepping aside for her to come in.

Taking a deep breath, she charged forward, as if ready for battle. She walked two steps past him, took another breath, and said, "It's over. I talked to him...and we fought...and he said...I told him to leave," Bella knew she wasn't making any sense.

"So it's done then? You're divorcing him?"

"I want it to be...," she said breathlessly.

Before she could add anything, he stalked towards her. His lips crashing into hers, he kissed her with more passion than Jacob had ever kissed her with. Ever. Melting into him, she reveled in the feel of his muscled, naked back and the scent of him... Everything she was feeling, the regret, the guilt, the loneliness, the frustration, everything melted away. _This can't possibly be wrong. _It was though, and she knew it. Still, she let him lift her up against the wall as his lips made their way to her neck, she groaned—both because it felt good and because of the pressure against her ribs.

"Edward," she moaned, tasting his skin.

She started to unbutton her shirt but he stopped her, immediately stopping, completely turning back into the cold man she knew he could be. "Don't, Bella. I'm sorry," he whispered, setting her down on the floor and stepping away from her, breathing heavily. "This shouldn't...we shouldn't."

There it was. Even without the threat of her husband, she still wasn't good enough for him. Finally, her frustration turned to rage. "Oh, I'm so sorry. What? Do you want me to put on something more expensive? Maybe a tiny dress with heels just like those girls from the club? Or what about that girl you brought back here? What made her so damn privileged?"

"Bella, that..."

He looked like he was...in pain. This wasn't just discomfort, this was _pain_. She had to just walk away from all of this. Jake wouldn't be back for a long time. A plan began to form in her head. _Get a new partner. Finish out this set of dances. Leave. Don't tell anyone where you're going. Just go. It's safer for everyone that way..._

"No. I came here to tell you that I'm done with you, too. I'll be speaking with Danny first thing tomorrow. I'll be requesting a different partner or else I quit."

"Don't do this. You can't quit. I'll walk out on this whole damn thing before I let you give this up."

"Why does it matter to _you_? I'm not even good enough for a quick fuck."

"Bella, you are better than that."

"Just not good enough for you," Bella snorted.

He shook his head, his face contorting. "Bella, do you know how many girls I've been..."

"I get it, okay! I don't want to hear this!"

"You need to! Bella, I'm not a good person. You need to stay away from me."

"Bullshit! You wouldn't hurt me. You were lucky Jake didn't press charges against you tonight!"

"It wouldn't be the first time. Trust me." Bella couldn't believe the self-loathing she saw come across his face as he looked down at his hands. Since they'd danced together, Bella had always noticed the white scar tissue that covered his knuckles and the way the bones in his hands didn't quite line up like everyone else's—as if they'd been broken to the point that he gave up trying to fix them.

On any other night, Bella would have let her curiosity get the best of her, tonight she shook her head and walked to the door. "Goodbye, Edward. I'm sure they'll pair you with Jess now. You'll like her. She's dumb as a brick but her parents are rich. I'll see you around."

Without turning back, Bella walked right past the elevator, following the signs to the stairwell-she was too keyed up to wait for the damn elevator to come back up. She made it halfway down before the tears came, she made it to her car before the sobbing came, and she made it the whole way to the studio before she was mad enough to dry her tears. Pulling out her studio key, she unlocked the door and headed inside. She could make this turmoil stop if she could move her body. She didn't need a man to feel confident when the music was pumping through her veins, leading her feet in the direction the music took her.

Finding the closest cd player, Bella smacked the play button and let the music guide her. Before she knew it, the clock on the wall read three thirty am. She was drenched in sweat, panting, and every muscle in her body was screaming for her to stop the pain she was inflicting on them. Unable to stand it anymore, Bella crumpled to the floor and for the second time that night, began to sob.

Bella finally began to drift off into sleep when she heard the door fly open and a male voice calling her name. The footsteps sounded heavy and she opened her eyes, confused about where she was. It took her a minute to realize she was still at the studio and the footsteps were coming her way. "Jesus!" she heard the loud voice boom and the door open behind her. Then, the man must have pulled out a phone because she could hear him dialing numbers and his voice sounded again, "I found her. She's at the studio...let everyone know."

"Bella? Hey, are you okay?" Emmett asked, crouching down beside her and peeling her sweat-drenched hair from her tear-soaked face.

She didn't know why she cried, whether it was from the concern that drenched Emmett's voice or the fact that nothing at all was okay, she would never know. She watched as he held his hand out to her and like a small child, she took it. Once she was on her feet, she swayed, realizing just how tired she really was. ""Come on, let's get you home. You scared the hell out of us, Bella. Why are you here?"

"I..." Bella began to think up an excuse when she realized what he said, "why are _you_ here?"

"We've been looking everywhere for you. Edward even went with Alice to see if you were at Jessica's and when you weren't, they went to Angela's. Rose was trying to get a hold of Jake and Jasper was going through all the bars looking for you."

"I'll bet Edward was concerned enough to go to Jess's..."

"Yeah, he sort of demanded to go when Alice and Rose both thought you might be there. He was kind of scary," Emmett said, like this information was nothing to consider too closely, "I guess I can't blame the guy. After what happened with..." Emmett let his voice trail off.

"After what happened, Em?" Bella asked, climbing into the passenger side.

"It's not my story to tell, Bella. Try to rest. You look like you're going to pass out on me."

Bella woke up in a place way to comfortable to be a car and looked around. The room was dark but a slit of light showed it was obviously daytime behind the curtains. Her clock showed that it was about nine o'clock in the morning. It wasn't until she strained to hear voices, anything, to let her know if she was home alone or not—when she heard it. The memories from last night flooded her mind and she really didn't want to talk to anyone but knew she wasn't alone. There was a soft breathing sound coming from beside her bed.

Sitting up, her first reaction was how badly her ribs hurt, her next was how bad her leg hurt. She peered over the edge, expecting to see Alice or Rosalie but found someone much taller. "Edward?" she whispered, wondering if he was awake. When he didn't move, she got up quietly and headed into the kitchen. Her mouth was as dry as a cotton ball and she chugged down two glasses of water before heading towards the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and used the toilet, wondering what the hell he was doing in her house.

When she felt a little less disgusting, she realized she was just simply too damn tired to go through the shower process so she felt her way into her darkened bedroom and curled up into a ball. _What the hell do I do now? Wake him up? What exactly would I say? "Good morning, how was your night?" _Finally, deciding to just let him sleep, she closed her eyes and let the darkness take her away—work could wait for another day.

A couple hours later, she heard her company stir and the ruffling of blankets on the floor. She was facing him and she opened her eyes just in time to see him sit up and rub his. He did a double take when he saw her and smiled, "You're awake."

"You're in my house again," she said it as though it was just an observation she was making.

"I was...I wanted to...you scared that hell out of me, I mean _us_, last night," Bella could tell he was struggling to put the right words together to make a coherent sentence.

"I just wanted to dance," Bella said, quietly. She was giving up on fighting with him. She was completely done with fighting with anyone.

"You should have told someone. Anyone. Even a simple text to say where you were. When Rose called me, three hours after you left my room, she wanted to know if you were with me. She was worried. You weren't home. I called Alice while she called Jake. We looked everywhere for you. Thank God Emmett was smart enough to check the studio. Believe me, I don't usually use the words Emmett and smart in the same sentence. What the hell were you thinking?"

"Why?" was Bella's only response.

"Why what?"

"Why were you scared?"

"I didn't know what happened to you. Anything could have happened...I didn't know."

"Why are you here, Edward?" Bella asked, in a tired voice. A voice so, so tired of all the damn drama this man had brought into her life.

"I...I don't know."

"You can go now. I'm fine."

"Bella, I..."

"It's okay, Edward. I'm okay now. I'll be fine."

"Do you want to tell me about those bruises?" he asked suddenly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bella responded, tensing up. She looked down and realized she was still in the shorts she's worn the night before.

"Bullshit. Your naïve roommates seem to think it was from you falling. Was that all it was or was there more of a...human...element involved."

"It's nothing, Edward," Bella said, glaring at him. _Dammit, Edward, for your own good just let this go!_

He glared back for what felt like forever. "Bella, you can't tell Danny you want a new partner."

"Why?"

"It's hard to explain. Just please don't."

"I don't understand..."

"Just trust me."

"Why the hell do I have any reason to trust you? You keep sneaking into my house..."

"I didn't _sneak_. I got the call from Rose that Em found you and I came here. The girls went to bed and Em and I talked for a little while. He took his car and left. I stayed."

"What did you two stay and talk about?" Bella didn't really know what else to say that.

"Well, mostly, you. When Emmett helped you in, you were half asleep. The girls put you to bed but came out and asked if we saw those bruises on your leg. Of course we noticed them, they were huge..."

"I fell. It's from the stool. That's why there are three of them straight across my shin. I fell into the kitchen stool."

"That's it? Really?" he asked, obviously not believing her.

"Trust me," she said quietly, hating herself for lying to him but annoyed that he expected her to trust _him_ right away. "Does anyone know you're here?"

"No. I wanted the chance to talk to you about last night. What happened at the hotel. I knew it would be strange if I was on the couch again this morning when Ally and Rose woke up so I came in here and slept on the floor."

Bella looked at him like he was either completely unstable or the most frustrating person she'd ever met. _Uh, yeah, you still snuck in... _"Well, you should probably go before someone knows you're here. Seriously, with those two it'll be all over Forks about what's going on."

"What is going on?"

"I don't...Edward, please just let this go..."

"Let what go?"

Bella wanted to scream in frustration. _"Let this little friends with benefits dream go!" _Instead, she shook her head, "I'm not someone who's going to jump into bed with you. It's not happening..."

"You responded pretty well to the possibility last night," he said flatly.

"So that's what this is about. You want in my pants. You know, for a quick fuck you seem to be working really hard for it. It's not like there aren't a hundred other girls out there..."

"You're right. I think you're beautiful, amazing, kind of bitchy but I know you care about people. Bella, we already have a totally physical relationship at work. You're leaving your husband. Of course I would jump at the opportunity to 'get in your pants' as you put it," Bella was surprised with his honesty. "I want you to understand the reason that I don't think it's a good idea, though. You were offended last night and I wanted you to know that this isn't about you."

"Ha," Bella snorted.

"Really. Bella, you don't deserve this...this fucked up life I'm dealing with..."

"Yeah because being a really great professional dancer is just so damn fucked up. You really live life dangerously..."

"Look, I'm not going to get into the details because I really don't want to talk about it..."

"So you can come in here and ask me about personal issues but yet..."

"Personal issues? _Falling down_ is a personal issue?"

"Edward,please..."

"He did this, didn't he? It was your husband."

"No," Bella answered a little to quickly. "I think you need to go."

"How long has he been doing this to you?"

"He...he hasn't," her voice began to shake.

"Do Rose and Ally know? Does your family know?" Edward asked, a look of frustration on his face.

"Please. Just please stay out of it. Please!" Bella began to cry. As the tears started he reached for her awkwardly from his seat on the floor and she flinched back on the bed farther.

He stopped immediately, seemingly frozen, a look of shock on his face. "Bella, hey, I'm not going to hurt you. I would never hurt you..."

Bella couldn't believe how much it hurt to see him this upset...because of her. She was a disaster, a train wreck, and completely toxic. Trying to talk, she only managed to mumble some incoherent sounds as her body shook. She sat up, trying to catch her breath. Despite her peril, she saw him begin to move towards her again. In seconds, she was wrapped in his arms and sobbing as he rocked her back and forth.

"What did he do to you?" she heard Edward whisper into her ear.

"It's not as bad as you think," she mumbled when she'd finally regained some composure. "I mean, he's never put me in the hospital or anything like that. It's just that I do stupid things sometimes and say things I shouldn't."

"That isn't an excuse! You really believe that it's okay for him to hurt you? Bella, nothing is ever grounds to hit a woman. Do you understand that? Look at me," he said, forcing her to turn her face towards him, "it is never okay."

"Other people have it a lot worse, Edward. Besides, I'm the one with another man on my bed right now...I deserve..."

"Don't finish that sentence," he said flatly, finally letting her go. Chills ran down her arms in place of his warm hands.

"Does anyone else know?"

"No. Please, Edward, promise me you won't tell anyone. Not Emmett, not Jasper, no one. Promise me. Look, it will be some much better for you if you just walk away from this. I'll be fine."

"When is he coming back home?"

"I don't know..."

"I don't want you anywhere near him," he said, menacingly.

"You have no right to make those decisions!"

"He has you completely fucking brainwashed! Have you seen the bruises from him on your legs? Have you seen them?"

"Of course I did! He didn't do it though. He pushed me but I fell into the kitchen stool."

"Bella! For Christ's sake! That doesn't make it any better!" Edward yelled in frustration.

Bella watched him stand up and start pacing, running both of his hands through his already messed up hair. He was beautiful. She couldn't let him get hurt. "I need you to just forget about this and move on with your life. You don't even know me."

"I know you a hell of a lot better than he does! He couldn't even remember your fucking birthday!"

"He's my husband!"

"Barely!"

She watched him stop pacing and look at her. In awkward silence, they stared at each other as if waiting for the other to back down. Taking a deep, defeated breath, Edward just shook his head and said, "You want me to walk away from this fine. I'm not going to sit here and watch it happen."

Unable to meet his gaze, Bella looked down and saw how bad the bruise really was. She was surprised by how much anger seemed to roll off of him. _Why the hell would he care?_ This was it. She could be a total bitch, tell him to leave, and deal with the consequences. Fighting every urge she had to stand up and hug him, to let him hold her, to let him protect her, she took a deep breath and said breathlessly, "I think you should leave."

"Bella..."

"Just go," she said, standing up and opening her door for him. "Please."

She stood there watching him hesitate. Of all the time she'd spent reading Jake's emotions, she was surprised to find that she couldn't read the man in front of her. It was obvious that he was upset, definitely angry—whether or not it was at her she couldn't tell, and _haunted_. Finally, he walked towards the door slowly but right before he could walk out, he turned and kissed her. It wasn't the passionate, sexual kiss that happened the night before. No, this was soft, sweet, and if the kiss last night melted her body, this one melted her heart.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as he pulled away for a few seconds to catch his breath. He answered with another kiss and she lead him towards the bed. She sat down and grabbed his shirt, pulling him down to her. "I'm so, so sorry."

An hour later they were lying side by side with swollen lips, "I'm not mad at you, Bells. I could kill him but I'm not angry with you."

"No one can know about this, Edward. Danny will freak and you probably already know Rose and Ally can't keep a secret."

"Yeah, okay. I won't say anything to Em or Jazz as long as you promise me you'll keep going with this divorce. I'm fine with standing on the side and not saying anything to anyone but I won't sit back and watch him hurt you."

She responded with a kiss before reluctantly pulling away, "They'll be home soon. You should go..."

He groaned, "Yeah, I know."

She watched him stand up and put his wallet back in his pocket—wishing with everything she had that he didn't have to leave. She smiled to herself, remembering how he'd laid down awkwardly with the wallet and tossed into onto the floor like it was nothing. He had been, for the most part, a total gentleman. They'd definitely gotten to third base but he managed to restrain himself from ripping her clothes off. There was no guilt, no regret, no turmoil at all inside her heart. She was happy for the first time since she could remember. The only question in her mind was whether or not this was still just about sleeping with her or if he truly cared.

"Oh, before I forget," he said, pulling the troublesome wallet back out and handing her the key card, "you dropped this last night...I still want you to have it. You know, just in case you need somewhere to go, or someone to talk to."

"So this wasn't about getting me into bed?"

"No. I had a bad feeling when I saw how Jake was acting. I'm good at reading people and he was throwing off some serious asshole vibes. I didn't know what else to do...I hadn't realized at the time that it wouldn't be his first time hurting you. Anyway, I just grabbed my extra room key and figured you would at least know you had somewhere to go. I took the girl you saw me with home and came straight back. Bella, you have no idea how relieved I was when you showed up last night...or how fucking terrified I was when you took off."

"Well, I'm here now."

"Bella, I want you to know that I'll always be here...and I really like what happened today...and I want it to happen again..."

"But?" Bella asked, knowing there just had to be a but at the end of this.

"I wasn't kidding when I said we shouldn't be together—and it's not because of Jake. I mean, I'm here to help you if you need to talk, or to beat the shit out of your husband, or to have some sexual relief," he said the last with a smile before becoming serious again. "Honestly though, I don't want something long term. You don't belong in my world, Bella."

_I'm planning to leave anyway. I'm just going to up and leave once this show is over. You'll never have to see me again. _"I'll stay as unattached...romantically...as possible. I just need you to promise that everything and anything that happened or that was talked about will stay between only us. No one finds out."

"If you stay away from Jake, then it's a deal."

He walked out then, leaving Bella cross-legged on her bed. Her heart broke every time he talked about her not being good enough for him. She couldn't understand it. He was a professional dancer, who without a doubt was more known and much more well-paid than she was. For the rest of the day, she waited for the girls to come home and wondered what had happened to this beautiful man to make him so haunted.

**Hmm...let me know what you think ;) Next update should be tomorrow! Until then, LP xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A quick thanks to my lovely reviewers for all their kind words and an apology that I haven't gotten to respond back too much. (I've taken a break from my school work to update but haven't had the chance to respond to reviews...though, believe me, I am constantly reading and loving them!) We're going to get a little glimpse at Bella coming out of her shell...slightly. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns these characters and the awesomeness that is Twilight! I'm just subjecting them to my fun little schemes. **

**Chapter 6**

"Why was Edward's car outside this morning?" Alice asked, taking a bite of her Chinese food.

"I didn't realize it was," Bella lied, still in her baggy clothes from the night before, at five o'clock that evening. "Obviously, he stopped and got it somehow before I woke up. I didn't notice it."

"Neither of you were at the studio today..." Rosalie said, looking at her suspiciously.

"I slept all day. I have no idea why he wasn't there." _I wasn't expecting dinner to turn into an interrogation..._

"So, what did you two talk about?"

"When?" Bella asked, already becoming stressed from the couple little lies.

"Last night," Rosalie said slowly, as if Bella was dumb.

"Oh, uh, I just told him that Jake...he wasn't going to press charges for what happened at the party."

"What did happen at the party?" Alice asked, chewing a little slower and leaning towards her.

"Enough with the questions. I'm serious. I don't want to talk about this right now."

"Whatever," Rose said, rolling her eyes, "Anyway, we're all thinking about going out tomorrow night, just for a little while. We were thinking of getting dinner and maybe a few drinks after...though, how about we not have a repeat of the last time..."

"Haha, you're so funny," Bella laughed, rolling her eyes.

"It's true! Although, Em did ask me if you were coming. I think he was impressed with your drinking skills."

"Well, it sounds fun. Count me in," Bella finally relented.

"Edward's going to be there," Alice added.

"Guys, knock it off. Nothing is going on between us. We're just partners and friends. Please get that into your heads. I'm married to Jake remember?" _Wow is it getting harder and harder to say that... _"By the way, thanks for letting everyone know I wasn't coming in today."

"We figured you needed a mental health day..."

"Bells, why the hell are you still with him?" Rose blurted, interrupting Alice.

"I...I love him. I guess..."

"You guess? You guess? Come on, Bella!"

"I'm not discussing this with you guys again."

"I thought you were leaving him. You know, yesterday we HEARD you tell him it was over."

"It's complicated," Bella said, shaking her head in frustration.

"Don't get upset, sweetie. We're just trying to make sure you really still want this marriage."

Before Bella could respond, tears began to form and she tried in vain to keep them from showing, "I think I'm going to go to the studio for a little while. I need to do something...physical..."

"Bella, can I be honest with you?" Alice asked, quietly.

"Yeah. Go ahead."

"Don't cheat on him. Just break it off and let yourself be happy. He's an asshole sometimes but I mean...Edward...and you..."

"Alice, Rosalie, for the last damn time, NOTHING is happening between Edward and I," she practically shouted before heading towards her bedroom to put on her dance clothes. Grabbing a gray outfit, she shrugged off the button up flannel shirt and cringed when she saw how bad her ribs actually were. That afternoon as Edward was running his along her ribcage, she had to bite back a cry when he went over the tender area. Now, she could see why. A thick, blue bruise ran across her side...which was the main reason she hadn't let things go further with Edward...he'd flip if he saw them.

Of course, the sleek, black Mercedes rental was parked outside of the studio when she pulled up. For twenty minutes, she just sat there, staring at the door before deciding to go in. There was no one else around and she could hear the murmur of music in a room down the hall. Following it, she found him in the main studio room. Muse's "Blackout" was blasting out into the hallway as she watched him from the open door. He truly had a dancers body, or as Rose had pointed out a few days ago—he had the body of whatever anyone could possibly want him to be.

There were certain points where he would stop moving and she realized it was spots where it would make sense to add a lift...he was practicing an old dance routine...which he must have been paired with someone for. _Get over it. You promised him nothing romantic. Keep it light. Don't fall for him. _The list went on and on...

Shaking herself a little, Bella opened the door the rest of the way with as much force as possible. She wanted to get his attention but she didn't want him to know she'd been watching him. A huge smile crossed his face before he went back to the sad, empty look. When she walked towards him, all business, his lip curled up slightly and she melted. It was the sexiest grin she'd ever seen. Ever.

"Well, hello, Miss America."

"Hello, yourself. Care to join me in a dance, Mr. Cullen?" she asked, walking over and picking up the cd case.

"I would love nothing more."

With a smile, Bella grabbed a copied cd and popped it into the player. An old waltz that Bella used to dance to all the time replaced the more modern Muse. Edward walked up and held his hand out to her. Taking it, she let him lead her to the middle of the room and they began to move to the music. It was the most innocent dance they'd done since meeting each other yet Edward played the perfect gentleman.

Bella tried not to show too much disappointment when the song ended even though she wanted to stomp her foot like a little kid. Edward must have noticed because he stood inches from her and smirked knowingly. Running a hand through her hair, Bella stepped closer to him and whispered the only thing she could think of, "Thank you."

A smile the size of Texas appeared on his face, lighting up his darkened eyes. He leaned towards her and she waited anxiously for the kiss that was coming her way when she heard the sharp trill of her cell phone. Edward pulled away, giving her some space to go answer it. "I'm sorry..."

"Thank you and I'm sorry in the same night? Wow, Miss America...someone's learning their manners. So, who is it? The husband?" he asked when she reached down and looked at the lit up screen.

"No. It's Rose...Hello?"

"Bella, call your damn husband before I have his number blocked."

"Why the hell does he do this?" Bella hated when he bothered other people to get a hold of her.

"I don't know but he's called three times already," Rose huffed.

"Would it kill him to call my damn cell phone?"

"I told him to!"

"He only does it when he knows I'm not home."

"Are you gong to call him?"

"Yeah, I'll call him back," Bella sighed, telling her goodbye and hanging up.

Edward was watching her closely, "Ah, so _now_ you're going to call the husband."

"I have to..."

"No. You don't," he said with absolute certainty.

"Yes. I do. Edward, I'm still married to him. What if it's an emergency?"

"Then he would have called your cell."

"If I don't call, he's going to keep calling the house until I am the one who answers. It'll take five seconds for me to call him."

Walking a little ways away and sitting on the floor with her back to the wall, Bella dialed the old familiar number. There was no hello. Oh, no. No hello at all. "Where the hell are you?" he demanded.

"At the studio. Why?"

"Are you with anyone?"

Bella looked up at Edward who was currently throwing his things into his duffel bag and pulling a hoodie from it. She was deeply sad to see him covering up those amazing abs that she could get a nice view of from his white v-neck shirt. Foot stomping was becoming a possibility once again. "No, I'm by myself. What's going on, Jake?"

"Forget it."

"Jake, you called the house three times for me. What do you need?" Bella asked, annoyed.

"I wanted to tell you that I was going to be coming home for a couple of days next week."

"Oh..." Bella mumbled.

"Yeah. Try not to sound _so_ fucking excited. Don't worry, you won't be burdened by me. Your dad said something about a fishing trip for him, Billy, and me."

"That's great..." Bella lied, her immediate thoughts going to Edward telling her the deal was only happening if she stayed away from her husband. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"What's going on?" Edward asked, the darkness had returned.

"Nothing important. He just wanted to check up on me..."

The next night, the girls met the three guys and Tyler, Jessica, and Angela at a small restaurant in town. They were all seated around a large table, having just ordered their food, when Bella got a text from Jake. 'Call me now' was all that was said. With a sigh, she excused herself, careful not to gesture too much towards Edward. In fact, she felt like such a bitch for lying to him the night before that she'd been cursing herself for it all damn day.

"Jake, hey. You called?"

"Where are you?"

"Holy shit, Jake. Would you stop this already! I'm just having dinner with a few friends...

"I'll be home on Monday and I'll be leaving again on Wednesday."

"Ok," Bella said, her heart dropping.

"Just okay? After all the shit I got about not coming home enough..."

"I'm excited, really, I am. We need to talk about what happened before you..."

"Hey, I have to go. Dawson needs help filing. Love you!"

Bella breathed a sigh of relief for getting him off the phone so easily. Making her way back to the table she just rolled her eyes towards Rose who looked at her questioningly and took a bite of her salad. "So, Ty, do they have you partnered with someone yet?"

"No. It probably won't happen."

"They told me they were going to!" Bella said, setting down her fork.

"They probably just said that to get you off their back. Really, I don't..."

"No. You are like, really good, there's no reason..."

"They said they haven't found a partner for me yet, that's all."

Bella looked away, becoming lost in thought. She had been the only person they really even attempted to pair with anyone. At first she'd been with Mike and then they had her try to dance with Tyler. They were good together but nowhere near what her and Edward were now. It still pissed her off that he wasn't being given the opportunity. He just hadn't found the right partner yet.

"...I'm not saying she's not a great girl...," Edward's voice brought her back to the group. He was looking at Jasper "...we talked for a good bit last night. I think she wants to come visit here in the States."

"Yeah, she messaged me last night on facebook wanting to know if you were with anyone and that she was going to try to get a hold of you. I think she misses you."

"Ha!" Emmett began to laugh, smacking the table, "Is he with anyone? Sure, if you count half of Forks and the surrounding area..."

Bella felt sick to her stomach. _Is he really seeing a bunch of other girls on the side? Who the hell are they talking about anyway? An ex?_

"So, what did you tell her? About visiting? Are you going to bring her out here?"

"Um...I actually think I might try to go home this weekend. My mom called this morning and asked if I wanted to come in to see Liam. I guess he's coming home for a couple of days."

"Uh-oh. Our boy's flying across the ocean to go visit a girl..."

"Shut up, Em," Edward said, shaking his head, "we're just friends. Besides, I haven't seen Liam in months..."

"Bella, what do you think?" Rose asked, turning to her.

"Um...yes?" she half-asked, having no idea what they were talking about.

"It's not really a yes or no question...we asked what you thought about the new outfits for the show."

"Oh, um, I haven't seen them yet. Rose, I think I need to use the restroom, I'll be back."

_So there is a girl back home. He's going home this weekend to see her. Who's Liam? Jake's coming home next week. I'll have to lie. _A million thoughts were swimming through her head as she stood in front of the mirror and stared into her own eyes. _Edward is right, Jake isn't safe for me to be around. If I try to get him to leave for good, though, it'll be worse. _Standing up straight, Bella decided to do what she'd been doing all along. She had to keep protecting herself. Edward had said he wanted nothing long-term, this was just for fun, besides he was going home to a girl which could end this whole fucked up relationship they had going on. _Nothing long-term my ass! He just doesn't want me._ _Protect yourself, Bella. _It was that moment she realized she needed to protect her heart from Edward just as much as she needed to protect her body from Jacob.

When she came back to the table, she couldn't help but notice Edward was obviously checking her out. The inner vixen came out and she swung her hips a little more than necessary. As much as she hated the fact that there could never be anything between them, she didn't see any reason to not have a little fun. If he wanted a couple one night stands, what difference did it make to her?

Wondering what this mystery girl he was interested in was like, Bella felt jealousy tear through her and suddenly, she wanted to jump his bones—if for no other reason then to say she did it. This new-found personality worried her but she pushed it aside. She wanted him and dammit, she was going to have him.

When everyone was finished eating, Angela and Jess stood up, "So, I guess we'll see everyone tomorrow at the studio. It's getting late," said Angela.

"Yeah, I'll walk out with you," Tyler replied, joining them.

Bella managed to wrench her eyes away from Edward long enough to tell them goodbye and to see Emmett lean toward Rose, who sat directly across from him. "Stay with me tonight?"

"Em, I don't know..."

He gave her a pouty face that made Bella roll her eyes. To her surprise, Rose relented and turned to her, "Bells, can you drive Alice back in my car?"

"Actually...I was going to stay with Jasper tonight," Alice said, her cheeks turning red.

_For the love of God, Alice, Jasper and you are consenting adults! _"I'll take the car myself. It's no problem..."

"Alright, thanks!" Rose exclaimed, pulling her debit card from the bill holder, signing the paper, and handing it back to the waiter. In a matter of minutes, she and Em were gone. Alice and Jasper stood up to leave, as well as Edward.

"Do you two need a ride?" Edward asked, laughing. "I think Emmett forgot he brought you, Jazz."

"Yeah, we'd appreciate it," Jasper said, shaking his head.

"Thank God we have separate rooms..." Edward added.

"Oh, yeah. Let's head home. Maybe we could watch a movie or something in my room if you want to join us..."

"Actually," he said, glancing nonchalantly at Bella, "I think I'm going to head to the studio for a little while."

Bella broke about every speed limit in her small town to get back to their apartment. Running inside, she grabbed a bottle of water and changed from her skinny jeans into a pair of tight, stretchy capris and a tank top. Once she had her ballet slippers over her shoulder, she was off. The Mercedes was outside and she felt her heartbeat begin to speed up. Throwing open the front doors, she locked them from inside and went to find her Mr. Fersun. Tonight, it wasn't about getting even with Jake. Tonight, it wasn't about competing with some girl he knew back home. Tonight, it was about proving to herself that she was done with love. If Edward wanted a friend with benefits, he was going to get it. It was just as well. In a few months, she would be long gone. Trying to push the sick feeling down that she got when she thought of running away, Bella took a deep breath and headed towards the sound of muffled music coming from one of the private rooms.

**Well, at least she's taking a stand for something...? :) Next update should be tomorrow, though no promises, it's my last class I will ever have as an undergrad and I won't be home until later at night. Until next time, LP xoxoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns these characters and the awesomeness that is Twilight! I'm just subjecting them to my fun little schemes. **

**Chapter 7**

Bella stopped in front of the room the farthest from the front door. There was a sliver of light under the door but unlike the night before, there was no music. He was talking to someone but it sounded muffled and Bella couldn't quite make out what was being said. Wondering if someone else was with him, she pressed her ear to the door and soon realized he was talking to someone on the phone.

"Mom, I know how you feel about Keira but you can't tell me that I didn't deserve what she did. It's not like I'm telling you we're dating again, I just want to let you know that I'm coming back this weekend to see Liam and we're all going out. If she shows up at the house, I don't want you to have heart failure," Bella wanted to scream when she couldn't hear what was said on the other end, after a long pause, Edward began talking again. "I know I messed up, mom. I get it, alright? I'm trying to make things better...yeah, I know...How can you even ask me that? I'll never be over her. No girl will ever take her place, no one ever could...I know, I'm sorry, too...Alright, well I'll see you in a couple days...Bye."

_So, there is someone else. Keira. "I'll never be over her..." _Bella heard the booming sound of the base as Eminem's "Love the Way You Lie" seeped under the door. She waited until it was on the second chorus before opening the door and dropping her bag inside. He looked up at her and her heart melted all over again. Tonight, he had on a pair of gray sweatpants that had 'Cullen' down the side in white letters, obviously he'd been on a team of some sort. Covering his profound abs was a black muscle shirt and Bella wanted nothing more than to take it off of him. _"No girl will ever take her place..."_ The memory slammed into her like a freight train.

"Are you okay, Bells?" he asked, walking towards her.

"Um, yeah, fine."

"Okay, you just look kind of...distraught."

"Nope. Couldn't be better."

He stared at her for a few more long moments before shrugging his shoulders and going back to stretching. Bella knew she needed to just leave well enough alone but couldn't. "Who is she?"

Edward's head snapped in her direction. "Who's who?"

"The girl you and Jasper were talking about at dinner tonight."

"Oh, um, her name's Keira. She's a friend...well... was a friend of Kate's but then she and I...it got complicated..."

"Are you going back to her?"

"Bella..."

"I just want to know where we stand. Are we still..." _What? Soon to be fuck buddies? Cheating on my husband? _

"She's just a friend. An old partner, actually..."

"Like me."

"I guess so. Yeah."

"Oh." _All you can say is 'oh'? Really?_ "What do you want to work on tonight? All Around Me? Airplanes?"

"Let's go with the first."

"Alright," Bella said, pulling the cd from her bag and popping it in. The dance started with her in the middle of the floor and him off to the side. "My arms are searching for you, my hands are out stretched towards you..." she began to sway and twist to the music and soon, "I feel you on my fingertips..." he was right behind her, holding his open palm out so she could run her fingers from the tips of his, up to the top of his arm. He grabbed her gently, spinning her towards him right before the chorus kicked in and she was lifted into the air and brought down so that she was inches from his face.

While her heartbeat went a million miles a minute, she decided to wrap her legs around his waist instead of letting him self her down in front of him. To her surprise, he was rock hard against her. So hard, she could feel him through both of the pants they were wearing. "Edward..." she whispered as he kissed her gently, completely forgetting about the music, or the open door, or the entire world.

Deepening the kiss, he lowered her down onto the rolled up mats that were tucked away in the corner of the room. She detached herself long enough to let him get comfortable on top of her and then hitched her leg back up around him when he began kissing along her collar bone. As she reached for the waistband of his pants, she was surprised to come in contact with his hard...er...sexual organ... _He must be huge!_

Bella was even more surprised when he tensed and pulled away from her. She slid over, making room for him to half lay, half kneel against the mats. "Bella...I don't..."

"Edward, what's wrong with me? I mean, I get that I'm dumb. I get that I'm not very pretty. I get that I'm not..."

"Hey, stop it. Bella, what are you talking about? You're smart and gorgeous and..."

"Not good enough for you. Obviously._"_

"We've already been through this. I don't want you to do something you'll regret..."

"I want this."

"You hardly know me. You know nothing about me!"

"Neither do the girls you bring home all the time. You heard Emmett tonight at dinner. What? After you leave here with me you go find random girls and never call them back? Is that it?"

"Bella, those girls didn't mean anything!" he said, obviously getting frustrated.

"I do?"

"Yes, I mean well, you do but no...I...

"I'm not her. I'm not Keira!" Bella blurted out before she could stop herself. She prayed that he thought the girl in question's name had slipped during dinner. Thankfully for her, he seemed to be too lost in thought to realize. "I thought so. Don't worry about it. I'll see you tomorrow."

"No. Bella, Keira and I used to date and she was a partner but I never really slept with my partners, I still don't..."

"Yeah. Right. God, you probably get off on this. Meet a new girl, dance with her, fuck her, leave her. Repeat. It's like getting paid for sex! You...you...prostitute!" _You idiot. A prostitute? Where the hell did that come from?_

Edward stood up, an amused look on his face and Bella followed, "Did you just call me a prostitute?"

"Yes," Bella said, stubbornly.

"Okay...wow...I don't know what to say to that other than I don't fuck my partners because it always becomes too personal. Keira was...Keira was a mistake. I ended up cheating on her. She found out about it. She left me. She's been talking to me off and on all day. It doesn't mean there's anything going on between us."

"So, this," Bella gestured between the two of them, "this is nothing? If this is nothing then why are you so fucking hesitant...about, well, fucking?" _Bella, just shut up. Jake's right. Could you be more dumb?_

"Of course this isn't nothing! It's everything...I mean...it's important. I haven't been with any of my partners since Keira. She was my first partner. I was stupid. I never should have even started anything with her. She ended up horribly hurt and there was nothing I could do to fix it so she left me. It was a really bad break up and..."

"So now you want her back since she's willing to take you?"

"No. I never said we were getting back together! She did some things after we broke up that I won't forgive her for. I just think she did it when she was upset and I can kind of understand...it's complicated...can we please just drop it? I was just coming out of a really bad time and I was a mess and I fucked up, okay?"

"So that's all there is? You were stupid, she got revenge, now you have the opportunity to be with your soulmate..."

"She's many things but she is_ not _my soul mate!"

Bella took a deep breath before saying, "I heard you talking to your mom. Don't lie to me. _You'll never __get over her,_" Bella said, imitating him.

Shaking his head, he walked away from her and said, "You have no fucking clue what you're talking about."

"Then enlighten me, Mr. Cullen. What is it about her? Does she know your big dark secret that no one could possibly handle but her? Is that it? What's wrong, Cullen, your past coming back to bite you in the ass?"

"She hardly knows me! I danced with her for two fucking weeks. We fucked a few times. She wanted more. I didn't. She freaked and slept with my brother to get back at me. There, now you know. She fucked me. She fucked Liam because I fucked another girl. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've decided I really can't deal with this shit tonight."

Grabbing his bag, Edward walked through the door and slammed it shut. _What the hell just happened here? I'm supposed to be jumping his bones right now._

"Edward, wait!" Bella called, wrenching the door back open and sprinting out into the hallway. "Hey! Edward, please!"

Finally, the please must have gotten to him. "What?" he asked, turning around in defeat.

"Talk to me. I'm sorry I brought her up. It's not my business anyway. I remember, this is totally just sex with us, nothing more romantic. We're friends though, right? We can still talk!"

"I already told you I don't want to talk about it!"

"Is that why you're so detached from people? Keira hurt you by sleeping with your brother?"

"You are so fucking naïve, Bella. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, he turned and walked out the front door and into the streets. As the cold air hit her, she felt the sting from his words on her skin. _You're so dumb, Bella. No one would ever put up with how fucking stupid you are. _Jake's words came back to haunt her. Edward was no different from her husband.

_I could do it. I could leave tonight and no one would even notice. Not until I didn't show up for work tomorrow. Alice has Jasper. Rosalie has Emmett. What do I have? A big aching whole in my chest? _Edward's words hurt her more than the large bruise on her ribs. That was what always amazed her. It wasn't about the physical abuse Jake inflicted on her, it was the emotional that hurt worse. Other people saw her physically but she was left to deal with her bruised soul all on her own. Refusing to cry, Bella went back to get her things and noticed he left his cell phone on the stand by the door. _Fucking perfect..._

Halfway to his hotel, Bella began to wonder what had happened in his life to make him this way. She couldn't imagine it was his parents—he'd never said anything bad about them and his mom seemed nice enough. From what she could remember from snippets of conversations, he had a sister and a brother. Bella's thoughts shifted to Liam and what he must be like. Did he know Edward had been with Keira? Did she work them against one another? Of course what she did was horrible but not _that _horrible.

_This is something big. Something serious. _Internally, everything inside of her was saying to run. It might have just been that she was used to hearing hurtful things from Jake, it could have been that she was falling in love with Edward, but either way, what Edward said hurt worse than anything Jake could have done. She wasn't naïve. If he would just open up to her, tell her what happened, perhaps she could try to help him. He was damaged. That much was without a doubt true. _Don't try to help him, Bella. He doesn't want it. In three months, he's leaving and so are you. _

In no time, she was pulling into that familiar hotel parking lot, wondering what she should do with the phone. After the longest inner debate she'd had in awhile, she finally marched in, past the snobby old valet and went to the front desk. There was a girl in front of her with poker-straight black hair, a tight dress, and a very fucking expensive pair of shoes and purse. "How can I help you, miss?" The front desk man asked while Bella tried to decide if the bag was a genuine Louis Vuitton. She'd literally never seen one before and doubted anyone in Forks owned one.

"I was wondering if you could tell me which room Mr. Edward Cullen is staying in?" The girl had a pretty, English voice and Bella wanted to punch her. She knew instinctively that this was Keira.

The man looked over his glasses at the girl, before shrugging and typing something into the computer. To Bella's total surprise, the man gave her the room number without even asking her name to check with Edward. She was even more shocked when he said, "Um...I'm sorry, I don't know your name..."

"Keira," the girl said sweetly.

"Keira, dear, I don't think that he's in. At least, I know his car hasn't been checked in with the valet. Perhaps you'd like to wait in the lounge down the hall?"

_He didn't make it back yet? Is he at the bar? This is just great. His ex is here, I still have the damn phone, he's not in..._ She watched for a few seconds as Keira made her way towards the bar. "Can I help you, miss?" the old man asked her.

Bella ignored him and pulled his Iphone from her pocket, heading towards the British girl. "Hey! Wait!"

At first, Keira didn't hear her and kept walking but finally Bella caught up and tapped her on the shoulder. Spinning around, surprised, Bella couldn't believe the fear she saw in Keira's eyes before it changed to a look of confusion. "Yes?"

"I um..this is Edward's phone. He left it...somewhere. When you see him, give it to him."

"Um...okay...who should I tell him you are?"

"It's...um...It's not important," Bella said, handing it to her and walking away.

Though Bella could really, really use a good five hours of dancing to get this out of her system, she went home to her empty apartment. It was close to ten thirty and she had to be at the studio in the morning. After parking her rattling little car, Bella climbed the stairs and walked inside. As soon as the door closed, there was a knock. In order for someone to be there that quickly, they would have had to have been directly behind her. There was no peephole in the door so she asked as loud as she could with a shaking voice who was there. "It's me."

Sucking in a breath, Bella opened the door slowly to see Edward standing in front of her. Hair in disarray, a flustered look on his face, and wrinkled clothes—he still looked sexy. "You left your phone at the studio," she blurted out instead of inviting him in.

"What? Oh...I didn't know..." he said becoming more confused.

"I took it to your hotel. It's waiting for you..." _Tell him about Keira, he should know she's waiting for him._

"Did you really not notice me standing on the corner of your porch? Or my car parked out front?" He asked it in annoyance and his words from before crushed her again.

"No. I didn't. I have a lot on my mind..."

"What if I was a kidnapper? Or a murderer? Or a rapist?"

"Are you?" Bella asked, knowing she really didn't know him _that_ well.

"No," he replied, obviously offended.

"Then I don't see the huge deal here," she shrugged.

"There are people out there who aren't good, Bella."

Not wanting to have the 'always hold someone's hand when you cross the street' lecture, Bella shook her head and said, "You need to go. Keira's waiting."

"What?"

"I stopped by the hotel because you left your phone. She was asking for you at the front desk. I gave it to her. She's really pretty."

"Bella..."

"Why didn't you tell me things with you two were...starting...again..."

"They're not. Not really. I didn't even know she was coming."

"You were going home to see her this weekend."

"No, I am going home to see my brother. What does it matter anyway?

"Why were you on my front porch?" Bella asked, ignoring his question.

"I felt bad. I never should have called you naïve. I just...it's really complicated."

"But the woman waiting for you at the hotel knows?"

"Yes."

"Edward, please just go. I don't have the patience for riddles tonight and I highly doubt Keira does either."

"Bella, Keira and I are not getting back together. I don't want a relationship."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Edward," Bella said with finality before shutting the door in his face.

The next morning, she walked in solo and saw Rose and Alice chatting away by the bars. Heading over, she could tell Alice was worked up about something. "What's wrong, Al?"

"Jasper!"

"Sweetie, what? What happened?"

"Some girl showed up last night and asked to speak to him. He told me he'd be a few minutes and left. When he came back he wouldn't tell me what happened but he was obviously upset about something."

"This is bad...why?"

Rose huffed, "Obviously, this girl is from back home and she flew in to see him and she also came to talk to Emmett and then him and Jasper had like an hour long man and rich bitch talk and they didn't actually come back for almost an hour."

"Oh goody, here she comes now!" Alice said, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Her name's Keira, she's with Edward. Really, it's nothing to worry about."

Bella watched the three guys and Keira walk in and put down their bags...even she had one. _Why the hell does she have a bag? _

"Ah, Miss Woods!" Danny said, jovially, coming out of his office with a huge smile. _No. No. No. No. Please, for the love of goodness, don't let her be a dancer here..._

"Go warm up. Edward, I'd like you and her to work with Bella and Tyler. Maybe you could show them a few things." Anger grew in Bella's stomach and she began to curse Danny, Edward, and Keira. _Alright, Bella, you can wake up from this damn nightmare now..."_

It wasn't an nightmare...if it was it was definitely a slow and painful one. Two hours later, Bella was sitting on the floor against the wall while Edward lifted the toothpick-thin English girl like he was born to do it. There dancing had nothing to do with them as a couple. He was just amazing on his own—it was infectious—a slow, flesh eating infection but infectious none the less.

When Bella and Tyler started discussing anything but dance, Edward and Keira finally stopped and went to get a drink. Edward approached her shortly after, "Do you want to try?"

"I don't know..." the moves they were practicing were ridiculously difficult and Bella could see herself ending up in the hospital.

"Hey, trust me. I won't let anything happen to you," he said, holding his hand out to her.

Bella noted the looks they were getting from Keira as Edward led her to the middle. He stepped behind her with both hands on her waist and whispered, "The next song is Airplanes. Remember, trust me."

Nodding her head, Bella took a deep breath. True to his word, the familiar notes poured from the speakers and in the next instant, she was up in the air. While he held his palm against the small of her back so she could make a perfect arch, she had just enough time to take a deep breath before he pushed her up, letting her go completely for a second before catching her on his shoulders. He rolled her toward the front of his body before righting her again.

After pulling him towards her, he pushed her back and grabbed the inside of her leg, just above her knee. She hitched her leg up and felt him pull her into his chest before he dipped her down in front of him so his face was just above her breasts. Bella stayed that way, unable to move, and realized when he took over she literally had no control of her body—and he knew it. While she had watched him and Keira, it terrified her to think of how badly she could get hurt if something went wrong but when she could feel his hands controlling her, she just let him do his thing.

Bella tried to remember the moves he'd done with his old partner, and while they were complicated, they were different. Danny had made it sound like Keira was there to teach her, now, she realized Edward wanted to do the teaching on his own. Bella's heart soared when she thought a little more and discovered that the moves with Keira weren't what him and Bella had just managed to pull off. This was theirs.

After a few seconds, she was able to catch her breath and blood was starting to rush to her head. She positioned herself so that she could look up to tell him to put her down when she noticed just how tense his body was. He was frozen with her still wrapped around him. When she went to move, his arms tightened. The thought of a wild animal protecting its child ran through her mind...it was the only way to describe his face. She swung her head in the direction he was glaring and her heart literally stopped beating. Her husband stood in the doorway, arms crossed, and wearing a smirk.

**Next update should be tomorrow! Until then, LP xoxoxoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns these characters and the awesomeness that is Twilight! I'm just subjecting them to my fun little schemes. **

**Chapter 8**

_Don't let Jake hurt him. Please, don't let Jake hurt him..._ "Edward," Bella whispered, "it's okay. Let me down."

"No," he said firmly before setting her gently on her feet. Being that he let her go, she assumed he was telling her it wasn't okay.

"Edward, let me do this. It's okay."

"Don't. Please, don't. I can protect you. He won't..."

Knowing she had a very small amount of time to diffuse the situation, Bella fought herself on grabbing Edward and hiding. Instead, she walked right up to Jake. "You're home!"

"Yeah. I am," Jake said, sounding completely happy—he was an amazing actor.

Bella knew this was going to be bad. Really, _really _bad. "What do you say we go home?"

"Bella? Danny's not going to be happy..." she heard Edward begin behind her.

"Stay the fuck out of it," Jake spat, the steel look returning to his eyes.

At that moment, Alice and Rosalie walked in, and Rosalie said, "We're getting fitted for costumes, Bells. Come on!"

Bella looked right at Jake, unable to face Edward. "I'll meet you at home in about an hour."

"Oh, I can't wait," Jake said darkly.

While the girls waited, Alice and Rosalie drilled her about what happened with Jake, why he was there, and how well she knew Keira. All Bella wanted to do was find Edward and tell him not to mess with Jake, to let it go. Her husband was unstable and she knew it.

"Isabella?" a plump, little lady with gray hair called out to her over a pair of reading glasses. "Alright, Mrs. Black, let's just get your measurements..."

After the woman wrote down her numbers, she pulled an outfit from the rack and handed it to her. It was a beautiful purplish/red with lace. Walking into the small bathroom beside the costume room, she pulled it on, too lazy to walk down to the locker rooms. She couldn't breathe when she put it on, not because of the fact it was ridiculously tight fitting, but because she found that the top of it crossed in the front. Her torso would be exposed on both sides. The blueish-yellow bruise definitely clashed with the wardrobe.

"Bella! Open up! Let me see!" Alice was calling to her from behind the door.

"Alice, I...um..."

"I'm coming in!"

Before Bella could stop her, it's not like they hadn't seen each other getting in and out of costumes before, she walked right in. Bella saw her from the mirror. "It's so pretty! The color is amazing! Turn around so I can see it."

Bella kept her hand over as much of the bruise as possible and turned to face her, Alice sucked in a breath. "You look dazzling!"

Bella had to laugh at that one, leave it to Alice to always be animated—like a little kid at Disneyland. So, when Alice's face turned to one of seriousness, she knew she'd been found out. "Bella...what...did you fall again?"

Keeping a poker face, Bella nodded, "Yeah. I fell in the kitchen against the counter."

"Oh," Alice said quietly and Bella knew beyond all doubt that her best friend didn't totally believe her. She didn't know what to do or say. Never, in the entire time Jake had treated her this way, had either Rosalie nor Alice thought something was actually happening.

"Come on, let's go show Rose," Alice said, giving her a fake smile.

If she fought the idea, Alice would know she was definitely hiding something. Following her out into the hallway, she was thankful no one was really around since it was about lunch time. Unfortunately, Rose was in the locker room, at the other end of the building. Keeping her arms wrapped around herself, Bella was walking past the doors of the private room they had practiced in when she realized her bag was in there. Asking Alice to hold on, she opened the door to get it and almost ran right into Keira, who was coming out.

"Bells, I want to talk to you," Edward said coldly.

_Dammit. _"Um...I have to show Rose..."

"Come with me. Please. We need to talk. Alice, can you show Keira a few places where she can grab some lunch? Bella and I need to discuss...one of the dances..."

"Uh, sure. See ya, Bells."

Bella was silently pleading with her not to leave but her plea went unanswered. As soon as the two girls were almost out the door, she swallowed hard and followed Edward into the room. "How could you do it? You told me you were going to leave him!"

"You said you didn't want a relationship, what difference does it make?"

"What difference does it make? Christ, Bella, this has nothing to fucking do with me."

"He's back and...I don't know what to do..." she began to tear up and stepped away from him.

"You can tell someone. Get help."

"No. He'll...I can't."

Suddenly, he reached out and pulled her into a hug. It wasn't something romantic, it wasn't one of the embraces they shared when no one was around, it was a friendly hug. She felt herself lean into him, the smell of him calmed her down. "Bella, please don't do this to yourself."

When he let her go, she stepped back and heard him gasp. She looked down at the floor, ashamed, knowing he just saw her ribs. He knew exactly what happened, it wasn't something that needed to be said. After a long moment of silence, Edward shook his head and went to grab his bag from the floor. "You know what? Go to him. You want to spend your time being some fucking asshole's punching bag, don't let me stop you but dammit, Bella, I'll be damned if I'm just going to sit here and watch it."

"You didn't even tell me she was going to be dancing here!" _Where the hell did that come from?_

Edward must have been wondering the same thing because he stopped and looked at her, totally confused. "She asked if she could come today. I talked to Danny first and he wanted her to work with Tyler a little. It's not like it's permanent."

"Did you sleep with her?"

"No," he said, firmly, obviously annoyed. Eventually, his face softened, "I'm scared for you, Bella. I think you truly believe that what he's doing isn't wrong but I know you want to leave him. You're scared too, and baby, that's okay."

"If he leaves me, I'll have nothing...and everyone will hate me."

"If you would talk to people, Alice, Rose, hell, your father is the chief of police here, I can guarantee they won't hate you."

"His dad and my dad are best friends. It'll kill them both."

"Go ahead, Bella, keep making excuses but I won't attend another funeral like..." his voice trailed off.

"Like what?"

"Don't worry about it. Even if you have nothing when you leave him, you'll still have your life, and that's something if you ask me. We could go now. Talk to your dad..."

Bella shook her head, wishing her tears would stop, "I can't. He'll hurt him."

"Your dad?"

Bella nodded.

"Bella, if you don't do something about this, I will. He could kill you, Bella. Do you understand that?"

"No! I...you can't...don't...he'll hurt you, too!"

Edward smirked through his anger, "No, he won't."

"Just because you're bigger than him...he's strong."

"You have no idea what I'm capable of."

Had anyone else said those words to her, she would have rolled her eyes but the way his whole stature turned sullen, she knew he was being honest with her. Wiping her eyes, she became very attuned to the fact that she was still in her costume. Becoming self-conscious, she tried to cover herself up with her arms and Edward must have noticed it.

"You're beautiful. Don't hide it," he said absently before getting serious again. "I don't know what to do. I can't just let you go home to him."

_This is why no one was supposed to know! I never should have gotten him involved. I never should have told him the truth. He's going to get hurt because of me. _"Edward, it's not that bad. Really. I'm not afraid of him anymore," she lied, trying to get him to just let it go.

"You're lying. I can't help you if you don't let me. Let's just go talk to the police."

"My dad _is_ the police. Please, just let it go. I don't even know you. You have no reason to care about me. Besides, you have to keep Keira company and you're leaving for London. You don't owe me anything," she turned to leave but he stopped her with a long, deep kiss.

"Tell me I shouldn't fucking care," he snapped when he finally let her go.

"You have to let me do this. I have a plan. I just have to get through this performance..."

"It's over two months away!"

"Jake's never home. This is just a fluke and he'll be leaving again Monday..."

"You knew he was coming?" Edward asked angrily, and Bella flinched away from him. He softened immediately, "You know, Isabella, I care way fucking more than I should and it scares the hell out of me. Come back to my place, stay away from him. We can get a restraining order...and a divorce...you'll be safe..."

"Then what?"

"What time is it?" he asked, obviously avoiding the question.

"One o'clock. Why?"

"You need to change before the others get back."

"I have to go home and grab something..."

"Fine. If I don't hear from you in an hour, I'll come check on you."

"Fine."

Bella ran to her car as soon as she was out of the revealing costume. It took fifteen to twenty minutes to get home and she didn't have time to waste. Her plan was to calm her husband down and get back to the studio before Edward even missed her. She should have known it wouldn't be that easy. With shaking legs, Bella walked into the apartment and found Jake leaning against the counter. "Hello, Isabella."

"Jake..."

"Did you think you could fuck someone else and I wouldn't find out about it?" he asked her calmly.

"I didn't..."

"Bullshit!" he hollered, grabbing an apple off the counter and throwing it so she could feel it touch her hair and splatter on the wall behind her.

Taking a step back, Bella wondered what she should do next. If she ran, he'd catch her. If she fought back, it would just be worse. "I miss you, Jake."

"Ha! Yeah, I bet," he bit out sarcastically.

"I miss the real Jake. The Jake I married. The one who wouldn't hurt me or scare me..."

"Aw, is poor little Bella afraid of her big, bad husband?" Jake sneered.

"Why don't you just let me go? You don't love me anymore...you can't..."

"What would we say to Billy and Charlie? Besides, who the hell is going to take care of you? No one. I don't have a choice. If I'm going to be stuck with you and have to support you, you damn well better be fucking faithful to me, Isabella."

She began to cry, realizing that it _was_ completely hopeless. He was going to hurt Edward if she left. He'd be the first person that Jake would go after.

"I told you what would happen if you told anyone about how fucking stupid you are. Don't fuck with me, Bella. If you are going to have another man, I might have to eliminate the competition."

"Jake, I'm sorry. I love you. It's my fault. He didn't do anything wrong. It was all my idea because...I um...missed you."

Grabbing her by the hair, he pulled her towards him so he was right in her face, "You little whore. I'd have no choice but to tell Charlie what you've been up to if you try to leave me again."

"I'm sorry," Bella said, mentally pleading that he'd just let her go.

"I have to go meet my dad. I won't be back until late. I expect you to be here."

It was one o'clock in the morning when Bella finally gave up and attempted to sleep. Lying in bed, she thought about Edward and how nervous he seemed when she'd returned to the studio earlier that day. As soon as she walked in, his eyes looked over her for signs that something was wrong. He must have been satisfied that she was okay because he never approached her until right before they were leaving. "If you still want to know what could happen if you leave him...between us...we can talk..."

_No, we can't. Even if I do end this, I'll have to leave. _Putting on her best poker face, Bella looked him in the eyes and said "We don't have to. You've made it quite clear this is fun for you and while I understand you feel obligated to help me, it doesn't mean you have to ruin the rest of your life because you're stuck with me," before turning around and walking out.

Now, lying in bed, waiting for her husband, Bella could only see his face after the words were out of her mouth. He was trying to help her and she felt like the biggest bitch she could ever possibly be. Giving up on sleep, she headed out into the kitchen and was surprised to see Alice sitting at the table, eating from a tub of ice cream. "Ally?"

"Hey. Can't sleep either, huh?"

"No. I'm waiting for Jake to get home."

"Oh."

Awkward silence fell between them before her friend looked at her and practically whispered, "I need to ask you something. Something important. Don't lie to me."

_Here it is. Do I have what it takes to lie to her again? _"Bella, I know you and Edward...there's something going on with you two. I don't know exactly what but you two are _different_ together. Those bruises...did he do it?"

Bella gaped at her in shock, "What?"

"Don't lie. I know about his past..."

_She knows! She knows what he's been trying to keep secret! _"What about his past, Alice? What?"

"Is he hurting you, Bella? Please, I won't say anything to Jazz."

"No. Alice, stop. Tell me. What about his past?" Bella pleaded, gripping the table.

"Bella, Jazz told me so don't say anything. Promise me."

"I promise! Tell me!"

"Bells, he was on trial for...for murdering..."

"Edward? No. No, I don't believe you!" Bella practically shouted defensively, shaking her head in disbelief.

"It's true. Jasper told me all about it. Keep your voice down, Rose is sleeping."

"Alice, what else do you know. Who did he...who did they say he killed?"

"I can't..." Alice said with tears.

"Please. Alice, come on."

"I promised I wouldn't say anything. Besides you won't tell me what those bruises are really from."

"Alice!"

Suddenly, the front door came open and Jake strode in. "Hey, baby, sorry I'm late," he said kissing Bella on the cheek before smiling warmly at Alice, "why are you two up? It's late. You have to be up early tomorrow."

Bella was repulsed by this fake husband as much as the mean one. Before she could drill Alice anymore, Jake took her wrist—making it look like he was just leading her to the room, but he really had a grip so strong on it she had to keep from crying out. Edward had been tried for murder and she vowed to find out why. After a whispered threat from Jake, something about cutting her up into little pieces, Bella drifted to sleep with only the thoughts of her very own British bad boy to worry her.

**Next update should happen either tomorrow or Thursday :) Reviews help me type faster! Until next time, LP xoxoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns these characters and the awesomeness that is Twilight! I'm just subjecting them to my fun little schemes.**

**Chapter 9**

The next morning, to Bella's surprise, Emmett was sitting at the breakfast table with Rosalie. It was obviously no secret the two were messing around but he'd never stayed here before—all three guys had their own rooms at the hotel. While the girls had their own, the walls were much thinner here than there. Apparently, Jake was just as surprised, and a lot more irritated for the breakfast company.

"Morning, Bells," Rose's other half said with a smile.

"Hey, I didn't know you were staying here."

"Yeah, just figured I'd give my baby a chance to get out of that hotel."

Alice was being abnormally quiet and Bella tried to study her when Jake turned to get a bowl out for his cereal. "Ally, hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just...I don't know."

"Alright. Well, if you need to talk about anything let me know."

"Thanks," she said, standing up, "I'm going to get dressed."

"So," Emmett began clearing his voice, "Edward left to take Keira to the airport this morning at the butt crack of dawn and just had to text me to tell me that at that time, too. Anyway, he also said he didn't think he could make it in today."

Emmett was sitting so that he had a clear shot at her husband and Bella was willing to bet the question was asked to gauge a response. He was making her nervous, glancing back and forth between Jake and her. "Solo practice it is then," said Bella with a big smile, feeling rather awkward.

Jake watched Bella like a hawk the whole time she was anywhere near him and she couldn't wait to break free and talk to Alice. Alice new the secret. She had to or else she wouldn't be so distraught over it. To both her and Alice's surprise, when she got to the studio, Jasper wasn't there either. The disappointed look on her friend's face made Bella realize that this was getting serious—Jasper wasn't just a boy toy.

_What happens when this is over? He'll go back home and she'll be here...or will she? _The realization that her two best friends could very well up and leave her here in Forks almost made her tear up when the voice in her head came back. _You're leaving, too, stupid! _The thought made guilt tear through her when she thought of how devastated they'd be when she left without even saying where she was going. Charlie wouldn't be able to handle it. She was once again realized just how stuck she was.

As Jar of Hearts began to play, Bella began to go through her routine. It didn't take long to find that her mind was elsewhere. She finally gave up and went to put in something more upbeat, something to get the doom and gloom out of her mind, when Jasper came into the small room. Bella froze. Something was wrong, the look on his face wasn't the light, happy Jasper that she was familiar with.

"We need to talk."

"O..okay. What's up?"

Something about the way he stood in front of the door to the little room made her anxious. "I've spoken to Alice and she wanted me...she asked me to talk to you."

"About..." Bella asked, confused.

"Edward."

"Oh."

"Look, I know he's not the nicest guy in the world. I know he does a lot of stupid shit. I know he can have quite a temper. I know he's hot-headed. Bella, what I don't think he is is an abusive person. He wouldn't hurt anyone like that, especially you. I know Alice is just worried about you but please don't even let on that she thinks this way to Edward. He really doesn't need it right now."

"_Especially you..." _"Jasper, I wouldn't. I know he wouldn't hurt me. The only person who really seems to think he would is himself. Even Alice has her doubts, like you said, she's just worried about me."

"Yeah, well, that's Edward for you. The man is a professional self-loather. Just don't give him more reasons to do it."

"Is he okay, Jazz?" Bella asked quietly.

Jasper looked at her long and hard before nodding his head, "Physically, yes. He just is still trying to shake his past and I really don't know that it will ever happen."

"At least he's going home for the weekend, maybe that will help calm him down a little."

Jasper snorted, obviously not agreeing with her, "Yeah. We'll see."

When he turned to leave, Bella called after him and walked over, "One more thing! I'm worried for Alice, too."

"Why?" he asked quickly. Bella could see the pure look of concern on his face.

"She's...she's very...innocent sometimes. She really, really cares about you. When all of this is over, please don't break her heart."

"I couldn't. Bella, I love her. I'm trying to figure out what to do when the time comes that I'll have to leave."

"Alright. Good."

"Bella, if Alice is worried, there has to be a reason._ If _Edward...or anyone else is trying to hurt you, don't hesitate to come to me. Okay?"

Bella left her bag on the floor and went in search of Alice. There had to be a way to convince her friend that nothing was wrong. She found her in a room down the hall with Emmett. Bella had to laugh at the two of them. For as much as Alice could be a goody two shoes, she sure as hell could dance. While Nickelback's Animal blasted from the sound system, Bella thought about how much time she had. Jake left for the day to go with Quil and Embry so she really didn't need to be back for lunch.

Yelling in to tell Caleb, who was working with Jessica, that she wasn't feeling well and was going home, Bella headed to her car. Traffic was at a minimum and she pulled into the parking lot in record time. Past the valet and front desk, Bella pulled the key card she had begun to keep in her back pocket out. This time, she didn't hesitate to knock on the door. _Oh, so now that you're aware that he was tried for murder, you aren't afraid of him. _Bella could see her subconscious rolling her eyes.

It took a little longer for him to open the door than the last time, but at least he was fully clothed. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked quickly, his eyes running over her.

"I don't know. We need to talk."

"Are you going to go to the police?" he asked hopefully.

"No. Edward, this is something about you. I...um...did some er...research...into you..."

He visibly froze in front of her. "What do you mean?"

"I maybe found out that you were in jail..."

"Stop. This is none of your damn business, Bella. You have no right to come here and..."

"What happened, Edward? I know it was...you were there for...murder," the last word was easier for her to say than she'd expected.

"I was."

Her heart began to speed up. _He won't hurt me. He won't hurt me._ She kept trying to remind herself to stay calm. "Who was it? Who did they say you killed?"

"You obviously didn't look very hard," he huffed, then sighing he said, "come inside, I don't want to talk about this but I sure as hell am not doing it in the hallway." She followed him in and took a seat in the armchair across from him. "How did things go with Jake?"

"Oh, no. You are _so_ not changing the subject, for once, this is about you. I want answers."

"Fine. What do you know?"

"I know that you were on trial for murder. That's it."

"I shouldn't involve you, Bella...this has nothing to do with you."

"No. Not at all. My dance partner and lover has been tried for murder. No, nothing to do with me." Bella replied sarcastically.

"Lover?"

"Forget it. You know what? I shouldn't have come. I'd love to hear the reason they would even think you murdered someone. You're a dancer. What did someone try to steal your partner?" Her eyes grew wide, "Keira! That's what happened isn't it?"

"What?" No! Look at me, Bella. Do I look like your typical male dancer? Have any of your other partners had mangled hands like this?" Bella was just confused now. She stared at him blankly. "I didn't think so. Bella, I told you before, I'm not a very good person. I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of."

"Like what?" Bella asked, point blank while asking herself if she really wanted to know the answer.

He hesitated, like he was fighting a battle with himself, and losing terribly. "I used to fight. Professionally. It was strictly underground but people considered me one of the best. Bookies favored me, the women loved me, but the other guys...they began to hate me. I was bringing in bundles of cash. People had begun to bet on me no matter who I was fighting. It rubbed the other guys the wrong way. Anyway, long story short, one night after a fight, a man pulled a gun on me. I did what came naturally and fought...I knew the man—he was my sparring partner. Turns out the same men that made me famous wanted me dead so they could bring in their new guys and make more money off of them. At first I didn't understand why he didn't just kill me. He was pointing the gun but not pulling the trigger.

"I told him to take the money, there was almost twenty five thousand in the bag I was carrying. He wouldn't take it and kept telling me how sorry he was, still aiming the gun at my head. That's when it hit me. I'd heard it happened to a couple guys but they were always the guys who no one wanted to become. The ones who thought they were too good for anyone and everyone. Bella, those men weren't dead. They were inside though. Each one of them had come home to find their family—wives, kids, toddlers, infants—all dead."

His voice cracked and he was swallowing hard, as if choking on his words. Bella encouraged him to continue by walking over and rubbing his arm while saying soothing words. She was terrified to hear what he had to say. Finally, he continued. "I knew. I knew. I pushed my friend and attacker away and ran. I ran ten blocks, not stopping, hell somewhere along that ten block stretch, I left the bag of money. Every light in the apartment was on. The outside light, the entrance way, the living room, our bedroom...every fucking light. I threw the door open and ran upstairs, not caring if the same people were still there to kill me. I didn't care. I found her on the bed. Her arms behind her back, but not tied. It was like they held her arms back while they put the bullet through her skull."

"Edward...I'm..."

"I called for an ambulance but I knew she was dead. There was hope though. I could maybe save him...but I didn't. The doctors told me that the baby wasn't strong enough to live without her. She was only four months pregnant, barely even showing. I'd promised her that night would be it. We would take the winnings I'd accumulated, move away from London, and raise our son. We would have been married the next week."

Bella was absolutely speechless. She struggled to find the right words. Were there right words for this situation? So, she asked the one thing she could with the most humility, "What was her name?"

He gave her a sad smile, despite the tears building up on his lower eyelid, "Emily."

"I had no idea...I'm so, so sorry."

"They arrested me for her murder. I spent two years of my life in a jail cell. I managed to get out but not because I was found innocent, the fucker who did this to her paid off the fucking judge. That's just it. They wanted me to suffer. On the outside. Without her. Dammit, Bella, I could have lived the rest of my entire fucking life in that cell. There was nothing out here for me anymore. My family was the only contact I had with the outside world—I was fine with keeping it that way. If I tried to hunt down the man who hurt her, it wouldn't have helped anyone. It wouldn't bring her back and they'd send someone else to go after my parents, Liam, and Kate.

"I met Emmett after passing out behind some pub. I was trying to keep my distance from my family, not wanting them to be associated with me. I told him my last name was Cullen, not Masen like it actually is. I was addicted to every drug I could find..and some things that weren't even considered drugs. He took me to his place, got me clean clothes, helped me through my withdrawals...I owe him my life. I also give him credit for my dancing. He introduced me to it and I fell in love with it. Who would've thought, some badass street would fall in love with the stage."

By the time he was finished with his story, Bella found herself wrapped around his torso while his head rested on hers. They were both completely silent, Bella was having trouble processing what was said. After about five minutes, Edward asked, "How the hell are you not running out the door?"

His look of self-hate tore at her heart harder than anything. It was worse than when her mom left, when Jake's mom died, the first time Jake had hit her, and even the idea that she was still in danger living with her husband. Still unable to form words, Bella let go of him enough so that she could kiss him. It started with a gentle kiss on the lips but when she licked along his bottom lip, he welcomed her. As things intensified, Edward's fingers wound their way into her hair and she put one leg over so she was straddling him.

When they finally pulled back, Bella looked him in the eyes and said, "I'm not going anywhere."

"You have to."

"I want to leave him, I do..."

"No. Even if you leave him...I'm no safer for you to be around than he is. Bella, you need to leave him but you can't stay with me."

"You won't hurt me!"

"Not directly. I always do, though. I'm the reason Emily and my son are dead. I cheated on Keira,,."

"You won't _beat_ me," Bella practically shouted.

Edward looked up at her in shock, and a look Bella could only describe as disgust, "There are a lot of normal, decent human beings out there that won't hurt you like that. What you're going through isn't normal."

"We're not actually together, so you couldn't cheat on me. You won't fight anymore so you have no worries about something like that happening to me." His silence is what threw up the red flag. "You're not fighting anymore. Are you?"

"Have you noticed how Em and Jazz are kind of pissed at me?"

"Yeah..."

"I...um...that's why Keira was here."

"I'm not understanding..."

"Keira contacted me earlier and when I went to message my friend about a fight, she got it instead...and freaked. She knows about what happened. Hence, the late night visit to Jasper, Emmett and me. Keira was my first partner and she remembers what I was like back then."

"Are you fighting again?"

"No...kind of...I was going to just do it this weekend. I know someone who needs a favor. I told him I'd stand in for him..."

"No. Edward, no. This is illegal. You could lose your job!"

"Bella, what difference does it make anymore? What does it matter?"

"You matter!"

"Take your own damn advice, Bella," he snapped.

"This is different!"

"I'm failing terribly at seeing how this is different. You know it's dangerous but you're going to walk right back into his arms. You're no better than I am."

"You're right, I'm not. So, let's stop with the bullshit about how I'm too good for you."

"You are."

She grabbed him and kissed him again, hard, knowing he was shutting down on her again. He cupped her ass and slid her closer to him as she still straddled him. It was hard and fast and absolutely lovely. Bella couldn't even remember being this way with Jake. It felt good to be held, to be kissed, to feel like she was loved...he lifted her off the couch, stopping her every train of thought. Carrying her past the large fish tank, past the kitchen, and into the bedroom, he set her down. She expected him to keep kissing her, wanting him to keep kissing her, when he slid her up so her head was resting on a pillow and laid down beside her.

When it was clear he wasn't going to give her what she craved, Bella decided to try and take it. Before she could go for his mouth again, he stopped her, "Bells, not tonight. Relax. No offense, but you look like you haven't gotten a good night's sleep in weeks."

_Yeah, since I met you. _Bella felt her eyelids growing heavy as she snuggled up against him. As soon as the feeling of safety hit her, she drifted off after telling him in a whisper, "I don't want you to leave."

Four hours later, Bella woke up, looked around the unfamiliar room and panicked. _Where the hell am I? _It took a second for her to remember what happened and then she really panicked. "Edward? Edward, wake up!"

"Hmm?" he muttered sleepily.

"Edward, it's after five! Jake was expecting me at 3..."

"Alright, calm down. Where's your phone?" he asked, fully awake now.

"I...I don't know..."

He stood up and made his way to the living room where they were sitting earlier. "Here, call him. Tell him you're with Alice and Jasper."

"I'm not! What if he finds out I'm lying?"

" I'll call Jasper. He said he and Alice were going to Alice's parents for dinner. It won't be too weird if you go too."

"You can't call him."

"Why?"

"Edward, they can't know I'm with you..."

"Are you insane? You'd rather keep this a secret and deal with Jake than tell Jasper about us and save yourself? Really?"

"I have to go before it gets even later..."

"Don't go. Stay with me. Call and tell him it's over..."

"I can't, Edward. You don't understand. I'll see you tomorrow."

Bella slid her flip-flops on and headed out the door, praying to God this wouldn't be the time Jake snapped for good. There was no way in hell she could let anything happen to Edward, not after what he'd told her today. Finally daring to look at the phone in her hand, Bella saw that there were five missed calls from Jake. She walked faster, hoping against hope someone else would be home when she got there.

Unfortunately, there was no such luck. Trying not to cry, Bella got out of her car and went to face her punishment. It was true, she never should have been in his hotel room to begin with. Jake had every reason to get angry. This time, he was waiting for her on the porch. Sitting in the wooden rocking chair, arms crossed, she noticed he was holding a knife. Biting back even more tears she shook her head, "Jake, I got caught up at..."

"You weren't at the studio, Bella. Don't fucking lie to me, you stupid bitch!"

"Jake, please, calm down. There are a lot of people living in this complex."

Bella glanced next door where a porch identical to theirs was, only there weren't any people on it. No one was outside. Angrily, Jake stood up and grabbed her arm, practically shoving her into the house. "Why are you being like this? Why? What did I do?" Bella cried, trying to hide her face.

"You're fucking some other guy Bella! What am I supposed to act like?"

"This is nothing to do with him! You were like this before! Was it because I wouldn't leave with you? Is that it?"

He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her to the living room. Silently, she prayed over and over that one of the girls would come home—and that Edward would stay away. Pushing her down onto the couch, he ran the knife along her cheek and she bit her bottom lip to keep from crying out. "You're so beautiful, Isabella. It would be such a shame if something were to happen to this pretty face. I bet he wouldn't want you then. Would he?"

"Jake, please. You are seriously scaring me. Stop."

"Oh, come on," Jake laughed, "I'm only having some fun. I have to look at you all the time. I don't want an ugly wife."

A few seconds later, Bella's prayers were answered as Jasper and Alice came running in, both out of breath. Hiding the knife, Jake put on his fake smile and sat down next to her, rubbing her back. "Bella had a rough day at the studio, didn't you sweetheart?"

"Yeah." It was an automatic, zombie-like response.

"We're just going to go get some rest now."

Jasper was staring at Bella intently as if trying to get the real story. He nodded his head and turned towards Alice but Bella felt his eyes on her as Jake pulled her towards the bedroom. Once inside, he shut the door gently and grinned. "I bought you something, sweetheart."

"Yeah?" Bella asked, her voice cracking.

"I wanted to tell you that I felt bad. I got a little...carried away...last time I was home. So, I got you two things actually. I want you to wear them."

Bella watched as he pulled out two identical rectangle boxes. Opening the first one she saw a silver chain with a heart on it. The heart had a keyhole. The second was identical to the first. Jake took both and placed them on her wrists. "I don't want you to take them off. Ever. Obviously, you need a little reminder of who you belong to. Now, go to sleep."

"Jake, it's early and I haven't eaten..."

"I said go to sleep. You'll have all day to eat tomorrow. I'll be having a little chat with Danny in the morning."

**Next update will either be tomorrow or Friday! Until then, LP xo**


	10. Chapter 10

**This one was hard and took me awhile to write but here it is. I hope you like. It's slightly longer than normal so I hope you can bare with me to the bottom. I don't think you'll be disappointed. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns these characters and the awesomeness that is Twilight! I'm just subjecting them to my fun little schemes.**

**Chapter 10**

Bella had managed to drift off to sleep around three am, waking up on her own at seven. She breathed a sigh of relief when Jake wasn't beside her. Grabbing her robe, Bella put it on, cold despite the warm weather. Cautiously walking out into the kitchen, she was surprised to find that Emmett and Rosalie were both there, once again, as well as Jasper and Alice. The girls looked happy—like nothing crazy was going on but both guys looked nervous. They were probably just worried about Edward.

"Morning, Bells!" Rosalie said cheerfully over her toast.

"Morning," Bella said with a half smile.

Alice looked up at her with a concerned look, the happiness fading away. It broke her heart to see Alice like this, she was usually so happy. "Would you like anything for breakfast?"

"No. I'm not hungry," Bella said, being completely truthful. The idea of food made her sick. She knew Jake was truly off his rocker. He was insane and had put a knife to her the night before. She noticed Emmett texting like crazy and wondered what was going on. Jasper just looked...uncomfortable. "Where's Jake?"

"He left a few minutes ago. Said he had some business to attend to. I don't really know..."

When she came out of the bathroom after a nice, long shower, Bella noticed the house was quiet. Everyone must have left for the studio. She sat on the bed, wondering what Jake meant by saying she'd have all day to eat. When there was a knock on the bedroom door, she jumped before calling out, "Come in."

Instead of her insane husband, Emmett was standing outside of her door. "Are you alright?"

Bella looked at him curiously. _Does he know? _She nodded and tried to smile. "I don't know what you mean."

"I've already talked to Edward. I've been talking to him. Letting him know you're okay. Here, use my phone, call him. He's really worried about you."

"Emmett..."

"Don't be mad at him. You really think that he'd send you back here without someone else who could help? Call him."

_So he does know. Who else does? Rosalie definitely isn't acting like it. Alice is just plain confused. Jasper? Could he know what's going on? _Taking the phone from Emmett, she called Edward's cell. He answered on the first ring, "What's wrong?"

"Edward..." She could hear him suck in a breath.

"Bella! Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm...fine. Jasper showed up with Alice..." _Yep, Jasper knows._

"Did you know that Jake is here?"

Bella groaned.

"Are the girls there with you?"

"Nope. Just one of my bodyguards," Bella answered dryly.

"Are you coming in?"

"I don't know...I'll call you later."

"Do you have my number saved on your phone?"

"No, I can do it..."

"Don't. Don't attach it to my name in case he checks your phone. Let me talk to Em."

Bella handed the phone over and listened, wondering what he had to say. Emmett glanced at her and walked away with the phone in his hand. _Great, now I'm a prisoner in my own house. I should just go to the studio. He can't kill me in front of everyone..._

Bella never made it to the studio, halfway there, her loyal little car quit running. She had no idea what she was doing and tried to call Jake. It rang and rang. Eventually, she decided to call Danny's office. "Danny? This is Bella. Is my husband still there?"

"No. He left. I was just calling in Edward to tell him the news."

_What news? _"Oh. Um..."

"I mean, I really didn't see this coming. I know he has a troubled past but Bella, you have to believe that I would never have put him with you had I known."

_Know what? What the hell did Jake say to him? _Bella began to get a sick feeling in her stomach. "Danny, it's fine, really."

"Bella, no one should ever lay a hand on another person that way. I truly never imagined that something like this would happen. I went against my better judgment when his company offered him over to us." Bella wanted to die. Edward was going to be fired for something he didn't do—all because she wouldn't be honest with herself and admit she needed help. "Bella? Are you still there?"

"Um...yeah. I have to go."

"Alright. Have no fear, come Monday, you'll be paired with Tyler. Mr. Cullen will be sent back home. I'll see you then."

Standing on the side of the road, completely stunned, she quickly called Edward—he wouldn't answer. Finally giving up, Bella called Emmett. "Em, I...something's happened." She went through the whole story and instead of over reacting, he told her to get back in her car, lock the doors, and he'd be there to help her shortly. She did as she was told and tried to call Edward again. _Surely he's had enough time to talk to Danny..._ "What?" he answered.

"Edward! Thank God! Listen, I didn't..."

"I can't believe you'd do this! After everything that I told you! Bella, this is all I have. Do you have any idea what they're going to do to me when I get back home? I'll give you a hint. It starts with f and rhymes with wire."

"He went to..."

"You know, if you were so damn repulsed by what I did to Emily, you could have just asked me nicely to leave...or that you wanted another partner..."

"Edward, stop," Bella commanded firmly. "I never said anything to anyone about us...at all! I sure as hell didn't tell them you were trying to have sex with me!"

"Bella, they think I _beat_ you. Jake told Danny you were demanding a new partner...just like before...well, you know what, go ahead and have Tyler."

"Edward, I didn't do it! I...I..love..."

"Stop. Just stop. I'm leaving. Do you understand that? They are putting me on a plane and I'm not coming back."

"Are you in trouble?"

"Yes," he said, annoyed.

"I mean, did they call the police?"

"No but if they do I'm fucking screwed. Bella, for the love of all things holy, fucking get help. He's manipulating everyone around you. He's..."

"He's calling me. I have to take it. My car broke down."

"Where are you? Are you okay?"

Bella told him the street name and said she'd call him back soon. "Hello?"

"It's Jake. I'm on my way home...what road are you on?" he asked suspiciously.

"I broke down."

"I thought I saw you. I'm coming back around. Where were you going?"

"The studio, Jake. It's my job."

"I've informed Danny you won't be in until Monday, when your dearest Edward is no longer there."

"I can't believe you did this! I've never had sex with him, Jake!" Bella cringed when she thought of the make out sessions but what Jake had just done was inexcusable. He quite possibly just cost Edward his job. She knew instinctively what Edward was going to end up falling back into and it made her sick to think about.

"I want to talk to you about something. I'm on my way." Bella was shocked that he completely avoided her outburst. There was obviously something important that he was excited about. _There's no way in hell this could possibly be good. _

He pulled up less than five minutes later, luckily,she was able to message Emmett and tell him not to come. Jake said it was just a dead battery. When they got home, Jake sat down across from her at the kitchen table—Emmett was no longer there, he was probably still in shock over the word that his best friend was being shipped back to Europe. "Bella, I have a few things to tell you. The first, I'm moving back here for good." Bella felt nauseous. This was way to fucking much to handle all at once. She was still reeling from Edward's situation. "Second, I want a baby. Third, I am asking you _nicely_ to leave the studio for good."

Her heart stopped. This was WAY to fucking much. Unable to speak, to move, to do anything really, Bella just stared at him. There was a possibility that Edward wouldn't lose his career. If that were the case, he'd be safer there than here. She never should have let him get involved with her and Jake from the beginning. _This is my chance to push Edward away for good. Jake's moving back. I need to get Edward away from me. I can handle this, I just have to make sure he doesn't lose his job but a _child_? No way in hell is a child of mine going to be raised around this man. No fucking way._

"Jake..." Bella finally said, "I really, really love dancing. Can we just wait..."

"No. You can have until this set of performances are over and then you are done. Come on, it's not like you're going to make it much farther. You know that, right, Sweetheart?"

"Where are you going to work?" Bella asked through clenched teeth.

"I found a job on the reservation. We'll make enough."

"What exactly did you tell Danny?" she tried to keep her voice from raising.

"Just simply that my dear, beautiful wife was a victim to Mr. Cullen's troubled ways. I let him know that you still had some of the bruises to prove it. It's quite tragic, really." He said it with bravado, as if telling a heart felt story. _What have I done? I deserve whatever Jake can throw at me. _

Bella gave up. She couldn't fight any longer. After all this time she'd taken his abuse and thought she was eventually going to get away, the realization that she was stuck dropped onto her like fifty cement blocks. She gave up on her future, she gave up on her husband, she gave up on not crying. For the rest of the day, as soon as Jake left for his dad's to get ready for the fishing trip, Bella crawled into bed and cried. She cried for her loss of freedom, she cried for what she'd have to deal with when Jake started on this baby situation, she cried for the hypothetical child who would know him as its father, and more importantly, she sobbed uncontrollably for Edward. She'd gotten so good at lying to protect herself that she didn't realize she was killing everyone else around her. Her father, Edward, Rosalie, and Alice...they were all in danger because of her. _Jake and I have to move out. There's no way they can be around him all the time like this. _

Thoughts of her best friends reminded her that she hadn't checked her phone since Jake jumped her car battery. Grabbing it off of the kitchen counter, Bella saw she had only one text message. It was from Alice. **Why couldn't you just tell me? After all the years we've been friends... I'm not speaking to Jasper right now. I can't. He knew about Edward's past. He knew! **

Bella froze, not knowing what to say back to her. She tried to call Emmett but he didn't answer. Through even more tears, she sent Rosalie a text. **I need Emmett to call me. **With shaking hands, she sat and stared at her phone, waiting for it to light up. After twenty minutes, she finally gave up and decided to just call Edward. After the eighth ring, he finally answered. "Hello?"

"Edward!"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Alice is mad at Jasper and I don't know where they are and I can't get a hold of Emmett..."

"I know. Emmett and Rose are having a discussion about Keira—don't ask. Are you alright?"

"Jake's moving back for good, Edward. I'm scared."

"I'm going to have to call you back. I'm trying to pack."

"Edward..."

"You are the only one who can make the choice to get out of this mess. If you don't there isn't a doubt in my mind that he's going to end up putting you in the hospital. I need you to understand that you can stop this. It's too late to for me but not for Jasper and Alice and sure as hell not for yourself. Bells, please."

"Do you hate me for what I've done to you?"

"You didn't do anything. He did. I'll go through this if it means you'll come forward and save yourself. It's too late for me but it's not for you. I fucked my life up. I made bad decisions. Decision that I will regret for the rest of my life. Bella, if you don't go to your dad about it...I'm going to make sure he finds out."

"He already knows about you, I'm almost positive. I can guarantee Jake's said something to him and Billy. He's going on a trip this weekend with them."

"Do you think he'll hurt your dad?"

"I don't know. He threatens it but I honestly don't know. I'm scared for him, though. Jake loves Charlie but he's not stable, Edward."

"Is Jake there now?"

"No. He left to go meet them. He won't be back until Sunday."

"So, this is it. After all of the time we've put in, it's over. I'm sorry."

"What the hell are you sorry for? I did this. Not you."

"If I didn't already have myself tagged for domestic violence, I wouldn't have been let go. I'm just sorry that I can't save you."

"I didn't ask to be saved. I didn't ask for you to get involved in this..."

"Well, I am. I have to go. I...I..."

"When's your flight?"

"Four hours. Why?"

"I want to see you."

"Bella..."

"Please. I...I have your hotel key. You'll need it to check out."

"Fine. I'll come when I'm finished packing."

"No. Not here. Not if he comes back. I'll bring it over."

_What the hell is wrong with you? He's trying to leave. Let him go! _Bella's mind was screaming at her as she slid the key card in and out of the spot by his door. The lock clicked and Bella threw the door open, stopping when she saw he was standing right in the entryway. "Hey..."

"Hey."

The two of them just stared at each other, afraid to move. It was like they were have a staring contest that would determine whether or not they would ever see each other again. If they looked away, it was over. For the rest of her life, their relationship would be over. The idea of it was crushing. Finally, Edward spoke first. "So, do you have the key?"

"Yeah," Bella said quietly, going to hand it to him with with shaking hands.

"I want you to keep it," he said in a gravel-filled whisper.

"You need it to check out, Edward. They won't let you without it."

"I'm still going to pay for it."

"You're coming back?"

"No." He said it with enough certainty to make her want to start crying all over again. The finality of the situation began to bare down on her.

"I don't understand."

"I'm not leaving until I know you have somewhere safe to go. You have the key for here."

"You can't keep paying for it!"

"I have the money. It's not an issue and it will give me a piece of mind. Don't use it if you don't need it but just know you have it. The people from the rental place are coming to get the car, I have to meet them downstairs."

"How are you getting to the airport?"

"I've called a cab."

"Cancel it. I'll take you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." He seemed to be considering it but it added to her anxiety over his leaving. "What if it's not too late? What if we can fix this?"

"It's over, Bella. There's nothing to fix."

"You don't know that!"

"I do. This wasn't meant to be. Emily's gone. I should be rotting in that cell, not here, happy with you."

Before she could say something to help him, he turned and walked out to meet the guy coming to get his car, leaving her by herself in the room. His bags were packed in front of the door and his sweatshirt that said "Masen" across the back was lying on top. Wondering if Emmett and Jasper knew his real last name, Bella thought about all of the secrets she'd been keeping.

Deciding to wonder around the apartment since she couldn't sit still, Bella was walking past the bedroom when she saw something metal on the bed. She stopped in the doorway, trying to see the silver, shiny object when she realized what it was. Striding over, her stomach turned when she saw the sleek handgun lying on the bed. "Still trust me?" he asked from behind her.

Spinning around she almost lost her balance and he caught her. "Edward...why...I mean..."

"When you have a lot of money, you have a lot of enemies."

Bella didn't know what to say to that. So she asked a basic question. "Have you ever...used it...on someone?"

"No. I just feel better having it. Does it bother you?"

"A little."

"Alright, look, you should probably go. See what I mean? You and I are not meant to be together."

"I'm not afraid of you," Bella said, reaching for his hand.

"You should be."

"You aren't going to hurt me! For the hundredth time, I trust you! It takes a lot for me to trust someone. I've trusted you from the beginning!"

"You're still with your husband. I'd say you don't have the best judgment, Bella."

Instead of fighting with him, she took her hand from his and put it to his chest. Looking up into his eyes, she said, "I have never been so sure of anyone in my life."

Before she knew what she was doing, a finger slid into his button down shirt, right in between two of the small white buttons. There was nothing but his skin underneath and she shivered, wanting more. Carefully, she undid one of them and felt him tremble beneath her touch. Afraid to look up and break the tension she could feel between them, she continued to unbutton. When all of the buttons from the middle of his chest down were undone, she ran a finger along the v-line that was created from the buttoned shirt.

Across his skin, she could feel goosebumps. Making it down to the small patch of copper colored hair, Bella licked her lips and ran her fingers over it. This time, he sucked in a breath and she thought this was the point he'd back away from her and run. He didn't. Instead, he reached his hand out and brushed her hair over her shoulder, exposing her neck. When his lips made contact with the spot just below her ear, she let out a soft moan and ran her hand back up to undo the rest of his buttons.

She knew it was wrong but was doing everything in her power to not let him think about it. He had to know it was wrong just as much as she did, but she couldn't help but feel exhilarated as she felt the sexual tension continue to build. Pushing the shirt off of his strong shoulders, she ran her hand over his hard abs and down to his belt buckle. His hold body froze before he nodded his head in encouragement after looking at her with an 'are you sure about this' look on his face.

Going back to kissing her face and neck, Edward turned her around so that her back was to him and pulled the white cotton shirt she had on up and over her head before she could even undo his buckle. She was glad she was wearing a fairly new bra versus her used, stretched out ones. He ran his hands down her bare arms and gently lifted them up over both of their heads. With her back arched, her hands laid flat on his shoulders and she left them there. With both hands free, Edward worked his way down to her waistband, sliding her carpi sweats down her legs. She let go of him long enough to let him bend and pulled them further. When she stepped out of them, he pulled her back to face him, kissing her passionately.

She walked backwards, taking him with her as she led him to the bed. She spun them around so that his back was to the bed, not hers, and she climbed into his lap. In a second, he had the gun off of the bed and in the top drawer of his nightstand. Bella hadn't been afraid, shocked, but not afraid. _How can you __trust him so quickly? Like this? _She shut her mind off and left him to unsnap her bra. She let out a small, anticipatory moan and arched towards him. Not missing a beat, he caught one of her tiny pink nipples in his mouth and began to suck. She cried out this time. It had been so, so long since she'd been with Jake like this. She couldn't even remember when the last time was.

He moved to her other breast, flicking his tongue against her taut nipple. She tried to get closer to him, needed to be closer to him, and felt the middle of her thighs make contact with his hard shaft. She nearly came. Before she could think about it, he stood up, her legs still wrapped around his waist. He laid down so that she was beneath him.

Taking his index fingers, he ran them over her skin, just below her stomach and the sensation gave her the chills. Finally, he hooked them around the little strips of material on each side and pulled her panties off. She immediately became self-conscious, realizing she was lying in front of him, completely laid out and ready for whatever he had in mind. While he still had his jeans on, his chest and arms were bare, the muscles flexed as he moved back over top of her.

Lifting her chin, and pulling Bella's gaze away from his skin, he looked her in the eyes. "I need you to focus and tell me if this is really okay."

"Yes," she managed to get out.

"How much are you going to regret this?"

"I'm not. I want this." She said, saying it with as much dignity and certainty as she could. Dignity. It was something that she hadn't had even fully clothed since she married Jake. She hated him. She wanted to leave him and she was going to, as soon as she figured out what to do about her father.

Edward's face was inches away and she realized how solemn...and guilty... he looked. She wanted to just hug him to her. "Are_ you_ okay?"

"Yeah. I just feel like I'm influencing you to do this."

Rolling her eyes, she pulled him down to her and kissed him hard on the lips. "Does it seem like your making me do something I don't want to do?"

"No," he said with a smirk.

"Good." Pushing him so that she was on top, she tucked her hair behind her ears and asked, "So, how much time do we have before your flight leaves?"

"Awhile."

She returned his smirk and slid down so she was sitting on his knees. Her fingers found his belt and he sucked in a deep breath as she undid it. After the button was undone, his phone began to ring and he groaned, reaching over to the nightstand where he'd thrown his cell phone, keys, and wallet after coming in earlier. "It's Keira..." before he could finish his sentence Bella grabbed the phone and threw it onto the soft, carpeted floor.

"Don't you dare answer that phone." Edward was sprawled out on the bed. No shirt. No belt. The top button on his jeans was undone. Bella needed him. Now. Unzipping his pants, she pulled them down to reveal the boxers he was wearing. Giving one final pull, she had those off shortly after. He was definitely ready for her and she realized just how not ready she might actually be. He was huge, way bigger than her husband, and Edward must have seen he shocked face.

"You still want to do this?"

Licking and then biting her lip, Bella practically purred a 'yes' and covered his body with hers. She ground the apex of her thighs against his length and he stroked her back, every touch felt electrifying. When he began to kiss her, she could feel that she was already dripping wet. He turned them so they were both on their sides and slid his fingers down to her core. The second his fingers touched her wet folds, she gave a cry, and he smiled. "Someone's ready."

"Uh-huhhhh," she cried again as his fingers found her clit and began to make circles. Reacting to it, she opened her legs and rocked against his hand. To her delight, she felt one of his fingers slide into her. "Holy shit, yes. Oh, Edward."

He seemed to be moving them around as if he were checking to make sure she was going to be able to handle him before inserting another finger. This time, she moaned louder. Reaching around clumsily for his wallet, he found a little silver packet and pulled it out. She could barely wait for him to open it and slide the condom on. He was easily the sexiest man she'd ever seen in her entire life and she wanted him with her entire being.

Once it was on, he was back over top of her in seconds. Rubbing himself up and down her slit, he kissed her—on her collarbone, her neck, her ear, her cheek, her forehead, until eventually he ended up on her lips. He deepened the kiss as he slid into her. Bella clutched the sheets while she waited for her body to adjust to his. Bringing her hips up to meet his, she nodded her head, knowing the expression on his face was one of excited anticipation. He started out slowly, rocking against her but he began to go faster. Going back and forth between her mouth and nipples, Edward moaned against her skin and she knew it wouldn't be long. To her surprise, he couldn't wait much longer either. "Come for me. Now, Bella." He bit down on her bottom lip while reaching down and touching her clit. As soon as she felt the contact, he cried out against his mouth.

While he rolled so that he was beside her, he removed the condom, tied it and pulled her so she was practically on top of him. They laid there for what seemed like seconds but Bella knew their time together was lessening quickly. He looked so beautiful, lying there with his copper colored hair even more messy than normal, his skin had a layer of sweat on it, and his eyes were closed while a smile lingered on his face. She hadn't seen him this happy in the entire time she'd known him. He was drifting to sleep but she couldn't mistake the words he whispered under his breath, she wasn't even sure she was meant to hear it. "I love you."

Whether it was for her or he was dreaming of someone else, she wasn't sure. What she was sure of was it was either her or his Emily that he was thinking of. She knew she truly didn't have the strength to ask him about it. This girl would always be apart of his life and she could never hold that against him. She also knew this was it. This was the last time she'd watch him with a peaceful look on his face as he fell into slumber. _You have to just let him go, Bella. This is what should happen. He doesn't belong with you._

"Edward, hey," Bella said, running a finger over his lips and then kissing them, "we have to go."

With his eyes still closed he smiled and shook his head. He kissed her cheek and rubbed the other one with his thumb. "I don't want to do this, Bella."

"Do what?" _He didn't want to sleep with you. Why would he? Think of all the girls he's been with. _They were all beautiful, the girls at the club, Keira, and if she ever saw a picture of Emily, she knew the girl would be just as gorgeous. He was way out her league.

"I know I have to. I know it's better...for you. I just...I don't want to leave you."

"You have to..."

"Come with me."

Bella head shot up off of his pillow. "Edward..."

**Still with me? I'm not so great at writing lemons but I do love them :) Let me know what you think! Next update shouldn't be very long. Until then, LP xoxoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**I want to say thank you to the readers and reviewers out there. I am unable to really respond back because of the site but I just want to say thanks! I hate to be all 'review, review, review' but this is really time consuming and I'm wondering if I have enough interest to keep this going. So, please, just take a second to even just say 'good' or 'yikes' or 'what the hell'. You have no idea what it will mean to me :)**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns these characters and the awesomeness that is Twilight! I'm just subjecting them to my fun little schemes. **

**Chapter 11**

"...you know I can't."

"You can. Just get on the plane with me. We'll call everyone once we've landed. You don't even need to bring anything. We'll buy everything you need when we get there. My parents have a large pool house...or you could stay with me..."

Bella couldn't seem to form words as he poured out these unplanned ideas. She wanted to say yes. She wanted to get onto the plane and never look back—except for Rose, Alice and her father—who she knew would kill her if she did this. "I can't," she finally and firmly choked out.

"Bella, please..."

"I'm sorry. It's time to go. We have to head to the airport and I need to get back to..." _To what? To Jake? To Rose and Ally, who are both never going to forgive me when I tell them the truth? To my father whose heart is going to break when I tell him about his best friend's son. _

"Alright, yeah, let's go."

"I love you." Bella said it quickly, not knowing what else to say or do. "I don't even have a passport. Edward, I want to go but I can't leave the people who I love back here. God, this hurts so much..."

"I'm sorry, too."

Bella watched him stand up and dress. Her heart was completely shattering, something she thought had happened little by little every time Jake took his anger out on her. She knew now that any emotions she'd ever felt for her husband were overpowered by this haunted man in front of her.

The ride to the airport had been completely silent. The only discussions the two had since they were in the bedroom was when she tried to help him carry bags and he refused to allow her to carry anything and when he convinced her to let him drive. Now, they were in her puttering car, in awkward silence. Once they pulled into the airport, he went to get the bags from the trunk and he shook his head. "I don't like you driving this car. It's not safe."

"You seriously need to quit worrying about me like this. I'm going to be fine. I've always been fine. I can take care of myself."

"Dammit, Bella you shouldn't have to. We don't always love the right people. You are in danger, baby. You're life is in danger." He faced her now, standing in front of his gate, ticket in hand.

"I don't want to talk about this right now. Please. I don't want Jake to be the last thing we talk about."

"Alright, I'll drop it but I swear to God, if something happens to you...if he...I swear to God, I will use that gun."

"I know. I'm going to miss you, Edward. I don't want to say goodbye..."

"We have to. I'm not safe for you to be around either. If you need anything, you find Em or Jazz. Do you understand? They'll help you."

"Yeah. Alright. They're doing last call. You have to go."

He kissed her softly and she fought tears. He gave her a smile and said something but she couldn't process his words. All she knew was that she was absolutely in love with this man and she would never see him again. It took every ounce of energy she had to stay where she was and not pull him back towards her. He began to walk away, his back to her, and she grabbed onto a nearby beam to stay standing. She couldn't believe that after only two short weeks, she could have developed feelings this strong for a man she barely knew.

After watching his plane take off from the large window to her left, Bella got into her car, and drove. There were calls from Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and even her father. She couldn't talk to them. She could barely breathe. When she did finally decide to give her car a rest, Bella headed back to the hotel, still unable to face anyone. She decided to call her dad, figuring if Jake hadn't called her yet, her father probably wasn't calling about her disappearance. "Hello?"

"Hey, you called," it was the first time Bella had spoken since she was at the airport and she realized she sounded completely pathetic.

"Yeah. Jake's been acting weird, Bella. I think maybe we should talk when I get back. He's saying that you are cheating on him..."

"Dad. I'm...I don't want to discuss this over the phone." She began to cry again.

"We'll be back Sunday but I wanted to make sure you were okay. This isn't like you, Bella."

"I'm fine. Really. I...we can talk on Sunday."

After getting off the phone with him, Bella climbed into bed and pulled the blankets up around her. They smelled like him and she began to feel sick again. She had no idea how long she laid there but after the sun went down, she heard a knock at the door. Assuming it was hotel staff, Bella walked over and opened the door. "Emmett..."

"I figured you were here. He's gone?"

"Yeah. He's gone." Bella stepped aside and gestured him in.

"I called Rosalie. I don't care if you hate me or not. Judging from the look on your face, I'd say you really need her. Alice isn't speaking to Jasper right now..."

"Bella?" Jasper said, practically jogging down the hallway towards the still open door.

"Jazz..."

"Where's Edward? What the hell's going on? Alice flipped and said something about him leaving. Does she know it's just to visit..."

"It's not, man. Jake told Danny Edward is the one who hurt her."

Bella couldn't listen to them as they discussed the fate of their best friend. She silently walked away, over to the kitchen, and grabbed a bottle of water that was left behind in the refrigerator. As she brought the bottle to her mouth, she realized she was shaking. _Snap out of it. He's gone. He's not coming back. Move on._

"Bella! Where is she?" Rose's voice rang out from the front room of the suite. Seconds later, she saw Rose round the corner and in less than a second, she was in her best friends arms. "Bella! Oh, God! Why didn't you tell me? I've been so worried about you! Alice is calling it quits with Jasper...Bella, you have to tell her. You have to tell your dad! He can help you!"

"Rose..." Bella whispered, tears running down her face, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm hurting everyone and Edward's gone. He's gone. He's not coming back."

"Edward? Bella, Jake's hurting you. Why are you...Edward didn't leave on his own, did he? They made him..." Bella nodded her head. "What happened?"

Bella sighed and gave her friend a pained look. While Rosalie lead her to the couch in the next room, Jasper and Emmett got quiet. They all looked expectantly at her and Bella took a deep breath before beginning. First, she began with Jake. Next, she explained why she kept the secrets that she did. Last, after prompting from Rosalie, she tried to explain the fucked up situation that was her and Edward. When she was done, Bella realized she was wrapping her arms around herself as if to stay in one piece. They all looked at her, stunned, and Bella began to wonder if she should have told them as much as she had.

Finally, Rosalie, shook her head, "You need to tell you dad. Jake should be in jail!"

"Rose, I can't. You can't either! He'll hurt my dad if I say anything. You're all in danger just because you know about him. He's crazy. He'll come after you, too."

"No. He won't." Emmett said it with deadly force and Bella was shocked to see the darkness that radiated from his eyes.

"So, I mean, I won't judge you but...did you...ya know..with Edward."

The look on Bella's face must have given it away because Rosalie nodded knowingly and sat back on the couch while Emmett shifted uncomfortably and Jasper pretended to play with his cell phone. "What are we going to do?" Emmett asked her.

"Nothing. I'm serious. You all need to just stay out of this. I've already ruined Edward's career, I won't do it to yours."

"Bella, do you love him? Edward, I mean," her best friend asked quietly.

She smiled a sad smile and nodded, "Very, very much."

"Then you have to tell him!"

"Who?" Bella had no idea if she meant she wanted Bella to admit it to Jake or Edward.

"Edward!"

"Rose, Jake will kill him. If I try to leave he'll go after my dad, Edward, all of you, he's dangerous!"

"I can't believe Edward left..."

"Rose, please, I can't..."

"Bella, you shouldn't hurt this bad just because he left. He's not just another dance partner and you know it! You need to tell him how you feel!"

"He knows."

"And he just left? Just like that?"

"Rose, it's complicated! He doesn't want to be in a relationship. Definitely not one with me."

"That's not true." Bella was surprised to hear Jasper speak up after his long stint of silence.

"Jazz?"

"It's not true. He loves you, too. He's just...he's being Edward. He blames himself for everything. This isn't about you. I've never seen him as happy as he has been with you. You make him smile. He doesn't smile anymore."

"It's over, guys. Edward and I are better of without each other. He's not coming back. I have to deal with Jake on my own and I plan to. First, I need to talk to Ally. Jasper, I am so, so sorry for doing this to you. She doesn't know but I'm going to make this right. I swear it. I have to..."

"She's not going to take it well. Call me when you do it. I should be there for her after."

"Yeah. I will. Rose, I am going to mention to my dad that there is something definitely not okay. I just need time. Em, I have absolutely no right to ask you this...he's made it clear he wants to be left alone...but I need you to make sure he's okay. I'm worried about him. He's so depressed."

"He's always been that way, Bella. Ever since I met him. He needs space and I just pray to God he doesn't get involved in...things...again. I'm worried to. Believe me, I'll be in contact with his mom and Keira both. If he slips up, I'm going to do everything in my power to fix it."

"I'm scared, Emmett. I miss him and I'm scared and I just don't know if I can do this..."

"You'll get through it. You're not alone anymore, Bella," Rose put in.

"Yeah, now, let's get Ally in here so that she can see that I didn't mean to upset her..."

Bella smiled at her new friend, he was completely head over heels in love with Alice. She could tell from the way his face lit up when he said her name and the way he seemed to be completely focused on her other best friend. Bella wouldn't have it any other way. "I'll call her now."

Later that night, Bella was back in the Edward-scented bed, trying desperately to fall sleep. After telling Alice everything, they both cried for a good twenty minutes before Alice left to go down the hall and find Jasper. Alice had said the same thing Rosalie did, "This shouldn't hurt that bad, Bella."

What her mind was really thinking about was Edward. They were right—this shouldn't hurt like this. Trying to remind herself that it was just a fling, that he had no feelings for her, that she shouldn't have feelings for him, Bella couldn't even believe her _own_ lies. What she wanted to do was call him. Make sure he landed safely. Listen as he talked about the flight, his day, what he was going to do tomorrow, what he'd eaten, if he'd seen his parents...it didn't matter what he said, as long as she could hear his voice.

Around three am, she finally gave up and went into the small kitchen. With another water in hand, Bella plopped down on the couch and switched the tv to a global newscast. After watching the devastation that had hit Japan, a story about a man who was arrested for animal abuse, and a report on the rising gas prices, Bella felt even more depressed than she already was. She had to figure things out, come up with a plan, get the hell away from Forks...and not into the arms of Edward Cullen. He was gone and she had to come to terms with that.

Grabbing hotel stationary and a pen, she began to make a list.

to dad on Sunday—tell him that I didn't cheat. Tell him Jake has hurt me. Tell him I don't want Billy to know.

on dad's reaction, explain the Edward situation (minus the sex), tell him that I am safe and he needs to be careful.

Jake agree to get help, if not, tell him I'm leaving.

Jake gets help, try to work things out.  
>Jake refuses...run.<p>

On another piece of paper, she wrote a list with a heading this time. 'If running.'

out how much money I have.

out of the apartment with the girls.

my dad and even Billy that I'm leaving for awhile but I'm safe.

the girls goodbye...and Jazz and Em.

.

They were overwhelming lists. Each item depended on the reactions of others. It could all go smoothly or it could all go to hell. One thing was for sure, if she did decide to run, she would be sure her dad knew the truth and would be willing to arrest a man he thought of as a son. If not, she would stay with her husband...even if it would cost her her life. There was no way in hell she was putting the girls in danger.

Tired of sitting around, Bella called the Intelli-phone for the local bank where she and Jake kept two separate accounts and one joint. She checked the joint first and found the five hundred was still there that Jake allotted her each month. The next account she entered an account number and pin for was her own. She listened, expecting there to be a little less than one thousand—nowhere near enough to help her out of the situation she was in. "Current ledger balance is $30,897.73," Bella almost dropped the phone, "Amount available for cash withdrawal, $30,897.73 with transactions performed today totaling positive, $30,000.00 dollars. For all transactions performed since your last statement, press one." _The bank really fucked up this time. _She added 'call the bank' to her first list of things to do.

Bella woke up on the couch around nine o'clock the next morning. Without a doubt, yesterday had to have been the longest day of her life. The pain from Edward's leaving was still very real to her but she felt slightly refreshed and ready to deal with the outside world. After checking her phone to see if Edward called her—which he hadn't-she called the bank. The girl answered, "Forks National Bank, this is Jennifer speaking, how can I help you?"

It was an automatic hello and Bella felt bad for even calling on a Saturday. They were only open until noon but she was pretty sure they were busy. "Yes, this is Isabella Black. I need someone to check the balance on my account. Do you need my account number?"

"Nope. Alright, I found you. For verification, I need the last four digits of your Social Security number." Bella rattled them off and waited anxiously. "You're balance as of yesterday is $30,897.73. Have a nice weekend."

Bella could tell the girl just wanted her off the phone. "Wait! I need to know where the deposit for the $30,000.00 came from yesterday. It must be a mistake..."

"Nope. It was wired into your account..."

"Wired?"

"Yeah, someone took the money directly from their account and put it into yours."

"Miss, look, I know you're busy but I really need your help. I didn't deposit that money and I have no idea who has."

"Alright, let me get your number and I'll call you back. I need to make some phone calls and see if I can get the original wire forms that were faxed to us. It will at least tell us the name of the sender and could possibly have a reason written down. Not to alarm you, this could be a scam. Have you given out your number to anyone recently?"

"No. Absolutely not."

"Then give me about fifteen minutes and I'll call you back. No need to worry. Just don't try to touch that until we know it belongs in the account, otherwise, you'll have to pay it back."

"No problem, thanks for your trouble."

In less time than it took Bella to wash her face and look around for a toothbrush, the girl called back—she sounded slightly out of breath and Bella realized she seemed excited. "Is this Isabella?"

"Yes. Hi. What did you find?"

"It's not a scam, at least, it doesn't seem to be. Says here it came from United Kingdom Savings Bank."

"Why doesn't it seem to be a scam?"

"There's a very kind note handwritten into the memo box. 'Bella, Edward said you weren't safe. You need a new car. Here's the money. Don't argue, just take it. Liam.'

"Holy shit! I'm sorry...I'm...I'm just kind of surprised..."

"No worries. Do you know this Liam guy?"

"Yeah...I mean...kind of," Bella realized she had no way to get a hold of Liam and resolved to at the very least, call and ream out Edward for getting involved like this. "Is there a number or any contact information for Liam Masen?"

"No. The only information is to the UKSB directly. We do have an address for the bank if you'd like that."

"No, no. That's fine. Thanks for your help. It's been...an interesting morning..."

"Isabella, if you don't mind my saying, I don't know if you're married or not but whoever this Liam is...I say get him before he's taken." The girl laughed and Bella pretended to find it funny. The truth was, she didn't want the man who'd sent the money, she wanted the man who undoubtedly gave his brother the money to do it. There was no way in hell she would use a penny of the cash. No. Way. In. Hell.

Freshly showered, Bella left in the clothes she'd worn yesterday to head to the apartment. She started her car, after it sputtered for a few seconds, and halfway home she decided to try to call Edward. He had to know she couldn't just take his money like this. No one was around when she got there so she brushed her teeth, threw on a pair of jeans, and sat down to call Edward.

She wasn't surprised when it rang and rang before just going to voicemail. She figured it wouldn't matter and just waited for the beep. "You know I can't accept this money. It was very thoughtful of you but I just simply can't. On Monday, I'll be sending it back to Liam. Thanks, though. I know you were trying to be helpful. I hope your plane landed and you got home safely. I hope things are well at home. Call me back...I mean...you don't have to...unless you want...You know what, never mind. Goodbye."

Cringing, she realized how bitchy she sounded and called him again, once again the beep went off and she began to talk, "I didn't mean for that to come out like that. Sorry."

"Bella! You're home!" Alice called, bouncing over to her and giving her a hug. "Who were you talking to?"

"No one...just...no one. So, you and Jazz are okay again?" Bella asked hopefully, excited for her friend but also wanting to change the subject.

"Yes!" Bella smiled, knowing Alice had taken the bait. "He took me dancing and...I'm sorry. I shouldn't be telling you about all of this right now."

"It's okay. I'm glad to see you happy again. Edward and I should never have been and it's over now. What we did was wrong, no matter what Jake has been doing. I was unfaithful."

"Aside from the sex, do you really think you two weren't meant to find each other? Bella, if he hadn't ended up in your life, do you really think anything would have come out about you and Jake? Edward did what he could without totally stepping and going to the authorities—he got Jazz and Emmett involved. He saved you!"

"Ally, you've been reading way to many fairy tales. This isn't a fairytale. I cheated on my husband. I lied to my best friends. Edward left and doesn't want there to be a fairytale ending for us. You have your prince charming, Al. I truly am happy for you. That _is_ a fairytale."

Alice gave her a small smile before hugging her again. "I don't know if I should tell you this now or later but I ran into Tyler this morning. Danny told him yesterday after Edward left that the two of you would be paired together. I don't really know how you are going to feel about that..."

"I'm not sure, either," Bella said with a frown, "I'm thinking of quitting, Alice. For good. I'm in way over my head with Jake right now. He needs help. If he doesn't get it...I'm going to have to leave him."

"And go to London?" Alice's entire face lit up.

"What? No. No. I couldn't. He doesn't want this, Alice. It was just a little fling. It's over. Besides, it's not like I even have a passport or anything like that."

"True. You could get one..." she hinted.

"Alice, I am not going to London. Just drop it. I still have a husband. If I have to run, I'll need somewhere safe to go."

"London," Alice said as if she were coughing into her sleeve.

"Alice!"

"Okay, I'm done, I'm done. I do think you'll be making a mistake if you walk away from dancing."

"I don't have a choice. Jake's right, I'm getting nowhere fast. I need to let this go so I can do what makes me happy..." She saw the look on her best friends face and glared, "Mary Alice Brandon, don't even say it!"

Alice smirked and said innocently, "What? Do you mean Europe?"

"Ugh!" Bella groaned. "Alice!"

The next day, Jake came home and Bella tried to keep her distance. He seemed to be in a good enough mood but the guilt of what happened between her and Edward was enough to make her sick. When it was time to meet Charlie, Bella found him in a small diner they'd eaten at hundreds of times over the years. "Hey, dad."

"Hey, Bells. So, have a seat. What's been going on, kiddo?'

"Dad...Jake's...there's something wrong. Something different."

"Bella, look, that still doesn't give you the right to be with...another man," he said awkwardly, obviously uncomfortable with the discussion.

"No, it's not...dad...he hits me. He pushed me into walls...I have bruises to prove it!" When he didn't say anything, Bella looked down at her arms, suddenly remembering the bracelets he'd wanted her to wear—which were now in their boxes at home. "He wanted me to wear these bracelets so that I'd 'remember who I belonged to'."

"Bella, in all of the years I've known Jake..."

"Those years mean nothing compared to the years you've spent with me! You said it yourself! This just isn't like me. Dad, I'm scared!"

"What do you expect me to do? Arrest him?"

"Why are you being so uncaring? I'm your daughter! He hits me!"

Charlie softened, "I'm sorry, I'm just surprised to hear this. Really, though, what do you want me to do? I can bring him in for questioning...do you want to press charges against him?"

"Well, yes but no. I think he needs help. He wasn't always like this and I think he should see someone."

"Billy's going to have a heart attack when he hears this..."

"No! You can't tell him. Dad, promise me."

"Why the hell not? If his son is smacking my daughter around, Billy should damn well know about it!" The shock had finally come out of his words and he was reacting the way Bella originally expected, he was pissed.

"He'll try to hurt whoever knows, even you."

"Don't worry about me."

"Well, I do," Bella said, frustrated.

"So, is it true then?"

"Is what true?"

"Have you had...er...relations with another man?" Again with the awkwardness.

"Dad..."

"Bella, did you cheat on him?"

She couldn't lie to her father, nodding her head, she gave in, "Yeah, yeah, I did."

"Do you love this other guy, Bella?"

"Dad?" Bella looked at him confused, having no idea where he was going with this.

"Your mom left me after she had you. I know you already know that," he said, shaking his head, "but she didn't love me. There was someone else. He had nothing figured out with his life and her parents hated him. They wanted her with me, who they'd known practically forever, and had a stable job. So, she did it, she married me. Things were great for awhile but it just wasn't there anymore, Bells. When she got pregnant with you, I thought things would get better, bring us closer. She loved you, we both did, but having a baby with someone is a lot of emotional strain. She always looked like she was longing for a completely different life.

Finally, I couldn't stand seeing her in so much pain. So I told her it was okay. I would raise you, she could leave. At first, she fought with me to take you. I told her that if she did, there was no way in hell she was going far away. Eventually, she did leave and left you with me. I think she knew she couldn't stay around here. She was too afraid to tell her parents, so she just left and didn't say anything to them."

Bella stared at him for a good minute. She'd known her mom had obviously left a long time ago but couldn't believe that it was because she had fallen in love with someone else. "Dad, why are you telling me this?"

"I've seen that look before Bella. I've seen it every day since your mother left when I look in the mirror.

I've seen the same look on your mother's face when she was desperate to see a man who wasn't me. So, I'm only going to say these things once. Don't tell Billy about what Jake has done, it will kill him. If I feel he needs to know, I'll talk to him. Promise me that when you leave Jake, you'll do it before a child comes along and you come back to visit. You're all I have, Bells."

_When, not if. Charlie is expecting me to leave Jake. _"Dad, Edward doesn't want this. He doesn't want a relationship," Bella said, completely defeated.

"Can I let you in on a secret? I have a bit of a confession to make."

"Yeah?" _As if your little story wasn't confession enough for one day. _

"I spoke with Alice this morning. She's told me everything. Bella, this man doesn't sound like he's as willing to turn his back as you think he is. I want to meet him."

"Dad..."

"I know what you're going to say. Don't. I would someday like to meet him. Anyway, we need to start discussing your husband before you have to leave. Are you in danger? Is it bad?"

"He...um...it depends on the mood he's in. He's usually not too bad but it's been getting worse. Dad, I'm getting scared."

"Alright. He said he's going back to Vancouver tonight. It's going to take a couple weeks before his two week notice is up. He'll be coming back for good then. I'll come back with you today, stay until he leaves..."

Bella could see how upset he was getting. "Dad, are you okay?" she asked quietly.

"I never would have thought he'd do this. He fooled the hell out of me, Bells."

"Finish your coffee. He'll be wondering what's taking so long."

Charlie walked Bella into the house and she saw him visibly tense when he saw the tall, muscular Emmett standing in their kitchen. Emmett did the same, seeing the man in uniform. "Em, this is my dad, Charlie. Dad, this is Emmett."

"Hello, chief Swan. It's nice to meet you."

Charlie responded with a curt nod, before turning to Bella, "He sounds British."

Bella shook his head, "He is, dad and he's standing right there..."

"I'm one of the dancers from London. I'm seeing Rosalie."

"Oh? Is Rose around? I haven't seen her in awhile," Charlie asked, glancing around.

"She ran into town with Alice and Jasper. I actually need to talk to Bella."

"Well, don't let my being here stop you."

"Dad. Wait for me in the living room. I'm sure there's some type of sports game on. Jake's car isn't here, he's probably at La Push. Go relax."

As soon as he was out of earshot, Bella walked over to Emmett. He lowered his voice, "I talked to Keira this morning."

**Next chapter will probably be tomorrow. Sometime soon, we're going to get a glimpse at Edward's POV. Until next time, LP xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Absolute apologies for not posting yesterday, this one was very involved and I just didn't have the time. I don't want to give a bad chapter because of my time constraints. As a warning, this one contains a darker Edward than a lot of you are probably used to seeing. Drug use, violence, and mention of suicide are in this chapter. THIS IS A WARNING! If this bothers you, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy :)**

**Chapter 12**

"According to her, she was out with him and his brother last night—which she said they had to drag him out of the house—apparently, he got a phone call. Leaving her with Liam, he left for about an hour and when he came back, he seemed really nervous to the point that Liam suggested they just leave. Bella, I really think he's getting back into the fighting ring."

"Em...why? Why would he do this? He saw what happened to Emily!"

"I don't know but the dumbass isn't returning my calls. Keira has been practically babysitting his ass and Liam is heading back to the military base he works on come tomorrow. I've talked to Esme but she's trying to convince me that he's okay. Bella, I can't leave right now. I swore to him I wouldn't leave ..."

"You wouldn't leave...?" Bella was starting to get irritated. This was too much for one person to fucking handle. Between her abusive husband and rogue lover, Bella was getting really frustrated, really fast. So, when her voice trailed off, Emmett looked away and gave her a 'please-don't-be-mad' smirk.

"I told him I wouldn't leave...well, you."

"Em..."

"I promised him and until Jake is out of the picture, you're stuck with me."

"Emmett, he's in just as much danger as I am! He can't do this!"

"It's not like he's going to listen to me, Bella. He's on a suicide mission. He wants to be back in jail...or worse...because he thinks that's where he should be."

"Fuck that! Emmett, he has to mean more than that to you! You have to help him!"

"When are you leaving Jake?"

"Why the hell is everyone so damn sure I'm leaving him?"

"We all think you should," Emmett said, shrugging his shoulders. "So are you?"

Bella stared at him for a few seconds before something finally snapped. "Yes. Now, let's figure out how to save Edward from himself."

An hour later, Jake had come back and Emmett told her that they'd talk tonight, as soon as Jake was gone. With Charlie there, while Jake seemed insanely annoyed, Bella was spared a huge fight. Thankfully, she'd remembered to put the bracelets back on before he could see she wasn't wearing them. As he picked up his bag to leave, he grabbed her under the chin and forced her to look him in the eyes. "I'll be home in two weeks. Don't fucking piss me off, Isabella. I swear to God, I'll make you hate your life if I find out you're still seeing him."

After composing herself, she walked back into the living room, pretending nothing had just been said. "Alright, we need a plan."

Jasper, Alice, Emmett, her dad, and Rosalie, all sat around the small living room and began to plot. To Bella's extreme annoyance, they were putting her safety first and wouldn't even talk about Edward until they had a plan for her. She was getting more and more anxious by the minute, knowing she needed to do something...anything to help Edward.

"Alright, if you refuse to discuss Edward, let's come up with a damn plan for me. I'm going to dance these next two weeks with Tyler. It's going to take at least a week to get a passport. I get that, I use some of the money Edward gave me, and book my flight. I'll figure out where to go from there once I land..."

"Bella, slow down. What about you and Jake?" Emmett asked.

"I'm going to tell him over the phone when I'm safely in London. Dad, you were right, you all were. I want to be with Edward."

"What money did he give you?" her dad ask.

"Um...money for a car. He had Liam wire it to me yesterday..."

"Enough for a car?" Charlie gasped.

"His parents are loaded, chief. Edward's very...protective...of Bella. He just wants her safe."

"Well, how much did he give you?" Charlie kept interrogating.

"Um...a lot..." she saw Charlie raise his eyebrows. Sighing, she admitted, "Thirty thousand."

Bella tried not to laugh as everyone's jaw dropped—except Emmett—who _was_ laughing. "Anyway," Jasper spoke up, "I think it's a good plan."

"Agreed," Emmett said, while Alice and Rosalie bobbed their heads enthusiastically. The only person who wasn't smiling was her dad.

"Bella, this guy better be worth it and you better keep these two guys with you at all times over there. I'm going to turn the other way as far as the illegal gambling and fighting go. I won't do it if I know you're in danger."

"I'll be safe, dad." _I don't have any other choice. _It killed her to think that her little plan wasn't exactly what everyone thought it was. If she thought lying to them before was bad, wait until they realized she wasn't waiting the whole two weeks. She planned to leave, by herself, the second she had her passport in hand. The worst part was, they wouldn't be able to track her-she was having forgeries done. The guy who was doing it was an army friend of Mike's, she'd called Mike to see if they guy could help her as soon as Jake had left, knowing he'd gotten fake licenses for Mike a few years ago.

Not only was she changing her name, she had a fake marriage certificate to prove the reason for the change on its way. This was something she had to do. There was no way she could wait two weeks. He could be dead by then. In less than four days, she would be Mrs. Isabella M. Cullen. All she had to do was wait...and pray she wouldn't be too late.

**EPOV**

"You have no new messages. First skipped message sent..." Edward held the phone to his ear as he lie in bed, staring at the ceiling. This had become routine for him. Every night he'd call his voicemail and listen to both of her messages over and over until he passed out. Those messages were the only tie he still had to the life he had left just a few days prior.

"Edward, we're sorry, you're just not what we're looking for. We can't take the chance that this won't happen again. We deeply regret you won't be working for us anymore, you are a very talented man," the bitch with her hair pulled back in a bun that was just as tight as her ass seemed to be had informed him. He didn't know why he'd been so upset, he knew this was coming from the time Danny had broken the news to him. That life had never been what he was destined for.

As he lie there awake, Edward felt the drugs he'd just injected flow through his veins. The mixture of the lethal cocktail and Bella's voice was almost euphoric for him and he'd figured out that if he gave into these two addictions he had before he went to sleep, it heightened his dreams. They felt so damn real that some mornings he'd wake up sweating, in the middle of a wet dream. The first night had been a shocker for him, he hadn't had one of those since high school.

Some nights, even with the drugs, he'd see Emily. She was always just as beautiful as he could remember her. He remembered how she'd sleep on his chest every night, how she'd told him he was going to be a father, how he'd proposed to her, and then he'd see her lying there—murdered in cold blood. Tonight, he stared at the ceiling and thought about this beautiful, American angel. He had left everyone down, especially Emmett, who saved him so long ago from this very life. He didn't deserve Bella and for the past two nights had considered just ending things. The idea that Emily was up there, waiting for him, was enough to make him stop and think. He'd always been taught as a little boy in parochial school that if you killed yourself, you'd go to hell. Besides, how could hell be any different from where he was now?

Keira was the only one who he talked to anymore—through no choice of his own. She wouldn't leave him the hell alone. He bought this little shit hole apartment the day he was fired and to his annoyance, she followed him home. He had no idea what he'd call the relationship between the two of them. They weren't fucking, though he knew for a fact she wished they were. They weren't really friends, considering every time she came around it was to tell him how 'fucking stupid' he was being. They weren't enemies, though either. At this point in the game, he was just grateful for that—he had no room for anymore enemies.

He hadn't realized how much his addictions before had been just that—addictions. They came back fast and hard for him. The first night he was back, on Friday, he'd gone out with Liam and Keira—though all he really wanted was to stay home. They had visited the same bar he and Emily had met in while singing karaoke. The painful memories had rushed back full force as he still longed for Bella. After scrolling through the contacts of his phone, sitting at the bar, bored out of his mind, he found the number for a guy he knew used to sell any drugs Edward could possibly want. He'd sent him a text and the guy called him back seconds later, "Nice hearing from you, Masen."

Eddy Falcone had been his dealer since the day he'd gotten out of prison for Emily's murder. It had been purely an accident, they'd bumped into each other on the street, and got to talking. They hit it off—joking about having the same name. He told Edward how much just a little pot could calm the nerves. He'd smoked it before and figured he had nothing to lose. Within a month, he was not talking to his parents, and had been doing cocaine for at least three weeks straight. He had money, he had connections, he had it all. The night he tried crystal meth was the night Emmett had found him—it hadn't been pretty.

He vowed to never do meth again, ever. It was the worst reaction he'd ever had to anything. Never again would he even attempt it. Now, he thought of the small packets of white powder in the coffee can right beside his bed. He'd taken more than enough for one night but it still didn't feel like it was enough. He'd felt this before—this was what it felt like before things got bad. Before it took over your body, telling you it needed more, more, more.

In three days, he'd be back in that make-shift fucking ring. It was actually a cousin of Eddy's who'd needed someone to fight for him. Something bad had gone down and he owed a shit ton of money, Edward owed him a favor and figured he could easily do this to repay him. He knew he needed to be fully alert, off the crack, and in shape. He was exercising every minute he could and as for the drugs, he told himself he'd stop after tonight until the fight was over.

His overpriced phone was really all he was still holding onto from his life on the stage. He wouldn't answer it, though. Emmett, Jasper, anyone else who might need him, would just have to deal with it. He was a sorry excuse for even a fuck up and knew they'd be disgusted to see him like this. It was better if he just made a clean break. The only thing he missed, needed, craved, was his Bella. As much as he loved Emily, Bella had struck a nerve in him from the beginning. She was beautiful and smart and talented and...Edward drifted off to sleep, finally dreaming about the girl he left behind.

Edward woke up with just enough time to clean himself up from his nice little dream and head to the gym down the street. He chugged about a gallon of water, knowing he needed to stay hydrated. Edward went to his favorite area—the spot with the punching bag. While he brought blow after punishing blow down on the big, red, sack, he imagined it was Jake. A slow, familiar panic, briefly overtook him as he thought of little Bella, all alone, going up against her demented husband. _Thank fuck for Emmett and Jasper._

"Hey, Masen, you ready for the big fight? Think you really still have what it takes?" Edward smirked and gave the red bag one last hit before turning to the familiar voice. Jude Falcone stood there, smiling. "What the fuck have you been up to, man? Your name fucking disappeared for awhile."

"I had some personal shit to attend to. I'm back though. I'm ready."

"I hope you're right."

"I know I am."

Jude worked out with him a little before taking off to do God knows what. A few minutes later, he heard his name again. "Masen!" This time, fear shot through him. His instincts were telling him to high tail it the fuck out of the damn place—he could deal with drug dealers, mob bosses, bookies, but in front of him stood one of the only people who would ever scare him shitless. Liam Masen stood looking straight at him, arms crossed, "You are seriously a piece of shit. You get that, right?"

"Stay the fuck out of this. This has nothing to do with you."

"The hell it doesn't. I'm not sitting back and watching you die. Fuck that. You know, mom and dad miss Emily, maybe you should stop this bullshit before they have to bury your stupid ass beside your dead fiance and her baby."

"Our baby," Edward corrected him.

"Sorry, your baby. Now, just come back home..."

"No. I'm doing this."

"Why? Why do you have such a vendetta to end your life? Do you think this is what Emily would have wanted? Think about the baby!"

"They're both dead, Liam! Seriously, back off."

"You were fine before leaving for the States. What the hell happened over there? I mean, Christ, you sent $30,000.00 to some girl you hardly fucking know. What isn't she safe from? It has nothing to do with a shitty ass car so don't even try to use that as an excuse."

"Her husbands abusing her," Edward choked out the words, they felt like sandpaper on his tongue.

"Shit..."

"I can't save her, Liam...look at me. I couldn't fucking save Emily and I can't save her..." He was aware that his voice was cracking but could seem to pull himself together.

"Edward, come on, man. You can make up for what you've done! You can turn your life around, you _were_ turning it around!"

"Just go alright. I can't do this right now."

"Fine. I'm going. Just stop and think about what you're doing." Edward didn't need to think about anything, he knew what he was doing was wrong but it was too late now.

Edward woke up, having no idea where he was. Looking around, completely dazed, he figured he was in his apartment. After a few minutes, he stood up and took a second for his strained muscles to cooperate. While he hadn't had any drugs in his system for two straight days, he could remember the grueling work out he'd put himself through the night before. Tonight would be the night. He'd see the men who killed his family, he was going to shock the shit out of them.

Knowing this could quite possibly be it for him, he made sure he kept his wallet on him. Who knew what could happen? Around a quarter til five, Edward headed to his parent's house, who he hadn't seen in almost a week. He knew he owed it to them, to have this last time with him. His mother answered the door, smiling and beautiful—until she saw him. "Edward..." her face dropped as she took him in.

"Hey, mom. Is dad around?"

"He's not. He's at the hospital. He's on overtime."

"Oh. Well, I just wanted to stop and say hi. Do you think Kate's home?"

His mother was one of the most beautiful people he'd ever seen. Now, he could see fear written across her pretty face. "Why don't you come in for a little while, honey? You father shouldn't be much longer. You look like you could use some tea."

"Mum, I can't..."

"Why?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"I have to meet someone and I need to talk to Kate."

"Why?" Esme asked again, this time more forcefully.

"Mum, please. I have to go."

Shaking her head, she seemed to give up fighting with him. He knew that she knew something was seriously wrong. Before he could walk away, she flung herself at him and whispered, "Someone took your son away, Edward. Don't make your father lose his. Please."

"I love you, mum. Tell dad...I love him too."

His next stop was Kate's little townhouse. Kate had been his rock while he was in prison. He missed her wedding because of it and knew that he could never forgive himself for not being there. To his surprise, David, his brother-in-law answered the door. "Dave, hey."

"Hey, man!" David's face lit up, reminding him of his mother.

"Is Kate around?"

"No, you just missed her. She's out somewhere with Carmie. Would you like to come in for a little while?"

"No. Thanks, though. Just let her know I stopped by..."

"Will do, Edward."

The next person he needed to talk to was Liam. He had two hours before he had to be at the club everyone would be meeting at. Liam definitely was not the type to get involved with a club like that but Edward knew he was still around, that he hadn't gone back home yet. He was definitely still around and Edward figured he'd stop in every pub he could until he found him.

**One Day Ago**

Bella took a deep breath and pulled the trench coat up higher on her neck. She had no idea why she felt as cold as she did, it's not like she wasn't used to the cold Seattle weather. "You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul..." Fighting tears, Bella shook her head at the irony that this song, of all songs, was the one playing in her head. She could remember the feel of his hands and the taste of his skin. If she didn't take a step forward onto the damn plane, she would have to live with the feeling that her world was falling down forever. She was making a choice. This was it.

She knew they would never forgive her. This wasn't about Jake, this was about her friends, her father—even Billy. They all thought she was at the studio, working by herself on her solo. Little did they know, this morning she had snuck out and met the man who had given her a literal license to run. Now, she stepped onto the plane, trying not to think about all that she'd done over the past week.

Now, with her Isabella Marie Cullen passport, license, and marriage certificate, she sat down nervously in one of the many seats on the crowded airplane. Having never flown before, she had no idea what to expect and expected to feel scared. She soon realized it wasn't a feeling of fear, it was one of determination. Two days ago, Emmett had pulled her aside and said he was leaving for London at the end of the week. Keira caught Edward with a needle, no doubt for using drugs. Bella had no idea what she was getting into.

As a small town girl and the police cheif's daughter, Bella had definitely lived a sheltered life. Her first thought of a druggie was someone who had vomit down their shirt, a glassy gaze, and someone who wasn't their usual selves. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't imagine her Edward that way. It made her sick. She sat back and closed her eyes, bracing for the long trip. She had several lay-overs and decided to try to sleep while she could.

Upon landing in London, Bella turned her phone on and saw that they must have figured out she was missing. There were about ten missed calls and her inbox was full. Ignoring it, she threw her phone into her oversized bag and headed outside to wave down a taxi. Standing outside, she realized just how crazy this seemed. She was in a foreign country. This wasn't just a trip to the city. When she got into the taxi, it only got worse. She couldn't understand what the driver was saying and after handing him the address, she prayed he was at least going in the right direction.

Pulling her phone out, she kept a death grip on it, not even knowing if her cell phone service would work here. Then she realized it wouldn't matter, there was no one to call. Sitting back in her seat, she watched as rain fell in sheets on the road in front of them. When the car finally stopped she heard the man in the drivers seat whistle, "Well, miss, we're here. It's quite a home."

Without saying anything, she pulled out a bunch of bills and handed them to him. They were American dollars and he looked at her for a minute before taking them. She was pretty sure she handed him way more than necessary but really had no idea. He either thought it was sufficient or felt bad for her. He pulled away, leaving her standing in front of a large, white pillared house. There was a long driveway leading up to it and Bella was almost sure she had the wrong place. The rain was coming down harder and she was soaked to the bone by the time she reached the front door. Ringing the doorbell, she stood as tall as she could, knowing she looked like a drown rat.

After ringing the bell two more times, Bella hung her shoulders and turned towards the large yard. As tears came, Bella figured it wouldn't be too much of a big deal if she took a seat at the top of the steps. With her head in her hands, Bella thought about how much she was letting Edward down, she thought of everything she didn't do that could have helped him.

"Miss? Can I help you?" A man with a soft voice, stood in front of her as she opened her eyes and wondered how and when she'd fallen asleep. Disoriented, Bella slid back, away from him and forced herself to stand. The man looked nothing like Edward and she knew that she was in the wrong place. "I'm sorry. Please don't call the cops..."

"Hey, calm down. You're okay. You're not from here are you?"

She shook her head and tried to wipe her tears, though it was rather pointless being that rain was still hitting her. "I'm just going to go...this is so embarrassing. I must have the wrong address, or the driver didn't know what I was telling him, even though I had a paper with the address on it, anyway..." Bella stood up to leave, totally mortified and knowing that she hadn't made any sense.

"Please, just come in and let us get you some dry clothes. You're going to catch death out here. My wife has plenty of things she could lend you. Please, come inside."

Bella looked at him, trying to decide if she should run or follow the stranger into his home. Being that she was completely lost, soaked to her core, and needing to find a phone to use—hers was officially dead, she gave in and followed him into the house. "Honey?" the blonde man, who Bella just now realized was wearing a lab coat, called out while helping her get the wet hundred pound jacket off. When no one came to meet them, the man motioned for her to follow. "That's odd, she's usually awake when I get home..."

As they went down a long, beautiful, winding hallway, Bella could hear a muffled female voice. Only when they walked into a kitchen the size of her apartment back home did Bella hear her clearly, "I guess just come over..." the woman seemed annoyed but as soon as she hung up and turned to them, she smiled widely. Bella immediately liked her. The pretty woman wore a brown pair of heels with a dress to match that had an even darker brown belt around it. When Bella met her eyes, she could see somewhat of a resemblance to Edward's features but was pretty sure it was all a coincidence. "Who do we have here?" The woman asked, honey dripping from every word.

"She was on our front porch," then he turned towards Bella, "I'm sorry, what's you're name, sweetheart?"

"Is..." Bella stopped herself, wondering what to say. For all intents and purposes, she needed to keep up her game, even if that meant giving them her 'married' name. "Isabella Cullen." To her surprise, neither of her new acquaintances moved a muscle—not until the woman finally gasped and brought her hand to her mouth. Bella realized there were tears forming in her eyes. "Are you...are you okay, mam?"

"Where did you say you found her again?" the woman asked, ignoring Bella's question.

"On the front porch," the man said, turning towards her slowly, shock all over his face.

"Look, I have no idea what's going on but I think I'm just going to go...this is obviously...I don't even know...uncomfortable?"

"Bella, wait! Dear goodness, Carlisle, get her something warm to wear! Come, sweetheart, let's get you some tea..."

Hearing the woman use her name that way, she began to wonder if maybe she was in the right place. This was getting to be ridiculous. "I'm here looking for someone...I don't need tea."

"Are you...when did you two do it?"

It was Bella's turn to be shocked as she just stared at the woman, mouth hanging open. "I...what?"

"I mean, I can understand that he's been through a lot but to get married! Oh, and the idea that he'd use that damn made up name instead of the family name... Isabella Masen would have had such a nice ring to it..."

Bella's eyes grew wide. This was Edward's mother. She could definitely see the resemblance now. Having trouble breathing, she grabbed the back of a high stool and tried not to double over. She ignored her 'mother-in-law's' rambling and asked, "Do you know where he is? Edward? Do you?"

The copper-haired woman stopped and looked at her. "No. Did he know you were coming? I can't believe he didn't tell me he got married!"

"Who got married?" the blonde man asked, setting a pile of clothes in front of her.

"Yeah, who?" a very pissed off looking Keira stood behind him, arms crossed in front of her.

"Edward. Carlisle, this is his Bella! She's actually here! I guess she's our daughter-in-law..."

Bella didn't know who was more surprised but she did know that she was wasting time. "Look, I really just need to find Edward. It's really important!"

"He doesn't live here," Keira bit out, "can I have a word with you? In private?"

Bella swallowed and followed her, bringing the pile of clothes with her. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Keira asked as soon as they were in a small room away from Edward's parents.

"Emmett told me what was going on. I need to see him. Please."

"I haven't seen him at all tonight. I've been on the phone with Esme all night because she called me in a panic. We don't know where he is."

"You have no idea? Not even a guess? Keira, please!"

"Look, you don't want to be where he is, alright? It's not somewhere a girl like you should be."

"So you _do_ know?" Bella asked, wanting to hit her.

"I _think_ I know. You can't just wonder the streets at night looking for him!"

"You don't like me, what the hell is it to you if something bad happens to me?"

Looking her up and down, Keira shrugged, "Point taken."

"So you'll tell me where to find him?"

After a moment of silence, Keira sighed, "Fine. First of all, I'll take you there myself, you'll never find it. Second, I'm not staying, this is your suicide mission, not mine. Third, you can't go like that," she added, pointing to the pretty sweater Bella was holding. "We have to go now, before Esme and Carlisle know we're gone. We'll stop at my apartment on the way. You can change. I can't believe I'm fucking doing this..."

Less than five minutes later, Bella held onto her seat as Keira flew down the watery roads. "So is this place like a drug house or something?" she asked, wincing as they took a sharp turn and nearly ran a teenager over.

"Or something," the girl responded back slyly.

EPOV

Edward had long given up on finding Liam and had no choice but to head for the club they were meeting at. With a bottle of water and a shot of Grey Goose, Edward sat back on his stool and listened as Eddy talked to some girl, he wanted in her pants. Eddy, not Edward. Edward wouldn't touch one of the girls in here if his life depended on it. They weren't the type to be tied down...figuratively anyway...literally was quite another story. Either way, he had no idea how many diseases the girl Eddy was talking to probably had.

"Masen!" Turning back to Eddy, Edward saw his friend staring directly at the girl's tits. If the girl cared, she didn't let Eddy know it. She did however check out Edward.

Before he could hear what his friend had to say, something that without a doubt wasn't very important, he saw two big men come in out of the corner of his eye. Knowing better than to make eye contact, Edward glanced over and his suspicions were confirmed. The man who'd replaced him after the Emily situation walked in with the man who held the gun to his head. It took him everything not to just walk over and kill them both—even if he managed, he knew he would be just as dead, and he owed a favor to his friend—he had to fight.

The guys didn't seem to notice him, taking a seat at a table and already being surrounded by girls. "You alright, man?" Eddy asked, pulling his gaze away from the girl's well-endowed chest.

"Yeah. I'm fine," he said quickly. The idea that Eddy and him shared the same name made him shake his head...he couldn't decide if it was because they were completely different or pretty much the same. Music pumped through the speakers, the new Katy Perry song, Extraterrestrial.

"Your from a whole other world  
>A different dimension<br>You open my eyes  
>And I'm ready to go<br>Lead me into the light

Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
>Infect me with your love and<br>Fill me with your poison."

The song's lyrics rang through him as he thought about Bella for the five hundredth time that hour. One last time, he decided to listen to her voicemail. Her voice cut through him like glass. Focused on his phone, he realized a few seconds later that Eddy was leaning over his new friend and craning his neck. Turning to Edward, he nudged him and the girl he'd been hitting on for the past twenty minutes walked away. Edward rolled his eyes, motioning to the bartender who was talking to someone at the other end of the bar—that someone was big, dumb, and ugly who had replaced him when he took off to dance. There was also a girl, he could only see the side of her because she was pushing between two large muscleheads to talk to the bartender. Bella flashed through his mind again and he rubbed his eyes. _You have serious fucking problems, man. It's not her._

For whatever reason, it annoyed him when he heard Eddy yell, "If you can't find him, I'll give you something to find, angel!"

Edward watched as the girl shifted uncomfortably, obviously Eddy made her nervous. _Holy shit, my mind really is fucked up. She looks so damn much like Bella. I need to quit the drugs._

Big, dumb, and ugly got up and walked over to her, pulling the picture from her hands. Now, the girl faced completely away from him so that she could face the other guy and Edward took her in. Her ass was amazing in the tight dark denim jeans she wore and the black shoes that screamed 'please fuck me now' made her legs even longer than they no doubt already were. When she stepped back, obviously upset, Edward had the strange urge to beat the shit out of the guy. Only able to watch the guy's facial expressions, he saw him motion her to a stool beside him. The girl hesitated but must have relented because she decided to take it.

"Take me, ta-ta-take me  
>Wanna be a victim<br>Ready for abduction"

When she turned to sit down, it was a stool facing in his direction, and he was able to get a good look at her face. The first thing he felt was his heart slam into his throat. Next, terror almost paralyzed his entire body. Last, shock and horror made him stand up, drawing attention to himself. He knew big, dumb, and ugly saw him at the same time that the girl did because they both stood up, neither paying attention to the other. He mentally cursed himself for reacting like this. While his mind did that fun little task, his heart fought it. It was her. _Holy fuck, Bella's here. She's right here in front of me._

**Sorry to end it there but this is getting a bit too long. Next update will be tomorrow...I think :) Tell me what you think about the chapter...it was a crazy one to write! LP xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm loving all of the responses I'm getting and it's definitely keeping me going with this. I'm trying to reply to all the reviews that were sent to me and if I missed you, I apologize! **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns these characters and the awesomeness that is Twilight! I'm just subjecting them to my fun little schemes.**

**Chapter 13**

Bella was revolted by the man beside her. He had just ordered her a bottle of water, promising to help her find Edward. As soon as the man had seen the picture of her fake husband, his face had lit up. After asking her name, she'd told him and he motioned for her to sit. While she focused on not being too aware of her surrounding, afraid she'd look at someone the wrong way, she concentrated on the picture in front of her. She looked up to ask the man when he would take her to where Edward was when she saw him. Edward was less than one hundred feet away from her at the other end of the bar. The second her eyes caught his, he stood up.

Bella copied his actions and turned to walk towards him when the large man beside her about knocked her over. His friend, someone a little smaller than him, caught her before she could fall. Muttering a thank you, Bella went to continue to Edward. "Edward! Thank God!" She found that she couldn't move, the big man's friend was holding her in her spot. When she felt something hard press into her back, she froze, realizing that something was very, very wrong.

"Don't struggle. Just come with me and you'll be safe," he said, spinning her around so that she could see the gun now being pressed to her hip.

She bit back a scream as fear racked her body. "Please, don't do this!"

"Your boy should never have come back here, angel."

"I'm trying to get him to quit! What if..."

"Quiet, princess. Come. We'll head down to wear the ring is for tonight. You can watch your boy die—better him than you, right?"

"No! No, please..."

"So you two_ are_ an item," the man grinned like the Cheshire Cat, "come on."

Bella tried to turn to Edward, having no idea what to do. If she tried to run, they'd kill her. If Edward didn't win tonight, he'd be dead. Biting down her panic, Bella decided to try to come across as confident. Slapping his hand away from her arm, she motioned for him to lead. If she was going with this man, it would be on her terms. She was tired of men making decisions for her.

"I don't know who she is," Edward lied, trying to pretend he didn't even know Bella in the hopes that they'd find her unimportant.

"You're lying."

"No. I'm not. I was just surprised to see you. So how much are we up to tonight, asshole? One mil? Two?"

"Two and a half, plus the girl."

Edward froze, trying his damnedest to show he didn't care...but he was still failing miserably. "I'm telling you, you have the wrong person. I have no idea who she is or why she's looking for me."

"How do you know she's looking for you," the man asked with a smug expression on his face before chuckling, "looks like the stakes just got a little higher, ay mate?"

Edward couldn't sit still as his eyes finally found Bella. She was being led by the smaller of the two men towards the stairs he knew lead to the ring in the basement. Before the fight, the spectators would get together to place their bets. Most times, these big players didn't even stay to actually watch, not wanting to get caught if things went sour. They never knew when someone would blow the whistle and notify the authorities. Bella was walking into a world even darker than this one and he would die before he let anything happen to her.

There were about twenty minutes before the fights started and he grabbed Eddy, pulling him downstairs, after the big man walked away. Looking past the girls who were being fucked up against walls, the money sharks taking bets, and the clean-shaven men who were responsible for the mess he was in, Edward found his Bella sitting on a set of bleacher seats. Her arms were wrapped around her legs and as men walked past, most stopped and looked at her. He could see from where he was that she was terrified but he knew he couldn't go to her.

He was trying to form a plan as one of the bookies walked up to him. "Edward fucking Masen! Holy shit!"

"Um..."

"Long time no see! The place is buzzing with word of you fighting tonight! Boy, you're going to make me filthy fucking rich! Let me introduce you..." he let himself get pulled away, dragging Eddy with him.

While the bookie walked a few steps ahead of him, Eddy whispered from behind, "Who is she?"

"An American girl. Eddy, I have to help her."

"Good luck with that, buddy. She's hot. They're not going to let you just take her out of here. Besides, we have like ten minutes. You're the first fight."

"I have to win..."

"Even if you do, do ya really think they'll let her alone? They want you to suffer. Remember what happened with Emily..."

"Eddy, don't fucking remind me of that right now. I can't think about it. Just keep an eye on her for me, alright. If you see anything, you get me. I don't stand a chance against these guys but if they hurt her, so help me God..."

"Psst...hey...Miss America!" Bella jumped, looking around for the voice. "Down here! I mean...don't _look_...just listen...wiggle your fingers if you can hear me!" Bella wiggled them, having no idea who was talking to her but figuring the man probably wasn't one of the bad guys if he was whispering. "Alright, I'm not sure how, but I'm going to try to get you out of here."

"But Edward..."

"Shh...no _talking_. Just_ listen_. The guy that brought you down here is over talking to a bookie. When they bring the guys out to fight, things are going to get a little chaotic. The guy is going to join his friend by the rink, figuring you won't run because of all the craziness...at least I hope...I mean this isn't full proof..." Bella rolled her eyes, "anyway, when he leaves, I want you to slip through the openings of these bleachers. We can get the hell out of here."

Bella didn't like this plan, she needed to get Edward out, but now she had somewhat of an escape plan. Unable to tell him as much, she waited for what seemed like an eternity until there was a mass exodus of the men who wore suits worth more than everything she owned put together. When they were gone, a whistle was blown and that's when the man walked over to his large friend. As people stood and began to make there way to line the ring, Bella knelt down and eased her legs between the openings by her feet. When her legs were dangling, she felt someone grab them and she dropped, relying on this someone to catch her.

When she was set down, she turned to face him. He had a terrible case of acne and she couldn't describe him as anything other than weasel-looking. Bella opened her mouth to tell him about not wanting to follow his plan when he grabbed her arm and hauled her towards the stairs she'd just come down fifteen minutes ago. Not wanting to draw more attention to herself, she let him throw her over his shoulder. She looked behind them, frantic to find Edward. He was just entering the ring, a white muscle shirt and jeans accentuated his body and Bella had to mentally slap herself for thinking about him that way. This was _so _not the appropriate time.

Once they were upstairs and headed for the outdoors, Bella demanded to be put down, to her surprise he complied. "We have to go back for Edward! We..."

"We don't have time! I'm taking you back to his apartment. He'll come back there after the fight," the man was already heading down the sidewalk.

"Ugh! Wait up!" Bella wanted to go back to the basement but knew she'd be dead if she tried. Her only hope was that Edward would come to his senses on his own. Defeated, she followed this strange, little man and tried not to cry. She knew she'd done everything she could. The rest was out of her hands.

When they reached a staircase that led to a little apartment, Bella followed him up, totally out of breath. The door wasn't locked and when they went in, she could understand why. There was really nothing there. If his parent's house was the Taj Mahal, this place was just a small shack. The only place to sit was on a mattress that was laying on the floor. The floors were wooden with nothing over them and the only other furniture in the room was a small desk that was missing a part of a leg. A small refrigerator was plugged into an outlet in one corner and there was a door leading into a scary looking bathroom that housed a toilet and a dirty stand-up shower.

Almost afraid to sit on the mattress, Bella gave in and looked up at the man who'd just saved her. Every second of not knowing what was happening in the bottom of that club made her crazy with frustration. "Um...do you want anything?" the man asked her, obviously not knowing what to do and walking over to the small refrigerator. He opened it and after a disgusted look crossed his face, he closed it quickly..."I could run out and get you..."

"No. I don't need anything. Do you live here?"

"No," the weasel man said quickly, "no, Edward does, though. I have no idea _how_ but he does."

"Oh." Bella stared at him, not knowing what to say. This was even more awkward than meeting Edward's parents. "I'm...uh...I'm Bella."

"Beautiful."

"Excuse me?" Bella asked, expecting him to supply her with his name, not flirt with her.

"Bella. That's Italian, right? Means 'beautiful'."

"Oh. Yeah," she said, her face reddening.

"I'm Eddy...a...err...friend of Edward's."

There was something he wasn't telling her and she squinted, looking him up and down. When his phone rang, he pulled it out and answered. "Hey, man. No. I've got nothing for you tonight. I'm uh...babysitting. Yeah. Babysitting. How many grams? Shit man, I can't. Yeah. Call me tomorrow."

_Babysitting? Really? Who the hell would say babysit...holy shit...grams? Grams? This man is a fucking drug dealer! _Pushing herself up from the floor, Bella put her hands on her hips. "A friend. Huh! You're going to end up killing him! I don't know who the fuck you think you are but my husband would never..." Bella's voice trailed off when she first realized she had called Edward her husband and second because he _had_ taken drugs.

Eddy walked over and picked a small, red coffee can up from the floor before opening it and shoving it towards her. "This is all his, lady. He used to be my best customer. I hadn't realized you two were married though. I mean, no offense, you seem kind of uptight, not at all his type..."

Bella didn't let him finish his sentence. She pushed past him and went for the door only to be surprise when it opened before she could get there. At first, her heart sped up when she saw the copper colored hair but soon returned to normal when she saw it wasn't Edward. The man appeared to be a little older than Edward and definitely had the face of Edward's father. This had to be Liam. He was taking her in as well. "Bella?" He asked, as if in shock.

"Hi." Her voice was barely a whisper as she saw who distraught he looked.

Looking past her to the weasel man...Eddy...Liam shook his head, "Dad got word from the hospital...an underground club was going to be busted...he called me. I talked to one of the guys outside and he said that they arrested at least twenty people."

"Fuck! What do we do now?"

"Look, I'm really pissed off at you for this. He's doing this for you and your damn..."

"Jude! Shit, let me call him. He was there..."

Bella zoned out, a million thoughts running through her head. He was already in jail for domestic violence/murder, if he was back in the system this wouldn't end well for him. After everything, he was going to get exactly what he thought was right...a life behind bars. Sitting back down on the mattress, she refocused on the guys' conversation when she heard words that made her blood run cold. "Internal bleeding? Shit. We've got to take him to a hospital! I don't know what to tell them, man. We have to though. Where are you? That's by St. Anne's, right? Okay, take him there. No! Don't use his real name!"

"Edward Cullen!" Bella blurted out. Both Eddy and Liam turned to look at her. "We're married under that name..."

"What? You two got married? He didn't fucking tell me?" Liam glared at her.

"Yes. Just...go with it..."

"Fine. Tell him to take Edward to St. Anne's. We'll meet them there. I'm going to take Bella home..."

"No you're not. I'm coming with you."

Liam, bless his heart, looked as if he was about to argue—until he saw the lethal look from Bella. "Fine. I'll call mum and dad. Tell them to meet us there...Eddy, call us a cab."

Two hours later, Bella sat on the cold, tiled floor of the St. Anne's Hospital. Her legs were pulled to her chest as she let her head rest on her knees. The click-clacking of Keira's heels was a never-ending soundtrack to this nerve racking wait. When they arrived at the hospital, Jude Falcone was waiting for them, having already sent Edward in. He'd told the nurses that Edward was his friend and he'd been jumped by three big guys by a local bar. They explained that no one but family was allowed in to see him and he had been in and out of consciousness since Jude had found him.

Bella asked to see him but was refused when she couldn't prove she was actually his wife. Liam went in and when he came back out, Bella knew it was bad. To her surprise, he walked over and hugged her, telling her Edward was strong—that he'd get through this. While they waited outside for Esme and Carlisle to get there, they had taken Edward into surgery. As it turned out, Edward had a concussion, three broken ribs, a fractured arm, and a rib had punctured his lungs. The words pneumothorax and hemothorax came up but Bella didn't know what they meant and was having trouble focusing on what Carlisle was trying to explain to her and Esme. She did understand the words severe bleeding, memory loss, cast, stitches, and chest tube.

When they'd finally shown up and she showed them the fake marriage certificate- and his fake license which had been on his desk at his apartment—she knew things had to be bad. The nurse asked her if she knew someone named Emily. After explaining that it was his ex-fiance who had passed away, the nurse looked at her in pity before saying, "There's a possibility that he won't remember who you are. Try to give him time. He's trying but he's so disoriented."

So the waiting game began, he was having bones reset, stitches stitched, and tons of tests. He was alive but he definitely wasn't out of the woods yet. His parents had been amazing the whole time, they truly thought they'd been married and her guilt grew as she was with them longer. If her secret came out, they wouldn't let her see him. She had to keep her secret for a little while longer.

Even Liam, who seemed leery of her, was extremely nice. Although, Bella could tell he was really hurt about the whole marriage thing. She swore to herself that she'd fix this as soon as Edward woke up. The thought that he wouldn't remember her was scarey but she just prayed and prayed that he'd be okay. If he didn't remember her when he was awake, she could live with that. At least he'd be alive.

"Bella, honey, why don't you go lie down on one of the comfy couches in the waiting room? We'll come get you when he's out of surgery."

"No. I'm fine. I have to be here..."

"Hon, you being sleep deprived isn't going to help anything. He's going to need you when he comes out of this. Really, I didn't mean to sound angry with you when I found out about the marriage. I'm happy. I suppose I truly shouldn't be very surprised, he talked about you all of the time—every time I called those two weeks he was in the States. I guess I'm just a little hesitant because you two haven't known each other for very long..."

Bella opened her mouth, fully prepared to tell this wonderful woman the truth when she saw a bed being brought down the hall flanked by three nurses and a woman in a white coat—who Bella assumed was the doctor. Jumping to her feet and cringing from how sore she was from sitting on the hard floor, Bella strained her eyes until she could see him clearly. About to walk over to him, she felt Carlisle grab her by the shoulders as he said, "Let them settle him in. He's alright, Bella. Just give it a couple more minutes."

When they pushed the bed past her, Bella began to cry. Her beautiful British bad boy was nearly unrecognizable. He had stitches above his right eye and along his hairline. His left arm was in a thick cast. His face was swollen all over and his lip was cracked open. He had bandages over his nose, neck, and hands. His bruised eyes were closed. Bella couldn't stand it and ran for the nearby bathroom. When her stomach was empty and there was nothing left, she sat there, heaving for another couple minutes. Washing her face, she walked out to see Carlisle rocking Esme as Esme leaned against him.

Taking up her position by the door again, Bella felt herself begin to rock back and forth. All she wanted was to touch him, to let him know she was there, that Jake and her were over. He'd saved her. Then she remembered, everyone back home was probably going insane with worry. It was too much to handle so she pulled her newly charged phone from her bag that Carlisle had brought to her and sent out a massive text to everyone she knew—except Jake.

A nurse came out and looked down at her, "Mrs. Cullen?"

"Yes?" Bella said, clearing her throat and standing up.

"You're welcome to go in now. He isn't awake and probably won't be for awhile. He needs to heal so we have him heavily sedated. Technically, visiting hours are over for tonight but you may visit with him for a little while, he doesn't have a roommate that would be disturbed. Your husband is extremely lucky for all that he's been through. Have faith. He'll be okay."

That was all Bella needed to push open the door, renewed with confidence—until she saw him lying there again. Edward had a tube down his throat...a ventilator...as well as a bunch of other wires and tubes that were connected to him. Approaching the bed cautiously, Bella reached down and touched his hand. It was swollen and Bella bit back a sob. Rubbing a small circle on the top of his hand, she bent over and kissed his forehead gently, careful not to put any pressure. Soon, Esme and Carlisle came in, followed by Keira and Liam. Everyone's reaction was different. Carlisle stood stoically, though Bella knew he was fighting tears. Esme, like Bella, had long ago given up fighting them and she stood with a tissue in each hand, rubbing her son's arm. Keira, the ice queen, even had tears running down her face and eventually had to leave. Liam's reaction was what worried her the most. He was angry. Really, really angry. Edward would get the same look before he'd snap.

By the time everyone left, Bella looked up at the clock on the wall and saw that it was three thirty in the morning. She had no idea when the last time she had slept was and was having trouble keeping her days straight. _Is it possible that I just landed here less than twelve hours ago?_

"Mrs. Cullen? Isabella?" Bella's head shot up as she squinted against the light coming in the window. It took her a moment to realize the sucking sound was coming from the ventilator hooked up to Edward—that last night wasn't just a nightmare. "Isabella, you fell asleep and I didn't have the heart to wake you..."

"Did he wake up?" her eyes immediately going over Edward's broken body.

"No. Not yet. I just need to explain the ICU rules to you. We have a system where the patient can receive visitors for two hours from eight to ten am, twelve to two pm, four to six pm, and eight to ten pm. This way, they have a chance to rest at two hour intervals all day and get a decent night's sleep," she winked at her conspiratorially, "don't worry, it's eight o' three. I figured you wouldn't want to sleep through these two hours."

"Thank you. Really. This means a lot to me."

"So young...I couldn't imagine... Anyway, how long have you two been married?"

_Lie, Bella, lie. Keep this up or else you won't even be able to see him. _"Just a couple of days. He came over to visit family and I stayed back in the States. I just flew out to meet him yesterday when I got the call that...this happened."

"Well, he's a strong boy. He'll pull through. It's just going to take some time. Patience with him is the key right now. He'll be confused for awhile but usually patients will get their memory back. Try not to get frustrated with him. I'll make sure I get a card for you for our counselor here. Would you like something to eat? I can sneak it to you."

"No thank you. I'll grab something at ten o'clock. If he wakes during that time will you come get me though?"

"Yes. I promise, I'll even page you over the intercom."

To Bella's frustration, she didn't need to receive that message. It was close to nine o'clock pm and he had only shifted slightly from the position he was lying in the night before. From the tests done the night before, it had been determined that he didn't have a concussion which meant he could sleep as long as he needed. After a lot of discussion with Carlisle, who Bella discovered was a doctor himself, she learned about the tube he had and was told it was just precautionary...in case he began having trouble getting oxygen from his damaged lung.

Carlisle and Esme had been there from about eight-thirty that morning until now, more than eight hours, and Bella was grateful. She was absolutely terrified that something would go wrong, that he wouldn't ever wake up. As fear was starting to eat her alive, Bella heard a familiar voice in the hallway. "No! Edward Cullen. We're looking for Edward Cullen. He was supposed to have been brought in yesterday!"

"Are you immediate family?"

"No."

"Then you can't go in right now. His wife and family are the only ones..."

"NO! EDWARD CULLEN! He's not married!"

"Mam, if you keep yelling I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Bella had to smile as she stood up and peeked out. To her surprise, it wasn't just Rose and Emmett who stood at the small nurse's station. Jasper, Alice and even her father were standing behind them. "It's okay, Clair. They might as well be family."

Everyone of them turned towards her and she couldn't determine if they were shocked or pissed. At this point, she didn't care, she was just glad they were here—a little shocked but definitely glad. Thankfully, his parents had just left so her secret had a chance of being kept for another day. They filed into the small room, taking in their dear friend lying in bed, and after a few minutes when they were composed, Alice began. "Bella what the hell?"

"I'm sorry. Truly, I am. Emmett couldn't leave until the end of the week and I couldn't wait that long, I had to see him. I tried to stop this before _this_ could happen and I failed. I let him down."

"How did you get here? The passports never come in less than two weeks..." Jasper asked.

Bella pulled the forged documents from her bag and handed them to Emmett. "Holy shit, Bells. These look really, really real."

Charlie shook his head, "I can't believe you did this. Do you have any idea how damn worried I've been? Dammit, Bella!"

"Dad, I had to do this. I'm sorry. I had to."

He just shook his head, not giving her a response. She decided to tell them what happened—the real story all the way through to his injuries and what was going to happen. She also let them know that no one here knew they weren't really married—and it needed to stay that way. The nurse came in at ten o'clock to check his vitals and gave Bella a full report. "Sweetie, why don't you go home for just tonight? Get some sleep? A hot shower?"

"No. I'll have plenty of time when he's awake to do all of that. I'll be fine."

The nurse shook her head, as well as her unexpected guests, but Bella ignored it. Throughout the day there had been slight movement: a hand clenching, a knee bending slightly, and rapid eye movement. It hadn't been enough though and Bella kissed him gently before tucking the blankets around him and heading to the waiting room where she kept up her vigil. While Alice and Rosalie hugged her, Emmett and Jasper cracked jokes, trying to make her smile. Her dad was quiet but that's just how he always had been. When she noticed two more missed calls from Jake, she decided to bite the bullet and call him. He answered on the first ring.

"Why weren't you answering your phone?"

"I'm sorry..."

"I'm so fucking tired of hearing that you're sorry! I'm done!"

"Jake..."

"You better hope..."

"I'm filing for divorce!" Bella blurted, surprised she managed to say the words.

"What?"

"I've already had the papers written up. I'll sign and send them to you."

"Bella? Bella, please don't! Come on! I swear..."

Before she could listen to another empty promise, she snapped her phone shut and dropped it into her bag. "Go Bella!" Rosalie cheered as Alice hugged her again. While one weight was finally lifted and she was surrounded by her wonderful family and friends, she couldn't stop thinking about Edward. It he didn't come out of this, she didn't know what she would do. _He has to be okay. He just has to be. _

**A new chapter should be up tomorrow sometime. Tomorrow means Water for Elephants...I'm going to see it twice and am SO not afraid to admit it :) So, what do you think of the chapter? Let me know by hitting that review button! LP xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy Easter to everyone! Sorry, I didn't get to update yesterday but Water for Elephants was amazing...I did get to see it twice :) **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns these characters and the awesomeness that is Twilight! I'm just subjecting them to my fun little schemes.**

**Chapter 14**

"Esme, Carlisle, Kate, this is my dad, Charlie. Charlie, this is Edward's parents," Bella said, glancing back and forth between them. She had already introduced the rest of the group to Edward's parents and they were on their way to the hotel where Liam was staying. She didn't know what to do and felt bad for having everyone stay in the waiting room overnight—so she'd called Liam, who called his parents, who called Kate.

"It's nice to meet you, Charlie," Carlisle held his hand out to her father. Esme, being Esme, reached out and hugged him. Bella bit back a laugh as she watched Charlie's shocked expression. "Well, you might as well stay with us tonight, we have a few spare bedrooms."

Charlie looked at her with raised eyebrows, obviously surprised by the fact that bedrooms was plural. Bella and Charlie had lived in a cramped two bedroom house for as long as Bella could remember. They made small talk and eventually left, leaving Kate behind. While Bella slid back down onto the vinyl recliner in the corner, Kate walked over and grabbed her hand. "Are you okay?"

"No," Bella said honestly.

"When is the last time you slept?"

"I don't remember."

"Are you tired?"

"No."

"He's going to be okay," Kate said, wrapping her arms around her fake sister-in-law. It was all Bella needed to release a flood of tears. She was tired, completely exhausted and absolutely terrified. Every time she closed her eyes she would dream of Edward, only this time it wasn't the beautiful, sensual dreams she was used to. It was images of that god-awful club. Images of Edward, lying in bed with his broken body being pumped full of pain killers. For everyone else, she tried to stay strong but it was all just a show.

"You know," Kate began quietly, "I really didn't expect him to get married but I did know one thing. My brother loved you with his whole heart. He told me that you know about Emily...usually he'd call me at least every other night. We would talk for hours about what his little one would have looked like, where he and Emily would have been living...but the first night he met you...it was like he was slightly more willing to let it go. To just be happy to...be. To not live in the past."

"Kate...we're...Edward and I...we were never married. It's a lie." Bella couldn't look at her lover's sister, completely ashamed of what she had done.

After a very long moment of silence, Kate asked, "Do you really love him?"

"With my entire being," Bella replied without hesitation.

"Then that's good enough for me. Why, though? Why are you doing this?"

Bella explained her whole story. From her marriage to Jake, to her dancing, to meeting Edward, to falling in love...she told her all of it. The words rushed out quickly and it amazed Bella how easy it was for her to admit all of this. "Well, as much as it's going to break my mom's heart, I can understand why you did it."

"Please, please don't tell anyone. They won't let me see him anymore if they know the truth..."

"I won't. You've come this far, there's no way in hell you're going to miss it when he wakes up. I think you're a very brave girl, Bella."

"I'm not. I'm a coward. If I had just left Jake, none of this would have happened."

"I can't know for sure but I highly doubt that. It's getting late, you should try to sleep. Come back with me? Just for tonight?"

"I can't. He could wake up. I have to be here."

As was becoming routine, his parents stopped down in the morning from eight to nine and then left so that Esme could be at the soup kitchen where she volunteered by ten and Carlisle could head to work. Bella waved to them as they left and turned to Edward. She was completely frustrated. "Alright, baby, you need to take your time. I know that. I just wish that you would do something...squeeze my hand...or open your eyes, just for a few seconds. Just something. Please."

To her complete and utter shock, it actually seemed to be working. At first, she noticed his arm twitch, as if the muscles were finally starting to work again. Next, there was slight movement in his fingers. She watched anxiously for any sign that this was it, that he was finally waking up. There weren't any. Defeated, she sat back in her seat by his bed and sighed. After another uneventful fifteen minutes, Bella rested her head by his hand, which was being held by hers.

_Movement_. Her head shot up as she looked over Edward's body. She could have sworn she felt movement. Seconds later, she watched as he brought his arm in towards his body. When his right leg moved, Bella literally jumped out of her seat. Grabbing onto his other hand so that both were being held by her, she leaned over to get a look at his face. "Edward?"

He squeezed, very gently, both of her hands. Inside, she was doing the Charlie Brown Snoopy dance. "Baby, come on. Just open those eyes. Please try." It took almost two minutes—which felt like two hours—for him to open them. Another burst of joy slammed through her. Her happiness didn't last long. She could hear his heart monitor beeping more and more rapidly and he tried to speak but it came out as a raspy moan. "You can't speak yet, Edward. You're on a ventilator. Just...hold on...calm down...NURSE!"

While Bella pressed the call button by his bed repeatedly, she let go of his hands and rubbed his still swollen cheeks. To her surprise, there were tears in his eyes and Bella wiped them away, fighting back tears of her own. He tried to speak again, forgetting about the last time, and she knew he was becoming more anxious. "You're okay, baby. I love you so much. You're okay."

"Mrs. Cullen?" The nurse asked before seeing Edward and promptly calling into the hallway for a doctor.

Bella pulled his face towards her so he was looking directly at her. He seemed to relax but he was still trying to see around her. She'd never seen a grown man so terrified in all of her life. "Edward..."

"Mr. Cullen. My name is Mary, I'm your nurse..." Bella listened as the nurse talked to him soothingly, trying in vain to calm him down. A sick thought hit her. What if it was her that was upsetting him? "Edward, your wife is right in front of you. She's been very worried and I know she's very happy that you're awake and well..."

He was shaking his head now and Bella let go of him, trying not to cry. He had no idea who she was or where he was and he was in this mess because of her. About to move away from the bed, she was surprised when she felt his hand put a death grip on her arm. She turned back to see that even though he couldn't say it verbally, he was pleading with her not to walk away. Finally, a doctor came in and Edward seemed to relax a little more as she let him keep a hold of her while she placed her hand on his. After checking his lungs, the doctor asked Bella to leave and Edward's grip tightened.

"Doctor, I think he needs me to stay..."

"I need to do a thorough examination of him and remove the tube. I can tell you right now that it's going to be hard to see. Your husband was seriously injured..."

Edward let her go, nodding his head. His eyes softened and he looked up at her with a frown. It was like he was trying to convey that he wanted her to leave. That's all she needed. He didn't want her there. Taking off, Bella flung herself into the hallway on shaking legs. Unable to make it far, she left the room and went down on her knees. Absently, she heard heels clicking down the hallway, speeding up when they were a few feet away from her. "Bella!" Kate yelled while Bella clutched her stomach and tried to breathe. "Oh, God. Is he..."

"He's okay. He's awake but he's scared and I don't think he wants me here. He just..."

"No!" A gruff voice called out loudly.

Standing up and spinning back towards the door, Bella and Kate looked in. Edward was coughing and trying to talk to the doctor. "My wife _cough _where is she_ cough_ please..."

"Edward!" Kate called out and pulled Bella back into the room. "Edward, she's right here!"

Bella expected him to deny it, to tell Kate, the nurse, the doctor that this was all a ruse, that she wasn't married to him. Instead, he relaxed slightly and tears came to his eyes. "Bella..."

Hearing him say her name was enough to make her speechless. Striding towards the bed, she came to stand beside him again as the doctor tried finished lying the blankets back over him. "Edward, I'm right here."

The doctor nodded at her and followed Kate, who was going to call her parents, out into the hallway. "Bella, why did you come?"

His question came out gravely and Bella knew it hurt him to talk. "I had to. I was scared..."

"Did Jake..."

"No. This isn't about him. I was scared for you. I needed to stop you before..."

"You can't save me," he said, shaking his head, "you shouldn't have come."

"That's not fair! Edward, I'm not going to sit back and watch you kill yourself!"

He didn't argue with her, just rested back against the pillows and stared at the ceiling, "It isn't fair. It isn't fucking fair, Bella."

"What? Why are you so angry?"

"I'm just trying to stay away from everyone because no matter who it is, at some point, they're going to get hurt. No matter how good those people are. My Emily was a social worker, she would be up around the clock, never turning down a case. You, you are the most amazing, talented person I've ever met and you marry someone who...I want to hurt him. I want to hurt him like he's hurt you..."

Bella watched as the anger visibly over took him. Taking his hand, Bella whispered, "I love you."

He finally looked at her again and she was at a total loss. This man in front of her had enough hurt and anger for the entire world. It was as if she could see the demons he carried with him in his eyes. "What happened? How did you get away?"

"That Eddy guy. I wanted to go back for you..."

"No. How did you get out of the States?"

"Oh. Well, that's quite a story..." Bella said, stalling. She knew he was going to flip.

"Bella." Edward said it sternly and she knew she didn't have a choice—she couldn't lie to him if she tried.

"After you left, I finally told everyone—including my dad, what was going on. Jake left. Keira called Emmett, you do realize she was ratting out every stupid decision you made to us, right? Anyway, I talked to an old friend, he got me a fake passport, I booked a plane...you know...it's a really, long, confusing story."

"At what point in all of this did we get married, Mrs. Cullen?" Edward asked with a smirk. Bella smiled, this was the Edward she loved.

"The same guy that did my passport did a marriage certificate and fake driver's license."

"I can't believe you did this by yourself..."

"I can't believe you wired all that money to me, either."

"It was all that I could do."

"You could have stayed." Edward became quiet again and Bella worried that he was going to start shutting her out—again. Bending down, she ran her finger along his bruised jaw, down to his exposed neck. "I'm glad you're awake. Don't you ever scare like that again."

"How did you find me?"

"Keira showed up at your mom and dad's. I talked her into it."

"You were at my mom and dad's?"

"I stole your file from Danny's office," Bella said nonchalantly.

"Edward Anthony Masen! If you weren't already in so much pain, I would smack you right on the head! My youngest boy! My youngest son doesn't think it important enough to invite his only mother to his wedding! You couldn't even take your family name? Isabella Masen is a beautiful name!"

"Mom..."

"Mrs. Masen..."

"Are you pregnant?" Esme asked, turning to Bella, excitement on her face.

"Mom!"

Suddenly, Charlie cleared his throat and stepped into the room. It was the first time he and Edward saw each other—well, with Edward awake and coherent. Bella realized it_ was_ possible to have a more awkward meeting than when she met the Masens. "Mr. Swan," Edward said, trying to sit up but not letting go of Bella's hand, "I never meant for Bella to come to any harm. I want nothing more than to make sure she's safe..."

"I know, Edward, but I do think you need to tell everyone the truth," he looked back and forth between them pointedly.

"We're um...we're not married," Bella said quietly, "I lied. I had to..."

"You're not married? At all?" Esme looked like she was absolutely crushed to hear this new break through.

"Mom, could you _try_ to be a little less disappointed?" Edward asked, trying not to laugh.

"I just thought...I really like Bella!" Esme pouted.

"Alright," the nurse called from the doorway, "there are way too many people in here. He needs rest and visiting hours will start again in a couple of hours."

"Can Bella stay?" Edward asked, still not letting her go.

"I suppose. Everyone else has to go. Come on, I'll show you to the waiting room."

While everyone gave him a hug or a handshake, Kate assured them that she knew the whole story and would tell it when everyone was seated in the waiting room. Esme hugged Bella before leaving, telling her to give him time, that he'd realize he needed her permanently in his life. She had to smile at that.

"So, how much pain are you in?"

"I've felt worse," he said darkly.

"Do you want me to go back? With my dad and the girls?"

He was quiet for so long that Bella began to wonder if he'd fallen back to sleep. She was just about to stand up so she could see if his eyes were closed when he said quietly, "I got back into drugs."

"I know," she said in a nonjudgmental tone.

"I'm friends with some very dangerous people."

"I know," she replied again.

"You could have been killed."

"I know."

"Tonight could have been so much worse..."

"It was a few nights ago. You've been out for awhile."

"No one's found me yet...or you? Bella, you need to get out of here. When they realize how important you are to me..."

"How important am I, Edward?" Bella asked quietly.

"Important enough to get you killed. Please, just..."

"Just what? Just go? Dammit, I am so damn sick and tired of this! You come into my life...you...you convince me to leave Jake, you sleep with me, you make me fall in love with you to the point that I can't breath, I fly here—by myself—and go into a bar that could very well get me killed to find your stupid ass, then I sit here terrified that you're going to die for what feels like an eternity only for you to wake up and tell me that I have to leave because you're 'too dangerous for me'. Well, you know what, fine. I'm leaving. Maybe if you would quit worrying about how damn bad you are for me, you'd fucking see how good we are for each other.

Emily's dead. I know that I can never, ever replace her and I don't want to! I don't ever want you to have to do something you're uncomfortable with because I am completely, irrevocably, in love with you. So, there you have it. The pathetic, poor girl from Forks has fallen in love with a prince who thinks he's the only one in the world who was handed a shit hand! I want to give you what you want and if that means me leaving then fine. Jake had to be stuck with me for years...don't worry...I won't put you through that."

"Bella!" Edward called to her, but she was already on her way out the door and there was no way in hell she was turning around. After everything she'd done for him, he was still convinced he wasn't good enough for her. While she knew it wasn't fair of her to make him feel worse, she was tired, hungry, and totally angry. She'd dealt with Jake reminding her everyday of how much of a burden she was to him that there was no way she'd put Edward through that. Walking out into the waiting room, Bella managed to keep her tears at bay, and walked over to Emmett. "I need to blow off some steam. Where the hell is there a dance studio?"

"Actually, I think your dad was thinking about heading back. Alice and Rosalie both have their solos to work on and Danny is worried since the shows getting closer. Are you going to stay or go with them?"

Bella knew she was in no condition to make that decision at the moment. There was so much she needed to think about. _Should I push him into letting me stay? Do I have the strength to beg him? Do I have the strength to leave him? _The questions went on and on until she finally looked at him and practically begged, "I need time to think. Please, there has to be somewhere I can dance..."

**Being that I have a lot of family to visit—including the future in-laws- there is a chance that I won't get to write or update tomorrow. It's not an impossibility though and I will try my best. Reviews will definitely help me commit to doing it a little more though! Unless, that it is, I commit to running away with the circus which just became a whole lot more appealing :) Until next time, LP xoxo**

**P.S. I need a beta. If anyone is interested, please let me know. I have 18 pages of a one-shot written for my first ever contest entry and I am way nervous about it!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I hope you all had a great Easter! It was definitely a rather crazy one for me :)**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns these characters and the awesomeness that is Twilight! I'm just subjecting them to my fun little schemes.**

**Chapter 15**

The place was huge. When Emmett pulled up in front of an actual theater building, Bella was shocked to see that there were pictures of Keira, Jasper, and Edward literally hanging off the large brick wall. A feeling of insecurity slammed into her. She did her best to push it back down and let Emmett lead her to the front doors. "If these guys had been after Edward, don't you think they'd see his picture on the damn wall?" Bella asked, slightly confused.

"You really think those guys pay any attention to one of London's top theater companies? They don't. Even if they did, they knew he was living. They didn't want him dead, they just wanted him to suffer."

When he pushed the doors open, he motioned her into the large lobby that had a wall of about twelve doors lining it. To the side, there was one set of double doors. Emmett lead her towards those and Bella figured the other ones led directly into the theater itself. There were rooms and rooms of dancers bending, jumping, lifting, and doing gymnastics. When she thought the long corridor would never stop, he came to a room that had a piano in it, along with mirrors on every wall. A stereo and a shelving unit that held shoes, water bottles, towels, stacks of cds, and countless other dance necessities lined the back wall.

When she got closer, about to set her stuff down, she noticed that each shelf section had a name above it. There were six of them. Emmett, Carmen, Jasper, Victoria, Edward, and Keira each had a designated place for their things. Emmett told her to use whichever one she wanted, none of the people really used them anymore—not until the boys would return for good from the US. The girls were just doing solo work in another room.

"Bella, do you want me to stay?" Emmett asked, looking like he wasn't sure if he should give her space or try to get her to talk.

"No. I need to think. I have a really big decision to make. Can I call you to come get me when I'm ready?"

"Yeah. The only plans I have are to see the girls and your dad off at the airport. We can't do that until you figure out what you're doing so I'll be waiting to here from you."

"You're not going?"

"No. I want to be sure that our boy's going to be okay. If you leave, he'll need me to be here..."

"Emmett, I really don't think that he's going to take it that badly."

"His mom has already messaged me three times asking if you left. Believe me, his mom is not the only one who cares. He's freaking out."

Two hours later, Bella was drenched in sweat and her muscles were starting to feel like jello. Katy Perry always managed to cheer her up so she plugged her Ipod into the stereo system and blasted Katy's entire cd. She also danced a little to Anberlin and finally ended up with Blue October's Ugly Side. Alice had sent her a text an hour into her little jam session informing her that the plane was taking off at five fifteen that evening. She needed to make her decision and she needed to do it now. _Who the hell am I kidding? I can't leave him like this._

"Emmett," Bella began, wiping at her face with one of Edward's towels and realizing how sweaty her shirt actually was, "I need to jump into the shower really quick but can you come get me in like twenty minutes?"

After she hung up, Bella went to raid the shelves for a clean shirt but came up empty handed. She did find that Edward had an old-looking rolled up hoodie shoved into a corner on his shelf. Pulling it out, she headed for the showers and climbed in. The water seemed to calm her and she hated to admit it to herself but she had just gone a heck of a long time without a bath. Cringing at the thought, Bella waited until she was sufficiently clean and grabbed a towel and Edward's hoodie. The towel was soft and Bella remembered the rough, cheap ones Danny supplied them with, just another reminder of how different their worlds were.

_I should just leave. He doesn't want me here, he has enough to worry about. How can I expect him to look after me? It's not like I can find a job dancing here—I would never make the cut. _The familiar sting of rejection coursed through her. Pulling his hoodie over her head, Bella took a deep breath and the scent of him immediately calmed her. She couldn't ignore the feeling of comfort and safety she got every time she was around him. The feeling didn't go away as she gathered her things and turned to see Emmett standing in the doorway.

"Hey, you ready?"

_No. I've just wasted two hours of my life. For the first time ever, dancing didn't clear my head enough to help me make a decision that will effect the rest of my life._ "Yeah, let's go."

EPOV

It was that feeling again. That same feeling he got every time he tried to imagine what life would be like for everyone around him if he wasn't here. Not in the hospital 'here' but something more universal. He couldn't help but feel that it would be a weight off of everyone's shoulders. Thinking about what he had put poor little Bella through made him want to die. Not just a fall asleep and not wake up incident but a slow, painful death that entailed his body to fight while his mind begged for the end.

There was a lot he wanted to do before he died. He wanted to kill Jacob Black, that was number one—and he figured it always would be. He wanted to make love to Bella—something that she surely didn't want. He wanted to take away the disappointment his parents no doubt felt when they looked at him. What he wanted more than anything, more than sex, revenge, money, all that shit people sought after in the movies, was to give Isabella Black, soon to be Swan, a life she deserved. No one should ever have to be afraid to go home at night—except Jacob—and he made a mental note to meet with someone to draw up a will. He would leaver her everything. His money, his cars—which he made another note to get out of storage and run them a little to keep the engines healthy, and even the items in the safe deposit box at the bank. She would never want for anything ever again.

He knew it was selfish, that if she came back he wouldn't be able to go through with it, but it already felt like his body was dying a slow death now that she was really gone. He'd hurt her. Jasper had come in not twenty minutes ago and broke the news to him that Emmett was taking Bella to the airport. He never thought he'd be able to say this but he was relieved there was a damn catheter in his nether regions, keeping him from jumping up and running to stop her.

He imagined the scene in his head. He would hail a taxi, pay the driver ridiculous amounts of money to drive as fast as possible, jump out before the yellow car even stopped, run to a check-in point, ask which plane was heading for Seattle, run to her gate, and yell her name until she turned around and saw him. Then, of course, he would proceed to beg her to stay, promising her anything she wanted. A big house, a fancy car, a dancing contract, a baby... _Woah. Where the fuck did that come from? _Shaking his head at the runaway fantasy in his head, the same scene that happened in every chick flick Kate made him watch with her when they were younger, he reminded himself that he was no Mr. Right. He was the man that Mr. Right would beat the shit out of after he tried to cop a feel of Mr. Right's girl.

It made him even sadder to think that he was more of a Mr. Right than her husband was. _It's a sad day when I'm better for her than someone else._ He still had no idea what had happened that actually put him in here. One minute he was standing in the octagonal ring and the next he was waking up to Jude Falcone dragging him along the pavement. Liam filled him in on the fact that a shit ton of guys had been taken into police custody. The image of Bella in that club made him sick to his stomach. She deserved beautiful dresses, expensive jewelery, the feeling of security, the feeling of safety...not leather jackets, soaking wet hair, and underground fighters making passes at her.

"Mr. Cullen? We're going to remove that catheter of yours and check out some of your incisions from surgery. How are you feeling? Do you need more for the pain? We can't give you much but..."

"No," he answered firmly.

"There are two officers coming to speak with you about what happened."

"I don't remember anything," he said without hesitation.

"Well, you'll need to tell that to them. Also, there will be a counselor here that is available if you would like to talk..."

"No. That's not necessary."

"Your father is worried about you, Mr. Cullen. At least let me give you the counselor's contact information."

The next hour went slow. He was moved up to rehab, meaning that he could have visitors more than just every two hours. His parents were watching him as if they could read his mind, as if he was going to slit his wrist with the razor the busty blonde nurse had given him to shave with. They knew him too well. His mother had tried to get information out of him about Bella but he wouldn't give it. All he told her was that he loved the girl who lied to them and nothing was going to change that. He refused to tell her anything more.

He would lie awake, feeling the throbbing pain of his ribs, the pain in his chest from breathing—though he didn't know if that was due to his lung problems or he just missed Bella, and splitting head ache that refused to go away. He had nothing. His parents looked like they were afraid of him, Kate looked like she couldn't decide if she wanted to slap or hug him, Liam had gone AWOL, and even Keira seemed to have less passion for him. It would be better for everyone once he was gone.

He worried about what would happen to Bella. _Will Jacob be there waiting for her? Will Jacob try to play her father against her? Did she ever buy a car that was at least somewhat reliable? _The idea that Jake might be out to get her now made him stop and think. It should have been the first thing he thought about but his head was spinning with everything that had gone on. _I can't even fucking make a coherent thought. _

Sitting up painfully, his ribs screaming in protest, Edward closed his eyes and willed himself to think. Bella had told him she'd already ask Jake for the divorce. It had been days since Bella was home—plenty of time for Jake to get there. Fear hit him the same time clarity did. The swirling cloud of thoughts now thinned, leaving only one. He needed to keep her away from Jake. It wasn't something he just simply wanted to do, he needed to do it with every fiber of his being.

"Mom, I need to talk to Emmett. Is he back yet?"

"Let me call him," Esme said, looking over her shoulder as she immediately pulled out her cell.

While his mother called for Emmett, his father looked at him questioningly. "Take it easy, Edward. Why don't you lie back down..."

"I'm fine. Actually, I have to use the toilet," Carlisle stood and pushed the bar on the side of the bed down, reaching out to help him. Edward took the help but only because he was having trouble standing up straight, he wouldn't tell his dad that, though. According to Kate, the doctor had mentioned putting the chest tube back in and he knew if he complained at all it would happen.

Using the opportunity to see how well he'd do walking, Edward was pleased to find that it wasn't that bad. It would take awhile to adapt to having the broken arm but he'd broken his left and he was right handed. As for the pain in his ribs, he'd have to get over it. They were giving him small doses of something, worried that too much would make it even harder for him to breathe. While his breathing was okay now, the worst part was the headache he was still harboring and the ribs that were so bruised his chest was the color of a blueberry.

He could still get to Bella. There was no doubt in his mind that he could and would do it. If this was what killed him he'd be happy with the choice. When he came back out, his mom shrugged and said, "I can't get a hold of Em. I called Jasper, he said he hasn't seen him. Edward, what's wrong? Why won't you tell us what's going on? Who did this to you, Edward? Who?"

"Mom..."

"We can try to help. We have money..."

"Dad, it's not an issue of money. What happened with me...it doesn't matter..."

"What the hell do you mean it doesn't matter?" Esme asked angrily.

"I...Bella's...she's in trouble."

"Is that why she lied to us?"

"No. Maybe. I don't know. I know you aren't going to like this but I have to get on a plane. Like now. I have to get to her before..."

"You aren't going anywhere, Edward Anthony! You have a lung that's still not working properly! You do realize it could kill you if it collapses again? You could die!"

"She could die if I don't get there in time. You don't understand..." Edward pleaded.

"Then I'll go."

"Dad, it's her husband..."

"She's married? Edward, what the hell did you do?" his mother questioned.

"He beats the shit out of her, mom!"

"Edward, calm down. Please just sit..." Carlisle began but was interrupted by his wife.

"We need to call the proper authorities then! You can't just go running!"

"Her father _is_ the authorities! It's really complicated but she told him she wants a divorce and now I'm worried he's going to be there waiting for her."

"Edward, let's think about this rationally. Bella seems to be a smart girl. Why would she go home if she knows an abusive husband will be there waiting for her?"

"The same reason she knew her abusive husband would be there the whole time they've been married. Yeah it's possible that she will be steering clear of the apartment she used to live in—I hope to God she does—but Alice and Rosalie live there, too. Not to mention the fact that Bella has no money and her husband's father and her father are best friends. I have to make sure she's okay. Please."

"Edward, it's not safe for you to be doing anything more than resting right now. Let me call Charlie, we got along well when he was here. I'll even go down and talk to the main doctor, see what he thinks, but I really don't think you should be out of bed yet." While his dad expressed his opinion, his mom stayed silent. He knew she was freaking out about the whole situation but there was truly nothing he could do about it. He also knew that he would have to do something he had always hated—he'd have to lie to them.

"Fine. Go talk to the doctor. Tell him I need to get out of here. Mom, do you think you could run down the to the cafeteria and grab me something small to eat? I'm starving."

They both agreed, figuring if he was going to eat he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. Of course, they would be wrong. There was a bag with the hospital's logo that held his bloodied clothes from the night he was brought in. Figuring it was all he had, he dressed quickly—which was still quite a slow process due to the broken arm. When he was decent enough, he checked over the room, making sure he had his wallet—which housed his passport, and looked out into the hallway.

Dressed in regular clothes, no one looked at him twice until he got closer to the doors for the elevator. Before they could slide open, an elderly woman turned to look at him and noticed the blood stains on his shirt. He pleaded silently with her to not say anything. After what felt like an eternity, the woman walked over to another set of elevators, obviously afraid of him.

With very little skill, and a shitload of luck, Edward made it out of the hospital and into a cab. He had little cash on him and knew he would have to stop at the apartment to pick some up—it was in the coffee can underneath the little white packets. By the time he'd gotten to the top of the stairs leading to his small little shithole, he was doubled over in pain. Something definitely didn't feel right...it hurt like hell to breathe.

Standing there, trying to get his shit together, he went on full alert when he heard a man's voice inside. "Look, he is just as guilty as..."

"I don't give a shit if he was right there dealing with you. Take those the hell out of this shoebox of an apartment before..."

"Before what?"

"I don't know but dammit, Eddy, did you see him? He could have been killed!"

"That wasn't because of the drugs!" The voice that belonged to Eddy Falcone exclaimed.

"Eddy, here, you sold them to him. Take them back. Keep the money. Win, win." The only reason Edward hadn't bashed the door down was because he was so shocked and relieved at the same time that he couldn't even stand straight up again. Bella was here. She hadn't left. _She's also having a shouting match with my drug dealer. _Had it been anyone else, Edward would have gone in and made sure she was safe—he was a drug dealer after all—but this was Eddy. For all the time he'd known the guy, he hadn't hurt a fly. Hell, the guy didn't even do any drugs. Edward had a feeling if a side effect slapped him in the face he wouldn't know what hit him. Besides, his girl was holding her own.

"Alright, alright, geesh. I'll take them. You know, you have a better chance of lighting his place on fire than cleaning it. He's going to flip when he sees that you spent all your time trying to make this place safe to live in. He'll probably flip just knowing you're here and not in his parents mansion living the posh life."

"He won't care, Eddy. I just can't bring myself to leave him. Not yet. I'm going though. I am."

"No you're not," Edward heard his friend say softly, "you came all the way out here for him. You don't feel right leaving. His family...and friends...love you. He loves you..."

"No, he doesn't. Look, I need to start cleaning if I want to get finished before I die of old age. Just take that damn coffee can and I'll see you around."

After a brief pause, Eddy said, "Fuck it. Throw me a rag. There's no way in hell I'm letting you do this by yourself."

Uncomfortable with going in, Edward just positioned himself at the bottom of the steps and listened to their humorous back and forth conversations. The only time he didn't find himself cringing from how bad it hurt to laugh was when Bella asked Eddy about Emily. Eddy told her the truth. "I wasn't around before...I never met her. Liam told me all about her though, the whole story. Emily was amazing, Bella. Your boy was headin' to end up in a ditch until she showed up. Not only was this girl a social worker who saved children's lives, she was pretty enough to be a model. Her parents hated Edward but he was trying to do right by her. He rented them a house using the money he'd accumulated through fighting and shortly after they were engaged, she found out there was a baby on the way. Of course, Edward freaked but soon became ecstatic about the thought of having a child. He'd manned up for her, Bella. He loved her desperately."

Edward strained his ears, trying to hear what Bella's response would be and the result was heart shattering. His little Bella said in a quiet voice, "I just hope someday I'll be worthy of having someone there who loves me for me. Eddy, I am actually married but it's not to Edward. My husband...he's not very nice. Poor Edward just feels bad for me. It's just pity. I'm okay with it, though. It still felt good that he was willing to pretend. Emily was a very lucky girl."

"I'm sorry to hear about your husband, Bella. You seem like a nice girl. He's an idiot for treating you that way."

"I'm an idiot for taking it."

Edward sat with his head in his hands, devastated over just how much Bella looked down on herself. An extremely long amount of time went by before he heard Eddy say, "I should be going. I want to stop at the hospital before heading home. Take care of yourself, alright?"

Edward stood and ducked into the alley by his building, not wanting Eddy to see him. After Eddy was far enough down the road, Edward prepared himself to climb the stairs again, climbed them, and this time, went in. "Eddy, you forgot the drugs..." Bella began as she walked out of the bathroom—if you could even call it that, "Edward..."

"I thought you got onto the plane," Edward said panting, not knowing why those stairs were such a challenge for him now.

"I'm sorry. I'm leaving. I didn't realize you'd be back so soon..." Edward watched as she walked over and grabbed her oversized bag. Once it was securely over her shoulder, she began walking towards him. At first he thought she'd stop, tell him goodbye, something other than just brushing past him. Brush past him she did. "Bella...wait...please,"

It was getting more difficult. The emotional pain was mind numbing and just as bad as the physical pain he was in. She must have realized this because she turned around quickly and began studying him. "They didn't let you out of the hospital, did they?"

"I needed to...make sure...you..." he began coughing and she came towards him again—this time helping him to sit in the desk chair.

"I'm taking you back. I'll call Em to come get us."

"No. Please, if... you're going back... to the States, I want to make sure he... won't hurt you."

"Edward, I don't think your lungs are healing right. Please."

"It's...okay...I'm ready."

"Alright, good, let me call him."

"No...it'll be easier...for everyone...if I just..." coughing took over again.

"If you just what? Kill over?" Bella asked bluntly, he knew she didn't suspect that was the case, that she figured it would get through to him. It shouldn't have been a surprise when she reacted the way she did to his response.

"Yes," he whispered, watching her face contort in horror. It happened in slow motion then. She went down on her knees in front of him, brought her hand up and slapped him across the face.

"If you're so fucking ready to die then give me a fucking chance! What? I'm worth so much less than Emily that you'd rather be dead than be with me? I know that I'm not her. I know it!"

"Bells..."

"You are so damn full of self-hatred that you can't see the good in your life! Your family loves you dearly, your friends love you, I fucking love you, Edward. I am sick and tired of this! So you got caught up in underground fighting. So you got caught up in drugs as an escape from your pregnant fiance's murder. You saved my life. It if wasn't for you, I'd be locked up in a house by myself with Jake while he'd be trying to get me pregnant. I'd never even have the _chance_ to dance again. Honestly, I'm thinking less of you now, for the first time, after you just told me you'd be better off dead. I _am_ taking you to the hospital, I _am_ getting you the medical attention you need, I_ am_ getting you a counselor—and you _will_ see them for help, and I _swear_ to _God_ if you threaten to even _hint_ at suicide again I will tell everyone and have you institutionalized. I am _not_ the little, abused girl you met a month ago. So, go ahead and _try _me."

Edward was shocked. She definitely had changed and there was no doubt that she cared about him. He went to speak to her but she was already calling Emmett. Her anger was falling away into tears and he noticed that she had begun to shake. He couldn't believe she actually thought he'd rather be dead than be with her. Sliding painfully off of the chair and down to her, he pulled her to him, ignoring the excruciating pain that tore through his entire torso. It was than that he watched her break. At first, the tears just came harder but soon he felt her body become overtaken by sobs. Her tears were mixing with the dried blood on his shirt as they both sat on the floor and gave into all of the hurt they had both been through in their lives. Both had been through their own personal hells.

Edward held her even tighter, not caring about his healing ribs. She had been through so much. While his pain had come full blast and fast, hers had been long and torturous. He noticed it with every guy she spoke to, if they got too close, she'd flinch. He doubted she even noticed it anymore. He noticed that before she went into a room, she looked around, always aware of her surroundings. He doubted that she even thought twice about it anymore either. It had never been that way towards him, though. From what he could see, she was completely at ease with him.

As much as she needed him, he needed her tenfold. This was an absolute fact. He couldn't deny that without her, he'd be dead well before his thirtieth birthday. As they clung to each other and his shirt became more and more wet, he forced what little air he could get into his lungs out into a few, broken words, "Don't...don't leave me. Please."

**Next update should be in a couple days...or sooner...but probably not later. Review and let me know what you think :) Until next time, LP xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**I am really, really excited about all of the alerts I've been getting in my email! You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns these characters and the awesomeness that is Twilight! I'm just subjecting them to my fun little schemes.**

**Chapter 16**

"Dude, I don't know what the fuck he was thinking..." Emmett started but Jasper stopped him.

"If you thought about Rosalie being in Bella's position you would know exactly what he was thinking. He lost Emily. You have no right to judge him on the call he made to go after her. You don't know what you would do in that situation..."

"Well, he's lucky he got back here in time. You heard that little lady doctor, his lung could have collapsed completely," Emmett said, shaking his head.

"They never should have taken him off the damn chest tube to begin with! You wait until his actual doctor gets back here. I swear..."

"Dad, calm down," Kate said, reaching over and putting her hand on her father's arm.

"Well, Kate, the doctor's only doing this because they found traces of heroin in his system! The doctor is known for being downright rude to patients. She has no bedside manner and I heard her mutter to the nurse that it was his own fault he was in here." The way Carlisle said it, Bella wondered if he thought the same thing.

Esme stayed silent, rocking back and forth in her seat. That was harder on Bella than listening to the great debate on what the hell Edward was thinking when he took off. Her stomach was in complete knots and she had yet to eat anything since the vending machine snack she'd had two days prior. Her body was shaky and there had been one point on the way to the hospital that she almost passed out. If she didn't eat something soon, she was going to end up in a bed herself.

About to go find something, anything to try to stop the shaking, Bella stood up. Everyone just kept on going with their conversations. The accusatory look Esme gave her made her angry. These people were going to sit here and bitch about him instead of thinking of ways to help him. He wanted to die! He wanted to kill himself! Before she could leave, Bella let her anger take over. Grabbing a stack of magazines from the small table beside the row of chairs, she threw them as hard as she could. When everyone looked up at her in shock, Bella picked up another stack and let that one join the rest on the floor. She stood there, in front of people she barely knew, so angry that she was shaking.

"Look at you! All of you! Just stop! What the hell does it matter if he was right or wrong? He could die!" Emmett stood up and went to her, but she backed away from him. "Have you ever lost a child, Emmett? No. You didn't! Esme, Carlisle, have you ever lost the love of you life? No, you haven't! I am not going to sit here another second and listen to you bash on him...talk about why what he did was wrong...or anything else negative. He fucking needs help!"

She began to feel lightheaded and noticed Carlisle was standing now, too. She kept going, "I don't approve of the drugs either but that is not why he's here! He's here because he was involved in underground fighting! He's doing it because he's so angry at what's happened, he needs to take it out on someone. Has he ever hurt you? No, he hasn't!"

"Bella, sweet girl, try to calm..."

Carlisle's words never had the chance to take effect because a very young, very wide-eyed doctor called to her from the doorway, "Mrs. Cullen?"

"What?" Bella asked, spinning around and realizing she probably sounded like a crazy person. "I'm sorry. What did you need?"

"Um...your husband is stable again. He's heavily sedated and he's damn lucky he got here when he did. A few minutes later and that lung could have collapsed for good. The chest tube will not be coming out anytime soon and we're watching he pain meds to make sure they aren't making it harder for him to breathe. While he is stable, we're not out of the woods yet. He's back in the ICU. The first tube, we have reason to believe, caused an infection. We also found blood clotting in his lungs. The man's lucky to be alive."

Carlisle launched into a back and forth with the young doctor while Bella tried to make sense of everything she'd been told. _Can the lung collapse again? Will the tube ever come out? How bad is the infection? What the hell does a blood clot mean? _Over the men's voices, Bella asked loudly, "Am I able to see him?"

"We're taking him for another MRI. I'm not trying to scare of upset you but it might be a good idea to let other members of the family know..."

Carlisle cut him off. "Thank you, doctor. We'll contact them. Why don't you check and see if his other doctor is here? I want him switched to you permanently. Tell them Dr. Masen is demanding it. Most of the staff here know me."

"Oh, Dr. Masen, I didn't recognize you...I'll tell them right away, sir."

"That young man is possibly the most important patient you will ever treat in your life. He is my son. This woman next to me, her name is Bella, will act for him when I am unable to. Now go. I want the results of that MRI as soon as possible. I want him on a high dose of antibiotics and for there to be constant monitoring of those clots. Are they in risk of being thrown to his heart?"

"Not that we can tell but the damage in his chest cavity is extensive. The MRI will tell us that for sure but right now we have reason to believe that it is not. He's in good hands."

Bella sank down into the hard plastic chair as soon as the doctor was out the door. She had been told to contact anyone who should see him. She wasn't stupid. This was in case he wasn't going to make it. This realization hit her as tears began to pour down her face. She'd only known this man for a month and yet she couldn't live without him. He'd done nothing to hurt anyone—except himself—yet he was dying. Jake had hurt her physically and mentally yet he was out traveling the world. It made her angry, angrier than she had ever been.

"Bella," she heard Kate say, kneeling down beside her, "let's go down to the cafeteria. You look white as a sheet. You should really eat something."

Unable to argue, Bella did nothing to dry her tears but she did follow Kate out into the hallway and over to the elevators. While waiting, she watched as a bed was being rolled down the hallway towards them—it was Edward. There were three nurses flanking both sides—six altogether—and Bella knew that was out of the ordinary. Kate let out a strange noise as she watched them roll her brother into a room a few feet before it could get to them. Bella leaned against the wall by the elevator, wondering how much more of this she could take.

The cafeteria was huge. Even late at night there was pizza, salads, sandwiches, and tons of desserts. Still unable to eat, Bella chose a small tuna sandwich and an apple before joining Kate, who was munching on pizza. "I'm scared, Bella," Kate announced to her.

Bella just nodded her head, knowing that there was nothing she could say to make this better. After taking a bite of her apple, Bella set the rest down and said, "I love him so much, Kate."

"I know you do. I'm also glad you let everyone have it earlier. You're right, it's not fair of us."

"What if he doesn't live? What if he actually dies?" Bella asked as her voice cracked and tears tracked down her cheeks again.

"I don't know. They're telling people to come see him. That's bad, right?"

"I think so. I'm scared, too."

"Alright, here's the situation we have. The infection seems to be waning, which is a good thing. Our fears of him throwing the clot are justified. Basically, we have two options. We can leave it alone and hope the clot is thrown the rest of the way to his lung—it's not quite there yet or we can go in and remove it. If the clot is thrown to his heart he will die. There is no beating around the bush for that one..."

"So do the surgery!" Bella exclaimed, becoming more and more anxious.

"If we go in, not only is he also having trouble breathing with the anesthesia, we'll also be exposing him to the risk of more infection. His immune system is being exhausted right now. There's a possibility of risking infection in the other lung."

Carlisle stood beside her with his son's medical chart in his hands, as if the answer would jump out of it and smack him in the face. For the first time since they'd come to the hospital, Carlisle was looking nervous. To her surprise, he closed the chart, handed it back to the doctor and said, "I need to discuss this with my daughter-in-law."

Bella was still shocked that the doctor had yet to ask about the last name differences. No one had asked her for the truth...which she assumed had something to do with Carlisle. "So, Bella, what do you think?" She stared at him blankly. _Did he seriously just ask me which life or death decision should be made for his son? He's a doctor! I'm just some girl! _Sighing, he continued, "If we agree to not do the surgery, I'm only going to ask that we keep the clot to the heart a secret from his mother. I don't need to deal with _her_ having a heart attack to top this all off."

"Carlisle...with all due respect...I don't even know...I can't even begin to make this decision. I don't know..."

"I really think we should do the surgery, Bella. It's not a guarantee but it's better than the constant risk of him throwing that clot. I don't want to upset you more but I've seen patients with clots sitting up, talking, eating, doing nothing out of the ordinary when a clot was thrown and they died immediately after. I think we need to take the chance of another infection."

"When? When will they do it?"

"Let's go find out."

The surgery was scheduled for six am the next morning and Bella was finally able to see him. There were just as many tubes as before. Esme still wasn't really talking but at least Liam had shown up for a little while—it turned out he was kind of a strange character who liked to disappear from time to time. Keira had stopped and so had Eddy and Jude. The two Falcone's were treated with a bit of resentment until Bella flew into one of her frustrated don't-fucking-start episodes again.

After begging for what felt like months to get to stay with him that night, Bella was finally granted her wish. She now sat beside Edward, rubbing his hands, and praying to God that he'd be okay. There was nothing else she could do. Twice that night, after everyone left—they were only in the waiting room—he was visibly struggling to breathe. They held back on his pain medication because they suspected it was relaxing him too much. At least, that's what they told her. She suspected they didn't want to make her worry even more.

Carlisle had snuck in and out all night. The part that was possibly scarier than his surgery was the idea that if they didn't do it, this could be his quality of life. While surgery was scary, there was no doubt in her mind that they were making the right decision. Since it was so late in the evening when they had decided to do the surgery, Carlisle and Esme made another hard decision—they weren't going to ask anyone else to come. Kate called her husband Dave, who brought Kate's best friend Carmen. Liam stayed the whole night, as did Keira. Bella called Eddy and Jude.

It was a phone call around two o'clock in the morning that made everything so much worse. While the girls had been texting her constantly to check on how things were doing—even her father had called a couple times—Rosalie had sounded absolutely frantic on the voice mail to call her back. Apparently, her husband was home and waiting for her. When Rosalie and Alice had gotten home that night, they found him sitting in their living room. The only thing going for them was that Jake thought they didn't know the truth. Rose said she never personally felt threatened by him but he had a look of anger in his eyes she had never seen before.

He didn't say much to them, just ask where she was. They told him they didn't know, that they were just as worried about her. After exchanging pleasantries, Jake left and the girls immediately called her dad. Her dad called Billy, confirming that Jake was there and asleep. He also suggested the girls have their locks changed the next morning.

Bella shuddered. Had she gone home, he would have killed her. After peaking back in to check on Edward, who looked as peaceful as he was going to be, Bella went in search of Emmett and Jasper to relay the story. Both guys looked nervous. "Is you father going to arrest him?" Jasper asked while Emmett began to pace.

"I don't think he can. There's nothing to hold him there. Besides, I'm here. I would need to be there to give statements and things and even then I have no proof."

"That's bullshit!" Emmett blurted.

"Look, the girls are safe. Rose said she truly believes he doesn't know that they know. I can't be worrying about this right now. We aren't even going to mention or bring this up in front of Edward. I don't care if he's sedated or not. He doesn't need this right now. _When_ he makes it through and he's one hundred percent—which he_ will_ be—I will tell him what's going on back home. As of now, Jake doesn't think anyone knows where I am."

Bella had made them promise to not say anything before going back to her post beside Edward's bed. He was losing weight and Bella wondered when he would have had his last actual meal. His face was bruised and broken, the skin swollen around the stitches. Things were going from bad to worse and fast. As drugged as he was, Bella would feel him moving around restlessly before squeezing her hand and settling down again. The hospital staff was kind to her and she didn't know if it was because of Carlisle or because they felt bad for how young she and Edward were. It took a little while for Bella to get used to them coming in and checking him over. She knew it was stupid, that if they weren't keeping an eye on everything she'd be angry, but she felt protective.

All night long she sat there and whispered to him. At first, she was just telling him that everything would be okay. Now, three hours later, she just talked. She told him about her childhood, her old friends, her dance competitions, her mother, her years in college, her wedding, and everything else that had ever happened to her. Bella was just resting her eyes, fighting sleep, when people came to start prepping him for surgery. It was like he could feel the shift in calm energy and his hand immediately began to squeeze hers. Carlisle followed them in, helping them prep him while Bella kept whispering to him. Once Edward was ready to go, everyone was allowed to come in and give kisses and hugs. She couldn't decide if it was Esme or Kate that was harder to watch.

Kate had immediately begun to cry, telling him she loved him, and as soon as he was out of there they were all going to a place Bella had never heard of before. Esme on the other hand, stayed silent. She pulled the white blanket up around him, smoothing it down in a way that only a mother could, and kissed his forehead. Before leaving, she made sure nothing was out of order, even smoothing his hair back from his face with shaking hands.

When they wheeled him out of the room, Bella walked out, needing to get away for a little while. Kate called out to her but Bella kept walking, Down in the lobby, she ran into Keira, who informed her that they had taken down Edward's pictures at the theater. Bella put this thought out of her head, refusing to see it as an omen. _This surgery is going to save his life. It has to be done. _

She went across the street to a small bakery, ordering the biggest coffee she could get and two doughnuts. Bella sat at a small table by herself and downed all of it in minutes. Businessman and doctors in white coats and expensive suits began to pour in, obviously on their way to work. Bella watched them look at her with pity. Her hair was a knotted mess, she was in Edward's three-sizes-to-big-for-her hoodie, and was practically inhaling her breakfast. _They probably think I'm some poor homeless girl. If only that was the reason I was here. I'd rather be without a home than be without him._

She pondered what it would be like to get up in the morning, kiss your spouse good morning, maybe get your kids ready for school, leave for work, and know that when you get home there's nothing to be afraid of. Bella had lived her entire married life in fear. Now, this new kind of fear, this sick fear she felt in her entire body, was worse. She wondered what it would be like to marry Edward, what his babies would look like, but had to stop when she realized she may never get to know. Glancing at the clock, she noticed an hour had gone past and she jumped up quickly to head back to the hospital.

The night before, her not eating had been brought up by Carlisle. She had denied the fact of how long she'd gone without food, knowing it would just upset him. Now, they were trying to talk her into getting some sleep. The conversation didn't have to go on for long, the full stomach and complete exhaustion were working against the caffeine she had just chugged. She was sitting next to Emmett, hugging Edward's hoodie to her, and falling asleep before she knew what hit her.

Two hours later, she was surprised to wake up on Emmett's shoulder. "Morning, sleeping beauty."

Bella bolted upright, "Did everything go okay?"

"He's not out yet. Esme got into a fight with Keira though. It was rather interesting to watch."

"What? Why?"

"Keira made a comment about you and Esme pretty much screamed at her. She called her a whore in front of this entire waiting room full of people. Everyone in the hospital is now aware of the fact that Keira slept with both of her sons. I would pay to see Esme do it again..."

"Esme was defending me?" Bella asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Keira said you were only here for attention and I thought Esme's head was going to fly off."

"She just seemed so cold towards me when I brought Edward back here."

"She's not upset or angry with you, she's just really scared. She's not even speaking to Carlisle. Kate had to sit her down and explain that she needed to calm down because Liam was threatening to leave again. I'm telling you, you slept through a good show."

"Why is it taking so long? Why isn't it over yet?"

"I don't know. Carlisle is sitting in on it. We haven't gotten any word yet."

Kate and Esme walked in a few minutes later and Esme surprised her even more by walking over to her. "Come for a walk with me?"

"I wanted to apologize to you if I was rude earlier. I haven't been sleeping either and it's starting to catch up to me. I wanted to thank you, too. He loves you very, very much. I guess I sometimes forget what it was like when Carlisle and I were first together. I also sometimes forget that my younger son has seen more devastation that most people _my_ age ever will. I've been living in denial, Bella. I've been telling myself that he's going to be fine, that he just needs to learn how to cope, that he'll eventually get over Emily...but I'm lying to myself and everyone else. After this past week, I see just how _much_ I've been lying."

"He's your son, Esme. No one blames you for wishing well for him..."

"I'm worried he's going to end up in jail again if he makes it through this," Esme interrupted her, "I think he's going to kill your husband."

Bella was shocked at first, then adamant."I won't let him. I can promise you that. Not that I want Jake to live a long, happy life, I know the emotional toll it will take on Edward. As far as I'm concerned, I'll leave him before I let him go through with murdering someone."

"There's something I wanted to give you. I have to ask first, that ring you're wearing, is it from Jake?"

"Yeah. I guess I haven't really thought about them..."

Esme pulled a small little pouch out of her purse. "I had Kate stop and get these from our house. Bella, I'd like for you to have them."

"Esme, what..." Bella became speechless when she saw what the woman was holding out to her.

"They were my mothers. I just feel that if you are claiming to be his wife, you should have something from his family—even if it's not his name."

"I can't..."

"Take them. See if they fit. If you decide later on that this isn't what you want, you can give them back."

Bella took them, not believing this was actually happening. The first ring had a small square diamond with diamonds on the sides of it. The band had little, different colored flowers carved into it. Both rings were a beautiful golden color that could only happen with age. The little letters on the inside of each caught her attention. The first ring was engraved, "To my dearest." The band was what took her breath away, "Forever yours, Edward Anthony."

Bella gasped and Esme smiled, "Edward was named after my mother's husband—my father. He was an American soldier, They met in a military hospital. Go ahead, try them on."

Bella slid them onto her fingers, they fit perfectly, as if they were made for her, "I love them, Esme. Are you sure..."

"Take them. When Edward wakes up, he'll be happy to see the other ones are gone."

"God, Esme, what if this is worse than we thought? What if he doesn't..." fear shot through her and she couldn't even finish her sentence.

"He's strong. He has you to fight for now. He'll be okay." Esme said it with such calm that Bella found herself relaxing. It didn't last long though. Less than a minute later, while she was still looking down at her new rings, she noticed Edward's doctor walking towards them. She tried to read his face, praying she'd see a smile but if he was happy, he wasn't showing it. The perfect poker face. Reaching the little area she and Esme were standing in, he looked at her, "?"

Sorry for the cliffy, I've been spending my life addressing bridal shower invitations :) Next update should be tomorrow! Until then, LP xoxo


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry I couldn't get this out earlier today but I did make it a little longer for you :)**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns these characters and the awesomeness that is Twilight! I'm just subjecting them to my fun little schemes.**

**Previously (just a little reminder): The doctor came in, about to tell Bella the news of how well her husband's surgery went.**

**Chapter 17**

"Yes?"

"Mrs. Cullen, he's out of surgery. We're moving him to a post-op room. We were successful in removing the clot and the antibiotics are working. He's going to have some problems breathing for awhile and I strongly recommend we keep him in ICU for at least a couple of days. We're getting him cleaned up now so give us about a half hour and you can get in to see him."

Bella just nodded her head, unable to find words to describe the relief she felt. Esme was leaning against her as if she needed an anchor to keep her upright. "Am I able to speak with my husband?"

"Yes, Mrs. Masen. He's helping them settle your son in. I'll let him know you want to see him. Mrs. Cullen, before we took him in for the surgery he was really distressed. He's even more disoriented now and he's very confused so I think he's calmer but it will definitely help if you are there when he wakes up."

An hour later, Bella entered the dark hospital room to see Edward lying limp on his bed. His father was pushing buttons on one of the machines and checking the heart rate monitor while his mom, covered in protective plastic, walked over and rubbed Edward's arm. Bella stood in the doorway, feeling like an intruder as she held her own yellow plastic suit in her hands. She had fought tears all day, telling herself that she had no reason to cry, that he'd be fine. Now, tears pooled on her lower lids as she stared at him, unable to enter.

She must have looked ridiculous standing there with her germ protector suit over her mouth because Carlisle turned towards his son and then did a double take when he realized she was there. "Sweetheart, come here," he said gently.

Bella walked slowly towards him, keeping her focus anywhere but on Edward. When she finally reached Carlisle, he put an arm around her and more or less pushed her towards the bed. "Bella, look at him, he's alright. Look at his chest rising and falling, see how steady it is? Listen to the heart monitor. He's going to be in a lot of pain but he's doing fine. I know it looks bad but he's alright."

This time it was Bella who leaned into Carlisle, trying to stay upright. "Oh, God, I was so, so scared…"

She heard Carlisle gasp, "Bella, look at his face…"

Bella's eyes immediately jumped to Edward's two black ones. He was giving that devilish grin that in any other situation would have made her panties wet. _He's okay. He's really going to be okay!_ That little sign from him was all it took for her to grab his other hand, careful not to pull out any of the little tubes, and kiss his grinning lips. Esme shook her head, "Even in the hospital with a busted face, that little grin of his still gets the girls..."

After Carlisle helped her pull the ridiculous yellow material on, she sat down in the chair opposite of Esme and really looked at Edward for the first time since he came out of surgery. Bella knew he was alive and doing better but that image would be burned into her memory forever. Even the inside of his eyes had as many broken blood vessels as the outside. What she really wanted to do was get him home, comfortable in his own bed—not the one at the apartment but the one at the hotel in Forks, curl up next to him, and never let him go. She wondered how the hell she was going to keep Jake's incident from him for the next couple of weeks and whether or not she even had that long. There was no doubt in her mind that she would be found.

The next few hours were relatively calm. There were some signs that he was coming out of his drug induced stupor but it took until about nine o'clock that night for him to really come around. By that time,everyone close to them had been in to see him. David, Eddy, Jude, and Liam were already gone for the night and Esme and Carlisle were going to head to the waiting room for the night with Kate. Unlike the ventilator, the chest tube enabled him to talk, which Bella wasn't really sure if the doctors would really want him to talk or not but Carlisle assured her he'd be able to at least. For seven hours, since one o'clock that afternoon, Bella waited to hear his voice.

"Hey, on your way out can you tell Em and Jazz to quit watching that freaking game and come tell him goodnight. Visiting hours are already over, they'll have to wait until tomorrow to see him if they don't come now," Bella asked Esme.

"Sure. I'll see you in a little while. Carlisle and I are going to wait until tomorrow to go home so if you need anything just yell."

Shortly after, Emmett and Jasper came barreling through the door. "Would you two shut the hell up? He's needs rest!"

"Sorry, Bells. He's still not awake yet, huh?" Jasper said, coming to stand beside her.

"No. He's not."

"When are you going to tell him Jake's waiting for you back home?" Emmett blurted out.

Jasper and Bella both shot him a shut-the-fuck-up look and Bella smacked him on the arm. Frustrated Bella shook her head, "Em, we don't know how much he can hear. Please, let's not talk about this right now."

To her dismay, the heart monitor started to beep faster and Bella spun around towards the machine. Waiting for it to return to normal, Carlisle explained it to her earlier, she reached for Edward's hand again and rubbed small circle on top of it. "Sorry. I didn't realize," Emmett said quietly.

Bella watched Edward clench his fist and move his right leg. No one made a sound as they watched him. Soon after his right leg, he bent the knee of his left. Bella wanted to shout for joy. What happened next made her jump out of her seat. "Bells?" Edwards voice was so soft it barely made it to her ears.

"Edward! Oh, God! I'm right here!"

Jasper went to go get Esme and Carlisle while Emmett stood there with a big, goofy grin on his face. Edward's eyes opened slowly as he blinked repeatedly and lifted his head with a good deal of effort. "Bells?" he asked again.

"I'm right here. So is Emmett. We've been worried about you, baby. Take your time waking up. You're going to be okay! Your surgery went fine and..."

"Surgery?"

"Yeah. For your lungs? Remember?"

"No...I..." The monitor started beeping like crazy as she put her mouth as close to his ear as she could get and whispered to him, trying to get him to calm down. "Emily..."

Bella watched helplessly as he pulled at the tubes in his arms, she could see the confusion in his eyes. "Edward, it's Bella. I'm right here. You had major surgery for your lungs today and you need to keep those tubes..."

"I want Emily. Where's Emily?"

Finally, Emmett spoke, "Hey man, come on. You're going to be okay. I know you're confused..."

"Is the baby alright? Why the fuck am I here?" Edward tried to sit up, grunting in pain. Bella didn't think, she just reacted. Grabbing both shoulders, she pushed him back down so he was flat again.

"Look at me," she demanded, grabbing his face this time, "it's me, Edward. It's your Bella. Your Miss America. I'm right here."

"I don't..."

"Son," Carlisle's voice said sternly from behind Bella, "Emily and the baby are gone. They've been gone for a couple of years now. Bella Swan is right beside you. You love her. You need to calm yourself down and try to remember."

Bella's heart broke as he struggled with the news. She had been told to expect him to not remember her. She could accept that. She wasn't expecting to have to watch as the news was broken to him that his fiance and child were both dead. He closed his eyes, pursed his lips, and clenched his fists. When he opened them again, he was staring directly ahead and she saw tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Come on, honey, you knew my name a few minutes ago. You said it when you first woke up. Please try to remember," Bella pleaded with him.

He stayed quiet a little while longer before turned to face her, "Bella?"

"Yes. Yes, it's Bella. It's me."

"Bella. Bella," he said, tears running freely down his bruised face, "I'm sorry."

"Shh...there's nothing to be sorry for. I know it's a little confusing. Edward, you were in a bad fight. You had to have surgery because there was a blood clot. You're okay now. You're going to be okay."

Expecting him to still be confused, Bella waited expectantly for more questions. When the next thing out of his mouth was a statement, Bella found it hard to breathe. "Jake was waiting for you."

"Edward, no. Don't worry about..."

"Where is he now? Are you safe?" he asked with labored breath.

"Yes. He's back in the States. We're in London," she said as calmly as she could.

"Bella, I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"I'm still...how long was I out for?" he asked drowsily.

"Just since this morning but when we came back here last night they had you on a lot of pain pills..."

"Am I still on them?" he asked, this squinting towards the door.

"Edward," Carlisle finally cut in, "you just came out of surgery. You'll be on them for awhile."

"Tell them I don't want them," Edward said, clenching his fists again.

"Honey, you're going to be in a lot of pain..." Esme began but she wasn't able to finish her sentence.

"I said I want taken off of them. Right fucking now."

Bella was in shock over how upset he was about the meds. Esme took his hand and pulled his fingers apart, opening his hand up and placing it gently on the bed. Carlisle tried to calm him down, promising that in a couple of days he could go off of them completely. Edward didn't want to hear it.

"If he fucking comes here...I can't...I'm so damn confused..." he said through a bout of coughs.

"Edward, who are you talking about? It's okay that you're con..."

"Jacob!" Edward practically growled. "I need to keep you safe. I can't do it like this..."

"Edward, look at me. Look." Bella grabbed his face again, fear going through her as she thought of what Esme had told her. "He's not coming here. I'm here with you. He can't find me. I'm happy and healthy and right here beside you. I just need for you to relax and get better."

"You aren't safe! He's going to come looking for you!" Bella shot Emmett a dirty look as Kate and Jasper lingered in the doorway watching.

"Can I be alone with him for a few minutes? Please?" Bella asked quietly but firmly to everyone in the room, tearing her angry gaze from Emmett.

"He's really upset...maybe one of us should stay..."

"I'm not afraid of him, Em. He won't hurt me. Go."

When everyone left the room, Bella kissed him. She kissed him as hard as she could, starting on the lesser bruised cheek and making her way to his lips. Careful not to make it so he couldn't breathe, she pulled away and looked into his still slightly dazed face. "See? I'm okay. You're okay. We're both going to be great. I just need you to get better."

"Are you still leaving?" he asked quietly.

"No. I won't leave until you want me to."

"I don't want you to," he said quickly before looking away with a look of embarrassment on his face.

"Then I'm not. You have to promise me some things though, Edward Anthony Mason," Bella said with a stern look. "First and foremost, you stay in this bed, on those pain meds, until the doctors clear you. Second, when you are cleared, you are not going to touch another illegal drug for the rest of your life. Third, no fighting. Fourth-and I swear to you this is the most important to me—you stay away from Jake."

"No deal." Edward looked at her with a hardened expression but it came out in an exhausted whisper and Bella just wanted to lean in and kiss him to take the edge off completely.

"Fine, you can fight with Emmett—verbally..." Bella winked playfully although she knew full well he wasn't talking about the fighting.

"Stop. You know I'm not going to sit back while Jake is sitting around waiting for you. Bella, I swear to God, I want him dead."

"No. Edward, please. You have no idea..."

"Do you want me to lose you like I lost Emily? Do you want me to come home to find that someone killed you?" Bella thought back over the past few days, all the worrying she'd done for him, all the times when she sat and stared at his broken body, and she felt anger beginning to boil. "You don't know how it feels to lose someone, Bella!"

"Fuck you." Bella surprised even herself for letting that little doozy slip out. At another point in time, she may have found the situation slightly funny, now though, she was shocked. The pained look on his face broke her heart all over again. "I'm sorry. You just have no idea how it felt to watch you these past couple of days. You have no idea! I thought you were going to die a couple times there. You had me so fucking scared, Edward! How would you feel if I were lying in that bed, all those tubes connected, watching them prep me for a surgery you didn't think I'd make it out of? It would damn near kill you!"

"Bella, please, I'm sorry. You just have to realize that Jake needs to be taught a lesson. He needs to know that he'd not going to get away with what he's done to you!"

"It's my fault for not leaving him..."

"Fuck that! You should never even have wanted to leave him. He should have kept you safe! He should be the one protecting you! You get mad at me but you're just as fucking bad at blaming yourself than I am! I can't explain to you how badly I want him dead..." Bella listened as his beautiful, velvet voice seeped with venom.

"Well, I need you," she whispered, hoping he'd calm down if she did. "I'd rather you and Jake both be free than you be in jail. Please, just let this go!"

"I won't let you go back to him, Bella. If you want to leave me that's fine. I will not watch you get on a plane and not do anything about Jake if I know you're going home to him. I will not fucking leave you with him."

"Edward...he knows where my dad lives, he knows where I live, I don't have another home..."

"Then stay here. In London," Bella wanted to say that she was surprised over what he was offering but she couldn't. Her heart leaped when he said it but she knew she couldn't immediately agree.

"That's a big decision, Edward. This isn't a new town or a new state, this is a new country...and I'm here with a fake identity...is this what you really want? I'm not going to sit back and watch you kill yourself. If I stay, I have to be good enough for you. You need to accept that. I can't do this again. I can't watch you dying anymore."

Edward reached up and wiped her tears away with his tubed hand. "I'll never be able to make what I've done up to everyone. There's no way I can fix it all..."

"You lived. You have no idea how scared we were. I'm not going to sit here and tell you it was the right choice to step in for Jude that night. It wasn't. It almost cost you your life. Edward, a lot of people would have died from all the problems you had but you didn't. You fought. You fought to live and that is going speak volumes when it comes to making up for the stupid shit you've been pulling."

When Edward didn't say anything, Bella sighed and decided to pull out the big guns, fully aware that he could hate her for bringing it up. "When you think about Emily, what comes to mind?"

He stayed silent, obviously wondering where she was going with this, his face distorted with pain again. Bella felt sick remembering when he'd first woke up, him asking for her, then Emily, this was wrong. She never should have brought it up. "I love her."

Her eyes met his, she knew it was true but hadn't expected that as his response. "What do you see, Edward?" she prodded gently.

She watched him struggle, his heart rate was speeding up and she reached out to him, "It's okay, nevermind..."

"I see her everywhere. I see her the first time we met. I see her when she told me we were going to have a baby. I see her," his voice cracked and he took a minute to compose himself—he made himself stop crying but had switched back to anger, "lying on that fucking bed. I see her in that God damn casket..."

"I'm sorry," Bella said through tears, knowing she never should have done this to him. Not now, not right after surgery, "I'm so, so sorry. I shouldn't have said anything but you needed to remember how you remember her. I can't do it, Edward. I can't see you in a casket, either. I can't do it. Neither can your parents, or Kate, or your friends. We. Need. You. Please, God, don't ever think you're better dead than with us. Please."

"I'm scared, Bella. I miss her but..." he was crying freely now, "I..."

"What? What are you afraid of?"

"I love you. I love you and that fucking scares the hell out of me." Bella just watched him, his breathing labored, and she didn't know what to say. "You are so much better off with someone else. Someone who...but I can't let you go. I can't do it and that's the worst part. I knew from the beginning. I knew from the minute I saw you at that club that it was going to be bad. You were so perfect, talking to Jasper, and for the first time in my entire life I wanted to steal a girl from a friend. I never would have done it...I didn't even know who you were. As soon as you walked away I asked him about you. He said you were married and I knew it. I knew this was going to end badly because it just had to. The only girl I've ever wanted since Emily died...truly gut-wrenchingly wanted...and you were married.

"That next day, when I walked in and saw you...then they told me you were her—the girl I was flown all the way from London to partner with... I'm not a good person, Bella. I knew full well you were married and I didn't fucking care. That's the lowest I've ever gone. I couldn't imagine if Emily cheated on me...but I wasn't afraid to pull you down to hell with me. It was wrong. I couldn't stop. That morning, that first time we kissed, I knew it was wrong and if I got started with this I'd never be able to stop." Bella watched nervously as he stopped to catch his breath. She tried to get him to stop and just calm down but he seemed determined to get everything out.

"I had to do something. I had to get you out of my system. When Jude called I jumped at the opportunity...I was coming home that weekend anyway...and then Keira found out. She begged me not to do it, she even got Jasper and Emmett in on it. I knew after seeing Jake with you that something wasn't right and that night at the hotel, the first time you came, and you told me you were leaving him, I just couldn't control it. Bella...I'm really not a good person. I was telling myself that it was okay to pursue you because of how he treated you. I never stopped to think that my being around was making it worse. I had to leave..."

"Edward, you need to just sit back and try to relax, you keep trying to sit up. Listen to me, I don't care if all you wanted was to get in my bed, I wanted it just as much as you did. We're both guilty if that's how you want to look at it."

"I'm sorry, I know I was rambling. There were so many girls since Emily died. I don't remember their names, or even their faces, you...you I met and couldn't forget your name. It just feels wrong. It feels like I'm cheating on her..."

"Edward, she's gone. You have to let yourself start living again..."

"She'll never have that chance. Why the fuck should I?" Bella could tell he was becoming tired and uncomfortable, she was fairly certain he should not be this active right now.

"Please try to relax. You're able to give others, like me, a chance. You saved me from Jake. If things didn't happen the way they did in the past for you, I might be dead. That could be a selfish way to look at it but it's the truth. I'll stay as long as you need me. When you want me to leave, just say the word and I'm gone. Please, though, let them treat you the right way. I only brought up Emily to show you that it hurts people to lose someone. It'll kill us all if we lost you. Just close your eyes and rest. "

Bella was proud of him, he went a whole twenty-seven hours before getting agitated again. This time, though, it was about her. Bella finally managed to leave him for a few hours to shower and eat a home cooked meal with his parents before they returned to the hospital that night. She came in sweatpants, fully aware that they could tell her she couldn't stay in his room at night again. They heard him hollering when they were four doors away from his.

"I want her to stay! She stayed all the other nights! What the hell does it matter now?"

Bella sighed as her, Carlisle, and Esme sped up their casual walk until they were practically running to his door. They found him sitting up, obviously distressed, and Bella immediately went to him. The beeping from his heart rate machine was enough to make her wonder if he would go into cardiac arrest. "Edward. Stop. Look, I'll be right out in the waiting room. Your mom and dad just dropped me off for the night. Tell them goodbye so they can head home."

"I want you to stay," he said, ignoring her request. Then, he turned back to the nurse, "Please let her stay. Please."

Looking like she wanted to slap him, the middle-aged nurse shook her head before agreeing. "This is the last night, Mr. Cullen. Think about poor Mrs. Cullen. What kind of quality sleep do you think she's getting in these uncomfortable chairs or on the waiting room furniture."

Bella wanted to slap her for the look of embarrassment on Edward's face. As soon as the nurse was out the door and his parents had said goodnight, Bella turned to him, "I'm completely fine sleeping in here and in the waiting room. Don't worry about it."

"She's right, though. You aren't resting. I need to let you get some rest. I'll have Emmett take you back to my parents."

"I'm not leaving. You'll have to call security," Bella said, only half joking and curling up in her usual chair with a flannel blanket from Esme and Carlisle's.

"Your hair is wet. You'll catch a cold," he said absently, picking at his blankets.

"Now you're just being ridiculous. Besides, I have something I need to show you. I need your opinion," she said shyly, looking down at her left hand.

"What's wrong? Is it about Jake? Have you heard from him?"

"Nothing, no, and dad said he's still at Billy's. Now, quit worrying about him and look," Bella said, showing him her hand. She was just about to explain that they weren't the ones Jake had given her when he surprised her yet again.

"Those aren't the old ones."

"You remember them?"

"I hate them. Of course I remember. Where did you get those?"

She slid them off of her hand and gave them to him. She let him inspect them while she looked over all of his monitors, as if she could tell if something was wrong. Finally, she heard him suck in a deep breath and then groan because he realized that it still hurt to breathe. Bella saw he was staring at the inside inscriptions. "Did you have these made?"

Bella was a little annoyed that he thought she'd be that crazy. "No. Your mother gave them to me."

"She had them made? This is just a little too much, don't you think? I mean...I get that she wants me to get married but..."

"She didn't have them made, Edward," Bella said, more than annoyed and leaning towards hurt that he was so opposed to it. "They belonged to your grandparents."

"Grandpa Edward? Edward Masen. The person I was named after." He went to hand them back to her but she kept her hands hidden under her blanket.

"Yup."

"Here. Take them."

"You keep them. I wanted your opinion on it and I think I got it."

"What does that mean?" he asked, starting to cough.

"It means that you obviously don't want our fake little marriage. It's okay. It's not like we _are_ married. I just think you should hold onto them. I don't want to upset Esme."

"Bella, it's not that I don't want it..."

"Just forget it, alright? You need to get some sleep," Bella noticed his breathing was a little more shallow than it had been earlier that day.

"I'm fine. Do you want to watch some tv or something?"

"No, really, I want you to rest. How long have you been coughing like that?"

"Not long. Maybe just a couple hours," he shrugged.

"Hours?" Bella felt guilty, she never should have left him.

"It's not a big deal. I'll be fine. I bet we can find some late night comedian or..." while Edward went to reach for the remote, Bella realized just how heavy he was actually breathing.

"Edward, leave the damn tv alone. I'm going to get a nurse."

"Bella, I'm fine." The way he said it, the exhaustion in his voice was clear.

She ignored him and headed out to the nurses station. Bringing back an older woman with gray hair, Bella explained to her what was going on and the woman looked at the bag which was dripping clear liquid into one of his veins. "Edward, are you feeling drowsy?" the woman asked.

"A little," he admitted, glancing at Bella in a this-isn't-necessary sort of way.

The woman pulled a stethoscope up from her neck and onto her ears, reaching down to listen to his lungs. She must have heard enough because she asked, "How much pain are you in, Edward?"

"Not that much. When I breathe in really deep it hurts."

"Does it hurt at all to breathe normally?"

"No."

"Alright, I think what's going on is your being given a bit too much pain killer. You're body is relaxing and it's making your lungs relax as well. I'm going to lower the drip your getting but the rest of your body isn't going to like it. If the pain gets too bad, call for me and we'll call Dr. Cooper."

After about ten times of the woman trying to convince Bella that Edward was indeed okay, she left and Bella looked over at Edward. "You have to tell me when something doesn't seem right. I'm serious."

"Come here. You look like you're going to pass out. I'm fine. You need to relax just as much as I do."

Bella slid over to the side of his bed, but as soon as her hand found his, he tried to pull her even closer. Rolling her eyes, Bella told him the chair couldn't get any closer to the bed. He gave her that panty-wetting grin. "No, but you could. Come here. Lay down with me."

"Edward, I can't. What if I bump something? You're in the ICU for God's sake."

"I'll be fine. Right now it's just this damn chest tube, a pain killer, and the catheter. Please, just come lay down with me for a little while."

"The nurses aren't going to like it," Bella said, though she was already climbing up beside him—as carefully as possible.

"What are they going to do? Kick me out? Not let you stay in here at night anymore? Come here."

So Bella snuggled into him, feeling her own heart rate pick up. She kissed his cheek, careful to watch for his bruises and stitches, before laying her head carefully on his arm. He kissed her forehead and Bella watched him as she laid there. She made sure all of his tubes were still intact, and in the process, noticed that he was rolling the tiny rings over and over in his hand. Realizing just how tired she was, she pushed his clear disdain over them being engaged aside and closed her eyes.

**We're going to be skipping a little bit of time, just in case some of us (me included) are getting tired of being in the hospital. So, are we glad to see Edward isn't dead? Like I could do that! I couldn't if I tried...unless I brought him back as a vampire...but I want to keep this all human ;) Next update will either be tomorrow or the next day! This is graduation weekend so I have a lot of festivities going on! Until next time, LP xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns these characters and the awesomeness that is Twilight! I'm just subjecting them to my fun little schemes.**

**Chapter 18**

"Alright, you two. You better wake up before Dr. Cooper comes in this morning. Come on."

Bella opened her eyes and squinted against the early morning light pouring into the room. Looking up, she saw that Edward was already wide-awake beside her, smiling down. She was about to get up when she noticed his entire body was tensed up. When she was finally standing, she looked back at another nurse Bella couldn't remember the name of. Knowing she would get the nurses attention—and that Edward was avoiding it—she asked, "What's wrong?"

The nurse immediately turned away from the machine she was looking at and waited for his answer. "It's nothing, really, don't worry about it."

It was the most coherent Bella had seen him since he'd first went into the hospital. The nurse must have been tired of waiting for a truthful answer because she listened to his lungs and said, "How bad is it? On a scale of one to ten. One being the least, ten the most."

He still wouldn't answer and Bella was becoming frustrated. "Dammit, Edward, answer us."

He looked at her, obviously also frustrated, and said through gritted teeth, "An eight...or nine..."

"I'm going to call for Dr. Cooper. I think he's here early today. Your breathing sounds good, better than it did yesterday at this time, I'm going to see if we can bump your pain medicine back up..."

"I don't want it. I'm fine."

"Edward, come on," Bella said gently, running her hand down his taut arm.

"That stuff fucks with me, Bells. You saw how confused I get. I can deal with the pain."

"Edward, I'm going to talk to Dr. Cooper anyway. We can try something different. You shouldn't have to lie here in pain. As for now, Mrs. Cullen, we're going to get him cleaned up."

"Alright," kissing him on the cheek, Bella went down to do what was becoming a normal routine. Edward wasn't comfortable with her seeing him being tended to by other people and in order to not embarrass him or herself, she always gave him his privacy for those times. It still brought a tinge of jealousy that these other women got to touch him. _Wow, I have issues. _She shook her head at her ridiculousness and headed outside. Two doughnuts and a coffee later, she saw Carlisle and Esme pull up out front of the hospital in the visitor's lot.

Scrambling to catch up with them, she wanted to tell them about the pain situation, she noticed Carlisle was talking to his wife as if trying to convince her of something. "Hey! Wait up!"

Both of them turned to her and Bella asked what was wrong, they both looked like they couldn't pity her more. _Please don't be Edward..._ "Bella, your dad called us this morning. He's asking that we keep you here a little longer. Your husband is starting to make some calls, he's out looking for you. I guess he asked your studio manager back home for Edward's address..."

"I stole it from the folder," Bella replied sheepishly.

"Oh. Well, that's why he couldn't find it..." Carlisle mumbled, "he knows Edward's from London. There's no guarantee he'll actually find him but he's looking."

"I don't know what to do here, Carlisle. Esme, you're right, he wants Jake dead. I've told him a million times that I want him to leave Jake alone but I don't know what will happen if Jake approaches me here. He's going to snap. What do I do? Do I leave Edward? Go somewhere else where he couldn't guess?"

"I think we all know you won't do that. You can't. You love him."

"Well, I have to do something," Bella began to realize just how desperate her situation really was. Thanking God that Jake truly didn't think Alice and Rosalie knew where she was, Bella had pushed Jake to the back of her mind. Edward was who was important but now she saw that she couldn't pretend this wasn't a problem forever.

"Your dad is going to keep us posted and if he leaves Forks, we'll be contacted about it."

"Bella, where are your rings?" Esme asked, changing the subject.

Her face immediately turned red, she could feel it. "Um...Edward has them." She was glad when Esme dropped it, so not wanting to admit that Edward had been upset about it.

When they got back to the room, Edward was clenching and unclenching his fists and Bella immediately noticed his aggravation—so did Carlisle. "Edward, what's going on?" he asked.

Bella realized guiltily that she forgot to mention it to them when they were outside. Edward just shook his head, his lips pursed. Bella sighed, trying not to get frustrated with him, "He's in pain. Last night he was breathing funny and I told the nurses about it. They're giving him less pain medication and he's in pain but he's also stubborn. They want to try him on a different type but he doesn't want to hear it."

"I'm going to go find Dr. Cooper," Carlisle said before leaving.

Soon, both men walked in and Dr. Cooper walked over so he was looking directly down at Edward. "I have questions that I need you to answer with absolute honesty. Are you having trouble breathing? Any pain when you do it?"

"No and yes. It's hurts a little but I'm not having trouble."

"How would you like to get this catheter out and try to walk around a little bit?"

"Yes. Definitely," Edward smiled, but he was still tensed up. Bella could see his discomfort.

"So, how about we make a deal? Rumor has it, you're upset that this lovely lady," he motioned to Bella, "is not able to stay in your room with you. If you let me and your dad get you back on a higher dose of pain meds, I'll make sure everyone knows that she can stay. What do you say?"

Edward looked at Bella then back to the doctor. "She needs rest. I realize that it's not fair to her to have to try to sleep in the chair by the bed..."

"Well, we'll make sure she has the bed beside yours. Now what do you say?"

"There's not room in here..."

"Well, then, let's get you walking. It's a bit of a trip to the rehab wing, don't you think?" It took Bella a minute to realize what he was implying—Edward was being moved out of the ICU. Edward smiled again and Bella kissed his cheek. "You still haven't agreed Mr. Cullen. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes but I want it seriously regulated. I want the least amount you can give me. Just enough to take the edge off."

Edward was released to go home four days later, the same day, Emmett and Jasper flew back to the States to be with Rosalie and Alice. Since Edward was moved to rehab, Bella had discussed the Jake situation with his two best friends, wanting to warn them. She worried about what would happen when they got to Forks. Jake hadn't left to come find her yet but she knew it would happen eventually.

Today, she and Edward were lying around and watching old movies, celebrating his leaving the hospital the night before. She had been given Kate's bedroom—and all of the clothes she had left behind. As glad as she was to have all of the basically brand-new clothing and a comfy bed, it really wasn't necessary. She found out from the minute they walked into his childhood room that he loved that fact that she was there—and loved seeing her in his clothes.

He had been a little worn out from walking up all of the flights of stairs to his bedroom..all three of them...when he sat down heavily on his bed and gazed up at her. "I don't deserve you. You are stunning you know that?"

"You are delusional from the lack of oxygen," Bella laughed.

"I have never seen anyone as sexy as you in my clothes, so sue me."

That's when things became awkward. She wanted to walk over, wrap her arms around him, and kiss the hell out of this tempting lips but she was still slightly hurt from what happened with the rings at the hospital. She hadn't meant to be. It wasn't something she was really dwelling on ever since but it was true that they had yet to discuss where their real relationship—not their fake marriage—was actually headed.

He was quiet too and Bella began to wonder if he was thinking the same thing she was. It was later in the evening and Bella excused herself to go take a hot shower. Walking into Kate's room, she saw the few things that she did have of her own lying on the bed. Kate was bigger chested than she was and Esme had stopped the day after she arrived to pick her up a few sets of bras and panties. She chose the plain tan ones and rummaged through Kate's drawers until she'd found a pajama set. Up until that point, she had been wearing Edward's clothes—they had calmed her.

While the hot water ran over her body, Bella took time to think back over the events of the past month. It felt like things had been happening for years. It felt like she had known Edward forever. The one person she had known her whole life was out to get her. Tired of crying, Bella was grateful to the water for keeping her from feeling her own tears again. Edward definitely loved her but the question was how much. Questions floated through her mind. _Is this still just a lust-driven crush? Was there ever anything more to us? Could he commit to me? Has he already?_

When she finally convinced herself to leave the warmth of the shower, Bella had begun to become pruney and began to wonder what she should do next and whether or not he wanted company tonight. Finally, she decided to head for Kate's room. They were the only ones on that floor of the house, if he needed her, he'd know where she was. Shortly after lying down, exhaustion caught up with her. Even as she closed her eyes, she saw him.

_He was staring at her from across the street as she was trying to hail a taxi at the airport. Just when she was about to close the door, he was there, pulling it back open and ripping her away from it. Jake had found her. She was going to die._

"_Well, there she is. My wife and whore. You knew I would eventually find you. You're stupid but not that stupid."_

"_Jake...I'm sorry," Bella pleaded, trying to get out of the bruising grip he had on her arm._

"_It's too late, Bells. Don't worry. I won't kill you...yet. Edward would love to watch," Jake said, sneering at her. Suddenly, they were in the hospital. It was a hospital Bella didn't recognize but the figure on the bed was unmistakable. "Ya know, it's amazing how much rebreaking someone's ribs can fuck with their whole respiratory system. I just regret not being here to have done it myself the first time..._

_Arms were wrapped tightly around her now as she looked down at Edward, a machine was breathing for him completely. The arms were tightening and Bella realized she was unable to get away. The image of Jake strangling her to death came into her head. "No! Stop!"_

"Bella, princess, wake up!" Bella's eyes flew open and she saw that the eyes looking back at her weren't the black ones which were only ever full of hatred for her but the beautiful green ones that most of the time looked sad.

"Edward...oh God..." she cried, clinging to him tighter.

"It was just a dream. You're okay."

To her surprise, she felt him pick her up gently, despite the broken arm. "Stop. You shouldn't be lifting me..."

"Bells, I've been lifting you since the second time we met. I'm sure I'll be okay."

"Where are we going?"

"I am _so_ not sleeping with you in my sister's bed. That is all kinds of fucked up."

She couldn't help but laugh at him. When they got to his bedroom, he set her down gently before lying down next to her. She cuddled into him, happy to be able to now that he was tube-free. They hadn't had any sexual contact since they'd been together in Forks so when he told her that she looked sexy in his clothes, that she should have left them on, she pulled off the pink pajama top he was wearing and threw it to the floor. He was looking at her with that devilish grin and she decided to play with him a little. Slowly, she lifted her hips and pushed the bottoms down, kicking them down to join the top. She was now lying beside him in her plain tan underwear set while he looked like he wanted to rip those off, too. She moved so she could have better access to his lips and as her tongue found his, she slid her hands under the stretched out t-shirt he was wearing.

The feel of his abs made her stomach tighten in that familiar way that only he had ever brought on for her. She had to remind herself to be careful—he still had an incision and a lot of bruising on his torso. He tasted so good, she decided to lick her way down his neck. Once she got to the base, she bit down gently but hard enough to leave a mark. He moaned, putting his head back, and Bella took the opportunity to carry out her coy little plan. Grabbing the bottom of his shirt, she pulled it off of him carefully with his help and a good deal of making sure his arm was okay—he seemed like he couldn't wait to feel her skin against his. She felt slightly bad for doing what she was about to do. Taking the shirt from him as he was about to throw it, Bella quickly slid it up and over her head so the only thing she was wearing were her tan panties, bra, and his shirt.

It took every ounce of self-control she had to pull away from him with a little devilish smirk of her own and crawl under the covers. Once she was firmly on her side of the bed, she looked up at him from her pillow and laughed when she saw his shocked face. "Is that better, Mr. Masen?"

Edward just looked at her, his devilish grin had turned to an open-mouthed I-can't-believe-you-just-did-that look. Just when she thought he wasn't going to answer her, he said something that made her smile even more. "Much, much better, Mrs. Cullen. Now, you just have to remember whose bed you belong in just as much as whose clothes."

"If I were Dino, I would beat the crap out of Orville for lying about who his wife is. You just don't do that..."

Bella smiled as she played with his hair. Her bad-ass, cocky bastard of a dance partner was back. After waking up that morning tangled in the sheets—and Edward—they'd had an amazing breakfast on the patio in the back of the house and ended up in the large family room watching classic movies. Kiss Me, Stupid was now playing as Edward had his head resting on her lap. "He did it to keep Zelda from meeting a man he knew he couldn't compete with."

It took a second for her to realize just how much that statement had to do with their own lives. She froze, worried that he'd bring up Jake, and even though he tensed, he dropped the subject. "Crazy American movies," he mumbled jokingly.

"Oh, don't you go getting all high and mighty on me," she laughed, kissing his cheek.

"Alright, lovebirds. Edward had company," Esme said from the doorway of the living room.

"Who is it?" he asked, sitting up with more effort than Bella liked.

"The Falcone's. I told them I'd see if you were up for visitors." It was still clear that Esme didn't exactly like Eddy or Jude but she was still willing to play the good mom and get over it.

"Tell them I'll meet them outside. It's beautiful out. Bells, why don't we go for a walk?"

Grateful to get some fresh air, Bella followed him out the doors as his mother reminded him that they were all going to Kate's for dinner. The mention of his sister Kate reminded her of Kate from back home and the other girls. This had been the longest she'd gone without dancing and although she was happy here, she found herself longing to feel the familiar happiness that always came with a good, hard dance. The big show was coming up for them soon and her heart dropped when she thought of having to miss it. Alice and Rosalie were going to be amazing with each other's boyfriends and Bella would love to be able to see what they concocted. According to Emmett and Jasper, they were competing over who could do better with the other's girl. It should be one hell of a show.

Eddy and Jude were leaning against the railing of the large house's porch, talking idly when they stepped out to greet them. "Hey, asshole! Good to see you vertical again."

"Thanks. Feels good to be, believe me."

"Ah, and the beautiful Miss America! You know you two never did explain how you met..."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Want to walk the grounds? It feels good to be moving again."

When they were a pretty fair distance from the house and the guys had quit jibing each other, Edward became serious, "So, is this purely a social call, boys?"

"We wish it were, man. Look, I know you want out but there's a lot of shit going down right now. The fuckers, well those we know for sure, that were linked to Em's death are behind bars. Supposedly, the judge got sick of their asses. Marcus is dead, Edward. No boss means no money. It's gone."

"Someone actually got a hold of Marcus?" Edward asked, completely stunned.

"Who's Marcus?" Bella asked, getting a headache from trying to figure out what was going on.

"The man who used to be my mentor, my boss, and the one who handled our money until it was in our hands. When one of these guys gets killed off, the money is usually stolen. I mean, it's usually already money earned from blood but that just makes the men who hate you want that money even more."

"So, with that said," continued Eddy, "everyone is basically stepping up to claim Marcus's thrown. New teams are being assembled, new fighters being scouted, you wouldn't even recognize any of the bosses. They're all new. We get a team together—guys who we know aren't going to lose—and we're already one step ahead of the other guys. We have the experience here, we know who is capable of what. We get those guys, the one's we know will be loyal and we can't lose."

Bella wanted to punch the kind-hearted drug dealer in the face. _After everything that Edward had been through, this is what he seriously came to talk to him about? _"Fuck, Eddy, I want out. I have a fucking broken arm and a lung that has seen better days. I couldn't fight if I wanted to. Besides, I can't put Bella back into this."

"There's a lot of things that got shook up. Basically, it has turned into one big pissing contest. You're known. You would be one of the only guys who weren't busted and honestly, the ones that weren't all like you. They know about why you took off. They fucking know about Emily and they wanted to see Marcus and the boys just as dead as you do. We don't want you to fight. We want you to lead."

"Are you fucking crazy?"

"No. Look, you and Jude have the experience, and I have the...business...of it. Jude will still fight. You be our boss man, I'll be your bookie. All we need is two more guys and we've got ourselves a party. Jude already has his eye on some fresh blood."

"You do realize that this is the dumbest plan the two of you have ever come up with, right? First off, every cop and their mother are going to be out in full force after this last bust. Second, my face is just as well known by them as it is by the fight scene."

"Think about the money, Edward," Jude spoke up for the first time and Bella began to want to punch him as well. "You've got what? A couple hundred thousand left—after you sell those pretty toys of yours? Whatever your girls running from, it's going to take cash to keep her going."

"How the hell do you know she's running?"

"Besides the fact she's with you?" Eddy asked jokingly. "Why else would she be wearing two different sets of rings just two days apart? I'm a drug dealer, Edward. I notice expensive jewelery. Look, I get the whole fake husband and wife shit but I'm not stupid. She _is_ someone's wife—or at least she recently was. Women don't leave their husbands for the fun of it. He's done something—or she has—either way this is what could help her get away from it permanently."

"No." Bella spoke for the first time with as much conviction as she could muster. "I'll figure out how to deal with Jake. Money isn't the problem."

"We're both currently out of the job, Bells. No one is going to hire me after they hear the reason I got fired from the theater. The second you start dancing again, somewhere here where people will notice you—and I have no doubt they will, Jake's going to start seeing pictures. He'll find you in a heartbeat. We need to get money and lay low." Edward seemed to be pleading with her to agree.

"I don't want you to do this," Bella shot back.

"Miss America, right now they've shut down our normal fight areas. Everyone's starting over. Starting fresh. I doubt everyone is even going to recognize us from the old one. Some will, and if they do, it'll be too dangerous for them to go up against all of us. Right now, there are already two teams. We only need four to pull off a tournament. The first was the person who decided to do it after the old groups went down. The second is some American asshole—no offense, Miss America—who used to be a top investor in some of the old teams, now he wants to try his hand at it I guess. That leaves two teams to fill it. We'll just do a couple fights and walk."

Bella still wasn't sold on the idea but to her dismay, Edward seemed to be way to quiet for someone who was about to turn an idea down. Her fears were confirmed when he asked, "How much are we looking at per fight?"

"We're looking at one mil a fight. Split five ways is two hundred thousand. Five fights and we walk away with a million each. Think about it, man. We can start over here."

"Do you already have our boys picked, Jude?"

"Edward!" Bella protested, wanting to punch him right along with the other two. The ignored her.

"I've got my eye on two of them. They train the same place we used to and damn if they aren't the best I've seen in awhile. The one is really young—barely twenty one. The other is your age and, I shit you not, could give you a run for your money."

"I want to meet them. See what they got. Do they spar together?"

"No. Not that I know of. I can have them start..."

"Don't. I want to see what they got going up against each other for the first time. Then we'll let them take you on."

"Sounds good to me. Oh, and I don't know that I should bring this up now..."

"What?" Edward asked, obviously tired of bad news.

"Your girl, Tanya? She's back. Been asking for you."

"What are you telling her?"

"That you're married. To fuck off. Not that that's stopped her before..."

"Who's Tanya?" Bella demanded, really sick of this crap.

"An old friend," Edward said quietly, not making eye contact with her.

Eddy snorted and shook his head at Edward's answer, "We better be going. Give me a call when you want to meet our boys."

Bella was seeing red. After everything she had done for him, this is how he was going to repay her? Bella wondered if this was another chance at his little fucked up suicidal mission. After the two visitors said their goodbyes, Bella turned on him. "What the fuck are you thinking? How could you do this to yourself? To us?"

He kissed her then, completely getting her off track and when he released her, Bella stood their stunned. "I'm not going to have anything do with this. They don't know it but I have another guy who can take my place in their fucking ridiculous, yet possibly good, plan. I'm going to help them set things up, give them a new leader, and that's it. We don't need the money. Believe me, those two have no fucking clue how much I'm actually dealing with. All I ask is that you let me go underground for the first fight. I want to know without a doubt that those asshole's have been put away for good. If I'm going to keep you here to protect you from Jake, I'm going to make sure there's no one else for us to worry about. Believe it or not, your husband isn't the most dangerous man who wants you, Bells."

Bella tried not to think to hard about that last statement. Running her hands through her hair, she shook her head but finally agreed. "Fine but under one condition."

He raised his eye brows, "Hit me."

"I come with you. If you say it's just an in and out visit, I have nothing to be afraid of. If those guys are still out there, if Eddy misheard or lied, we'll be in danger anyway and have to leave. I'm going."

They argued about it. Neither one of them back down. Finally, as they were getting ready to leave for Kate's, Edward turned to her. "You can't go. Bella, I swear to God if something happens to you, it will kill me. I'm done. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Bella answered, praying as much as he was that she'd be safe.

"I don't want you to do this. Bella, look at me," he said pulling her face to his, "I'm going to prove to you that I want you here. Forever. I don't know how and I don't deserve it but I can't lose you. Please. Just let me do this."

Shaking her head, she went up on her tip toes and kiss his lips gently, "I swear to God if you get pulled back into that life, it's over. I'll be gone before you know what hit you." The lie she told must have appeased him because he kissed her this time and they headed towards his father's Mercedes. Bella swallowed had as she thought about what she just told him—and how willing he was to accept it. There was no way in hell she could leave him. Ever. The whole way there she thought over the last couple of hours. There was still one piece to the puzzle that was driving her crazy—who the fuck was this Tanya girl?

**Next update should be in a couple of days :) **


	19. Chapter 19

**I am a little sad to say that out of all of my amazing, dedicated readers, I only had two reviews on the last chapter. :( This is a little early so show me some love :) **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns these characters and the awesomeness that is Twilight! I'm just subjecting them to my fun little schemes**

**Chapter 19**

Bella sat in a plush chair in Kate and David's small dining room. Even though there wasn't much room, she didn't feel closed in, she felt happy. While it was obvious that this family had it's demons, they didn't let it come between them. Now, Edward poured her a glass of wine as she pushed her empty plate away and she smiled back in gratitude. To her surprise, Liam had even shown up and was sitting across from her, laughing when Edward had put his hand on her thigh and she jumped, nearly spilling the entire wine glass.

"Edward, keep pouring. We would like to make a toast," David said, putting his arm around Kate and kissing her cheek. Bella wondered if she and Edward would ever look that natural with each other.

When all of the glasses were full again, Edward picked up his own and looked expectantly at his brother-in-law. David cleared his throat and began, "I know there was a lot of excitement when Kate and I entered into marriage. Excitement between both families for linking two of London's prestigious families together. Now, we have some very exciting news. Katherine and I are happy to inform you that our two households are being combined through blood as well as marriage."

Kate practically squealed as she smiled brightly and exclaimed—in a much less grandioso direction than her husband had been heading, "I'm pregnant!"

Esme, of course was the first one to react. Completely forgetting about her wine, she jumped up and ran to her daughter. Carlisle looked on like any proud papa would, smiling a one hundred watt smile. Edward and Liam were a little more comical. While it was clear that they both liked David, it was also clear that their sister had been overprotected her whole life by these two. The two brothers looked at each other, as if gauging the others reaction before smiles found both of their faces. Turning to David, they both gave their congratulations and Edward stood up to give Kate a kiss on her forehead.

Bella looked on and smiled, feeling slightly like an outsider, until Liam smiled over at her and asked, "So when are you getting gram's rings back?"

Bella just shook her head with a smile, "I don't know, Liam. You'll have to take that one up with your brother."

In the excitement about the new baby, no one seemed to notice her and Liam—not even Edward—and she thanked God for that. Excusing herself, she grabbed her wine glass and headed to the next room, feeling her phone vibrating in her pocket. It wasn't Jake's number, which had been the number she was planning to ignore, it was Rosalie.

"Bella? Hey, we need to talk."

"What's wrong? Did Em and Jazz make it back okay?"

"Yeah. They're here. Bella, it's...it's Tyler."

"Is he alright?" Bella asked, wondering what the hell could be so upsetting. _Has Danny fired him? _

"Bella...he's...Jessica found him..."

"Rose, what the hell do you mean? Found him where?" Panic began to creep into Bella's chest as she tried to keep from spilling her wine.

"He's dead, sweetie," Rose said, sniffling on the other end. Bella couldn't believe what she had just heard. Tyler Crowley was dead. "Bella? Bella, are you still there?"

She listened as there was shuffling on the other end and then Alice's little voice came across. "Bella? It's Alice. Say something."

"How?" Bella whispered. She knew they would understand what she was asking.

"He was shot, babe. He was murdered."

"I don't...who would want to hurt Ty?" Bella asked, beginning to cry.

"Your dad has a warrant out for Jake's arrest. No one's seen him since they saw him leaving Billy's the night before Jess found Tyler."

"Where are Jasper and Emmett?" Bella prayed Jake hadn't realized they were back.

"Jasper is over at the studio helping Danny contact everyone to not come in tomorrow morning. Emmett's with your dad. They're having a big meeting down at the reservation."

"I had no idea, no clue, that he was capable of all this, Al."

"He had us all fooled, love. Don't worry, Bells, we'll find him. We'll get him before it's too late."

"It's already too late, Alice," Bella breathed out, thinking of how much of a great friend Tyler had been to her.

After they said their goodbyes, and Alice promised to call with any updates, Bella stood in Kate's small but ornate living room and downed every drop of her wine. Here she was, happily in London, while Tyler had just been killed. She could try to tell herself that Jake was just crazy, that Tyler was in the wrong place at the wrong time, but she knew it was all lies. Jake had killed Tyler to get to her. Ty was dead because she was hiding like a coward.

Looking at herself in Kate's decorative mirror hanging from the wall, she wiped her eyes, trying to look presentable to go join the family of the man who had turned her world upside down in less than a month. She walked in, not making eye contact with anyone, and grabbed the bottle of wine on the table. Pouring what was left into her glass, she tried to keep herself from taking long pulls of it. When she set it down, it was obvious that she was shaking and Edward grabbed her arm. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," she answered quickly, "I just miss Ally and Rose. That's who was on the phone."

"What did they want?" Edward asked, prying for answers trying to not be obvious.

"Just to...to check in. See how you were doing."

"Liam," Edward asked, turning towards his brother, "would you mind taking us back to the house? I'm not feeling very well and would like to lie down."

Bella looked at him concerned. He'd been acting fine this whole time. She prayed it wasn't that damn lung again. Liam nodded and stood up, "Sure, you ready now?"

"Yeah," Edward said, rubbing small circles on Bella's palm as he held her hand. After they told her congratulations one more time, Kate hugged her and whispered, "He loves you. I haven't seen my brother this happy since he was with Emily. I'm so happy for you two."

Now, flying down the highway in some sort of black vehicle that Bella had never seen before but knew it was expensive, she was surprised when Edward asked, "So, what would you say to working with Eddy and Jude? They need someone to lead their team and I just simply am fed up with it."

The way he said it, with easy nonchalance, made Bella even more concerned. She hadn't even realized Liam was into fighting. In fact, she thought he hated it. "I don't know, man. I have my own dealings to worry about. Cars were always my stronger suit."

"Hey, this would be your choice entirely. I'm not pushing you into anything. Just let me know if you're interested and I'll get you in touch with your team."

"Alright, yeah, I will. It's not that I'm totally against it—I just don't really have the time."

"I know. How many guys do you have now, anyway?"

"Six. I have to be at the circuit by midnight tonight. Why don't you two come?"

"Only one of my guys are up tonight and we could go out for some drinks after. Keira's been driving me nuts to let her come."

"Ha," snorted Edward, "talk about an awkward double date."

As they pulled up outside of his parents, Bella was still thinking about Tyler and everyone back home. A few drinks sounded like something she could definitely use. "We'll be there, Liam."

Liam and Edward both looked at her from the front seat. "Bella, are you sure..." Edward began but she didn't wait around to let him finish his sentence. Jumping out of the car, she walked straight towards the house. Looking down at her phone, she noticed she had a missed call. This was the same missed call message she'd seen so many times she was surprised it wasn't burned into her phone's screen. Jake had called her for the fifth time that day—he was getting desperate.

She waited on the porch for him to reach her so that he could unlock the door. He was a few steps behind her, having exchanged information on later that night with Liam, and was now heading up the stairs to the front door. He reached up to put his key in before stopping and looking at the door like it was the cause of all his problems. "What's going on, Bells?"

"I told you..."

"Don't fucking lie to me!"

Bella stepped back away from him, shocked by his sudden outburst. For a second, she thought of Jake and how he used to get when he was angry. Bella took a deep breath and backed herself as close to the railing as she could get. Edward must have seen the look on her face because he immediately put his hands up and walked slowly towards her. Quietly, almost in a whisper, he said, "I'm sorry. Hey, I'm not going to hurt you. You know I wouldn't. Bella, please." That was all it took for her to break down. Pushing off the railing, she practically jogged the five feet to where he was standing. Throwing her arms around him, the comfort of his musky scent and strong muscles brought her to tears. "I'm sorry. Really, I never meant to scare you. I'm sorry."

"It's not you," she said, finally pulling away. "Tyler's dead."

"What?" Edward asked, looking at her with a stunned expression.

"Alice and Rosalie called and told me. Jessica found him dead at the studio. My dad's out looking for Jake. They think he did it. Edward, he's missing."

She relayed the rest of the message to him and told him about Jake's calls. "Are you sure you're up for going out tonight?"

"I think it's exactly what I need, Edward. I just want one careless night. A night where I'm not stressing about you in a hospital bed or my husband coming after me. If you're not feeling well though, we could stay home and relax. Really. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"Hey, calm down, I only said that because I didn't want to make a big deal that you were upset. I figured playing up this fucking injury would be better than my whole family asking you about it. Come on, I told Liam we'd meet him soon down at the track."

"So, is this like Nascar or something?" Bella asked as Edward opened the door.

"Or something. Let's go, we have something to pick up before we can leave."

An hour later, she was standing in a large factory-looking building, wondering what the hell they were doing—she was even more confused that they had picked Keira up along the way. As soon as Keira had come out of her apartment and made her way to the cab they were in, Bella immediately felt self-conscious. While Bella wore a pretty blue tank top and skinny jeans, Keira wore a tight green mini dress with stilettos and as Bella could see her protruding nipples, assumed there wasn't much else underneath.

Now, she and Keira stood side by side watching as Edward walked over to two objects covered by tarps—obviously two cars. As he approached the one on the right, he grabbed the tarp with his non-broken arm and pulled hard. It came off with a snapping sound and Bella's jaw dropped. It was a shiny, steel gray Range Rover. "Can't we take the Ferrari?" Bella heard Keira whine from behind her.

"The three of us won't fit in it comfortably. Besides, it's the only automatic vehicle I have," he said, holding up his arm and showing his cast.

He pulled the passenger door open and gestured to Bella, "Come on, love, let's go."

"What's under those other tarps?" Bella asked, now completely dying to know.

"You'll know in due time, princess," he said, shutting the door when she was in. Going to the driver's side, he looked at Keira who stood glaring at him and he just laughed, "Keira, get in the damn car or I'll leave your ass here."

The second she was in, Edward hit a button and the large bay door began to rise. Bella swallowed hard, wondering for not the first time how much money Edward really had.

If Bella had expected the Nascar set-up she was seriously in the wrong. Bella immediately recognized this as the illegal street racing that she had seen so many times in the movies. Instead of Ludacris taking money from people though, it was Liam. Of course there were other differences, like the fact that most of the girls here weren't the drop dead gorgeous ones in the films, they were mostly girls that shouldn't be able to wear anything as revealing as they were. Bella thought of Rosalie's saying, "If you got it, flaunt it. If you don't, put it the hell away."

Granted there were a few girls there, ones who looked like Keira, who made her automatically regret her jeans decision. Edward was acting very protective of her as they approached Liam, who was now standing by himself, leaning against a bright yellow rally car. Bella looked away as Keira walked over to Liam and kissed his cheek while he smiled and greeted her. There were people everywhere. The loud music, blinding different colored neon under the cars, and the bright, slutty outfits the girls were wearing were dizzying. Men who looked like they had more money than they knew what do with were leaning against their cars. Women who wanted to be what those men would do with their money leaned against them.

Anytime a man walked up to Liam to hand him cash and exchange a few words, Bella felt Edward hold onto her protectively. Bella could sort of see why. Anytime a pretty girl walked past the guys who didn't have girls with them, hands would grab the girls ass...or other places that Bella would rather not be manhandled at. A loud voice behind her made her jump. "The Masen brothers are back together. Holy fuck!"

At first, Bella waited for the familiar grab from Edward, then she was surprised when he actually let her go and gave the stranger a masculine hug. "Caius, you asshole, how the fuck have you been?"

"Can't complain. So, to what do we owe this honor?"

"Just visiting Liam."

"And, who might I ask, is this pretty little thing?" Caius asked, running his eyes up and down Bella's body.

Ah, the familiar pull towards his chest, Bella knew her freedom wouldn't last long. "This, my good friend, is Isabella Cullen. My Bella, who if you look at her like that again, it will be the last thing you do."

"Alright, alright. Well, it's nice to meet you, Isabella," he said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, too," Bella said shyly.

"Ah...an American girl. Where did you find this one, Masen? She looks young..."

"Don't worry about it. As for her age, she's legal."

"He always this touchy?" Caius asked Bella.

She laughed, fully expecting Edward to beat his chest and say 'Bella mine. Bella belong to me.' before dragging her by her hair to a cave. "He's just a little over protective is all. Don't mind him."

"Well, you guys should stick around for the race. I plan to win us another pink slip tonight," he said confidently before looking behind them, "shit man, here's comes another one of yours, Masen."

Bella and Edward both turned in the direction he was looking and Bella bulked. The girl coming towards them had her black hair thrown up in a messy ponytail that came across as completely sexy and not at all lazy. She had a pretty face with an eyebrow and nose piercing and almond shaped brown eyes. She wore a tight, white tank top that showed off her tanned skin and tight booty shorts that showed off her ass. With legs that seemed to go on forever, she strutted over to them with a huge smile on her face.

"Tanya," Keira practically growled and if Bella wasn't mistaken, moved closer to Edward.

Bella had no idea what to say or do. These two girls obviously hated each other and she could feel Edward holding onto her like she was his lifeline. "Relax, Keira. You've already had both of them and it's clear who you've chosen. I just want the other one back."

Keira went to step towards Tanya but Liam pulled her back, "Fight nice, girls. Tanya, in case you don't see it, Edward is with someone else now."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see _it_."

The way Tanya spat the word 'it' made Bella want to melt into the paved ground. She clung to Edward, fully aware that she probably looked like the scared little girl that she was. "It's okay, love," Edward said loudly enough for those around him to hear, "this is just Tanya. An old friend of mine who helped me work off some...frustration...when my Emily died. She's just a little bitchy sometimes."

"Hmpf," Tanya crossed her arms, "is she even old enough to fuck without you ending up in jail, Edward?"

"Get over yourself, Tanya..."

"I'm twenty-five," Bella spoke for the first time, feeling like she needed to at least defend her age.

"She's American," Tanya said, as if completely shocked, "so that's where you disappeared to."

"Yeah. It is."

"Well, fuck me, I didn't realize you imported girls to sleep with. I mean, I think you could have done a little better than her but..."

"Enough, Tanya," Keira spat, pulling away from Liam. Bella watched in shock as Keira ripped into Tanya. She couldn't decide if she was more surprised by Keira's hatred of Tanya or the fact that Keira was defending her and Edward's relationship.

Before Tanya could make a comeback, people started moving around and getting into cars. "It's time, Caius, you ready?"

Both battling girls put their claws away and Tanya shook her head before walking back to where she came from. Keira turned toward them, "Sorry, Edward, but of all the girls...she's the one that I would love to kick in the pretty little face."

"No need to apologize and be my guest next time...to the kicking thing...I won't mind."

When everyone walked away, Bella looked up at him and he immediately apologized. "I'm not going to lie and say I didn't sleep with Tanya—on more than one occasion. I also haven't spoken to her in months. She's actually the one that blew the whistle on Keira sleeping with Liam."

"You live a very fucked up life, Mr. Masen," Bella mused.

"Welcome to it, Bells."

The races had been enthralling to watch and Bella soon found herself jumping up and cheering with the crowd, though she had no idea who any of the drivers even were—she pretty much just chose the cars she thought looked nice. Edward had even let her bet on Caius and she could totally get why this could become addicting. Every so often, though, back and forth texts from Alice and Rosalie gave her a hard reality slap. She felt like she was a million miles away, in a different world completely, and felt totally guilty about it. The girls kept reassuring her there was nothing she could do, that it wouldn't be a good idea for her to come home for the funeral, but it still made her wish there was something she could do to help.

The races went fast and they were heading out of the lot before long, on their way to a local club. Bella still couldn't get used to the idea of people driving on the opposite sides of the road or on the other side of the car. She just shook her head, amazed at how much she was experiencing after only a week outside of her tiny little town. She felt like she was in a fairytale, albeit a dark fairytale where her prince was a bad-ass with an attitude problem and the villain was her husband who wanted her dead.

When they entered the club, Bella showed her id and followed Edward in. Instead of grabbing a table or walking up to the bar, Edward led her up to the second floor that was obviously off limits to the people cramped downstairs. There was more room up here and couches created squared off sitting areas where waitresses walked around with drink trays. Keira handed her one after taking her own and they sat down in the furthest corner from the entrance.

While Edward and Liam talked about how much money Liam had made tonight, Bella noticed she'd received a text from Emmett. **I'm guessing they told you by now. Just want to say I'm sorry. We're going to find him.- E **Before she could even think about it, Bella drained the fun-shaped glass in her hand and grabbed another one. Keira laughed and asked if she wanted to dance. Agreeing, Bella got up and followed her out to the dance floor. The girls up here weren't like the ones downstairs. These girls obviously had money—and used their clothes to show it off. They had salon-styled hair, perfect make-up, perfect tans, manicured fingers, pedicured toes, and she swore she even saw a few of them take cocaine off of small little compact mirrors. She really was trying not to stare and turned to Keira who laughed again and said, "They're too good for you now but give it a little while. Once that blow kicks in, they won't care who you are. They're London's elite. This is where they go to get away from papparazi."

Bella couldn't believe she'd ever be in the position to party with girls who came from millionaire families. Then it hit her, Edward himself came from a millionaire family. That subconscious feeling started again and she thought of how she'd grown up. While they weren't poor, they weren't rich, either. She was way out of her league. Eventually, people would start to realize that.

She realized her glass was empty and reached for another one. She hadn't eaten much that day and was already starting to feel totally buzzed. When Keira grabbed her hips and they started swaying together, Bella could only throw her head back and laugh. _Who would have thought me and the ice queen would be dancing together? _When she saw Tanya come up the stairs a little later, Bella shook her head in a hell-no kind of gesture. Keira spun around to look and muttered something Bella couldn't hear over the loud, thumping music.

Her annoyance only lasted a minute because she soon felt arms around her and leaned back, instantly knowing from his after shave that it was Edward. Liam had pulled Keira in for a kiss and they began to make out right there on the floor. Edward kissed Bella's neck and spun her to face him. She lost her balance and nearly fell, but true to his word, he stopped her from falling—just as he said he would what felt like years ago in Forks.

Bella giggled in her drunken state, turning back around and he began grinding into her. She didn't know what the song was that was playing, it was some techno mix and she was assuming it was in a different language—or else she was way more shitfaced than she realized. Looking up from his hands that were playing with her panty line at the top of her thighs, she met Tanya's stare. A strange urge to beat her own chest and drag Edward off to a cave overtook her. Just then, the song ended and Edward told her he'd be back, that he was going to get her some water.

Keira had come over and was dancing in front of her again, yelling that Liam found a friend. Bella was shocked to look over and see him dancing with two other girls. _How the hell is Keira okay with that? _Bella just shook her head and decided to mind her own business. When the song ended and Edward still hadn't made it back, she looked down over the railing to where he was standing below at the bar. Of course, what else would she expect, Tanya was standing beside him. Bella could swear that she handed him something before licking her lips and smiling.

Bella took off down the stairs, ready to knock the bitch out, when Edward shook his head and went to move away from her. Tanya wouldn't back down and grabbed his arm. Bella reached them just in time to watch him cringe. She realized Tanya had grabbed the broken arm and Bella chose this moment to turn into bitch mode. "Get your hands off of him," Bella snapped, putting herself in between them.

"Bella, come on..." she heard Edward say as he tried to pull her back with his good arm.

"What's wrong, _Bella_? I was just giving him a little something for when he wants to forget about you," Tanya said, smiling sweetly.

Bella lost it. Whether it was the anger she felt against Jake for what happened to Tyler or she just really didn't like Tanya, Bella brought her fist up and slammed it into the other girls face. Liam must have been alerted by Keira of what was happening because they were suddenly there when Edward grabbed her and spun her away from Tanya. To Bella's satisfaction—and surprise—Tanya didn't seem to be capable of fighting back. She was just standing there with her jaw open, obviously stunned that Bella had hit her.

Through the alcohol and adrenaline, Bell realized she was being carried out of the bar. As soon as they were in the Range Rover, with Keira driving—and telling Bella that she had never seen anything as awesome as what she'd just done, Bella turned to face Edward and promptly threw up on his lap. Just as she was losing grip and feeling herself pass out, the only thought in her mind was how much it would cost him to clean his back seat.

**I figured we needed a slightly lighter ending after the beginning of this chapter. Did anyone else give a little fist pump when Bella fist pumped Tanya in the face? I know I did :) Next chapter should be in the next couple of days. Don't worry, there's lots more drama to come! LP xoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

**Keep the lovely reviews coming! There are a few more chapters left to this story and I'll give you a heads up when we're getting close to the end :) I also want to recognize someone who absolutely made my heart smile! Buzy, you made my day—I swear I won't forget about your request. This chapter is a little darker but let it be known that this is NOT a rape story. I hope you don't hate me halfway through this...**

**Chapter 20**

A few hours later, Bella woke up beside Edward and felt another wave of nausea. Trying not to wake him but wanting to make it to the toilet in time, Bella ran for it. She was just about to make a second offering to the porcelain gods when she felt Edward grab her hair and pull it back. When she was finished, he handed her a cold, damp washcloth and said, "Remind me to not let you drink like that again. I didn't realize just how much of lightweight you were. The way Emmett talked you up, I assumed you could hold your own."

Bella looked up at him and his crooked smile before shaking her head and closing her eyes. This was definitely the worst she had ever felt and was soon back over the toilet again. This time, Edward grabbed her hair tie off the sink and tied the unruly waves back for her. After a few more minutes, he helped her back to bed and she laid there, trying not to dwell on how much she'd just thrown up. Edward handed her a bottle of water and she sipped it, lying sideways, and trying not to spill it.

When the sun came up the next morning, Bella felt Edward start to get up. Grabbing his arms that were around her, she locked him to her and whined. "Bells, my phone's been ringing in the bathroom for the past half hour. I have to get up and get it."

Sighing, she sat up and watched him walk into the side bathroom where she'd spent most of the night. Bella cringed when she thought back to what had happened the night before. _Did I seriously punch someone in the face?_

Edward walked back in then, digging in his jacket pocket for his cell phone that Bella could hear beeping. As he pulled out the phone, Bella saw something fall out onto the floor. "It's Emmett. He's been calling for awhile now. Bet you a million dollars that it's about Jake," Edward said before calling his friend back. Bella squinted, trying to see what had fallen out of the pocket.

"Em? Hey, what's up? Shit. No, I'll call her dad. Are the girls okay?" Bella's heart stopped when he asked about the girls. This had to be bad. Trying to listen more closely, Bella forgot about the object on the floor and slid closer to him. "Good. I bet Jazz flipped. Alright, just tell them to keep the doors locked. If he's really MIA they won't have to worry. I have a feeling he'll be coming here though. Yeah, keep me posted. Alright, talk to you later."

"What happened?" Bella demanded as soon as he was off the phone.

"Jake called and left a nasty message for Ally and Rose. I didn't get the details but he basically threatened them. Jasper supposedly called him back, completely blowing up. Emmett doesn't think he's around since he hasn't shown up to confront Jazz yet."

"What the hell are we going to do, Edward? This is bad. He's going to find me or else more people are going to end up dead."

"Well, the first thing we are going to do is get you a toothbrush," he smirked, "then I'll call and talk to your dad. See what I can do to help."

Bella flushed, making sure to keep her mouth shut until he came through with the first part of the plan. He was standing out on the small balcony of his room, probably talking to Charlie, when Bella came out of the bathroom. Walking across the gray carpet, Bella felt herself step on something. Looking down, she couldn't believe what she saw. Identifying it immediately as the something that had fallen out of his jacket, Bella couldn't even grasp how to handle this. She had just stepped on a packet of cocaine. Pissed off, Bella needed to get away from him for a few minutes. She needed to calm down before she confronted him. Grabbing the packet off of the floor, Bella shoved it into the pocket of the sweatpants she was wearing and headed out of the room.

Finding her way outside, she was happy to see that it was drizzling. After the night she had, the bright sun would have made her head pound harder than it already was. She looked up and saw him outside, standing under the awning of the balcony, obviously frustrated with whoever was on the phone. As much as she wanted to know what was going on, she felt completely betrayed. He'd promised her no more fighting and yet he was agreeing to help Eddy. He'd promised no more drugs and yet there it was—on his bedroom floor having just fallen out of his pocket. He'd made these promises, wanting to keep her beside him, but there was no truth to them.

This was a different world entirely. She wasn't used to it and realized she had been sucked in. The illegal gambling, drinking, drugs, bar fights, all of it completely out of character for her. _What the hell am I doing? I don't fucking belong her! Charlie would have a coronary if he knew what I've been up to. _Bella knew exactly what she was doing. She was head over heels in love with a man who was no good for her. She'd sworn she'd leave if he didn't quit the fighting and the drugs but she knew it was going to kill her to do so. Carlisle had been right at the hospital...she couldn't leave. She can't.

Frustrated, Bella welcomed the rain as it came down harder. She leaned against a tall tree on the other side of the large yard. Realizing it was only a matter of minutes before she'd be completely drenched, Bella welcomed the feel of the cold rain hitting her face. She prayed it would give her clarity, help her decide what to do, but knew even nature couldn't help her gain the courage to leave her lover.

Everything with Edward had been above the norm. They had found themselves in so many supernatural situations that Bella actually began to wonder if this was God's sick way of punishing her. She didn't know what she had done wrong to deserve all of this but was pretty sure it must have been a doozy. Sliding down the trunk of the tree, Bella landed on a soft patch of moss and began to cry. Edward wasn't going to change. He wanted to have is cake and eat it, too. The mention of cake brought back memories of the nickname Alice had given to her Edward. He was her Mr. Fersen and Bella tried in vain to remember their fate. Of course, Marie Antoinette had lost her head, but what about him? Was it fair that Bella was losing hers while he stayed seemingly cool as a cucumber?

Bella was just musing about the cucumber saying when she saw Edward running across the lawn with the jacket over his arm. She braced herself angrily, wanting more time to be alone, more time to think. "Isabella, what the hell are you doing out here? You're going to catch death!"

He sounded like such a prim and proper Englishmen at that point that Bella momentarily forgot about his bad boy behavior. Seeing the jacket that was being held out to her by a nervous looking Edward, Bella remembered real quick why she was out there in the rain. "Oh, sorry," she spat, "I guess what you really want is this back." As she said it, she pulled the white packet from her pocket and launched it at him.

"Bella, where did you..."

"Don't fucking play stupid with me! It came out of your jacket pocket. The same fucking one you're offering me. Is this it? Is this the life you want me to have? The life of a druggie's wife? The wife of a mob boss? Oh, that's right, you don't want me as your wife. You couldn't even fucking pretend!"

He opened his mouth to say something but she didn't want to hear it. "I told you I was leaving and so help me, God, I am. I can't do this. I told you from the beginning that I wouldn't and I won't put up with this shit. So, you know what, take your fucking drugs...and the whores who seem to throw themselves at you and have at it!"

Bella walked away, too caught up in her mantra of trying to convince herself that she was strong enough to walk away to listen to him. A lie she knew would catch up to her at night, when she'd be in bed by herself, longing for Edward. She had no idea if Edward tried to stop her, she couldn't honestly remember, as she ascended the stairs to Kate's bedroom and grabbed her oversized bag. She threw in enough clothes to last her the week, a toothbrush, and her cell phone. Edward stood in the doorway, saying something about loving her and not wanting to lose her but she did everything she could to block him out. It was the same technique she'd learned when dealing with Jake. She was blocking Edward out to protect her heart, just like she'd done with Jake to protect her body.

Pushing past him, she didn't stop walking until she was at the bottom of his driveway. He was still following her but she refused to turn around. She kept reminding herself that she had to walk away. She absolutely could not watch him kill himself. Finally, she turned towards him, knowing he wouldn't leave her alone. "I fucking trusted you! I trusted that you wouldn't fucking hurt yourself! I'd rather have Jake beat me to death than sit here and watch you do just that to yourself."

She was crying now, fully aware that she probably looked like a drowned rat. He tried to talk her into staying, he pleaded with her, but unlike last night's outburst, kept as calm as he could. She knew he was worried she get scared and freak even more but she was scared for him, not herself this time. He needed to realize what he was doing, that he was ruining his own life, that he needed to shape the fuck up. Frustrated, Bella looked him square in the eyes. "If you love me, you'll let me leave. You won't make me suffer through this bullshit with you."

Edward froze then and Bella knew he'd let her go. She also knew he was going back to the self-loathing he was so damn good at. A ping of guilt hit her heart as it shattered, knowing there was no taking back what she'd just said. She turned again, this time knowing he wouldn't follow and began walking toward the main road in the pouring rain.

Three hours later, Bella was lying on the floor of her hotel room, bawling by herself. She didn't feel deserving enough to be on the soft bed. She'd been so angry with him, so frustrated, she truly had thought it would be the only way to get through to him. Now, images of him taking the drugs, of him lying in a casket came to her mind. She may have just killed him herself, he didn't even have to do it on his own.

There was no way he would love her after what she'd said to him and there was no way she could blame him. After only having a few hours of sleep and feeling the alcohol still pulsing through her veins, Bella could feel herself fighting sleep. She decided to try to call him, to try to fix what she'd just broken. Even if she could make him realize she truly hadn't meant it, even if he never wanted to see her again, she could then possibly live with herself knowing she'd talked him off the cliff yet again. Three phone calls later, each one going to voice mail as if he was on the phone, she gave up. She had just started to drift off when the shrill ringing of her hotel phone made her shoot straight up. From the floor she felt around before eventually pulling it towards her.

After saying hello, a member of the hotel staff greeted her, "Mrs. Black, you have a visitor here. He says he's been looking for you and he wants to be sure you're okay."

Bella cringed when she realized she'd stupidly handed over her real license when she had checked in. Then, she realized what this meant. Edward had come looking for her. No wonder he hadn't answered, he was probably calling around to different places. Without hesitation, Bella told them to send him up. Jumping up from the floor, she tried to wipe her eyes when she noticed her phone was ringing on the bedside table. Grabbing it, she saw Edward's number flash and immediately answered, "I'm so sorry! I should have come to you, not the other way around, not after how I acted..."

"Bella," his voice sounded gruff.

"You don't have to say anything. Just come up the stairs, I'm the first door beside the stairwell on the second floor_. _As soon as you get up here, we'll talk. Well, I'll talk..."

"Jake's in London. Billy just called and told Charlie. I just got off the phone with him."

The way Edward said it, as if trying to not let her know he was concerned, made her feel sick. He was trying to act like it didn't matter to him. He'd given up on her. _So why the hell is he on his way to my hotel room?_ As if on cue, a knock on the door sent relief through her. "I'm so glad you're here! You could have just called me yourself, I would have met you in the lobby..." she hung up the phone then, flinging the door open and then stumbling back in terror. Jacob Black stood smiling at his wife.

It took a second for the fight or flight instinct to pick what it wanted to do. It chose flight a little too late. Grabbing for her cell phone, which she'd dropped on the carpet when she realized who was there, she watched Jake kick it as hard as he could and in the process felt his boot connect with her shin. She cried out and took a deep breath, readying herself to scream out into the hallway, when Jake covered her mouth with his hand and shut the door behind him.

Seeing that flight sure as hell wasn't going to happen, her sad attempt at fight kicked in. As he pushed her onto the bed, she brought her knee up and got him right in the balls. It just pissed him off more. Grabbing her wrists, he pinned them above her, and twisted. Pain shot up her arms as she realized they were both now sprained and soon to be broken. She tried to protest but his hand was still firmly over her mouth making it hard for her to breathe. She kicked her legs in a desperate attempt to wiggle away enough to get air into her aching lungs but knew it was pointless. Just as she began to go limp, he let her go and threw her to the floor, "You don't get to go easily, beautiful. Not after all the trouble I went to looking for you. Besides, we still have that baby to make."

Bella went to scream again but this time instead of his palm finding her mouth, it was his fist. She could taste blood for a few seconds before he hit her again. This time, she fell into the deep darkness that was taking over her body. She tried in vane to find her now ringing cell phone but between the pain and the effort of holding her head up, she gave in and let the darkness take her.

Edward had called Bella's phone four times before sprinting down to the Range Rover parked out front. On the fifth ring, a man's voice that he recognized came over the speakers of his expensive SUV. "Hello, Mr. Cullen or should I say Mr. Masen? My wife is unable to come to the phone. Could I take a message?" Jake sneered.

Edward's stomach dropped, pushing down the pedal. His plan had been to check every hotel in the area. Bella had been on foot and he assumed she would be at the closest one. He prayed she was. He prayed this was all a misunderstanding. Jake answering her phone had just been the punch to his stomach he was hoping wouldn't happen. "You mother fucker. Where is she?" Edward yelled.

"Oh, she's safe. She's with me. Don't worry about her."

"Fuck you. What the fuck do you want from her? You don't love her. You don't want her. Just let her go. Just let her be happy."

"Happy? You're going to tell me about being happy? You have it all. You have everything and yet you still had to take her!"

"She is afraid of you. You know, yeah, at some point she probably did love you. She wouldn't have slept with me. You pushed her to that. You pushed her away. You hurt her. Do you want money? You can have it all. I'll give you anything you want, just give her to me, Jake. Please."

"Let's make this a little more interesting. I hear your a fighter. A good one at that. I'll fight you for her. You see, I'll be rich soon enough. What I really want is a child. A child to carry on my family name. I want Bella to carry that child." The confidence was coming through the phone in waves and Edward realized pain was shooting down his broken arm as he clenched his fist tightly. He pulled into the first hotel he could fine and took off for the front doors. Running past the desk, he remembered what she had said to him. _Just come up the stairs, I'm the first door beside the stairwell on the second floor. _

He let Jake go on and on about his sick fantasy of his Bella carrying Jake's kids and he knew he just had to keep him on the phone. The longer they talked, the less time Jake was hurting her. He couldn't hear her in the background but prayed she was just staying quiet. The need to hear her voice was ripping at his heart, though. He slowed down, pushing the door at the top of the stairwell gently, not wanting to alert Jake that he was coming. There was no way he could fight him and he knew that. Between the breathing problems, broken ribs, and broken arm, it would be over before he knew it and he would be on the losing side. Jake must have found out about it. Jake knew damn well Edward couldn't win.

Pulling the gun from his jacket pocket, Edward approached the cracked open door of Bella's hotel room and used the gun to push it open. The door slammed back hitting the wall. His heart sank. The room was empty, the sheets ruffled, and there was blood on the white comforter. He had no choice. He had to agree to Jake's plan. Cutting off Jake's maniacal ramblings, Edward spat, "Where do you want to meet? Name the place. This happens today and I want to speak to her. I want to know she's okay."

"Bella is...asleep...right now. I'll let her know you called. I'm looking forward to it."

The only thought in Edward's head was that the man on the other end of the phone had completely lost his mind. "Look, we can do this now. Just name the time and place."

Jake rattled off the name of a warehouse Edward was familiar with and told him to be there by eight o'clock that night. "I heard you already have domestic violence under your belt. I'm sure when the cops show up and see my pretty little Bella in another country in some terrible shape, they'll have no doubt about who did it to her. You can invite them if you'd like. Just remember that I wouldn't want Bella to be able to talk and you never know what I'll do to keep her from speaking up."

With that, Jake hung up the phone. Edward immediately took off for the parking lot. There was no way Jake had gotten very far with her. There was also no way he'd win tonight—just picking Bella up those few times had been enough to bring him to his knees, though he'd never tell her that. It wasn't the arm, it was the ribs. If he could find her before tonight, he had a better chance of catching him unaware. Jake was right, if the cops were called, no one would believe him. She was American. Why would her American husband have to come here to kidnap her? Then there was always the fact that Bella had a forged passport, drivers license, and marriage certificate—and the fact that he'd just been in the hospital for being assaulted. Yeah, talk about a tangled fucking web.

He had no idea where to go, so he drove. Calling Liam, Eddy, Jude, Emmett, Jasper, but he refrained from calling Charlie, he was becoming desperate when he had yet to see a sign of anything suspicious. He was getting nowhere fast and began to wonder if he'd even been going in the right direction.

An hour later, he pulled off and got out of the vehicle. His hands were shaking, his ribs hurt from sitting that long, and he couldn't stop the feeling of nausea he'd had since the last time he talked to his Bella. Giving in, he sent a mass text to everyone—even his parents. **I need you. Meet me at the house.**

After taking a few more deep breaths, he got back in, and headed towards home. He was going to get her back if it killed him.

While he'd driven a little slower, looking for them on the way out, the way home took about fifteen minutes less but everyone—except Emmett and Jasper—were parked outside of his parents mansion of a house. Silence fell over the kitchen when he walked in. Liam, Kate, and Carlisle were sitting at the island in the middle while David stood beside Kate. Keira was leaning against the sink and Eddy and Jude were standing with their arms crossed away from everyone else. Esme was brewing a large pot of tea in front of the stove.

Obviously, everyone in the room was up to date on what was happening. When Esme turned around, he saw tears in her eyes. "Mum..." Esme's side of the family was American and they used to visit a lot. When he was little, he would pick and choose between "mum" and "mom". His accent had never been completely British and 'mom' was just one of the words he used often. When he said 'mum' she knew he was scared.

She immediately went to him, hugging him tight and he fought his own tears when he released her. "I have to get her back. I will get her back."

"The police need to be contacted..."

"No. Jake had a point, it'll be my word against his if he kills her. It's just more reason for him to want her dead. He wants a fight and he's going to fucking get it," Edward said, feeling like his whole world was being taken from him—he realized then that it already had.

"Edward, this is dangerous. We want her back just as much as you do..."

"You can't say that, dad."

"Let us help you. Edward, we love her, too," Kate pleaded.

"Well, I need your help in coming up with a plan."

"Edward Anthony, I refuse to let you do this. We need to contact the authorities. They'll help us if they know the truth. You're still not healed. If your ribs crack again, you could lose the other lung. Please, God, don't do this."

"Mom, I have to," Edward pleaded, silently begging her to understand—to not tell the lie he'd been thinking of as a back up plan since he decided to tell his parents about this.

"No. You don't. Dammit, Edward, is this what she would want? Would she want you to do this?"

"I don't give a damn what she wants. She's in danger. He's going to kill her. Do you not understand that? What if it were Kate or Liam?"

"Or you? Let's not forget about you! We all know you want to die. We all sit here and pretend that you're okay but we all know, deep down, you are waiting for death..."

Edward knew they were wasting time, he needed to get back out there and keep looking for her. On the way home, he'd been thinking about how to get through to his parents and he needed all the help and brainpower he could get but he was going to go after her, no matter what they thought. There was only one thing that could get through to his mother. It was going to royally piss her off. This wasn't a lie he would pull on her were this not a dire emergency. "She's pregnant. So, here's the deal. Either you help me do this or you stay the fuck out of my way."

He watched as everyone's already we're-fucked faces turned to holy-shit-this-is-worse-than-we-thought. "I knew it! I knew that's why she left the States to find you!" Esme blurted out, smiling through her tears. Edward was shocked, fully expecting to get the you're-not-married speech. This happiness on his mother's face was a total surprise to him.

Liam interrupted Esme and Edward could see that not only were they more concerned, everyone in that room was now on his side. "How long do we have?"

"I'm meeting him at eight. At the old warehouse where I've fought a few times."

He watched Esme flinch at the reminder of his nasty little habit—and all of the injuries he'd received while doing it. Eddy's phone began to ring and he stepped out of the kitchen to take the call. All eyes were still on Edward. "Alright, I'm going to need help tonight. I agreed to fight Jake but there's no guarantee that if I win, he'll keep his promise. As far a I know, Jake's on his own with this, so there's not going to be anyone to stay with Bella. She's going to be there for the taking. We'll go separate. I'll distract him long enough for one of you to sneak in and get her before he even knows what happened."

"I'll do it. I'll get Bella," Liam said, not doubting it for one second.

"Keira, I need you on standby for her. The second she's out of there get her to dad. Dad, you'll be waiting at the hospital for her. Kate, you too, I don't want you anywhere near Jake. Have a room ready, none of that waiting in the ER bullshit..."

Just then, Eddy came back in, even more jittery than normal. "We've got problems."

"We've already got problems," Edward corrected him, feeling overwhelmed and frustrated.

"Well, wait until you hear this. Remember how I told you there was some American asshole...Sorry, Mrs. M," he said, turning briefly to Esme before looking at him again, "well, your girl's hubby is the said a-hole."

Edward cursed under his breath. Before sighing, "Well, then he might not be there alone."

"Edward, I just got a call from a reliable source. Everyone's excited about your debut back in the ring. He's going public with this—he knows he can make a killing off of everyone who shows up."

"Well, then, Eddy, Jude, I'm going to need a cheering section of my own. It's not going to be as easy to get to Bells as we thought. We need a lot of people there to be on our side if shit hits the fan. As soon as they have Bella out, you can make sure she's safe at the hospital. I'll hold him off as long as I can. Just get her to my dad, you guys. Dad, can you be ready for her?"

"Absolutely. I'll make sure she and the baby are both properly checked. They'll be in good hands. I promise." Edward's heart constricted at how accepting both of his parents were of his fake child. Guilt ate away at his heart but he knew it was the only way they'd agree to let him do this.

"Edward, if everyone's at the hospital, who's going to have your back?" David asked, speaking for the first time.

Edward thought about how angry Bella was with him before all of this started. She'd made it quite clear she didn't want him in her life—she had every right to feel that way. He'd learned, though, in the past few hours that if he could save her from Jake, that would be good enough for him. Although, he did consider how much more angry she'd be when she'd find out that he told everyone she was pregnant—even though they both knew damn well that she wasn't. "Don't worry about me. Just get her the hell out of there and somewhere safe. I have to call Charlie and then I'm going back out to keep looking for her."

Everyone knew damn well he didn't plan on making it through the fight—it was the exact reason he was making sure everyone knew the priority was Bella's safety. Esme wouldn't meet his eyes, and Carlisle rubbed his palms over his face, looking exhausted. Liam had gone to Keira and wrapped his arms around her. They all knew this was bad. He'd gotten through to them.

Knowing he shouldn't be driving while having this discussion with her dad, car phone or not, he walked down to the gardens his mother was so fond of. While he listened to the ringing on the other end, he thought absently about how much Bella hadn't gotten to see of the beautiful home he'd grown up in. "Chief Swan." Charlie answered, all business.

At first, Edward wondered if he had what it took to tell this man that his daughter was with a murderer. He must have been silent for a few seconds too long because there was a sigh on the other end. "Edward? I know it's you, I have id." The way Charlie tried to act like he disliked Edward for his little girl's sake always made Edward smile. Today, though, it didn't work. He just wanted to cry...or hit something...he wasn't exactly sure which.

Clearing his throat, he said with gravel in his voice "He's got her..."

**Next update should be within the next couple of days. Until then, LP xoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

**Alright, my lovelies, it's getting to be that time again. I'm thinking that there are only one or two more chapters left of this story. Of course, my over active imagaination and I have something else up our sleeves and I plan to start writing it as soon as this is finished. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns these characters and the awesomeness that is Twilight! I'm just subjecting them to my fun little schemes**

**Chapter 21**

"You're sure?" Charlie asked.

"Yes. I've spoken to him on her phone. I swear to you..."

"Did you see him take her?" he interrupted.

"No."

"Where the hell was she?" Edward winced, Charlie was getting more and more upset. He had to admit it. He had to admit that this all happened because she had gotten angry with him.

"At a hotel, sir, " Edward said quietly.

"By herself? I thought she was staying with you!" Guilt slammed into him and he didn't know what to say. There was nothing to say. He had been responsible for this man's daughter and now she was two steps away from death. "I'm leaving. I'm on my way now. I probably won't make it until tomorrow. Dammit!"

"Sir?" Edward asked, trying not to cry.

"What?" Charlie asked, suddenly sounding very tired.

"I'm going to get her back. I swear to you. I'm going to get her back."

He drove around London, checking the warehouse, local bars, hotels, anywhere that they could possibly be. Desperate, he even called Tanya and asked if she'd heard or seen anything. The only help he'd gotten that whole day was from Eddy—who told him he'd have the two young fighters he had talked about earlier come to the fight. Edward wanted to tell him there was no need for back up. He would accept his fate as soon as he knew that Bella was out of there. Emmett and Jasper had both called him, obviously having heard from Bella's father. They told him they were on their way as well, with both girls, who they hadn't told about Bella's kidnapping yet.

The hardest and most frustrating part of the day was around seven o'clock, just after he'd given up and headed to Jude's to get ready for that night. While he had called Bella what seemed like a hundred times that day, he'd never gotten a response. He'd just gotten ready to head to the warehouse when he'd received a text message. **Edward he ** It was from Bella and that's all that it said. He immediately sent a text back. **Are you okay? **There was no response.

When he pulled up to the warehouse—by himself, he took note of Eddy and two big guys walking into the building. Keira was parked about one hundred feet away in his red Ferarri, obviously ready to run the second Liam could get Bella out of there. He wore long sleeves the the hopes that it wasn't blatantly obvious his arm was broken. Putting on a face, he walked in confidently and was immediately swarmed by bookies and spectators, trying to get a few words with him. He knew they were really sizing him up after what happened at the last big fight.

Edward gave them short answers, scanning the crowd like a paranoid, crazy person for Bella. She was nowhere to be seen—and neither was Jake. Eddy and Jude seemed to be doing the same thing. Making his way to Jude he asked him if he had seen her. They were trying to not let anyone know tonight's fight was anything more than just another fight that people could make money on. Liam stood on the other side, the side that was obviously looking forward to meeting the new guy. Edward knew that as soon as Liam found her, he'd get Jude's attention. When Bella was safely with Keira, Liam would find Eddy, who'd signal Edward with a yell. Edward knew he could quit fighting then.

Suddenly, people began to turn toward the side door beside Liam. He noticed Jake first, then there she was. Bella was trailing behind him and the second she saw Liam, Edward could have sworn a small smile crossed her face. Then, as they both got closer to the makeshift ring, her eyes locked with his. Jake must have noticed because he stepped in front of Bella and Edward noticed the pissed off look he was throwing at him.

She looked okay, he could tell there was a lot of makeup on her face, much more than his Bella would ever wear—he also noticed there was a weird tint to her skin around her mouth and left cheek. Her face was bruised. It also didn't get passed him that Jake had her dressed like every other girl in here. The tight, barely there dress that clung to every inch of her—the same type of outfit Keira wore that made him want to give her a jacket—was something he never wanted to see her wearing in front of other men. Edward clenched his fists, more than ready to throw everything he had at her asshole fuck-up of a husband.

Apparently, everyone else was getting that same vibe, the crowd was looking back and forth between them. After a few more moments, people began approaching Jake. Edward took the opportunity and focused his attention on Bella. She was obviously terrified and he fought the urge to go to her. Then, something happened that shocked the hell out of him. Two men walked over and shook hands with Jake, two very big men—the same two that had walked in with Eddy. He looked at Eddy who just shrugged and looked as confused as he did. At the same time one of them put a hand on the small of Bella's back, Jude came towards Edward with a smile. He glanced at him before thinking about how much he'd want to punch that strange guy...had his friend not motioned Jake away from Bella, leaving her by herself...and leading her back towards the door.

"God, that fucker is stupid!" Jude said, getting his attention again.

"What the fuck is..."

"Bella's headed to the car with Aro as we speak."

"_Aro_? My wife is getting in car with a man named _Aro_ and I shouldn't be upset about this?" Edward snapped, looking at him like he was completely nuts.

"You _are_ married?" Jude asked, confused.

"No...I...nevermind. What the fuck is going on?"

"Aro and Alec are friends of ours. Jake such a dumb ass, he has no idea. Shit, I could have walked up to Jake myself and he wouldn't have thought twice about it. The cops are coming, man. Someone," he winked," tipped off the cops. We gotta go."

"He's right here! I have to finish this."

"You aren't going to finish shit except your life if you go through with..."

"Edward, let's go," Liam said, also joining them. "Keira sent me a text, Bella's with her. She's scared but they're on their way to the hospital. It took me and Aro both to get her into that damn car. She _must_ love your ass. She wanted to come back in."

"Jake's right there, Li. Come on. I have to stop him from hurting her again."

"She needs you, Edward. Come on, think about the baby. Do you want your little one to grow up without a father?"

Edward suddenly realized that while Bella wasn't pregnant, he had a chance right now to go back to her. There was a possibility that someday...in the future...maybe they could have a child. The idea, though, that Jacob fucking Black was right across the room from him made him think about what Jake getting away with this would mean for Bella. Taking a deep breath, he looked at Liam, "She's not pregnant. I only said that to get mom and dad off my back."

He shook his head, "You're a son of a bitch, ya know that, right? Listen, you obviously love her. She obviously loves you. I'm not even going to get into the whole you're-meant-to-be-together bullshit. I have been through many bad experiences with love and can honestly say if you two get your shit together, maybe it wouldn't be so bad for you guys. You won't ever know that though if your ass is sitting in a prison cell. So, let's go..."

Edward kept looking in Jake's direction. His gun was in his vehicle outside, he could go get it. Jacob Black could be over forever. He wouldn't even see it coming. Sirens sounded in the background as people began to take off running. Edward was used to this, he had to do this plenty of times. Jacob, though, Jacob had no fucking clue what he was doing. Unable to move, Edward thought of his Bella and everything she'd been through with Jake—and with him. Who the hell was he to say he was better for her than any other man. The elation he felt seeing those rings, his family rings, on her hand was enough to make him want to dance like a fucking psycho. It had only taken a second for him to remember all the reasons he didn't deserve her, all the reasons she deserved someone like Emmett or Jasper—someone who wouldn't let her down. He shook his head, knowing he was a selfish bastard. Looking from Jake to Liam, he knew what he had to do.

"Where the fuck did you get a Ferrari?"

"It's Edwards," Keira shrugged, making Bella want to smack her even more.

"Do you drive his ridiculously expensive sports car often?" Bella asked with a fake smile.

"Sometimes. The backseat was always too small..." Keira let her voice trail off, realizing what she'd almost said.

Bella turned to look at her and if looks could kill, Keira would be burning to death on the comfy leather seat...Edward's comfy leather seat. Bella had been taken completely by surprise when the strange large man covered in tattoos came over to her, telling her he was a friend of Edward's. Now, she started to get anxious. There was some serious apologizing she needed to do. She prayed to God that he would listen to her. "He's meeting us at the hospital, right? I don't see him behind us," she stated, turning to see the side mirror.

"Um...he will probably stop there...once the fight is over."

"What?" Bella yelled. "No. You said you'd text him. You said if I got in the car you'd tell him to meet us at the hospital."

"Bella, this is his chance to stop Jake. He's worried about the baby...I'm sure he has been ever since he found out. I told him..." Bella looked at her incredulously. _He fucking knocked up Keira! _She was about to protest when Keira stopped mid-sentence and shook her head. Bella looked towards the brightly lit hospital and noticed a group of people standing outside with a bed. "When Carlisle says he'll be ready...he means it."

Before Bella could ask what she was talking about, she realized that the group consisted of Esme, Carlisle, Kate, and David. "Are they seriously waiting outside the ER with a hospital bed?"

"Yup," Keira laughed.

Carlisle threw the door open the door. "Bella! Thank God! Can you walk?"

Bella just sat in the seat of the expensive car and looked at him. "Yes. I just have some bruises..."

"Bring the wheelchair over, David!" he yelled, turning away from her.

"Carlisle, really, I don't need..."

Sure enough, David came jogging over with a wheelchair. He then proceeded to take the keys from Keira, who was standing beside Carlisle now. Bella sighed, figuring it was pointless to argue. Everyone was trying to hug her, including Kate, who reminded her of Keira's...condition. While she was scared and still shaken from earlier that day, she was more confused than anything. Looking towards Keira, she asked "How far along are you?"

"Wait, what?" Everyone turned to look at Keira.

"You're pregnant, too! Oh, all three of you. At the same time!" Esme said, completely shocked...but happy. This time it was Bella's turn to ask what the hell she was talking about. "Oh, dear, don't worry. Edward told us everything. We're just excited. Edward's going to be such a great father!"

"Oh, Bella, woah," Keira said, holding her hands up, "I'm not pregnant."

That's when it sunk in. Everyone thought she was pregnant. Becoming completely silent, she let Carlisle push her towards a private room with no more protest. Either Edward knew something she sure as hell didn't or he lied to everyone in this room. Judging from his discomfort of the idea of them just being married, she knew there must be a damn good reason for him to lie about her being pregnant—she just had no fucking clue what that reason might be.

She let Carlisle help her into a bed, though she knew she hurt his feelings when he went to touch her and she flinched away. "I'm sorry."

"No reason to be. Just try to relax. I promise I won't hurt you, Bella."

"I know." Giving a small smile, she sat back and let him check all of her vitals before saying, "Really, though, I'm okay. I'm just going to be a little bruised and once this makeup wears off, people will be able to see it. I've definitely been worse off before. Is Edward here yet?"

"I don't think so, sweetheart," the way Carlisle said it made her sick.

He felt around over her stomach and she tried to move away from him again. Bella truly hadn't realized she was even this scared of guys. The only one who really tried to touch her was Edward. Deep down, she knew this doctor wouldn't hurt her but tears sprang up anyway, as well as panic. "I really need Edward. Please. Can I just try to call him?"

"I think you should let me handle it. I'll go call. Just try to relax. Do you want any visitors?" he asked, referring to the four people waiting outside of the room.

"No," she said quietly. "I just want you to get a hold of him."

"Alright. I just want to check one more thing first," grabbing a small device, he held it to her stomach and listened. "Bella, do you know how far along you are?"

Bella tried to figure out what to tell him. _Edward has some serious explaining to do when he gets here. _She thought back to the only time they'd had sex. Had that really been less than a month ago? "Um...we don't know for sure yet...probably like a month?" Bella said it like a question. _I'm a really, really bad liar..._

"I guess that could be a reason for no heartbeat...I'm going to take some blood. It's just a typical pregnancy test. Nothing to worry about. I'm sure the baby's fine. It's just too early."

Bella wanted to run at the thought of him drawing blood. It was one thing to watch when Edward was in the hospital because he was really suffering. She, on the other hand, knew there was no reason to pull out the needles. "Carlisle, can we please wait for Edward? I...I want him to be here...when I find out."

"Alright, I'll go try to call him. Why don't you just close your eyes for a little bit and try to get some sleep?" There was definitely something he wasn't telling her.

Bella had nothing with her. The oversized bag she had was still in that ratty old building Jake had kept her in. She had less now than she did when she had first gotten to London. When Carlisle got back, she decided to ask again if she could use his phone to call Edward herself. He gave her that strange look again, telling her that he couldn't get a hold of him, and this time worry replace confusion. Shaking her head, she knew then that it was naive of her to expect him to leave the fight. It wasn't Edward. She'd been gone from the warehouse for over a half an hour. There was no way he had walked away and followed her. She couldn't blame him, she was the one who walked away from him to begin with.

The sooner she accepted that he was gone, the better, though that didn't mean her heart didn't feel like it had just been ripped out of her chest. Guilt and sorrow tore through her as she brought her hand down to rest on her stomach. She hadn't wanted children with Jacob, and up until this point, she thought it was about her not being able to dance. Now, totally surprised, she realized how much she regretted the fact that she _wasn't _pregnant. It felt like every part of him was gone. She hadn't known him that long, she hadn't had the chance to remember him the way Keira or even Tanya would, and that knowledge killed her.

Nodding in acknowledgment to Carlisle, Bella felt tears. He must have misinterpreted her hand on her stomach because he walked over and kissed her forehead, almost as gently as his son always had. "You are not alone in any of this, Bella. Not only could Esme and I never turn our back on you, with child or not, that child is blood related to one of the more important families here. He or she will be set for life."

Bella knew she should tell him now, just admit to the fact that Edward lied. At this point, she found she couldn't even say her own name if she wanted to. Her brain had completely shut down on her. All she knew is that she wanted to be back at the Masen's home, in Edward's bed, alone by herself to grieve. "I don't want to be here," she whispered.

"Alright, let's just get this blood work over with and we'll go. Edward was worried about what condition you'd be in, perhaps we did go a little overboard," Carlisle said, smiling through his own distress.

Another half hour later, and still no sign of Edward, Bella was giving up on the sliver of hope she had that he was okay. The solemn, tired look on everyone's faces as they made their way out of the hospital told her they were at the same point she was. Keira was the only one not with them as they walked out. She had just waved goodbye to Kate, who was getting into the car behind Carlisle's Mercedes when Keira came sprinting out of the hospital's front doors. Her stiletto heels clicked across the parking lot as she yelled for them to wait. "He's here! Edward's here!"

Bella's heart must have skipped about six beats before she finally began running herself. Bella met Keira halfway, demanding to know where he was and how she knew. "They paged Carlisle. They said his son is waiting for him in ER waiting. He's here!"

Not looking to see if anyone was following her, Bella ran. Jake had her dressed in a ridiculous dress, that she had no choice but to leave on, as well as super high stilettos. Before she broke her neck, she did pull the shoes off, praying there was nothing to dangerous to step on. Making her way into the hospital she saw Eddy taking quickly on the phone and Liam pacing. Bursting through the door, she froze when she saw Edward. He was sitting on the chair, looking completely untouched, but he was...crying?

"Edward!" Bella exclaimed, well she thought she had, it actually came out as an excited whisper.

"Bells?" He asked, as if he was a parched man in the dessert and she was the last bottle of water in the world. Standing up, he walked over to her and pulled her into a hug so tight, she heard him grunt from the impact to his ribs. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak, she couldn't even think. If her body had shut down before, it was out of business completely now. "I thought...when I got here and you weren't here..."

Bella had begun to shake and her legs gave out. Leaning into him completely, she began shaking her head and when she finally found words, she couldn't believe what they were. "If you ever fucking do something as stupid as what you did tonight, I swear to God, I'll kill you myself. By the way, I'm not going anywhere. Ever again. So, Masen, you better get used to me really damn quick."

They were looking into each others eyes, both of them speechless, when his family approached them. They seemed to stop at the door and Bella realized how ridiculous she and Edward probably looked. He finally pulled away and she thought he was angry about her outburst. "Edward, I didn't mean..." she stopped mid-sentence when he got down on one knee, in the middle of the hospital's waiting room, and presented her with his grandmother's engagement ring.

"Bella, I don't ever want you to doubt that I want what's best for you. Ever. No matter how much of a sacrifice it could be. I regret to inform you that you staying away from me is not something that I am willing to sacrifice to keep you safe. So, Isabella Marie, will you embark on this journey of reckless stupidity with me-that is probably the most dangerous thing you could possibly do with your life. Forever? Because, I'll tell you what Miss America, I'm not fucking going anywhere. I'm here for you. Only you. That's the way it will be for the rest of our lives."

Bella just looked at him wide-eyed, "Oh my, God," was all her shocked body could manage. Edward looked away from her and she saw the rejection on his face. "No...wait...not no I won't marry you! No...I won't not..."

Edward nodded his head, "It's okay..."

"Yes! Yes! Yes, I want to marry you! I'm sorry, I think I'm in shock or something?" she said, confused.

"In shock or not? This is what you want? You'll agree to marry me?"

"Yes!" Bella yelled this time, pulling him up off the floor—just like she always had and now always would.

When he slid the ring on her finger, everyone in the room, including a ton of people who didn't even know them were gasping and staring at them. Suddenly self-conscious, Bella began to redden as his family walked over and started hugging both of them. She couldn't remember if she was hugging people they knew or just the other witnesses to her embarrassing acceptance of his proposal—and honestly she didn't care. Edward was safe. Everything else they could deal with later.

When people were done passing her around, Edward came over and wrapped his good arm around her waist. Tiredly, he smirked, "Let's go home and stay in bed for the rest of our lives."

"Lead the way, Masen. Oh, and while we're on the topic...why the hell was I pretending to be pregnant a half hour ago?"

"You have no idea what happened with your husband yet your first question is about that?"

"Start talking, Edward," Bella glared at him playfully.

"Not tonight. Besides, how do we know you were definitely pretending?" he asked with a smile and a shrug. She stopped briefly, looking at him with her mouth gaping open, before running a few steps to catch back up.

"I thought you were dead." Bella cringed, realizing yet another ridiculously unwanted statement had just come out of her mouth.

"I though you were. All of this has really put a lot into perspective, huh?"

"Yeah," Bella said quietly, thinking about the craziness of what had happened in just twenty four hours. She had punched Tanya, carried cocaine in her pocket, fought with Edward, gotten kidnapped, got away, thought Edward was dead, lied about being pregnant...maybe, gotten engaged...before even getting a divorce, and now she was about to say something she never would have said a month and a half ago. To anyone. Ever. Opening her mouth, she took a deep breath and said, "I kind of want to be."

Edward opened up the passenger side door for her, obviously lost in his own thoughts, "What? Married?"

"No...pregnant," Bella said sheepishly, anxious for his reaction.

**The next chapter will involve a lot of explaining and dialogue, as well as a reunion. It's almost over, ladies and gentlemen. Love you all! LP xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	22. Chapter 22

**This is it—except for a prologue which will be out in a few days. Huge freaking hugs to everyone who supported me through this. While I'll admit, it wasn't my best work, it was definitely fun and I have no regrets. I really need to make a shout out to foxylady1on1. This wonderfully amazing person has literally reviewed every chance she got on not only this story but Waiting for the End as well. I love ya, lady! So, here it is, the last chapter.**

**Chapter 22**

"Ahhhhh." A shrill scream bit through the air inside the quiet, dark curtained room of Edward Masen. Bella's eyes flew open as her body was sent into panic mode. Reaching for Edward, she felt something land on the end of their bed and make it's way towards the top. Edward must have had the same frightening panic coursing through him because Bella felt him pull away from her and reach towards the nightstand...and his gun.

Finally able to see what was on top of her, Bella quit struggling and screamed, "Edward, no!"

Alice Brandon was sitting in between her and Edward with a smile that immediately made Bella laugh. "Holy shit, Al, way to be fucking subtle..." Bella muttered, but pulled her friend into a huge hug. The feeling of comfort completely swamped her as she kissed her friends cheek and shook her head.

"Sorry, I guess I just got excited. Jasper just told me when we got off the plane that Jake had found you and I'm just so happy that you're okay...and PREGNANT! How could you not tell me this? We need to go shopping. We'll get one of those cute crib sets with the matching changing table and little dressers. Oh my, God, we have to plan a shower! Bella we only have eight months..."

"Alice, shh," Bella whispered, trying to reign in her excited friend, "I'm not pregnant...at least...I don't know for sure and the chances are pretty slim that it's true."

The smile fell from her face for an instant before a devilish one appeared, "Does that mean you two are still trying? Oh, and by the way, hi, Edward!"

"Hello, Alice," he said, sitting up now with his bare chest exposed—showing his cuts and bruises, looking rather awkward, and holding the sheets closely to the rest of him.

Alice ignored him again and went back to Bella, whispering, "Is he naked?"

"Um...I think so. Also, he almost just shot you. Perhaps you should wait for us downstairs?" Bella hinted, only half joking.

"Alright," sighed Alice. Just then Jasper's voice came from the doorway.

"Alice...holy shit, Edward..." he cringed after looking at his friends chest.

"Yeah. I get it, Jazz."

"It's gross. Oh, Bella's not pregnant, Jazz. Well, she might be. Edward's naked."

"Alright, enough. As much as I love you all, for the love of God, wait for us downstairs," Edward said and Bella couldn't tell if he was more amused or annoyed. Alice followed Jasper out just as Rosalie and Emmett were making their way towards the door. Edward sighed and pulled the blankets around himself, closing the door before they could get in...and locking it.

"Good morning, baby," Bella said, a look of contentment on her face while Emmett yelled something about breaking down the door.

"Morning," Edward smiled, climbing back into bed and pulling her towards him, "let's make today better than yesterday."

"You almost pulled a gun on Alice this morning. I mean, I know she can be annoying if you aren't a morning person..." Bella began, a little annoyed that he didn't seem to feel bad about it.

"I wouldn't have shot her. I just didn't know what was happening and if I needed to protect you, you better believe the gun would have been ready."

"So, I know you told me last night that Jake was being shipped back to the states in cuffs but you still haven't told me how or what the hell happened."

"We really need to get downstairs right now, I know it's ridiculously early but Alice is probably notifying all of London that you aren't really pregnant and I think we have some explaining to do."

"We also have something else to do," Bella said with a smirk, running her finger down his side and to the thin sheet covering his obvious excitement.

"How about we get rid of the company for a little while this evening, let my parents take them to some expensive restaurant, and then we'll talk and...do other things. Though, not necessarily in that order..."

Bella pulled the covers off of herself, and padded towards the bathroom in a pair of Edward's pants and one of his old t-shirts. She realized there was no way she would ever buy pajamas again. "I have to pee. Put some pants on and meet me downstairs."

They broke the news to everyone that Bella was indeed not pregnant. If Esme's face had been sad to see after she found out her son really wasn't married, she looked absolutely devastated that he wasn't going to be a daddy. Of course, Charlie had been the one who was rocked the most that morning. It was around six am by the time they had come downstairs to find everyone. The first thing Bella did was run for her father. He hugged her and she could have sworn she saw him tear up for the first time since her mother had taken off on them.

After hellos were said, Edward cleared his throat and announced, "Yesterday brought on a lot of problems. I know some of you are excited and some of you might not have even been aware of the lie I told. Bella isn't pregnant. I'm sorry if it upsets anyone that I lied but there was...a possibility of it...it was a very, very slim one..."

"Woah, what is this about my daughter being pregnant?" Charlie glared at Edward and Bella tried to calm him down.

"Chief Swan, with all due respect, sir, things happened...between Bella and I..."

"I already know she cheated on Jake. Why the hell would you lie about something like this? Don't you think my daughter's been through enough..."

Edward cut him off, "Sir, I've already lost one child. I could not and will not go through that again. If there was even the slightest chance that she was pregnant, I was going to beg, borrow, and steal until I made sure her and the baby were absolutely safe. Still, I truly did not think she really was but she is just as important, baby or no baby. So, I lied. I don't regret doing it. I'll do it again if I ever have to. Bella is my life. I will die before I let her."

This seemed to appease not only Charlie but everyone else in the room. Rosalie was standing beside her now, playing with her hair, and in Rose fashion was the first to speak up. "You two did the deed. Are we absolutely certain you aren't pregnant?"

"There is a ridiculously slim chance. It would have been due to a broken condom...or just an ineffective one. Either way, it's really unlikely, Rose," Edward explained sullenly and Bella's heart felt for him. He looked so young that it was hard for her to accept that he'd lost his fiance and his child. She would give him a baby if it killed her. She vowed it.

"Alright, someone seriously needs to start explaining. What happened to Jake?" Alice asked.

Edward looked to Bella and she knew he was unsure if she wanted him to tell everyone before her. She nodded her head to tell him to answer Alice. So, he began. "Well, after Bella left, Jude tried to get me to leave. Apparently, he decided to call the cops. Earlier that day, Chief Swan had put a warrant out for Jake's arrest for the murder of Tyler Crowley. Jake was right there. I could have had him...but I kept going back and forth between coming back for Bella or giving myself up and killing him. Believe me, I didn't walk away from this like the bigger man some of you think I turned into last night.

"I went out to my vehicle...to get a gun...but before I could make it out there and back in, the cops were already arriving. I was outside with Liam and they didn't really give us a second look. There were people everywhere. We waited while the cops gathered people up, thankfully Eddy and Jude are basically professionals at running from the police, and Liam and I sat to watch them bring people out. I was praying to God one of them would have been Jake. I was just starting to get worried that he'd gotten away when an officer was talking to some woman beside us. As soon as she walked away, I described Jake and asked if the man had seen him. I told him that Jake was wanted in the US for murder.

"When the man realized he had the chance to go after an actual murderer, he headed back inside. Minutes later, Jake was being hauled out with a little more force than the other guys. I thought he was going to try to come towards me for a minute but he's not as dumb as I thought and behaved himself. The officer was talking on the cars radio for what seemed like forever. It took the first ten minutes to realize that the ring I've been carrying around didn't belong to me—it belonged on Bella's finger and I was going to get it there as soon as I could.. I still couldn't leave though, not until he was in the backseat of that car and on his way to jail.

About twenty five minutes later, it was confirmed that he was indeed wanted for murder. They loaded him up and I got in my car. All I wanted was to get to the hospital, to know you were okay, I couldn't even call you because my phone's battery was dead. Of course there were people lining the streets to watch what was happening. Anyway, by the time I got to the hospital, no one knew where you were and I had them page for my father. I thought for sure you hadn't made it back. I didn't know what to...and Liam, Eddy, and Jude were calling the few people they knew had gotten away...I was completely numb. I couldn't move. My ribs were hurting so badly I thought that they had fractured worse. I couldn't come find you and that made me hate myself...and then there you were..."

"Edward, none of this was your fault," Bella said quietly, resting her head against his arm.

He didn't say anything and it seemed like everyone else was letting his words sink in. Bella was of course frustrated that he would blame himself for something that he shouldn't even have had to deal with in the first place—Jake was her problem, not his. _How can one man hate himself this much?_

"We're glad you're both okay," Alice said, hugging both of them and whispering to Bella, "I like him, Bells."

Bella smiled, knowing that she had her friend's approval, though it really wasn't needed. She took that moment to say, "Well, I'm glad you like him because we're getting married."

While Esme and Carlisle already knew, as well as everyone who witnessed it last night, her father and the Forks crew had not. "Holy shit!" Emmett boomed, "we are so fucking partying tonight!"

Bella noticed Charlie wasn't saying anything, just staring into space. Edward noticed it to and looked over at his soon-to-be-father-in-law. Of course, Emmett was oblivious, "What time do you want to go? We could get drinks..."

Edward finally looked back at Emmett, "Em, I think Bella and I really need to stay in tonight. Alone. There's a lot of things we need to figure out..a lot to talk about."

"Yeah, and I don't want to drink, anyway," Bella said, backing him up. She knew Emmett wouldn't let this go.

"So, you two are really going to try to have a baby?" Jasper asked with a smile.

"I think we're going to see what happens," Edward said, kissing his fiance's forehead.

"Well, show me the ring!" Rosalie said, pulling out of Emmett's arms and coming towards her.

While the girls demanded to know how it happened, she heard her father ask Edward to step outside with him. Bella was concerned. Charlie had that I'm-going-to-take-you-out-back-and-shoot-you look.

Edward met his eyes and she prayed her father wouldn't say something to make him hate himself even more. If he could sell himself to Charlie, Bella knew there was a chance that he would eventually forgive himself.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Edward?" Edward was surprised by the direction this was going, he expected Charlie to be more worried about him almost knocking up his daughter. "I'm not stupid. Bella is one of the most stubborn people...she definitely got that from her mother...and I just need to know that you are leading her to make the right decisions. You just met her. You're in your twenties, you aren't tied down to anyone. Marriage is a huge deal. Being the father of my grandchild is an even bigger one."

"Bella and I...we haven't known each other for very long. I know that. I also know that we've been through so much together that I couldn't imagine being with anybody but her. Chief Swan, I'll be the first person to admit to you that I did a lot of things that I deeply regret. I was into illegal fighting, gambling, drugs... things that you arrest people for on a daily basis. I wanted to die. When we met, sure I seemed no different from Emmett or Jasper, just a British dancer who was overpaid. I hated myself. I hated my life. My own mother was worried I was going to commit suicide...and she had reason to be. Your daughter is my second chance at happiness."

"Bella deserves to be happy, too. Jake has put her through absolute hell. He had us all fooled. I've known him his entire life. I swear to you, he really changed, it was never like this before. I just don't want to see her get hurt again. She loves you. I don't doubt that. I just need you to realize that her mind is clouded with her heart. She needs to be using both of them."

"I know there is nothing I can possibly say to prove to you that all I want is for her to be happy. If that is with me than that's amazing but if not...I'd deal with it for her. I would walk away if she asked me to. Sir, I won't let her down. I'm also not going to lie to you and say that she is definitely not pregnant. We don't know. I mean, I guess there's always a chance. If she is, I am going to promise you right now that I will be there for them both. I'm in this for life, Chief Swan."

"Well, you might as well start calling me Charlie..."

After a day of sleeping and celebrating, everyone took off to get dinner. Bella and Edward, though, stayed home. Sitting in the tree house on Edward's parent's property, Bella leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "I think you got peanut butter on me," Edward laughed, wiping his cheek with the sleeve of his shirt and returning the kiss. The two of them had turned down a super expensive dinner for good old peanut butter and jelly.

"So, where do we go from here?" Bella asked, becoming serious.

"I don't know. I really don't. I'd like to stay here but," he said, tucking hair behind her ear, "I don't want to take you away from your family."

"You're going to be my family now. I love Charlie but I barely saw him once every couple of weeks anyway."

"What about the girls? Rose and Ally?"

"I don't know. God, do you hear us? We're in our twenties, living in two different countries, and yet we're getting married after knowing each other for a month and a half. Now we can't even decide which of those countries to live in..."

Edward caught her mouth with his, kissing her gently before beginning an assault with his tongue. "We don't need to make all of these decisions tonight, Miss America. When do we leave tomorrow?"

"Ten in the morning. Ty's funeral is the next day."

"Then I guess we have some time to kill." His lips were making the way to the base of her throat.

"Edward, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, baby," he smiled, and pulled her closer towards him.

"Are you sure about getting married? You know, I'm not going anywhere. If this isn't what you want, we could wait. I love you."

"I know and I have no qualms about it..." Bella could see the honesty but also the small frown, as if fighting that inner struggle again.

"Please, just talk to me. I know you want to be with me but you seem...sad..."

"I'm sorry. It's just hard for me...I miss...I'm sorry."

"Emily." Bella said it with confidence, knowing without a doubt that he actually felt guilty. "Edward, you're never going to forget about her. I don't want you to. I'm not trying to replace her. I can't."

"You shouldn't have to deal with this. Bella, I still have her things. I never sold the apartment."

"What?" Bella asked, incredulous that he never mentioned it to her.

"I know. I'm pathetic. I just couldn't fucking do it. Her parents took a lot of her things. I still have her rings. I still have the wedding band she'll never wear. Everyone keeps asking me if this is what I want but what about what you want? I'm haunted by her but just because I _want_ to be doesn't mean you have to suffer too."

"I'll gladly share you," Bella said with an easy smile. "Come on, I think there's somewhere we really should go tonight."

"Bells, come on. Really. We don't have to do this."

"Yes, we do. I'll wait here if you want. Just go in."

"Bella..."

"Go. I'll be right here when you're finished."

"I want you to come with me."

"Okay..." Bella said, wondering if this was a good idea for her.

Taking his hand, they walked through the tall gates of the local cemetery. There were tall angel statues as well as crosses and rows of tombstones. Some looked extremely old, to the point that they were crumbling. Had it been darker, Bella would probably be scared, but it was still early evening and the sunset cast a soft orange glow over them. When Edward let go of her hand, heading towards the more modern stones, she followed but made sure to stay back a few extra steps. He deserved time to grieve.

When they walked another hundred yards or so, Edward stopped in front of a stone a little smaller and less extravagant than the large ones with sculptures all around. The stone, unlike most of the others, had two names on it. Emily's and Edward's. Briefly, Bella wondered if the plot was set up for him so that he could be buried beside her, then she realized what it was and her heart clenched. Edward confirmed it seconds later."They buried them both together. After my father fought with Em's parents, they agreed to give the baby my name. I like that they didn't go overboard with the tombstone. Em never would have wanted something fancy. She once told me that the only things she needed in life were a roof over her head, a man to keep her safe...," his voice was cracking and Bella felt tears forming in her eyes, "and the ability to save those who couldn't save themselves."

He was hunched over, his head hung low, and Bella wanted to reach out to him but thought better of it. After a little while, he started talking again. "It wasn't fair," he whispered as he reached down towards the ground, bracing himself against the marble rock. He started to pick at some weeds along the base and she could tell he was becoming more and more distressed. Finally, he stopped and wiped at his face, which she now noticed was tear streaked. Letting go of the stone that was keeping him somewhat upright, he literally crumpled to the ground and for the first time, she watched a man completely lose control of his emotions.

Giving up her resolve, she walked hastily to him and wrapped her arms around his upper body. She knelt beside him and held on tight, letting him cry and get out his aggression. She stayed quiet, her own eyes filled with tears, as she rocked the grown man, who after knowing him for a month, was now her fiance. Bella rode it out with him.

She had no idea how long they sat there but eventually he pulled away from her enough to run his hand over her engraved name and whisper something Bella couldn't make out. Neither of them mentioned what happened as he stood up and held his hand out to her. When they were in the car, on their way back, Bella said gently, "I want to stay here. In London."

"Are you sure? You don't have to make that decision right now," his voice came out hoarse.

"I don't want you to have to leave them, Edward."

He was silent as they pulled up to the large garage they had been at where he had picked up his car just a couple days ago. "What are we doing?"

"I have something I want to show you," he said, grinning like a little kid at Christmas. Bella rolled her eyes and followed him into the large, cement structure. He flipped the lights on and without the impending doom hanging over them from the last time they were there, she looked around a little more and was kind of amazed. There were now only two cars under tarps and she noticed the work benches, couches, and even the refrigerator that was humming away in the corner.

He walked over to the larger of the two vehicles, pulling the tarp this time with a little less bravado than the last. It revealed a sleek, black car that Bella had no clue of its name. "This is my baby. She's an Aston Martin Vanquish that my father bought me. Emily used to tell me that I drove too fast in it. She hated this car."

Laughing, Bella asked playfully, "So you drove an extra twenty minutes out of our way to show me a car? Really?"

She watched suspiciously as he opened the passengers side door and reached in. Seconds later, he pulled out a key and headed towards a small door to the side of the room. He didn't say anything but curiosity got the best of her and she followed. When they were in the room, he flipped on the lights and she noticed it was about the size of a small bathroom—almost the same size as his little apartment. The only difference between the two was that this one had a large safe in the corner. Edward didn't even hesitate before he started turning the dial on the combination lock, slipping the key in, and turning slightly to the right. The door popped open soundlessly and Bella heard herself gasp.

Lying inside were bundles and bundles of money. They weren't large bills like she would have expected, they were twenties, tens, and fives with a few packs of fifties—although few would mean about eighty packs of one thousand dollars worth. "Edward..."

"Bella, if something happens to me, you need to know this is here. Before I left for the states, I had been putting a thousand into a bank account here and there. I didn't want to raise any suspicions. Eventually, I plan to put all of it in. The cars, the money, and even a share in my family's property will belong to you."

Bella didn't know what to say. She knew the money came from illegal happenings but as much as she wanted to reject it for that fact, she realized how much of a price he'd paid for it. When she was finally able to speak, she asked quietly, "Even the red Ferrari?"

Edward tilted his head and she realized it had come out as sounding slightly jealous. "Bella, yes. Keira only had it that night because I wanted her to be in something quick to get you to the hospital. She's a dancer who doesn't even drive herself most of the time. She needed a vehicle and she sure as hell wasn't getting the Vanquish, that left the Ferrari."

Bella couldn't even believe they were discussing whether or not anybody they knew should have taken a Ferrari or a Vanquish. This was just insane. _Who the hell has this much money?_ He motioned her back into the large section of the garage, shutting the door behind them. Bella felt like she was in shock. "What about the other car?"

Edward was in the process of covering the Vanquish back up when he stopped and looked at her. "I...um...plan to sell it."

"Can I see it?"

Edward looked back and forth between the car and her like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Sure," he relented.

Bella watched as he reached down and gently began to pull the tarp. This time, it was a small, blue mini cooper. The idea of Edward being in it made her laugh. With him standing beside it, the tiny car looked like one the clowns drove around in the circus. "Was it Emily's?"

"Yeah. We were going to get her a new one anyway. It's not very practical with a baby. She loved it, though, and I was going to keep it."

"So, why are you selling it now?"

"I guess because I finally feel that I can."

Bella walked over and sat down on the sheet-covered couch. There really weren't words to say and after he covered the little car back up, he joined her. "I feel like there's so much we don't know about each other, Edward."

"There's a lot we don't know," he agreed, matter of factly, "are you having second thoughts about everything?"

"No. I think that's why I'm so confused. I _should_ be freaking out about marrying someone I hardly know but I'm not. This seems like the most natural thing I've ever done. Even more natural than dancing."

"Do you miss it? The dancing?"

"Yeah, I mean, it's all I've done for years. I love it."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

He sighed, "If you are pregnant, you'll have to stop. I did this..."

"Um, we did this," Bella said with a small smile. "I want this. I want you. I want to have children. I want a home for us."

The sound of his ringing cell phone broke their little moment and Edward rolled his eyes, "What's up, dad?"

Bella couldn't make out what was being said on the other line but Edward's face dropped from an easy smile to a look of concern. He ran his fingers through his messy hair asking, "Are you absolutely sure?" and following up with, "Wow. Alright. No. I'll call you later..."

He hung up the phone without saying anything else. Terrible thoughts began to run through Bella's head as she slid off the couch to kneel in front of him. He wouldn't let her settle in though, pulling her up to sit on his lap and wrapping his arms around her. "Edward...what..."

He stayed quiet a little longer and she let him process whatever it was he was obviously in shock over.

"That was my dad."

"I got that. What did he say? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. Why don't we head back to the house?"

"Okay..."

The whole ride home, Bella kept glancing at him from her seat. He seemed anxious but she couldn't exactly say that he was upset...just...affected. Keeping quiet, she watched out the window, taking in the beautiful lights. When they approached the house, she was taken back once more by its beauty. There was something amazing about the home Edward had grown up in. It was huge but not unwelcoming. Edward drove to the other side of the property until they came to a dirt path lined with solar lights.

The sky was an amazing deep blue and as they walked, she leaned against her fiance, taking in the different types of trees and plants. At the end of the path, wooden ramps led into open hut-looking buildings that wound up into the large hill. Morning glories, million bells, and Easter bonnets showered down from above, hanging off the wooden roofs held up by log beams. The flowers wound down the beams and along all the ramps ran lit fountains. On the other side of the fountain streams, some in bloom and some not, were zinnias, cosmos, bachelor buttons, and tons of other flowers that Bella didn't recognize.

"This is incredible, Edward," Bella whispered breathlessly as they made their way to a small bench and Edward pulled her down onto his lap.

"I love you so much, Bella." The way he said it. They way he sounded terrified made Bella's heart speed up and she was brought back to reality. Carlisle had told him something on the phone, something that affected him profoundly.

"I love you, too. What did your dad say?"

"He said...the hospital..."

"Oh, God, not again. Who is it this time?" Bella's heart sank as she remembered those stressful days with Edward in that dreary room.

"No. It's nothing like that..." Bella sat up straight, now knowing exactly where he was going with this. When his hand came to rest on her stomach, as if confirming her thoughts, she instantly started to cry. The fact that she was actually going to have a baby was overwhelmingly terrifying just as much as it was overwhelmingly exciting. Edward took it as her just being terrified. "Bells, I'm sorry. I know you're scared but I'm right here. We're going to do this together..."

"No, no, I'm happy. Really. I'm just...it's a lot to take in. I don't really know what to say..."

"You don't have to say anything, love. No one else knows. Dad asked me if I wanted him to tell everyone and I told him no. We'll do it in our own time. When we feel it's right, we'll break the news. I just want us to have some time to comprehend it all."

"I want to stay here," she blurted finally.

"In London?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. I want to stay right here with your wonderful family and crazy friends. I want our little one to have that cute accent of yours...the one where they've been to America so many times they haven't perfected either one. I want this little one to grow up here."

Bella knew at that moment, sitting under the beautiful flowers, that this was exactly what she wanted. It was as clear as day. While Cinderella had to fight all the other girls in the kingdom, she had danced her way into her prince's heart in a way that only fate could have made possible. She thought of the scars on her back and knees that she'd gotten from falling after all those times Jake pushed her. She thought of the harsh threats he used. She thought of him in that hotel room, pinning her to the bed as he twisted her wrists—which still hurt but she knew they weren't broken and didn't want to worry anyone. Last but not least, she thought of Edward, riding in like the dark prince he was and somehow managing to show her the light.

"Well, Miss America, Emmett just sent me a text saying they're back. Want to head up to the house?"

"Yeah and if...if it's okay...with you...I'd like to tell everyone now. I don't know when we'll have everyone together like this, especially both of our parents..."

"Bella, this is your call. I'm completely happy about it and am just as excited to let everyone know—especially my mom. Your dad is what I'm a little worried about," he said with a smirk.

"What did he say to you? Earlier today?" Bella pressed, standing up and taking his hand in hers.

"Just that I better know what the hell I'm doing and what I want. He doesn't want to see you get hurt again."

"And you? What did you say?"

"That I never want to see you hurt. Ever."

"No. About you knowing what you're doing. Do you know what you're doing?" Bella asked playfully, though definitely wondering what his answer would be.

"Bella, I don't have a freaking clue," he said, stopping to look her in the eyes, "but we're going to figure it out together."

**After lyrics, there is an a/n at the bottom :)**

**Resistance**

Is our secret safe tonight  
>and are we out of sight<br>Or will our world come tumbling down?  
>Will they find our hiding place<br>is this our last embrace  
>or will the walls start caving in?<p>

It could be wrong, could be wrong, but it should have been right  
>It could be wrong, could be wrong, to let our hearts ignite<br>It could be wrong, could be wrong, are we digging a hole?

It could be wrong, could be wrong, this is out of control  
>It could be wrong, could be wrong, it can never last<br>It could be wrong, could be wrong, must erase it fast  
>It could be wrong, could be wrong, but it should have been right<br>It could be wrong could be...

Love is our resistance  
>They'll keep us apart and they wont to stop breaking us down<br>Hold me  
>our lips must always be sealed<p>

If we live a life in fear  
>I'll wait a thousand years<br>just to see you smile again

Kill your prayers for love and peace  
>You'll wake the thought police<br>we can't hide the truth inside

It could be wrong, could be wrong, but it should have been right  
>It could be wrong, could be wrong, to let our hearts ignite<br>It could be wrong, could be wrong, are we digging a hole?

It could be wrong, could be wrong, this is out of control  
>It could be wrong, could be wrong, it can never last<br>It could be wrong, could be wrong, must erase it fast  
>It could be wrong, could be wrong, but it should have been right<br>It could be wrong could be...

Love is our resistance  
>They'll keep us apart and they wont to stop breaking us down<br>Hold me  
>our lips must always be sealed<p>

The night has reached it's end  
>We can't pretend<br>We must run  
>We must run<br>Its time to run  
>Take us away from here<br>Protect us from further harm  
>Resistance <p>

**I hope you all liked it. This chapter was a bit longer than normal and I obviously DO NOT own the rights to Muse's The Resistance. I love the song and felt that this story went with it rather well. Let me know what you think, though if you're going to read all 22 chapters and tell me only the reasons you hated it, please don't bother. It just hurts feelings and in my opinion if you read every chapter you must have liked it a little bit...or had a lot of time to waste. I have to thank everyone for sticking it out with me and there will be a new story up soon. It's very Daddyward and I hope you like it. As always, until next time, the Letzig Princess ;)**


End file.
